Recyclable
by QueenoftheUndergrowth
Summary: Recyclable: to alter or adapt for new use without changing the essential form or nature... Something has altered Tak's personality, and it's up to Zim to save her. What Zim discovers will surely shock him to his core... But the humans come back all the time, it can't solely be restricted to Earth... After all, the soul can be a resilient thing. Sequel to Clairvoyance.
1. Prologue

**A/N: hello readers. This is a new fanfiction of mine. It takes place after my other fanfiction 'Clairvoyance'. I hate to say this, but you may want to read that beforehand as certain elements to this may not make a lot of sense to you. That story is 252,691 words long (though including author's notes, which are pure waffle), and has twenty-five chapters. If you wish not to read that, then I hope you enjoy what this story has in store. This is just a prologue for now. **

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once. I did it with every upload in my last story and it got kind of annoying, but I did it as ritual. But not this time. Well, here it goes... I do not own the rights to Invader Zim. I don't own the cover image either. It's usage will make sense later on. **

* * *

...

How had she been reduced to this? This was no life for an Invader, or even a janitorial drone... Where had it all gone wrong?

She knew when, and there _he _was with a whole planet to destroy while she was living in this undignified way.

The chains that bound her buzzed with terrifying electricity. The more she struggled against her restraints, then the more they buzzed, giving her a painful shot that run the course of her body. The perimeter of her holding cage rippled with a current, making sure that her escape was an impossible feat.

It seemed that the universe conspired against her every attempt at achieving her goal. Even her whole race turned against her now. At least she had finally made a name for herself. Was it not better to be resented by your own people than to be a nobody, a nameless Irken to be forever lost in the records? The very thought made her feel cold and hollow.

There were even rumours that she was more hated than exile Zim. Worse at that, she was more insane than he was now — a defect. Nonsense. Zim was a fool, driven by an inane lust for destruction in the hopes of appealing to his Tallest. And he actually believed that they cared, that he really mattered; _that he was a real Invader!_

Her 'lust' had reason; an achievable goal if none dared defy her. _  
_  
Zim was senseless, and a complete idiot. But she was something else. She almost had the Earth in her grasp. She could almost smell it the day that sweet magma gushed out of the Earth's core and sprinkled her face.

How she had laughed that day, but then Zim had gotten in her way, and those insubordinate humans. The boy had proven himself useful later, however...

She would have made a fine Invader, one who would have served her Empire well and made her Tallest proud. Alas, this was to be her new destiny now. Life never works out the way you want it.

_Tak_ was a fighter, a prized asset that the Tallest would be lucky to have in their service. But they lost their chance.

They even took her. The most loyal confidant she had through this whole wretched journey. She rebuilt her herself, the day she found her lying on the planet Dirt; a decrepit old SIR whom she restored and improved. Irken engineering at its finest was still no match for her skills.

MiMi, with all her capabilities, couldn't even outsmart the Empire in the end.

"MiMi..." Her helpless cry echoed through the void of the cell and back to her with longing.

Now she felt it again. That burning desire taking over her entire body until she was ablaze. Desire and rage at its purest, joined together to unleash a festering madness upon those who dared got in her way. No bounds could keep this madness locked away for long. It would escape eventually, and then we would _see_ who was truly mad...

Tak couldn't be restrained forever. She would show them all. They would pay for this injustice.

* * *

**A/N: what has driven Tak to madness, a character who in my opinion always showed stability of mind, poise and grace, unlike Zim. Maybe it was Zim, or something else...**

**This is short for now, but future chapters will be longer than this.**

**I've had the idea for this story for a long time now, way back in chapter five of my first story. I often told myself that if I ever got through Clairvoyance, I'd write it. To those of you who read my first story, you may recall that I never planned to do a sequel. I still don't think Clairvoyance needs one; it stands well on its own. But truth be told, I was at a loss with an original story I was writing, as I need to keep the creative juices of my mind flowing. This is what I ended up with. **

**Until the next update, which will possibly be Saturday. I posted the prologue of my first story on a Tuesday too. Fitting.**


	2. Filthy Human Lies

**A/N: Here is chapter two. I enjoyed writing this one. It is based on real life events. Okay, it is not.**

**Thank you to my reviewers. Your comments mean a lot to me :)**

* * *

...

The podium turned dark as the lights went out. A hush spread over the crowd, except from the occasional cough or murmur of excitement. After all this was the great and powerful Peter (he-no) Fraudstein, a famous psychic across the city as tickets to his shows were selling out fast. First come first served...

Smoke spread across the stage and over the crowd, eliciting cries from the helpless people below. Then lasers shot out from turrets located on the left and right of the stage, manned by technicians who were hidden from view. Lasers _and _smoke machines? This show has it all (let's see if some high and mighty alien leaders in a galaxy far, far away can beat that!)

The speakers buzzed to life with static, deafening many ears in the crowd. Next, a shadowy figure emerged from the smoke while two lasers shot above his head. There was a cry from the left of the stage, as a laser hit a technician in the eye. But the crowd still cheered.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, all rise for the great and powerful Peter Fraudstein! _Yeah_! Let me hear you scream! Whoo! I hate my life..."

Finally, Peter (he-no) Fraudstein materialized in full view, pulling off a sparkly cape as he spread his arms out wide. The crowd went wild. He was a middle-aged man with smooth hair and a brilliant tan to boot.

"My many fans," he said, "you all look so beautiful tonight. Free tickets to next month's show to the guy or girl who screams the loudest!"

"WHOOHOO! I LOVE YOU PETER-HE-NO-FRUADSTIEN! YOU ROCK! YEAH, YOU OL' ROCKY ROCK, GOOD OL' HUMAN ROCK... guy_. _SIGN MY UNIFORM!"

The small green creature who screamed those words of praise had risen to his chair, standing over the crowd and receiving odd looks. Some were even a little jealous; the types who have gone to every one of Peter (he-no) Fraudstein's shows the past year.

To his right, an even smaller creature glowered, looking around at the crowd subconsciously. Even above the crowd's shouting, his companion still managed to make himself heard.

"Skoodge," he whispered. "What on _Irk_ are you doing?"

"Ah, I believe we have a winner," said Peter. "Free tickets for the little green, stout man with the yellow bouffant!"

Skoodge looked up in shock. "Hey, that's me. I... I won? Zim, I won! _Hoohaa_!" He pumped his fists in.

Two tickets came hurling Skoodge's way next, nearly taking his wig clean off. One still chopped off the top of his wig (the tickets were that sharp), but gullible Skoodge pulled through...

The chubby Irken held his tickets up, beaming widely. Not only short and ugly, but a winner too.

His fellow crowd members seethed as he continued to hold his tickets up. Zim finally pulled him down, hiding his face away with embarrassment.

The shorter Irken was glaring at him now. Skoodge looked genuinely confused.

"What's wrong, Zim? You're not jealous, are you? It's okay because there are two tickets! We both get to go to Peter-he-no-Fraudstein's show next month! Whoo—"

Zim slapped him across the mouth so he couldn't cheer anymore. Enough was enough.

"Shut your noise tube, Skoodge. I only came to this stupid show to see this _Peter-_he-no-Fraudstein myself. Such lies; he's nothing but a regular showman. Even the great Professor _Membrane _discredited this fraud! Yet people still pay to see his shows. I'm afraid the Professor only heightened his fame... Dib wasn't too impressed. The boy's gone _crazy_, as he keeps bringing up a story about a 'Chickenfoot'. I'm afraid he's losing it."

Skoodge shifted his eyes. "So... you _won't _be coming to next month's show? They're front row seats! Oh, wait, they're not." He looked closely at the tickets then."We'll be even further back than we are now!"

"No! You can take GIR instead. I wouldn't even see this man for _free _due to all his lies! He makes real psychics like me look bad!"

"So why did you _pay_ to see him now?"

Zim stopped short, realising his mistake. "Silence!" he yelled. "I'm here on a mission, and that is to expose this man for the fraud he is. If parting with cash helps me in that, then I see no flaw in my philosophy. I've changed my whole life on the practices this man mocks, but don't worry; all that will stop soon."

Skoodge looked around uncomfortably. "Are there any... um... _ghosts _here now?" he asked.

Zim looked around the crowd. No, as far as he could tell, no spirits were in the room. Just the smiling, hopeful faces of many of Peter (he-no) Fraudstein's fans. So sad. They're so willing to believe in anything that they will take this fraud's claims for truth. Zim had to put a stop to this. Nobody reaps the benefits of the misery of others.

The crowd suddenly went quiet at the request of the announcer. Peter (he-no) Fraudstien zoned out, gripping his head in an attempt to connect with creatures from 'the other side'.

"I'm sensing... an _elderly_ gentlemen coming through. Possible heart-failure, or any other kind of prevalent disease across the whole populace..."

"Yeah, my uncle had heart problems!" one skinny young man shouted.

"So did my late husband!" called an old woman.

"I'm getting a name beginning with J; possibly a John, Jack, Jason, Jimbo—?"

"My husband was named John!"

"My uncle was Jack!"

"And did _John_ like... food?" Peter asked, focusing on the old lady now.

"Yes, John loved his food. He loved his food good!" she cried.

Zim face palmed. The guy was just asking general questions that apply to a lot of people; a large majority of the human population suffer from heart problems due to unhealthy lifestyles. And John is one of the most popular names, having many varieties across different languages.

He moved his hand away from his face, and then took a double take. Next to Peter (he-no) Fraudstein was an old man. Although he looked quite ordinary (having already passed on to the other side), Zim could still sense he was a spirit. Maybe Peter wasn't a fraud after all. Was the old guy feeding him information?

The Irken peered around the room again. There were others like him, standing by their living relatives. This couldn't be real; Peter had to be a fraud. It's in his name!

Beside him sat a woman, and behind her stood an older woman placing her hand on her shoulder. Zim glanced up at her. She looked down and smiled.

"You see me perfectly don't you, dear?" she said.

Zim kept his mouth shut. The younger woman next to him would wonder who he was talking to.

"Why don't you tell my daughter that I'm here?" she continued.

"It's a lot easier said than done..." he muttered as quietly as possible.

The daughter looked his way curiously. Zim faced the front again, seeing that procession of spirits leading to Peter on stage.

"Hey, gel-head!" one large man shouted up at Peter. He was second in line. "Why don't you tell my nephew that I'm here too! Stop talking to that old biddy! There's a line here!"

"Excuse me, sir, but _I _was first in line. And I would be grateful if you didn't refer to my wife in that derogative way," said the spirit of the old man.

"Well go over there and tell her to stop hogging up the limelight. She's had her turn. Let someone else have a go. My nephew's waiting for me down there!"

"Oh, just wait your turn!" a spirit of a mouse-faced lady snapped next. "My sister's down there too. I died of cancer six months ago, and she's worried about me, so we all want to get through to someone tonight. You're not the only one here!"

"Shut up, lady, no one asked for your life story!"

All the spirits started arguing, making the lights flicker due to their build-up of negative energy. Everyone in the room screamed.

A living woman stood up in the front row. "It's my cousin Steve!" she proclaimed. "He's making the lights go out. He always liked to play with the lights when we were little..."

Beside her, Steve looked confused. "No I didn't. Geez, Karen, you can't be _that _desperate for my coming through."

"A message from the other side. I believe _Steve _is coming through to you, miss," Peter said, smiling.

Steve watched him suspiciously. "Yes, but not _through_ the lights; I'm not a friggin' poltergeist! You old fraud. Don't listen to him, Karen. I'm right here. You don't need this fake to tell you that."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, Stevey boy. So you're saying this guy really doesn't speak to the likes of us?" the fat man asked.

"Yes, and they're all falling for it," Steve replied.

The fat man looked cheated then. "We're being conned?!"

"What? He can't do that?" one spirit cried.

"Hey, give my brother his money back, fraud!" another shouted.

"Conned or not, it gives me a chance to put my wife at ease. I've got to get through to her somehow," the old man said.

The fat man looked at him incredulous. "But he can't even see you old man. He's just asking her general questions. Who doesn't love food? And I can gladly say we both suffered heart problems. I can't believe we've been played for fools..."

All the spirits started yelling at Peter (he-no) Fraudstein, but the guy was completely oblivious. Anyone with the slightest bit of psychic ability would be able to sense a whole procession of spirits yelling at them, but not Peter. He was that disconnected from the spiritual realm, being too materialistic and corrupt in his pursuits. He probably couldn't even see a spirit if it danced naked in front of him.

Zim observed this entire spectacle speechless. It seemed the crowd doubled in size once all the spirits emerged. Combined with the living and the dead, he was becoming overwhelmed.

"I think you should put an end to this. It's going to get way out of hand, and someone will get hurt," the lady behind him said.

Zim met her gaze. "How? There's too many of them. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Just do what you know is right. You've done it before, so you can do it once again. I'm aware of your reputation. You've become quite well known on the other side..."

He pulled up a vacant brow. "I have?"

"Yes, your little blond friend is very proud of you up there."

"You know Molly?" he asked in disbelief.

She smiled. "That I do. Now get up there..."

The old woman was crying now, knowing that her beloved had gotten through to her at last.

"I want him to know that I love him so much..." she cried.

"I'm sure he knows that already, ma'am. Now let's all give a cheer for Rose, who has made a fine assistant in tonight's show!"

The crowd gave an applause.

John, Rose's husband, glared at him next. "You're nothing but a crook," he growled. But Peter was unaware.

"I'm afraid ladies and gentlemen that no other spirits have come through," Peter started to say. "The show will commence shortly after a fifteen minute—"

"Lies!" a voice called out in the crowd.

Peter stared out over the crowd. "I beg your pardon, sir?" he asked.

"Lies, it's all _lies!"_

Peter's forehead started to bead with sweat. The whole room turned quiet, living and dead.

Skoodge glanced up at Zim nervously. The shorter Irken had risen to his chair.

"Zim, what on planet _Blorch_ are you doing?" he asked, mirroring Zim not so long ago.

"Don't worry, Skoodge, I got this. _Zim _has got this!"

Peter spotted him at last; not surprising he was sitting next to the chubby loud one from before. "Well, would you like to come up here, sir, and share your thoughts with the crowd?"

Zim revealed his zipper smile. "I'd be glad to, Peter-_you are_ a-Fraudstein!"

"Well come on up here then. A cheer for the little green man as he makes his way to the stage!"

That was Zim's cue. So off he went to the stage as everyone cheered. His pride was coming through as he ascended the stage, loving all the praise from these inferior creatures. No, _equal_ creatures. It was equal now.

A man gave him a microphone so he could address the crowd. Peter already had his mouthpiece attached. He looked down at Zim so self-assured, but it was the mask of a nervous man.

"I'm very flattered by your applause, but I seek no praise for the services I provide. This man is a fraud and speaks to no spirits in this room tonight. I can assure you all!"

The crowd looked confused. At no moment did they expect otherwise. They really were stupid, or just naïve. Grief can do strange things to a person' mind; Zim knew that now.

Peter laughed good-naturedly, as he put an arm around Zim. He had to lower himself to the alien's level, since he's so short. "My, you're certainly a party pooper, aren't you? Coming up here and saying all those things. Are you often as loud and destructive as this?"

Zim chuckled darkly. "Oh, you have no idea, filthy human magician. So get your grimy, lying paws off my shoulder..." he breathed.

Peter looked at the little green man unsure. He saw that psychotic gleam in his eyes next, and finally granted him his space.

"How about you inform the crowd of all my lies then, good sir? I'm sure they would love to hear all of their hopes shattered..."

"Turning the crowd against me. How very clever, but how about you tell them all about the huge procession of spirits leading up to your stage first?"

Peter stared dumbfounded.

Zim smiled. "I thought so. You can't even see them, can you?"

"I... uh... w-what—?"

Zim ignored his stupid stuttering. "To my left is an elderly, dark-skinned man, behind him a larger man, who looks as if he visited _Mcmeaties_ too many times, and then after him is a rat-faced lady."

"Hey!" the rat-faced lady snapped. "I'm mouse-like."

"But of course," Zim continued, "you wouldn't know that..."

"Huh, the green midget really does see us. Who knew..." the elderly man remarked.

"Did you also not notice he's an alien, old guy?" the fat man replied.

"Heh, _heh_, that's enough words from your mouth, hippo! What's your name, anyway?" Zim asked.

"Jack."

"And who are you here to see tonight?"

"The skinny kid on the second row. He's my nephew."

"You!" Zim pointed to the skinny kid on the second row.

"Me?" he piped.

"Yes, your uncle Jack has something he'd like to say to you..."

The skinny kid stared up at him speechless. "You... how did you know that I was here to see my—"

"He just told me. He just wants to let you know that he's proud of the man you've become, and he's with your dad now. Oh, and he loves what you've done with his car; the flames are a nice touch. What? They don't make the car go faster. That's ridiculous. How would _I _know? I was a scientist on one of the universe's greatest research planets; I think I'd know if _fire_ painted on a car makes the engine run faster! Uh... _Yeah_, he likes the flames..."

The skinny kid closed his eyes. "We always talked about adding the flames... how it would make it go faster..."

Zim growled. "Yes, yes, the _flames_. He also wants you to break up with Caroline. She's not the right girl for you."

"W-what?" he asked, looking over at Caroline on his left. She eyed him evilly.

"I think that's enough for today," Peter interrupted next, grabbing Zim's mike. "Security, escort this gentleman out of the building. He has disrupted this show long enough."

"Wait, we wanna hear what else he has to say!" a member shouted from the crowd. Everyone else cheered.

"What's my great aunt up to?" a man shouted.

Zim listened to the spirit. "Beat-boxing and knitting, just like she always used to do. She says you need to look under the floorboards; that's where you lost your watch..."

The man looked stunned. Not many old women beat-boxed; that was more than a lucky guess, and he had lost his watch.

"How about my son? He died so young!" a women cried next.

Zim listened again. "He watches over you always, and he says you shouldn't feel bad about Benji; you did what was best!"

The woman gasped. Benji was his childhood dog that she had to put down recently.

Peter glared at Zim. He definitely has talent, however he does it. A true manipulator, but he could see right through it all. After all, how could spirits really exist?

Now the guards grabbed Zim, and escorted him out the building. The old man John took his arm before he left.

"Let my wife know that I love her too. Please..."

"It's too late now. I'm sorry," Zim said.

"It's not. Do it now!" John let go.

As Zim passed his wife, Rose, he told her all she needed to know.

"Your husband loves you too, and he says the kitties, Milo and Miles, are sleeping well. How cute," he remarked.

"He's with our babies!" she gasped.

"So he says," he called back as he was dragged out the room.

The crowd protested, every human living and dead. Peter looked uncomfortable as a kitchen sink was thrown on stage, so he later announced that the show would be cut short and all would get their money back (not that he was happy about that).

The only ones who never got their money back were Zim and Skoodge. Of course.

"Wait!" Zim shouted, just before he left the room. "You forgot my friend Skoodge!" He pointed to the stout, green man.

"Zim!" Skoodge snapped. "I mean... I don't know him." Another security guard grabbed him next as he cried out in defeat.

Both aliens went flying across an alley once the guards threw them out.

Skoodge attacked him at once (with words that is). "Zim, how could you? I was having fun!"

Zim sat up and brushed himself off. "You're speaking to an Irken who has betrayed you countless times, like sacrificing you to a Hogulus beast, and setting a security droid onto you while I escaped to Irk's surface. So why are you even surprised?" he asked.

"Yeah, but all that was in the name of war. Now you're just a jerk, you _jerk!"_

Zim rolled his ocular implants. "I'm through with having this conversation with you. And _jerk_ is Dib's line!"

"Fine. He can keep it. What happened in there anyway?"

"You, an Irken who has met death himself, couldn't even see all those human spirits?!"

"No. I think I'm _finally_ free... Death's shadow no longer lingers at my side. So I'm no longer connected with the dead, etc. It's all confusing. How is Johnny, anyway?"

"He acts less _dead _these days, but enough of him now. I believe I finally disproved of that fraud! Wait till Dib hears of this. Did you see me up there? Victory has never smelled so sweet."

"Yeah, but you got us kicked out." Skoodge folded him arms.

"It was worth it. If I were you, I would sell those tickets fast before he goes out of business. I hope it will be by tomorrow."

"But I haven't got that long!"

"Well you better get on the Earth Internet tonight and sell them quick. Peter-he-no-Fraudstein's reign of terror will soon be over. Rwahahahaha…haha…ha. Let's go home."

The Irkens stood and brushed themselves off, and headed back to the base. It had been a long evening, but there was some victory to be won in the end.

…

The door to Tak's holding cage opened as the force field went out, and in came those large Irken guards carrying those shock spears. Tak felt her spooch flip at the sight of them; she had enough of electrical shots lately. But she raised her posture defiantly.

They unlocked the chains and gripped her arms roughly.

"Really, where are your manners?" she said.

"Be quiet, traitor. Your trial is about to begin. And don't even think about trying anything. We _will_ shock you."

"I thought as much. Very well, let the trial commence."

They led her out of the cell and through a maze of corridors. Tak glanced quickly at the creatures in the other cells. They were strange alien entities that she didn't care to name. Some were primitive at best. To be placed with beasts of such nature made her skin crawl.

Next, her eyes fell on a Vortian crouching in the corner of his cell. At least he wasn't primal.

He met her gaze then. Tak averted her eyes. It was the captain of the Resisty, a Vortian whom she had come to accept as an ally. Now here he was.

Poor Lard Nar; he had already escaped from prison only to be captured again. No prisoner of the Empire stayed free for long.

She wondered if the rest of the Resisty were here too. After all, they had all been captured together after they lost the Meekrobian battle as one team defying the Empire.

At least the boy escaped back to Earth. Zim couldn't live without his precious _Dib-worm_ after all. Had he a soft spot for the human? Helping him escape was a sure sign.

They soon came to a room where she would be teleported to Planet Judgementia, and from there her fate lay in the tentacle-like limbs of the Control Brains.

Tentacles, probing into her PAK and examining her personal memories and thoughts. No such thing as privacy in Irken civilisation.

The door to the teleportation tube slid aside, and she took her first step towards the interior. This was it. Her moment of reckoning would soon begin. And she was more than ready.

Let the trial commence.

* * *

**A/N: I read on the Zim wiki page that Dib was supposed to have joined up with the Resisty to fight off the Irken Empire, along with the Meekrob in Invader Dib. I have also seen discussion boards for plot ideas they had (and read some fanfics). They all say the same things too. All speculation, but it is more or less the plot they would have used. It's a shame they never recovered the plot. So this takes place after Invader Dib. I did always imagine that this fanfiction series took place after all the episodes, even the ones that never made it.**

**Tak, however, is my own addition to that rebellious team. I do remember seeing in a discussion board that people reckon Tak would have fought alongside Dib (and Gaz with Zim, just to get on Dib's nerves, but that's another speculation). I'm just playing with that idea.**

**I have copy and pasted a passage from the Zim wiki page, and cited it with a URL. I knew I came across it months ago when I planned this sequel in my head and tried to find some supporting evidence. I just found it the other day, and copied it on my computer. It was written by a fan all the same, but maybe they just know a little more than me (and research better sources).**

_**According to one of the plots for ****Invader Dib (the series finale), Zim would end up punishing Tak to exile on Saturn along with Dib, The Resisty and the Meekrob; she would have been accused of conspiracy to commit genocide on her own people in exchange for Zim's defeat, which he would immediately accuse her of treason. wiki/Zim_and_Tak%27s_Relationship. **_

**I finally found it in the section for "Zim and Tak's relationship explained in a nutshell." Okay, I added the nutshell bit at the end (because it's amazing), but that's where I found it. But on the section for 'Invader Dib' nothing about Tak's involvement in the plot is written there. Well not about her trying to cause the genocide of her own people. That's the beauty of 'wiki' pages for you, editing and re-editing.**

**I'll be honest, but I can't imagine Tak going against her race just like that. It seems... out of character.**

**She was such a good Invader and wanted to make the Tallest proud. Though do take note that is says 'one' of the plot ideas. The IZ writing team could have had many! It does also say accused (key words people!) Maybe Tak was just wrongly accused by Zim (because he hates her).**

**She was supposed to have messed up the SIR competition too in 'Top of the Line'. Maybe she was insane after all and 'defective' (spoken in a very spooky voice).**

**I've always wanted to write Tak's character in a fanfiction. And I got a chance now. She's a great character, and should be explored, crazy or not. If you know stuff, let me know in a review. It's just great to discuss IZ again, like old times.**

**And do be wary of frauds who claim to be psychics. This obvious example here is just a magician, or a mentalist, and just used bad guessing techniques. Fraud is even in his name! The people of IZ can be gullible. Poor fools. I've been to a ****similar ****show, but then the psychic later was debunked. Oops, I was the fool (but it was a good atmosphere).**

**I hope you didn't think he was based solely on John Edward. I know nothing of the man, and won't judge. I wouldn't have been bothered if anyone didn't come through to me at the show I attended (in which they didn't). I don't need someone else telling me that someone is watching over me, anyway, but some people like to seek comfort, especially if they lost someone recently.**

**The next update will be next week. Good bye till then.**


	3. An unexpected broadcast

**A/N: here is the third update. This is 3000 words long, or somewhere near that number. My chapters were often much longer in my last story because I never actually set myself word limits. But I did with this story. I find it easier and not as challenging as I previously thought. They do get longer after the seventh chapter, as you'll eventually see. Well, read on and enjoy :)**

* * *

...

The next day came around and the events of Peter (he-no) Fruadstein's show hit the Earth News. Zim watched the TV with a devilish smile on his face. Job well done.

The anchor man revealed Peter to be a fraud after all (no surprises there), and that Professor Membrane had been right all along, and that the word of a scientist should never be taken for granted ever again.

Unfortunately, this meant that genuine psychics were all seen as frauds now. Not what Zim was hoping for. He went out of his way to disprove of a fraud only to make the population lose trust in all spiritual mediums.

Now he was starting to know how Dib felt about that 'Chickenfoot'. Not that Zim had any clue who that was. He just smiled and went along with Dib's _crazy_ stories.

Suppose there were still believers out there. Zim had to put faith in that.

Skoodge sulked on his left, holding his free tickets that he won at last night's show. He had never looked so sad, well, for a while...

"Why do you even still have those? There isn't going to be a show next month now all because of ZIM!"

"It's just... it felt great to win something. Such an amazing feeling. I've not felt like this since I conquered Blorch."

"Just let it go, Skoodge. Oh, I shouldn't say that around the house so frequently anymore. GIR's gotten into the whole _Frozen_ thing lately; bed sheets, lamps, waffle makers, you name it."

Skoodge lifted a vacant brow. "But I thought that movie was old now, like_ forty-__years-_old."

"Yeah, you'd think a movie that came out Thanksgiving/Christmas 2013 would be old news by now. But the humans haven't stopped talking about it since..."

"Well, there's no wrong in holding on to something, whether it be an old-fashioned CGI movie, or free tickets." Skoodge sighed.

Next, there came a double-knock at the door, as Zim straightened up and opened it. Standing there was Dib, huffing and puffing because he ran all the way.

"I... I just... saw... on the news..." Dib breathed.

"Yes, we saw it too. Why don't you come inside and take a breath or something, or how about a nice hot beverage?" Zim suggested.

"Sure... all right."

Dib walked inside and flopped next to Skoodge on the couch. The boy eyed his tickets then and sat up immediately.

"W-why... why you got those!" he screamed. He was still trying to catch his breath.

Skoodge held them to his chest. "Leave me alone! I want 'em, and I won't let 'em go!"

"LET IT GO, LET IT GO, I AM ONE WITH... WITH THE YELLOW SNOW AND SLUDGE!" GIR shouted from behind the couch, who had been piling dust together to build a dust snowman.

"GIR, be quiet! You're singing it all wrong! Why wouldn't a fanatic at least get the lyrics right?" Zim asked himself.

"I suppose snow in the city is yellow and _sludgy_..." Skoodge remarked.

"Forget sludge, you traitor! How could you keep tickets to that fraud's show?!" Dib barked, finally finding his breath.

"Oh, leave him to it. If it pleases him," Zim waved a dismissive hand at Skoodge. "So, I'm guessing you're here for details of last night's show?"

"You bet I am, space boy! So, spill it out." Dib sat back comfortably.

"Very well. There I was, sitting in the crowd, observing that man in all his fakery, until I—"

"Irken food provider: an incoming news report is coming through from the planet Irk in the main transmissions room. Also, that new food you're nourishing me with is insufficient for my dietary needs. Now I say meow."

The human and Irkens looked over to a ginger cat sitting in the doorway to the kitchen. His mouth never opened once, except when he licked his paw and rubbed it behind his ear.

"A talking cat?!" Dib looked over at Zim, suspiciously. "You taught your cat to talk, Zim? I knew you were still messing around with Earth's life forms!"

"Relax, Dib-stink. He's a beloved pet. I affixed a collar around his neck that allows his thoughts to transmit through a radio. See," Zim pointed to a small radio on the cat's collar. "Ingenious!"

"I beg to differ," the cat replied. "There's nothing _ingenious_ about paying for cheap cat food that looks like it's made entirely of pig intestines. Is that what I get for bringing you home that decapitated mouse yesterday?"

"Hey, you ought to be more grateful, Bob. I took you in after all when your last owner died!"

"You mean you _stole_ me… She was a lovely human. Always fed me the best prawns and fish... Not that cheap excuse of a meat that's probably leftovers from the slaughter house. A dog of all _beasts_ wouldn't even touch that filth."

"Fine, I will buy you some better food! Just because you're so cute. I can't say no to that sweet, criticizing face..." Zim kneeled down to pet his kitty behind the ear.

"Ah, yes, that's the spot. I love you, Irken food provider..."

The cat purred as Zim rubbed its ear for a while. It must have some therapeutic effect on him, because he wouldn't stop.

Dib shifted his eyes. "Okay, this is getting a little weird now. So you were saying, Zim?"

"Oh, yes, of course, the show. Well after I—"

The TV screen turned off next by itself. All who was present in the room stopped and stared, bewildered.

"Who turned the TV off?" Dib asked.

Zim never answered him as he looked around the room curious. Next, the TV came to life again, and an Irken insignia came up on screen, ominous and foreboding. All three took a simultaneous breath.

A heartbeat later, an Irken broadcast lit up the entire screen, followed with bright, alien images.

The Irken announcer appeared next, and there came the face of an Irken that made Zim's innards boil like stew. There were those dark purple eyes again, that beauty spot of sorts, and... wait, where was her implant? The one she used to brainwash her victims with?

"Is that Tak?!" Dib exclaimed.

Zim didn't respond. He just glared at the face of the Irken that he hated so much, and he was sure the feeling was mutual. He never did find his robot bee...

The announcer went on. "Irken Tak: traitor to the Empire, rebel and possible defect, is to be put on trial for an Existence Evaluation this afternoon in the Pike of Judgement. Her sentence is to be determined by the Control Brains—"

Zim switched the TV off, and then the images disappeared — images of Dib, rebelling alongside the Resisty and Tak herself.

Dib didn't say anything for a while; he just sat there, frozen. After all, he had never left Earth. Or had he? He did have weird dreams once about flying on giant space bunnies while drinking space sodas with Zim. But faces of aliens who Dib had never met flashed across his mind. He was aware that one of them was Vortian, since he had read up on them in his research, but he hadn't seen Tak since she last came to Earth.

Zim studied the boy while he remained silent. Dib met his gaze at last. His eyes were intense, fixed only on Zim.

The Irken gulped; who knew a human could look so angry, lost and confused all at once.

"Zim," he asked, slowly and carefully, "is there something you need to tell me?"

This was it. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever. It was only a matter of time until Dib recalled of his old mission to thwart Irk. The Irken had made it so that 'Invader Dib' never happened. Well not in the boy's eyes, anyhow.

Zim had to erase the boy's memories. He was a well-known rebel, and if the Empire knew he was still alive, they would come to Earth and kill him. Not now; his newborn sister was two weeks old...

He couldn't let him perish. That's why he made the bold choice to save him from Saturn in the end. The gas giant would have killed him. Despite everything the boy did to him, he couldn't let him die. That was back then, when Zim and Dib were still mutual enemies.

He had once lived a short life without Dib interrupting his efforts to destroy the human race. The mopiness was unbearable. Hard to live with and hard to live without: a strange symbiosis that had merged between the two, like a host and its parasite (who was the parasite?)

"Well?!" Dib snapped, making him flinch.

"I... I hoped you would never find out..."

"Find out what?!"

Zim turned on him, eyes burning. "That you once rebelled against the most powerful Empire in the universe, fought aside its enemies in battle, and became a part of a _not so_ notorious resistance group!"

Dib gripped his hair. "Why can't I remember any of it?!"

"Because I erased your memories, and then replaced them with a giant bunny, soda-filled space adventure."

"That dream! I always suspected some outside _alien_ influence. You had no right to take my memories away, Zim! I can't believe I can't remember one of the greatest experiences of my life because of some stupid, bitter rivalry! Why, Zim, _why_?"

"Because they would have killed you, Dib! If the Empire had the slightest clue that you were still alive—"

"Still alive? W-what?"

Zim regarded him a moment. "They think you're dead," he said. "Saturn is an inhospitable planet. There's no way you would have survived. I'm not sure how the Resisty survived. The Meekrob never made it out though..."

"You... you mean you saved my_..._ _life_?"

"It's nice of you to finally catch up, Dib. And just think that was before I even cared anything for you."

"Why?" Dib asked once again.

"It was more for selfish reasons. Remember how you stopped hunting me down and joined your father in his quest for _real_ _science_? They were some dark days... At the time, I discovered that my mission seemed pointless without you there trying to stop me. I kept you alive solely for that. But now I see you as a friend, and I don't regret a single thing, Dib!"

"I'm grateful you saved my life, truly, but they were my memories. I should at least have them back."

"You can't. I did it to protect you. If you could escape from Earth and revolt against the Empire the first time, then surely you could do it again. It was for your own good. I wouldn't have been able to save you the second time around."

"But that was when I had Tak's ship. I must have lost it in the battle. Aw, man! I always thought a shark got it in the end when it swam away to sea. It said it wanted to be a dolphin instead of a loser like me!"

Zim pulled on his collar. "Heh, yeah... just another one of my many _mind _alterations."

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say. I have no means of transport anymore. If you give me my memories back—"

"We'll have to wait and see, Dib. We may have made a truce, but there's still a little part of me that can't trust you, just as there's always a little part of you that can't trust me."

"How about this: if I can prove in any way that I won't go up against your race, then can I have my memories back? As long as you prove to me that you won't ever go up against mine?"

"Deal," Zim said. They both shook on it.

Dib scratched the back of his head now. "If it's any conciliation," he continued. "I do think you've changed, a lot. I know you would never go back to your old ways..."

Zim eyed him suspiciously. "Nice try, Dib-stink, though you are right. I suppose _I _have changed, but there will always be that obsessive, alien-hunting part of you deep inside your heart. You know I'm right. I have better control than you after all."

"Well it was worth a shot. And hey, I was never _that _obsessive. To risk my own life? Give me some credit."

"Well that didn't stop you the first time around."

Dib had nothing to say to that.

Now silence merged between them. Zim looked over at Skoodge, noticing how quiet he had been in the last five minutes. The news feed seemed to have disturbed him. Why? He never knew Tak. She never tried to take _his_ mission. Why would he be so upset?

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Zim asked.

Skoodge looked up at him absently. "Put the TV back on..." he droned.

Zim stared at him, confused. "Why?"

"Just put it on! I just have a strange feeling."

He did as he was asked, and turned the TV back on. The transmission still played. How odd. The connection still hadn't been cut.

"I wonder why the broadcast came all the way to Earth," Zim mused. "During my time here, I've hardly received any—"

"There, I knew it! There... there she is..." Skoodge pointed to a female Irken on the screen with traditional red/pink eyes.

Zim looked at the Irken. "Hey, that's Invader Tenn. Wow, she looks rough. Being held captive by the Meekrob really took its toll on her in the end. She hasn't been the same since I hear... Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, it must be some kind of override in the system—"

"Quiet!" Skoodge barked. Zim stopped. The fat Irken was furious as he fixed his gaze on the screen. Zim didn't challenge him any further.

"Who is it? Who's the alien chick?" Dib asked. "When have I ever said _chick_ before?"

"She's Invader Tenn," Zim replied. "Of course with your memories erased, you wouldn't have any recollection of her, but she's the main reason why the battle of Meekrob happened."

"Why? Is she important or something?"

"Pfft, she's all right, I guess. She was a brilliant soldier back at the Academy. A little bit of a show off, but... _brilliant_. Irk's most prized asset. Well, once."

"What happened to her?"

"Why don't you shut your noise tube, Dib, and listen!"

Dib shut his noise tube, and listened to the announcer explain Tenn's predicament.

"Invader Tenn's condition is getting worse. She's experiencing momentary lapses of insanity again..."

"Oh no," Skoodge muttered, eyes shining.

Dib looked at Zim. "What's with him?"

"He was the one who saved her from Meekrob. His second best achievement ever, after_ Blorch_."

"So, Skoodge managed to conquer a whole planet, the first of many, then save one of Irk's best soldiers, and the Tallest still won't take him back?"

"It's a sad, sad universe we live in, Dib," Zim told him.

"Wow, I know I can relate..."

"I can hear you talking about me you know. I _am_ in the room," Skoodge uttered next, bored and tired.

The broadcast continued. "We regret to inform you that Invader Tenn is to be dismissed permanently from her position as Invader. Too sick to go back into the military... such a loss to the Empire. The battle of Meekrob has taken yet another life..."

"Taken? She's not exactly dead. She can be fixed!" Dib yelled.

"She's pretty much seen as _dead_ now in the eyes of the Empire. What use do they have for a sick Irken? She wouldn't even be fit for the role of a service drone now," Zim said.

"What are they going to do?" Dib asked.

"_Humanely euthanize_ her, of course... What's the point of owning a race horse if its legs are broken?" Zim was rather proud of his analogy there.

"No!" Skoodge stood up. "It can't happen!"

"There's nothing you can do, Skoodge. You did your best to save—"

Skoodge grabbed him by the shirt and shook him about. The shorter Irken yelped in surprise.

"It can't happen. We have to stop it!"

Zim stared into those large eyes of Skoodge's as he shook him up and down. He knew he meant every word. He pushed his arms off him next, and pointed at the screen.

"That's not the Tenn we know anymore, Skoodge. She's gone, just another victim of war. I'm sure they will preserve her memories, though."

"But... we... _I _saved her. We can save her again!"

"Why is this so important to you?"

"I can't let a fellow soldier die! She has to get better..."

Zim raised a brow in suspicion. "I'm not sure if this is your agonizing_ loyalty_ to the Empire coming through again, or something a little more..."

Skoodge's eyes bulged a moment, and then he smoothed back his antennae. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "A soldier wants to save another soldier, nothing more to it. All in the name of war and stuff..."

Zim watched him closely, narrowing his eyes. "Hmm, very well. So, what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to go to planet Judgmentia and save Invader Tenn!" Skoodge confirmed, standing proud.

"So you're just going to barge in and demand that they don't kill..." Zim looked over at Dib, who was listening intently. "I mean _euthanize _her in the name of war?"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Come on, Zim, I'm thirteen now. You gonna tell me she's going to the 'special farm' next?"

Skoodge pulled on his antennae. "What are you even talking about? Can we get back to the real problem here? I have to do something. I don't want to have saved her just to see her perish so unfairly. The Tallest can't do this. She has to be given a chance."

Zim regarded him differently now. It almost resembled admiration. "You never said more than two words to her during training; however, I do understand. Your whole life, you've been seen as a loser by your people, but Tenn's survival is proof of your dedication as soldier."

"Thank you, Zim. I have to do this. I know I'm taking a big risk — they could kill me! But I have to, for Tenn... I mean, _war_."

"Uh-_huh. _I guess I can't let you go alone. Besides, I had your ship destroyed as soon as you left for the Hawaiian Islands, so you need my ship anyway. Like I'd let you ride that!"

"You... you would come with me?" Skoodge asked, clasping his hands.

"Yes, I haven't been to Judgementia since my own trial..."

"You were put on trial?!" Dib shouted.

"Silence! I wouldn't mind going again. So many memories... but I have to see an old _friend_ again. It's kind of sad to see her go. I'll admit she would have made a reasonable Invader, but... well... all's fair in love and war, I guess."

"Didn't you and Tak date for a week? I think she was more than a_ friend_, Zim..." Dib said.

"Oh, please. I saw you two talking that day, and you were giving her meat, the _meat_! Turns out she was just using you to get information about me."

"Hey, she expressed a genuine interest in my studies, I couldn't help it. It felt... _nice_."

"You dated an Irken rebel, Zim?" Skoodge asked, horrified. "They're the worst kinds of Irkens, and rebels... When were you going to tell me this?!"

"Uh... _never_." Zim replied. "I dated her in order to learn more about human affection, which I know plenty about now. And it's _horrifying_. It was ironic really as she wasn't human after all, but that's none of your concern, Skoodge. So stop pestering me!"

"Sorry... " he said, sheepishly. "So when do we take off for Judgmentia?"

"Three hours. We will give it three hours. They say the trial's this afternoon, we still got time. I just need to put some supplies together first."

"Okay, I'll wait right here." Skoodge sat on the couch and twiddled his fingers until three hours were up.

Everything turned quiet again. Dib put his hands in his pockets. "So, I'm going to take off now. I promised my _mom_ that I'd be home for lunch. Well, see ya, and have a good time in space."

Dib left through the door. Skoodge stared after him for some time. "He is aware that this trip could be on a possible 'no return' basis? He could say a better goodbye than that!" Skoodge cried.

"Only for _you_, Skoodge. I'm going to watch Tak's trial. You're there to save a mentally scarred ex-soldier from possible euthanasia. I do hope you have a plan prepared?"

Skoodge gulped. Zim shook his head.

"Poor, gullible Skoodge..."

* * *

**A/N: obligatory Frozen reference (I watched one of the new Xmas Simpsons' episodes on Christmas Eve, and they had that line across the TV before the famous couch sequence. It was just the Simpsons dressed up as Frozen characters while they rushed to the couch, and then Lisa summons an Ice Palace, because she's Elsa, etc). Though Zim and Skoodge were more direct here. It wouldn't surprise me if people still talk about Frozen in the year '2053', especially with all the sequels announced. But GIR can't even get the lyrics right (that's because he's using his personal experience with snow **— **yellow and sludgy). It is a good movie, but I'm sick of hearing about it now. Personally, it will never beat the Lion King for me. Tangled was also good too, and very similar, yet that never reached the hype of Frozen. One of life's mysteries.**

**If you are one of many who have joined the Frozen bandwagon, then don't be offended. I have too; I own it on DVD, and I'm not ashamed. I'm sure I would have loved Frozen even if it didn't reach its hype anyway (being the Disney fanatic that I am).**

**Finally I got that off my chest. Let it go and all that tripe (sorry, it had to be said). **

**Yes, this will indeed be a Skoodge and Tenn shipping fanfiction (though no sexual stuff, because that would be taking it too far). It will be my first attempt at a romance in IZ (not including the ZaGr I deleted; I never reached that far anyway in the romance sector). I always adored the ship ever since I looked up the plot for Invader Dib in which he saves her, and it's stuck with me since. It's the best ship out of them all in my opinion. It just makes the most sense. Skoodge deserves it. Though I know Jhonen never would have made it a romance in the end, but who cares. He disproves of Zim and Tak, I can at least have this. I do kind of agree with him on the Zim and Tak ship. It apparently is his least favourite out of all the ships, so I've read. The two don't actually go if you think of it objectively. They're chalk and cheese. Plus, they both seem to have no interest in romance, like true asexual beings. Though I still like the idea of the ship. Fanfiction opens many doors...**

**This won't be a Zim and Tak ship though, well, not like it will be for Skoodge and Tenn. You'll have to read on to see what I have planned for them.**

**Have you read the IZ comic Jhonen did for Nickelodeon? I'm sure you have. If not, then that is what that giant space bunny thing (and sodas) reference is. I remember reading somewhere that Jhonen said that was the ending he wanted all along for IZ (not sure if he was joking), but it is really funny. Maybe just some alternative ending. He did work on it alone, so had no team, etc. **

**In the comic, Zim and Dib go to space (after Zim takes over the Earth while Dib wasn't looking), and they ride giant space bunnies while drinking space sodas. Classic. Though Invader Dib tells a very different story...**

**I noticed a big plot hole here. Dib in Clairvoyance didn't seem to have any recollection of going to space. Even though I never made it official that Invader Dib had already happened in the first story, he just never mentioned it. You'd think he would. Even the giant space bunnies! So Zim erased his memories all along (which he didn't care to mention either to anyone who isn't the Dib in the first story, though he was a little preoccupied with the ghosts), and replaced them with the alternative ending Jhonen used in the comic instead, and made Dib think it was a dream. I'd be a little embarrassed by a dream like that, so I know I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm sure Dib wouldn't either... Does that make more sense? No, probably not. I managed to fill the hole with some concrete, but it hasn't vanished completely. And Zim's reasons for taking his memories away are a little unjust (okay, he had good reason, since he cares about Dib now). But will Dib get them back? Stay tuned.**

**If it's any conciliation, I never had Dib mention Tak's ship once in Clairvoyance just by mere coincidence. I should know, because I've read and re-read it and edited it over and over. I know every chapter off by heart (to some degree). Here, Dib realised what truly happened to his beloved alien ship. RIP the Dibship.**

**In Mopiness of Doom (another episode that never made it, though you can read a transcript, or watch a video online with the cast reading it out with puppets), Zim misses Dib after he quits hunting him down when he joins his father in his lab. The episode is probably the closest thing you will get to canon for ZaDr. It's a nice idea, though I will never go there. Too risky for me. **  
**  
That is why Zim saved Dib's life (not because of ZaDr!) He realised his mission was meaningless if Dib wasn't around to stop him.**

**Though do take this into consideration: Zim's reason for saving Dib was pretty selfish. He did it for his own good, because _he_ feels horrible when he isn't around. It's similar to the episode in Ren and Stimpy where Stimpy leaves for Hollywood to be the face of Gritty Kitty, and Ren is happy that he's out of his life because he finds Stimpy a nuisance. But in the end he starts to miss his old pal, and wants him back in his life (because he misses him so much, and discovers that his life is meaningless without that idiot around).  
**

**Ren is a very callous character. It's quite rare he shows true selflessness towards Stimpy or anyone in the show. The only exception being where they are in the pound in the pilot episode and Ren gets adopted by a little girl, but then he realises that he can't leave Stimpy behind to be put to sleep. Ren says "You can't take me home unless you take my friend Stimpy too". Ren put his life on the line for his goofball of a friend. The girl could have said no and left him there to die with Stimpy, but Ren didn't seem to care. Maybe he was confident she would say yes. I find that beautiful, especially from a heartless character like Ren. John Kricfalusi, ****the creator, was pressured from Nickelodeon, so I've read, to give Ren a more softer side. I agree he should be the mean-spirited chihuahua he is, but he does have his good moments, though rare, but that makes them the more special and easier to see.**

**You're probably wondering why that Ren and Stimpy thing is relevant, but I have to point it out. Zim is very similar to Ren. The shows both have similar themes too, though a decade apart. Ren and Stimpy is creepy as… well, _poo_, and so is IZ.**

**Though I'm sure Zim put his life on the line when he rescued Dib. What if the Tallest found out he saved a rebel? He must have had some knowledge of that, yet he still saved the boy. How sweet. Even before Zim changed his cruel ways, he showed some softness for Dib. He did show that softness too in Mopiness of Doom. **

**Well that is that. I still waffle in my author's notes, as you can clearly observe. **

**I'm not sure what the time difference on planet Judgementia is to Earth (should be billions of light years), but it appears that Tak's ruling coincides with Earth's time, or whatever part of the US IZ takes places in.**

I will update again next week. Stay tuned.


	4. Painful Goodbyes

**A/N: Here is my fourth upload. This one is more of a filler chapter, but the plot will move along shortly. Thank you to my reviewers. I haven't replied to your comments,but I do definitely read them. So I'm gonna thank you here :)**

**Invader Johnny: he is having a field day! I guess you've read the script to the Trial as a huge IZ fan, so you probably remember how it ended for him. Lucky Zim.**

**ngrey651: I'm so happy you like the twist in the story. I was worried some would hate Zim for taking his memories. It was very invasive. I know I wouldn't be pleased. **

**Quest reviewer: Thank you! You're so sweet. I can't send you a PM but that's okay. I was shocked to see your first review. I had no idea people liked Clairvoyance that much and thank for your compliments. They really mean a lot. I've been reading IZ fanfic for a while now, so I feel as if I've seen and read all the best fics out there, but there will be others. Of course there will be. I will check that story out on dA. I would also suggest anything by HeCallsMeHisChild. One of my favourite IZ writers on this site :)**

* * *

...

"What?" Zim asked, looking over at Skoodge incredulous and slightly annoyed by his bad timing.

"We have to. I may never see her again..."

Zim looked out the windshield of the Voot, while Skoodge sat on his right with pleading eyes. They hadn't left the hangar yet, as the roof of the house already split in half to allow them out.

"You ask a lot of me today, Skoodge, but all right. I should warn you, speaking to an Earth child is not like speaking to an Irken smeet. Molly won't grasp why you're leaving, or _why _you may never come back. You'll have to avoid the _dead_ word as carefully as possible. Say you'll go to the 'special farm'... Heh, Dib."

There came a snort of some sort at the back of the Voot. Zim decided it was nothing.

"I'll try my best. She's taught me so much, like how to eat cereal upside down, or ride a bicycle with no hands. I owe her this."

Zim gave a genuine smile. "How lovely. We'll make a detour to Molly's house, stay there for half an hour, and then _onward to space_!"

"Oh no. This suddenly became real!" Skoodge panicked. "I don't think I can do this. How do I tell her we may never see each other again? I've never done anything like this before."

"I don't know, Skoodge. I really don't know what advice to give you." Zim sighed. "Just let her know how special she is to you. That your leaving won't change the bond that's formed between you."

"Then let us go," Skoodge said sadly, fixing his shining eyes on the road ahead.

Zim started the Voot and flew in the direction of Molly's house. The Voot was disguised as a large bee so not to draw in any attention. The bees of Earth were getting remarkably larger every year, so no worries.

He parked the Voot across from Molly's house once they arrived, finding a space between two cars. The hood of the car behind got a little scorched by the ship's thrusters, but nothing too damaging.

The windshield opened as the Irkens jumped out onto the pavement, receiving odd looks from Molly's neighbours. Lucky they had on their disguises as they walked up to her house.

Zim knocked on the front door. It opened, and there was Molly's mother, Ruby, holding a screaming toddler in her arms. The noises coming out of his mouth were unbearable.

Ruby looked tired, as the red-faced tot stopped for a moment to stare at the two strange beings on his front step. When he got a good look, he started screaming again. It was a continuous cycle.

"Oh, hello, Zim, Skoodge. You here to see Molly?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"Yes, ma'am. We were wondering if she were home?" Zim said.

"Of course; she's playing upstairs in her room. You boys make your way up." She moved aside and invited them through.

"Thank you," Zim replied.

Zim and Skoodge walked inside the house. Ruby placed the baby in front of the TV in a hi-tech walker, and then put on a mind-numbing baby show. He still wasn't satisfied, and proceeded with his tantrum. Ruby looked lost. What does the infant want? He's been changed, fed and he already had his 'nap of the day'. Earth toddlers, and just think it was still only six months away till the terrible twos...

"Such a shame. He was an adorable baby," Zim told Skoodge quietly.

The Irkens left the mother downstairs with her bothersome toddler, and made their way to Molly's room. They stood outside and listened to her playing a space game with her alien dolls. After much pestering, her mother finally bought her space toys rather than those awful Barbie dolls that she hated so much (who wants to play with a doll with a disproportionate body, anyway?)

"Quick, fly into the asteroid belt! They're gaining on us! Captain," the little girl put on a different voice now for another character, "we've been hit by an asteroid!"

"Asteroid belt?" Skoodge said. "Is she _crazy_? Game or not, no one willingly fly's into an asteroid belt. She has much to learn of space travel."

"Heh, _yeah, _what kind of idiot would fly into an asteroid belt?" Zim laughed, pulling on his collar. He pushed his past Mars adventure out of his mind, and knocked on the door.

The noises stopped inside the room, as quick footstep ran to the door. Next, Molly's face appeared as she gasped. She never got bored of seeing her extra-terrestrial friends.

"Zim, Skoodge! I'm so glad you're here! I'm playing a really cool game with my alien toys. You can play too!"

She dragged them inside and shut the door. The girl was wearing an alien costume with antennae, which she wiggled about her head.

"Look, I have grose insect feelers now too!" she pointed.

"Yes, so you do," Zim observed, sitting upon his favourite spot — the woven chair. It creaked under his weight.

"Take your wigs off and we can all be aliens!"

"Sure thing, Molly. Anything for you," Skoodge replied, taking his yellow bouffant off.

"Now take your fake eyes out."

"Yes, sir!" Skoodge saluted, and did just as he was instructed.

Molly looked over at Zim. "Zim, why haven't you taken your wig off?"

"Eh, I'll be the... _human _child who has befriended the aliens. I'm already in 'costume'."

"Mmm, okay. You be the human child, and we'll be the evil aliens trying to brainwash you before we all make friends! Skoodge, look," she pointed at Zim, "a filthy human child. Let's brainwash him and make him do all our evil, alien stuff! Mwhahaha!"

"Hahaha, yeah, let's go get him," Skoodge said, watching the girl sadly. He would miss all of this.

"You, pig smelly!" Molly jumped in front of Zim. "Prepare to be brainwashed!"

"Huh?" Zim said. He had been watching a bird in the tree outside. "Oh... oh no, my normal, human boy brains are going to be brainwashed by this superior being from beyond!"

"Hahahaha!" Molly grabbed his head and prepared to brainwash him. Zim waited patiently.

"Well?" he asked. "Am I brainwashed yet?"

"In a minute. I lost my brainwashing thingy, so now I have to use my... uh... _mind _to brainwash you, filthy Earth pig!"

Zim pushed her aside. "Hold on," he said, and reached his hand inside his PAK's storage for his brainwashing device, or _thingy_. He hadn't used it in a while, but it was pretty potent. He actually succeeded in brainwashing a cashier at the 24hr convenience store to reduce his purchase on a Suckmunkey for GIR, though it would never reach the high level of Tak's implant.

"Here, take this." He deactivated the object before he gave it to the human child. She wouldn't actually be brainwashing anybody (since it's pretend), but Zim had to take caution.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A brainwashing thingy, of course. You turn the dial here, and then place it by my frontal lobe, or _forehead, _till it powers up."

"Will it hurt you?"

"No, don't be silly. Zim trusts you not to _brainwash_ him. Remember, it's all pretend..."

"Okay! Prepare to be brainwashed, filthy human!"

She pressed it to his head. "Noooo! My brains, my inferior, human brains!" Zim cried.

"I command you to um... dance like a monkey, twirl around, and then fall asleep!"

"I obey!" Zim danced like a monkey, twirled around, and fell asleep on the floor.

"Skoodge, put the human in a bag, and we will take him back to the base for horrible testing!"

"Yes, sir!" Skoodge took the case off of one of Molly's pillows, and pulled it over Zim's head. "There!" he stood proud.

"Hey!" Zim snapped, pulling it off his head. "That's it. I'm not playing anymore. You know how I feel about sacks!"

"But it's just a pillow case, Zim. It only pulls down to your chin. We wouldn't have gotten very far with you anyway..."

"I think the games have gone on long enough now. It's time to tell her, Skoodge."

"Tell me what?" Molly asked next.

The aliens looked at her. Zim indicated to Skoodge with his finger, and pointed it at Molly and back to Skoodge again.

"You have ten minutes, Skoodge," he said.

Skoodge twiddled his thumbs and looked up at her sheepishly. She waited patiently, eyes bright and eager.

"I have something very important to tell you, Molly," he said.

"Well what is it?" she asked. "Spill it out, Skoodge!"

Skoodge flinched when she yelled, and then sighed. He sat on the mattress of her bottom bunk. Its springs groaned in protest. He patted the space beside him as Molly sat down on his left.

Zim folded his arms and stared out the window. He decided to watch that bird in the tree again. It had a nest and some chicks. He watched their gaping beaks cry out for a worm, while the loudest got it in the end. Zim was always the loudest too. He can remember them as eggs. They grow up so fast.

"We..." Skoodge started, "Me and Zim are leaving Earth today. But not forever!" he added after that worried look in her eyes. "Well, not for Zim, anyway. You'll definitely see_ him_ again, if he manages not to blow up Judgementia."

Zim felt the pride coursing through him after Skoodge brought up his oldest, best trait (though he may not have noticed if Skoodge was being sarcastic). But those days were over. No more explosions, and no more fires. Just straight out sanity all the way. How boring.

"Why won't I see you again?" Molly asked, voice growing soft.

"I'm going to confront my leaders. Very forbidden on Irk... I'm going to save the honor of an old friend. She needs help, but the Empire has given up on her. She's not broken, and I know she can be fixed. I just have to convince them."

"Is she important to you?"

Skoodge hesitated a moment. "I don't know. I'm not even sure if she knows who I am. We hardly talked during training. In a way, she is. I saved her life once and I plan to save her again. It was the second, no,_ first_ best moment of my life. I saved a fellow Irken soldier from Irk's greatest enemy."

"You saved someone's life?" Molly asked impressed. "You were a hero after all."

"Yes, I know. Skoodge did good."

"Well, I'll miss you, Skoodge, but you have to go and save your friend. Don't let your mean old Tallest win!"

"I'll try my best, for you."

"I know we'll see each other again. I believe in you, Skoodge."

"Thank you, Molly. You have no idea how much this means to... to..." He stopped and held his hands over his eyes. Molly put her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I love you, Molly. I really do..." Skoodge said.

Zim flipped his head over at Skoodge. Did he really just say the "L" word? Impossible, Irkens were incapable of love. He was the rare exception for who knows whatever reason (nothing to do with his being defective), but Zim knew he saw something in the Tallest' eyes the day he resigned from his post as Invader.

They were almost admitting something. Who and what could they have loved? And now here he was, witnessing an Irken pour his heart out to a small Earth child, like it came naturally.

Was there more to his race than he thought? He had learnt many things about the humans, but his own race still remained a mystery to him.

The shorter Irken wouldn't admit, but Skoodge's bravery truly inspired him. To go up against his leaders, who once gave him restless nights, to save an Irken he admired.

Zim found it hard to relate, since he hadn't cared about any other Irken before (apart from Skoodge deep down), which was why Zim was indifferent to it all. Even Tak's trial. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't care, but he knew he should feel something. Death was death, regardless if Tak wronged him in the past.

She wasn't a monster like that_ thing _that hurt an old friend of his. Not quite so. So how could he be so neutral?

Maybe it was because she was Irken. The humans were one thing, but the Irkens... He almost felt that they didn't deserve his respect, and that goes from the individual level to the whole population.

The humans taught him so much, but all that his own race had taught him was how to be a merciless killing machine. So why did he sometimes feel a twinge of guilt when he recalled all those Irkens he hurt during Operation Impending Doom I? Old Zim was once proud of that fact. But how could he be now? So twisted he was back then. They were life forms, regardless if they were cruel or not.

"I love you too, Skoodge, and we will see each other again," Molly said.

Skoodge was too upset to respond as he held onto her. Trust Molly to be the one to have to reassure him in the end.

Zim watched them there, trying to seem indifferent, but his eyes failed him. There was no mistaking that sheen that glossed over his ocular implants.

Now he approached them. "It's time to go, Skoodge. Goodbye, Molly. Zim will miss you too."

Molly stood up and hugged Zim too. "Take care of Skoodge, Zim. I know you pretend you don't care about him, but you must take care of him now. He needs you."

"I'll do it for you, Molly." Zim met Skoodge's sad eyes next, and he tried to tell himself that his fat, snivelling face didn't break his heart a little.

"Come on, you, and stop crying. Invaders don't cry," Zim said.

"Then I must be an exception, because my heart is breaking..." Skoodge sobbed into his hands.

Zim groaned and pulled him up to his feet with great effort, keeping an arm around his shoulder. Skoodge cried helplessly on his right. Now he led him out of the room and all the way downstairs, and back into the Voot again.

Skoodge waved up to the window at Molly, as he still blubbered like a baby.

"Stop snivelling, Skoodge. Everything will work out in the end."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Molly's not the only one who has faith in you, my chubby, gullible Skoodge. Come here." He grabbed Skoodge's fat head and gave it a rough noogie. Skoodge looked disturbed.

"You're really not good at this, are you?" Skoodge said, while Zim held him in a headlock.

"No. Let us never speak of this again." Zim let him go, and Skoodge fixed his antennae.

"You know," Zim said, removing his wig and then his contacts, "you walked right past Molly's mother without your disguise on, and she didn't even notice..."

"Well, she was too busy wiping mashed potatoes off the TV that baby Kenny hurled in yet another tantrum."

"She does have her hands full, I guess. Well, _onward to_ _outer space!"_

There came a squee at the back of the ship. Zim looked confused a moment, but then he shrugged it off and started the Voot. The ship roared to life. Now the local residents watched as that giant bumblebee took off into the sky and disappeared behind the clouds.

They finally left Earth's atmosphere and entered the dark void of space. Zim sat back in his moon-shaped chair, and sighed.

"I have missed this. It's funny, space seems so much _smaller_ now."

He looked over at Skoodge, who was watching the little blue planet fade away.

"You will see her again, Skoodge. She's right."

"I just wish I could have kept myself together, unlike her. She was amazing. She didn't cry once."

"Molly's a tough kid. She gets her resilience from her aunt after all."

"Hey, how come you never said goodbye to her?" Skoodge asked. "She's always at Molly's aunt Lily's house with baby Johnny. You can see her anytime."

"I know, but she has a lot going on at the moment. Plus, it's different now... She's not a little girl anymore. She grew up. "

"The last time we saw Molly senior, she didn't look a day older."

"I never meant physically, Skoodge. She's finally caught up with her years. Well, to a degree."

"Well what about Johnny senior? Isn't he usually at the hospital?"

Zim pulled a face like he wanted to vomit. "Why would I stop to say goodbye to _him_? We share a mutual respect, but we're not friends in the slightest! I still can't utter the baby's name without tasting bile. That _Nny_..." he breathed viciously.

"The astral beings of Earth are strange..." Skoodge remarked.

"Well, you may not have to worry about them much longer if you're losing your 'powers'."

Skoodge sighed. "I know."

"Let's put this foolish conversation behind us, and set this thing into hyper drive."

"Okay..."

"Would you like to activate the hyper drive?" Zim asked the chubby Irken, like he was five-years-old.

"I'm not so eager to put any more distance between me and Earth, but... all right."

"Wait! Let me activate the hyper drive!" Dib appeared from the back of the ship next, making the Irkens jump.

"Dib!" Zim yelled. "How did you get on my ship?"

"I sneaked in right after I left, and hid under the back seat. Did you really think that my new _mom_ wanted me home, Zim? She doesn't tell me what to do! Okay, I do go to bed when she says, but come on, all the best paranormal research happens at night! Now that she's not pregnant anymore, she is more bearable to live with. Watching Dad monitor her behavior for the last nine months was getting too much after a while..."

"Then _how _did you manage to sneak back inside my base, and _all_ the way up into the hangar without my noticing?"

"Easy, but I'm not gonna tell you that, space-slime!"

"Fine, keep your secret to yourself. But I have to take you back. Rather foolish of you to emerge before I activated the hyper drive. Once we're in hyperspace, there's no going back. Mwhahahaha!"

"No," Dib said, firmly."Let me come on this mission. You owe me a space adventure, Zim!"

"How about giant bunny rides and space sodas—?"

"No! A real space adventure!"

Zim gave it further thought. "No. We're going to a planet governed by Irkens. It's too dangerous. If someone saw you..."

"They won't. Check this out." Dib activated a button around his wrist, and an Irken disguise flickered to life. His Irken look wasn't much to rave about. Just the standard, red/pink eyes and Invader uniform.

"How did you do that?" Zim asked, surprised.

"Holographic disguises aren't that complicated to make, Zim. You outta try using one sometime," said the new Irken that was Dib. It was really strange hearing his voice coming out of an alien's mouth.

"Lies! You looked up the manual for Tak's disguise on her ship!"

"Yeah, okay... You know, some of the data I found on her ship was brilliant, Zim. I mean _really_ brilliant. You could have learned a few things from her."

Zim growled. "I nearly changed my mind before, but now I'm definitely taking you back!"

"Why can't you just admit that Tak was a better Invader than you?"

"I won't hear it, Dib! It's back to Earth now for you!"

Quickly, Dib activated the hyper drive, even putting in the exact coordinates for planet Judgementia, and the ship blasted off into hyperspace. Outside, all the stars disappeared, replaced with a strange tunnelling effect.

"Hey, it's not like it is in TV shows. Where the lines of stars shooting by?" Dib asked.

"You fool! What have you done? You've taken us... exactly to planet Jugdementia." Zim looked over the coordinates, which were a confusing array of numbers that only the top kinds of mathematicians could interpret.

"How did you—?"

"What? You think I didn't make backups to all the data I found on Tak's ship? I know all the exact coordinates to most planets under Irk's rule now, Zim."

"Off by heart?"

"Yep!"

"That's pretty impressive. Well, for a _hyoo_man..."

The ship turned quiet. Zim sighed. It was too late now anyway to go back to Earth.

"Can I trust you not to go up against my race again, Dib? No funny business!"

"I won't. I can't even remember how I did it the first time anyway. Besides, I'm merely there to observe now."

"You better be. Because I can't save you again, and _yada yada... _Just keep your disguise on!"

"Well _duh_, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes."

"Well I think that would be more like suicidal, but whatever. Let the space adventures begin!" Dib procliamed, pointing a finger out the window.

"Be quiet!" Zim yelled.

So onwards they went on a fun-filled space adventure that didn't involve giant space bunnies and sodas.

* * *

**A/N: I read somewhere (I think it was Zim wiki) that Jhonen stated in a commentary for one of the episodes (if you know it tell me) that Irkens are capable of love. I remember where I read it now. It _was_ on the wiki page, in the section for 'Irken Biology'. Is that to say 'love' is a biological thing? There's supposed to be hormones involved, but forget all that. Love is a complex thing that science can't explain... (tangent alert!)**

**As Zim learnt a lot from the humans, he is know going to learn some things about his own species. People he was raised with. He feels a deeper connection to us than he does to his own kind. It's reasonable though.**

**Molly's little brother has a name now. Kenny, like off South Park. It's also one of my cousins names.**

**I read an article on the IFLS site that many sci-fi shows and movies depict space inaccurately. I'm no space expert, but some made a lot of sense. For one, the likelihood of hitting an asteroid in an asteroid belt is a million to one,(or something like that) because space is just SO BIG (well, duh). They spread out and that. The only way you could hit one is if you directly went looking for one and then SMASH! But then even that would be unlikely. The reference there is Star Wars, but who knows really. Space is amazing and full of _endless possibilities_... **

**This was a separate article, but I can't remember where I read it now (hopefully not IFLS. I'm no longer a student, so I have no access to actual scientific literature anymore! Just articles and blogs). In Star Trek, when they fly at Warp Speed, they see those stars shooting by (I used to fall asleep imagining that scene years ago and it always helped. Even in school. Forget those sheep!) I'm no expert again here, or even a Star Trek one, but its just so famous; you can't not know what it is. In this article, a bunch of physicists decided (after a bunch of experiments that is) that hyperspace would actually look like a tunnelling effect due to... I can't remember why, but it was cool, sciencey stuff though. If I could find the article again, I could probably explain better.**

**Science fiction is not my strong point, which is why my writing isn't that great for it. It's more cartoonish (IZ is a cartoon, but still). My specialty is fantasy, supernatural and animals. But I'm writing a story about an alien. You have to have some in. I have no plans to write a science fiction novel in the future though, but it's alright to at least try with fanfiction. You find what you're good at and what you are not good at (leave sci-fi to the experts). **

**Johnny's still doing his community service (yes, I mean Johnny C. to newcomers). He was sentenced to do 200 hours, but it stretched longer than nine months in the end, and probably still counting (maybe 200 hours is like 200 years in the afterlife. Poor Johnny). Johnny hasn't made an appearance yet so far in the story (he is just mentioned several times). I have another five chapters to upload, but it's still not finished yet. I'm sure he'll appear again. This fanfic is focusing more on IZ now. I actually re-watched all the episodes prior to writing this to get a feel of the show again. It had been two and a half years.. That's probably why Zim ended with "Be quiet!" when Dib was shouting. That's a reference to Bolognius Maximus.**

**Dib: "Mortal enemies working together for the common good!"**

**Zim: "Be quiet!"**

**I'm sure you got that.**

**A lot of the next uploads begin and end with dialogue. I've never done it before, so just trying it out. I doubt I'll ever do it again, because cutting someone off is rude!**

**I know this isn't a Dexter's Lab, Rugrats, or even a Babe fanfiction, but I'd like to say RIP to Christine Cavanaugh. I grew up with her voicing so many of my favourite characters. I always listen to the Babe soundtrack "If I Had Words," on Youtube. So sad :(**

**Did you get through all my word vomit in the end? I'm impressed.**

**Well, the next upload will be next week. Goodbye for now :)**


	5. Apparition

**A/N: here is chapter four. I don't have much to say, so read on :)**

* * *

...

The Voot finally arrived at its destination as an ominous planet loomed ahead.

Planet Judgementia: a world where Irken criminals, and less occasionally _space clowns, _are sentenced to determine their defectiveness... These types of trials were often a private affair, with only the Control Brains and the accused present.

Zim's had been a rare exception. It seemed that the entire population of Irk was present at his trial. Even the Tallest themselves made a special appearance.

Zim watched the other Irken ships approaching the planet. He shook his head. Tak was a well-known convict, and all of Irk anticipated her final punishment. But once she was determined defective, her entire history will be erased and forgotten from the Irken collective. That was if she were defective. If not, would she be set free?

"Wow, it's even bigger than it is in its picture..." Dib said in awe of the planet.

Zim and Skoodge regarded him as if he was an idiot, then shared a brief look.

"Yes, who would have thought..." Zim said. "I'm assuming you've learned some of the Irken language by now?"

"You bet I have!"

"All twenty characters?"

"Yes!"

"Written or spoken?"

Dib's red eyes widened. "Darn it!" he snapped. "I can only recite Irken as a written language. I've never heard it as a spoken language before. Most of Irk's broadcasts were in English, anyway."

"That's because Irk's spoken language _is _English, Dib. I was just messing with your head."

"Huh? W-why?!"

"You mean _why _our languages sound the same, or why I lied to you just now?"

"Both!"

"I think your disgruntled reaction speaks for itself. I could see it in your eyes; you felt scared and _unprepared_. Body language is the most powerful language of them all."

Dib folded his arms. "Fine. I guess I'm all right speaking English then."

"That you are." Zim glanced over at Skoodge next. He was frozen. "Skoodge? What's wrong now? You haven't uttered a single word since we entered hyperspace."

"I'm just nervous, that's all..." he said.

"Well, have you even thought of a plan yet?"

"No."

"Ugh, you fool! Don't come crying to me when you find yourself imprisoned at the command of the Tallest because _you _were too lazy to think up a convincing sob story! Not that it would work, anyhow."

Skoodge pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. His eyes widened at the looming planet ahead.

"You're unbelievable..." Zim spat.

"Hey, leave him alone," Dib said. "Can't you see how nervous he is? I'm sure you'll think something up, Skoodge. Many studies on Earth have proven that a little behavioral therapy and counseling can clear away a mental illness. Though, if it's on a more permanent basis, there's always medication..."

"She's not permanent. She can be fixed..." Skoodge told him.

"Well, you have to prove that she can be."

"How?"

"I really don't know... I'm better with _real_ demons, not personal ones."

Skoodge pressed his legs in tighter.

"Good advice, Dib," Zim said next. "At least mine was more productive."

"Well you were more supportive before, giving him the 'noogie of doom.' Man, if only I had my recorder for that."

"I said never to speak of that again!"

"Not to me you didn't. You could give your friend a little more support. I know you're only acting harsh towards him for my benefit, but just think of Skoodge's for once."

"I never knew you and Skoodge were so close..."

"We're not so bad, are we, Skoodge?" Dib placed his hand on Skoodge's shoulder. Skoodge yelped.

"Geez, sorry," Dib said.

"No, I should be the one to apologize. There was no need for my outburst."

Dib looked a little uncomfortable now. "Well everyone gets nervous from time to time."

They finally entered the planet's orbit, and soon the Pike of Judgement became visible upon the planet's surface. It was an imposing structure, creating a harrowing shadow across the landscape. Already, Irken spacecraft was loading into a docking bay nearby, so Zim flew the ship towards there.

Once the Voot was loaded into the docking bay, Zim, Dib and Skoodge walked to the Pike of Judgement. Zim had an idea to leave Dib behind in the Voot, but thought better of it in case he went missing and tried any 'funny business'. Besides, don't humans die in hot spacecraft?

A crowd of Irkens gathered near the entrance, and once inside the three were ushered into a balcony. It all happened so fast; Dib hardly had time to take it all in. Irkens were so much more organised than humans. No pushing and shoving, which was why it didn't take long for everyone to get inside.

He was just lucky no guards were performing x-rays of all the Irken citizens. They would have noticed his strange, alien skeletal structure.

Once seated, the boy gawped at the crowd of Irkens. So many glowing eyes floated in the darkness around him. Dib wondered if his disguise's Irken eyes glowed too.

However, the Irken masses were nothing in comparison to the three large Control Brains hovering above a high platform in the middle of the room, silent and waiting... They made the boy think of giant, menacing crabs.

"Hey, Zim," Dib whispered next.

"What?" Zim replied, looking around at the Irken crowd too. He seemed uncomfortable to be around his own species again. They seemed so hollow now.

"These Existence Evaluations... they're used to determine whether the Irken is defective or not, right?"

"Yes."

"And _you _were once put on trial? What was the ruling?"

"That I was the most incredible Irken to have ever lived," Zim told him, flat and emotionless.

"Come on, be serious now."

"No,_ seriously_. The Control Brains confirmed it!"

"Sshh!" an Irken shushed in the balcony above. He must like things quiet.

"They even let me pilot the Massive for ten minutes..." Zim continued, smiling giddily.

"Neat. So, Tak... she could be defective too?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How does it make you feel?" Dib asked.

"It doesn't make me feel anything, like a hollow, empty space of... _hollowness!_"

"Don't get me wrong, Tak was bad; she did try to destroy my home planet and nearly succeeded. Although I don't remember, Tak and I somehow teamed up and... yeah, I know, not here," Dib added after Zim's warning glare. "Just maybe there's..."

"There's what?"

"Forget it. Let's just watch a life slip away before our eyes, like it's nothing."

Zim knew what he was getting at, but he never said anything more about it. Dib was a human after all. For him not to feel anything about the end of a life would be _inhuman._ Irkens were too casual about it.

"What I don't understand..." Skoodge started to say, "is why they're holding Tenn's Evaluation here in the Pike. She's not a criminal, or defective. She was a revered soldier, a victim of war. Existence Evaluations should be for criminals only!"

"And don't forget those space clowns..." Zim said. "The Evaluation is just a formality in the end, Skoodge. It serves as a purpose to rid an Irken of their PAK for good. I'm sure they'll preserve her memories. Though I doubt hers will be a public execution. Something more respectable, like in a private sector. You're right. Irk shouldn't treat a dedicated soldier, no matter how insane she has become, with disrespect. She should go with honor."

"But the Pike of Judgement... It's just too harsh. Tenn is a good soldier; she shouldn't have to be judged at all."

"Well that's what the Evaluation is for, to observe her memories. With all her high scores and accomplishments, I'm sure the Brains will be _very_ impressed."

"She has to be in this building somewhere..."

"Well what are you waiting here for, Skoodge? If I were you, I would be looking for this 'private sector' right now."

"I... I should!" Skoodge said, defiant.

"Then go, quickly, before the trial begins! Once they start in here, they won't let anyone back out!"

Skoodge stood up frantically, and vanished down the stairs to the right of the balcony.

"You go, Skoodge! Not another moment to lose!" Zim yelled.

"Sshh!" shushed the same Irken as before.

"Oh shush yourself!" he barked back.

Suddenly, floating monitors across the room lit up to reveal Tak's face. This was it.

A bound, blindfolded figure descended the platform next, flanked by guards. The crowd began to jeer. It was Tak. Zim felt a sinking sensation in his spooch as he watched the small, silent figure.

The booing soon turned to cheering as two more figures teleported down from above and onto the platform. And there appeared the Almighty Tallest in front of the bound Irken. The Massive was exactly on schedule.

Another strange feeling lingered inside of Zim's gut as he observed his Almighty Tallest on stage. It was a while since he had been in the same room with them. He could not tell, but it almost seemed that they regarded the figure before them with disgust. He never knew an Irken could look so menacing.

To the balcony above him and to his left and right, he could hear more sounds of derision.

The Tallest were fashionably late for his trial, but here they were bright-eyed and bushy-tailed to introduce this event. They must want this formality over and done with.

"Wow, is... is that the _Tallest_?" Dib asked next. "I can't believe I'm finally in the same room with both of Irk's rulers."

"Yes, they're quite the sight, aren't they?" Zim replied, and there was that hint of sarcasm to his tone. He didn't bother telling Dib he had been in a room with them before though.

"They're okay, I guess. Being tall isn't such a big deal on my... yeah, I know, _I'm_ Irken. Tallness_ is_ a big deal..." Dib uttered after that pointed look from Zim. There were many eavesdroppers around; the boy should be more careful about what he says.

The crowd stopped as Tallest Red raised a two-fingered hand. "People of Irk! We have before us today a very special case."

"A special case indeed!" Purple chimed in. "Standing right here is one of the most despicable, unbelievable, and atrocious Irkens to have ever spawned in the history of Irk. Even worse than Zim!"

The crowd laughed and cheered. Dib looked at Zim with his brows raised. Zim didn't look too pleased, as it was meant to be a joke. At least Zim, in his twisted kind of way, was still loyal to the Empire. He was just so insane; he didn't realise he was causing so much havoc.

Tak was more careful and calculating. She knew very well what she was doing when she turned against her race and joined their enemies in battle.

"That's right. Tak, betrayer of Irk's, day of judgement has finally arrived. Now, let the trial begin!" Red shouted long and loud for all to hear.

All the cameras in the room converged on Tak as her blinders separated, a strange metal plating that covered her whole face. Once her face became visible, the crowd hissed in anger, but Tak's expression remained cold and stoic.

Zim watched her on the monitor, searching for any sign of fear, but he found none. The Irken was as cold as the unfeeling robot arm that gave him life, and it disturbed him. He saw nothing in her misty purple eyes, just a hollow emptiness. Her skin, however, was remarkably paler. The Irken looked tired but strong.

"Well, she's certainly looked better in the past..." Dib remarked.

"As a young skool girl with a horrible bob cut, steel-toed boots and tailed shirt?" Zim asked in that mocking tone. "When you come to think about it, Tak's human disguise bears an eerie resemblance to Johnny C. How did I not notice before?"

"No, I... Aw, forget it!" Dib sat back in his seat, folding his arms. Tak's old look was kind of cute, so what.

The lighting focused on Tak, making her the focal point of the room. Now the Control Brain's eyes shone a deep, crimson red as they hovered before the Irken.

Her arms remained bound as the guards stayed by her side. That was odd too. It wasn't until Zim made an escape during his trial with his 'inflatable Spork' that the guards stayed by his side.

Maybe they had taken extra precaution since Zim's trial to ensure it never happened again (it wasn't like Tak was going to use an inflatable Miyuki — Spork had already been done). Or maybe Tak was a special case, never to be trusted. Zim wondered if she had been allowed any kind of freedom since her capture.

The central Brain began to speak. "Irken Tak: prepare for replay. All your memories will be made known for all to see."

An array of monitors appeared above the Irken. Next, cables slithered from the monitors and locked onto Tak's PAK, lifting her off the ground. The screens turned to life to show images of Tak's past. Now all will know about the mystery Irken who appeared from nowhere to defy her race.

Zim almost noticed the anxious expression on her face, but it lasted only a moment. He had been rather proud during his trial to have all of his personal memories played before a crowd (but that was because he was also an idiot).

Ever since Tak came into his life, Zim had been rather curious about her. Apart from her fifty years on planet Dirt, he never knew that much about her.

As the images flashed by, it turned out that Tak the Betrayer had a pretty standard Irken upbringing. Smeet Tak was adorable, as they all were, but there was a certain charm about her at that time that no one in the room could deny, even the Tallest, who have imprisoned smeets in the past (they mustn't have been as cute as Tak was). Zim even heard a few "_awws_" and tuts in the balcony above and to the right. How could such a cutie turn out so evil?

Did Irkens even find their babies cute? Zim always thought that was solely a human trait (he mustn't have paid much attention when the whole crowd buttered up over little Timmy at his trial, before Timmy was sent to the dungeons that is).

She made no faults in her smeethood. Caused no blackouts, unlike Zim.

Images of her training on Devastis appeared on the screen next. More standard stuff; she always followed the rules, stuck to protocol as everything was going great for her. Until the day of the tests arrived to become one of the Irken Elite. That's where it all went wrong.

An image of Zim soon appeared eating a fun-dip amidst a pile of wreckage, while Tak yelled for help behind a porthole. No one came to her aid. Not even Zim.

Chatter started amongst the crowd. Not surprising that she would have some connection to Irk's other most hated Irken. Zim shrunk low in his seat. Let's hope they all don't throw the blame on him too, like Tak surely did.

"Wow, Zim, you were a real jerk. Didn't you hear her crying for help?" Dib asked.

"Quiet!" Zim snapped.

"Whatever... _jerk_."

Now images emerged of Planet Dirt, and the screen paused and replayed the scene of Tak leaving her janitorial position.

"You violated a direct order from a Control Brain and left your assigned post on Planet Dirt?" asked the central Brain.

"Very questionable," said the Brain on the right.

"What do you have to say in defence of this crime?" asked the first Brain again.

Tak looked up at the Brain that spoke, and pointed a steady hand at the Tallest.

"Why don't you ask _them_..." she hissed.

The crowd gasped. The Tallest looked very uncomfortable at that moment.

"Ask _them _why they didn't punish me then for leaving my post on Dirt, all in favour of _delicious snacks_?"

"The traitor lies. We know nothing of these _delicious snacks_..." Red confirmed.

"No, it is_ you_ who lies, my Tallest. I proposed to them my mission to pump out the magma of that disgusting rock, Earth, and refill it with snacks as an offering of gratitude. Instead of punishing me for my obvious lack of obedience, they pardoned me and gave me my freedom. As long as I succeeded on my mission."

"Yes, but you failed. Nice try, Tak! We didn't get your snacks in the end all because of Zim!" Purple yelled.

Red put a hand to his face, as his long, fine fingers spread out evenly. Purple covered his mouth. "Oops," he said.

Tak was smiling now. "As you see, I only speak the truth."

"This is an interesting revelation," the central Brain said. "Two leaders of Irk pardoned your disloyalty to your post in favor of these _delicious snacks_. What does this tell us?"

"That they are as guilty as me. So I ask to be pardoned for my crime."

Red sneered. "And which crime is that, Tak? Let's not forget all of the things you did after..."

"Like sabotaging our annual SIR competition, joining forces with the Resisty, and fighting against us in battle!" Purple counted with his fingers, using an extra finger from his other arm when he ran out. "Let's take a look at all of that then, shall we? Play the scenes!"

"As you command."

The central Brain obeyed, and more images flashed across the screen of Tak laughing insanely as she sabotaged the competition, joining forces with the Resisty and fighting alongside the Meekrob.

Dib's face appeared briefly on screen, and Zim heard the boy holding his breath. Zim assured him all would be all right if he kept his disguise on.

Zim fixed his gaze on Tak again, who was defiant as ever, and then he saw it on her left, a figure of an Irken like a shadow... It definitely wasn't cast from the room's lighting.

The figure moved its hands inside her I.D. PAK, as Tak trembled and clutched her side. Neither of the Brains nor the Tallest noticed.

"There, you see. I was right," Purple said proud. "Now, do we have a ruling?"

"Fighting alongside enemies in battle, sabotaging an annual event, and abandonment of post are serious offences against the Empire—"

"No..." Tak said.

"We beg your pardon?" the Brains asked all at once.

"I won't hear any of it, of how _wrong_ I was."

"Well you have no choice in the matter, Irken Tak. It is up to us if—"

"I DON'T CARE WHO MAKES THE RULES! I planned to end all of that the day I fought against you all!"

"Really, you only have yourself to blame, Tak," Red said.

"Or maybe _Zim_?" Purple mocked, and they both laughed.

"Don't. Utter. His. Name..." she growled.

Purple gave her a furious look then. "You're not the only one here with a grudge against that sorry excuse of an Irken, Tak. Though you don't see us rebelling against the whole of the Empire, do you?"

"It's all just a part of her disruptive programming. Control Brains, determine her ruling," Red ordered.

"I'm not _defective_..."

"That's not for you to decide," Red replied, venomously.

"I demand another trial."

Red rolled his eyes now. "And to what avail? You can't wipe away your entire history, Tak. That's the Brains' job."

Tak glared at him hatefully, and then a green flash shot across her eyes. "You... you think you're so smart, just because you're _tall. _PATHETIC! I'm ashamed to even be considered a part of this race. You value something as irrelevant as height to determine your rulers. You're all doomed! Destined for misery, I can assure you, just as you have bestowed upon me! I won't rest, not even from BEYOND the grave until every single one of you are DEAD!"

"She's going insane!" Purple screamed.

Tak smirked at him. "I'm sure you would love that, my TALLEST! Rwahahaha!"

"Get this formality over with!" Red roared.

"By the blazing star of Sirus Minor..." Zim muttered next, turning pale as he watched the apparition seize control of Tak's PAK. "It's not Tak."

Dib was silent as his eyes were glued on Tak. He turned to Zim. "Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"Tak isn't saying all those things! It's something else."

"Who?"

Zim gave him a long, careful look, and he seemed to understand.

"Whoa, she's possessed... What does it look like?!"

"Irken."

Dib's face paled. "An Irken ghost..." he echoed.

"I have to stop this. I can't let this opportunity slip by. I... I never would have thought. A spirit, an _Irken_ spirit..."

"What are you going to do?"

The guards grabbed a hold of Tak as she cackled insanely. The Control Brains hovered close.

"We have our ruling. Irken Tak—"

"Wait!" a voice yelled from the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: sorry to end it on that little cliffhanger. **

**The Control Brains ruled out that Zim was the most incredible Irken to have ever lived, because the data from his PAK messed up their programming. And then he rode the Massive for ten minutes. He was still decreed defective. But will Tak?**

**Irkens only have twenty characters in their alphabet, leaving out the last six, U, V, W, X, Y, Z! So what is Zim's name? 'IM!?"**

**Let's just assume that Irkens' spoken language sounds like English. I know people have postulated that the gibberish spoken between Zim and GIR in Mysterious Mysteries is the Irken tongue, but I think it's just supposed to be random gibberish. Human characters have used a similar gibberish too in the show. It's a theme throughout IZ. **

**I'm sorry if you or someone you know suffers a mental illness. Life is hard, just be there for them :)**

**Zim says in the episode for the trial "Existence Evaluation? But they're for criminals, and space clowns..." That's why there's two references to 'space clowns'. Of course, you can read a transcript for The Trial online, or find the Youtube video of the cast at InvaderCon II reading it out. Very funny.**

**The Trial served as inspiration for this chapter, and it's written very similar. The Control Brains' first bit of dialogue here is the same from the script, I've just changed Zim's name for Tak's.**

**You can look up concept art for The Trial on Zim wiki, or just type "Invader Zim concept art **—** The Trial" in Google images. I'm sure something will come up. You'll see what the Control Brains look like, and the metal plates covering Zim's face (I think they just hover before his face). Tak had on a pair here too. Hopefully a different pair.**

**When you think about it, The Tallest are giving everyone rude gestures when they hold up their hands, since they only have two fingers (and lack the thumb). I guess that goes for all Irkens. Let's all pretend it's for Nick for canceling the show (how naughty!)**


	6. Fate worse than death

**A/N: Here is chapter five. As a heads up I should mention trigger warnings. A bunch of talented writers have told me recently that I should always use them. So there will be strangling and cursing. But on a plus side, I think this chapter has a nice canon feel to it in some parts. It's a lot like the Nightmare Begins, and you'll see why. **

* * *

...

Skoodge wandered aimlessly through the dark halls of the Pike of Judgement. It wouldn't have surprised him if he were the only soul there. But what was that shadow that passed by in his peripheral vision?

He turned around and inspected the corner where he was sure he saw... what did he see? He shrugged it off, telling himself that Irken ghosts do _not _exist, and carried on down the halls.

He had to find her. Invader Tenn had to be here somewhere. He heard voices in the hall up ahead, and stopped short in case they were guards.

"It's just so sad. Tenn and I were so close. I don't think she even knew who I was back there. We stuck with each other through Invader training you know. Not many _Irkenettes _made the final cut for Operation Impending Doom II after all."

Irkenette? What was that? An Irken female? How stupid. There was no separate terminology for the males and females of Irk. Apart from smeet, that was the only other term. The sexes were equal in terms of strength and capability. They were an androgynous race for a reason. So why did that _clearly_ female voice refer to herself as Irkenette?

Skoodge only remembered one Irken (or Irkenette) who did that during training, and he narrowed his eyes. He peered around the bend, and there she was, Invader Zee; an Irken who humiliated him multiple times during training (though not as much as Zim).

Zee had been talking to a tallish Irken male, who looked down at her considerately. He seemed to be using some power over her, or at least he thought he was, like a charm.

"I'm very sorry, Zee. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to lose a dear friend. Well, actually, I could. I've known so many Irkens who have died during war. Even during training. But it was the ultimate sacrifice they made for our Empire that prevails. No one said galactic conquest would be easy..." the tallish male said in a soft, buttery voice.

"Thank you, Skoodge. You're such a good friend. You really have changed since training. I don't know why, but since you conquered Blorch, you've grown taller and less _ugly_. Shame Tenn's too delirious now to see what you've become. You had _no _chance back then, trust me."

The real Skoodge's eyes popped out as he got another good look at Zee's friend. Well, well, if it isn't Invader Grappa — the poster boy for Operation Impending Doom II. So, Grappa took up his entire identity now?

"Well I have been working out..." Grappa said.

Skoodge growled, and emerged from his hiding place. "Excuse me," he said, "but could either of you fine soldiers tell me where I can find Invader Tenn?"

Grappa's eyes bulged out once he saw him. Wasn't the real Skoodge dead?

Zee gave him a dirty look. "Who are you?" she spat.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm the _real_—"

"Invader Tenn you ask, sir? She's just down the hall in room 7b, next to the cafeteria!" Grappa pointed the way.

"Thank you," Skoodge replied, giving him a death glare as he walked on by. Grappa started to sweat.

"Wow, he was short, and ugly. Kind of how like you used to be, Skoodge," Zee said, way before Skoodge was out of range.

"Yes, thank Irk those dark days are over. I sure improved..."

Skoodge ground his teeth. Not usually one to lose his _cool_, he walked straight back up to Invader Grappa and grabbed his shirt.

"No, not the face!" Grappa cried. "Please, I need it!" All that fame and fortune got inside his brain meats after all.

"I conquered Blorch! Me! You hear? So wipe that smug look off your stupid, handsome face!" Skoodge yelled, but he soon turned back to his gullible, old self. "Well, not if you don't want to... Good day!" He let go of Grappa's shirt and straightened his uniform.

Grappa fell to the floor as he covered his face (no wonder he never made the cut for Operation Impending Doom II).

Skoodge met Zee's confused, questioning gaze then. He gave her a salute, and marched off to room 7b.

"What a loser. Who was that anyway?" she asked.

"Just my past..." Grappa replied.

"Hmm, I never knew your past could threaten you at the hem of your standard-issue Invader shirt," Zee remarked, staring down at Grappa with a look of suspicion.

"Just help me up, please. It would be much obliged."

Zee rolled her eyes and pulled Grappa up to his feet. What an_ Irkenette. _Grappa may have the look of a true war hero, but truth be told he was a coward. Invader training was brutal, so how he survived was a mystery. Skoodge was obviously made of tougher stuff.

Skoodge didn't know why he lost it back there. Just hearing Grappa with his horrible, buttery voice claiming credit for _his _hard work made him feel... well, not like a happy, hoppy bunny.

"Those _bunnies_..." Skoodge growled. From now on, Skoodge was a doormat for no one.

He saw an ominous, glowing sign for the cafeteria ahead, and walked over. There it was, on the cafeteria's left, room 7b, with large guards flanked on either side of the door

How was he going to get inside there now?

...

Red shivered. "That voice. It_ haunts_ us..."

"It can't be. Not again," Purple covered his eyes in fear of what had to come.

"Wait! Hold the trial!"

A small something ran through the crowd, bumping into Irkens along the bottom row.

"Hey, watch it!" one shouted.

"He stole my fun-dip!" a girl cried.

"I didn't even know they still made those!" another said.

_"Waaaiiit_! I have a proposition!" the voice of the small creature yelled once again. A hand waved over the stage.

"A proposition?" the centre Brain said.

"This is rather unorthodox," uttered the right Brain.

"What does that mean?" asked the Brain on the left.

The creature finally climbed up on stage, and the whole crowd gasped. It was Zim. He held a fun-dip in his hand, licking the sherbet off his mouth. He did look adorable.

"Well, this is familiar..." Purple said.

Red nudged him with his elbow. "We really should have considered that exploding head planet."

"Then let's book the next space flight out..." Purple's face was humourless after he said that. Red watched him strangely. Suicidal Purple? How very _untall_ of him.

"My Tallest. You have to listen to me!"

"Irken Zim? The most incredible Irken to have ever lived?!" all three Brains exclaimed.

"Aw, how sweet, but enough praises!" Zim waved a dismissive hand at those giant, talking brains.

"Sweet is a word we do not know," the right Brain said.

Purple hovered before Zim. "Why are you even here? We thought we banished you on Earth. Why hasn't all the love destroyed you yet?!"

"Yes, but here I am once again in your tall, glorious presence, my Tallest," Zim bowed out of habit.

"What is it now, Zim?" Red asked, irritated. "Just so you know, we're only asking this to humor you."

"And I expected far _less _of you, my Tallest. It's about Tak." Zim pointed at Tak.

The Irken locked her eyes on him next, as she lay on the floor dazed. The guards were still pinning her down, but she seemed to come to once she saw Zim. Seeing him holding that... that _fun-dip_ ignited a painful memory.

"You!" she yelled.

Zim glanced the opposite way, giving a small, wry smile. "Hi Tak..." he said.

She growled. "Don't "hi" me, you worthless runt. I can't believe you're not dead yet!"

"I've been dead, thank you for asking. But I came back. _Zim_ is back!"

She never said anything after that. She just glared while he stood there defiant.

"What about Tak?" Red asked now, moving his eyes between the two. What was even happening?

Zim glanced in her direction. Her spiritual companion had left. Where? Inside of her PAK? It made him feel cold. She was definitely herself again, that's for sure, though more demented than the last time he saw her.

Red pushed on. "Well?"

Zim shook his head, coming back to himself. "Yes, my _proposition. _As you all now know, Tak and I have a long, complicated history."

Tak continued to glare. Her antennae were pulled back, as her purple eyes shimmered.

"After all, I am the cause of her many downfalls. So you can imagine that she really, really hates me. _So much_..." Zim added, squeezing his fists for effect.

Tak gave a harsh laugh. "Please, Zim, don't sugar-coat it. I loathe you with every fibre of my being! I wish you would die a horrible, gruesome death!"

Zim sighed. "Again, been there... Now, for all the wrong that Tak has caused to me, and to you, my Tallest. And to the rest of the entire Irken race!" He directed his arms to the audience next, waiting for a reaction.

"Boo!" that one crowd member shouted.

"Yes, get on with it!" Purple yelled, impatient as ever.

He continued. "I propose that you withhold her trial."

Tak's eyes widened. "What?"

"And give her a fate worse than death..."

"And what would that 'fate' be, Zim?" Purple asked carefully.

Zim stared up at him. His eyes sparked for the tiniest moment. Purple took a float back. He was just so crazy.

"That she comes back to Earth with me, where her suffering will be even more unbearable."

"N-no..." Tak gasped.

"_Yeeesss_..." he purred.

"No!"

"... Yes!"

"Stop it!" Red yelled. "An interesting proposition that you give us, Zim."

"So, what do you think?"

"We shall consider it."

Zim was desperate. He had to get a glimpse of that apparition again: the one that looked eerily Irken. It terrified him more than the concept of a human spirit.

He turned to the Brains. "Well, what do the Brains think?"

"The most incredible Irken to have ever lived has asked us a question," the centre Brain said.

"Do we give him what he wants?" asked the right Brain.

"Yes! We will stop Irken Tak's trial in favor of Zim's proposition for no reason. Ha-ha, monkeys!" the centre Brain yelled. It finally lost it.

Tak started to panic now; she was delirious. "No, I... I changed my mind. Finish the trial! Give me all I deserve. Just don't send me to Earth with Zim!"

Red produced a cruel sneer. "I see that this is _killing_ you, Tak," he asked, voice lilting as always.

"Why didn't we think of this ourselves?" Purple said. "Zim, despite your psychopathic qualities, you're a genius!"

He chuckled. "I sure am. Now, take her to my ship. I must leave for Earth at once!"

"My Tallest, I beg of you. Please, don't send me to Earth with him!"

"Guards, escort the traitor to Zim's ship," Red ordered, enjoying the troubled look on Tak's face.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She started breathing heavy as her peripheral vision grew cloudy. She was having a panic attack.

A green spark exploded in her eyes like fireworks, and then she cried out in anguish. "_Noooo_! I will kill you, Zim, you f**king twit!"

"Uh-oh, here we go again," Purple said. "What manner of word is 'f**k'?"

"It's a disgusting Earth word, my Tallest, that should never be uttered in the presence of Irken royal—"

Zim's airway was cut off. Tak had lunged for him, and fastened her chains around his neck by using her bound hands. The fun-dip fell all over the floor, scattering the sherbet everywhere.

Purple shrieked, spouting nonsense about how insane she was, and that she was going to kill Zim. He was too freaked out, he forgot how much he actually hated Zim.

"Guards! Seize her!" Red commanded, knowing all too well he was sparing Zim's life, but it seemed the right thing to do at the time. No need for unnecessary bloodshed.

The guards grabbed Tak and pulled her away from Zim. She kicked and scratched the air, screaming and growling his name.

He glared back at her as he clutched his neck, wishing he could inflict more pain on her, until he saw it again.

Purple eyes did not look back, but dark green. The same type of green that flashed across her eyes.

The mysterious Irken stared back, fuelled by Tak's anger and hatred for Zim, as if it gave it, no, _her_ life. It was female. Dark green was an Irken trait that had been bred out years ago.

"I _will_ destroy you, Zim. I will have my revenge! It was always about revenge!" she screamed in her own voice. This thing had partial control over her. But for how long.

Red was furious. "Where's the medic? Inoculate her with anaesthetic. This insanity has gone on long enough!"

A medical drone ran onto the stage and gave Tak a shot. Her flailing and scratching limbs soon came to a halt, as she slumped to the ground.

"She should be out for several hours, my Tallest, but she won't be so pretty when she wakes again," the drone warned.

Red didn't care in the slightest. "Well that's not our problem. Guards, take her to Zim's ship."

The guards lifted the lifeless Irken like a ragdoll, waiting for Zim. He was still a little distracted by it all. Tak just flopped down.

Red pulled him away from his thoughts next, but his words were muffled. There was a strange ringing like an alarm going through his head.

"Zim, you are now the sole custodian of an Irken criminal. By all means, never let her escape your base, or Earth. If you fail to keep her under control, we will punish you. Take it as a warning. You may now leave."

"Thank you, my Tallest," he said gratefully, and marched the way to the Voot. The guards followed.

Up in the balcony, Dib stared wide-eyed at the stage. Did that whole spectacle really just happen? He shook his dazed head and looked around nervously.

"_Yeah_... I should probably get going," he said to an Irken on his right. The Irken gave him a strange look.

The Irken that was Dib gave a toothy, zipper smile, and ran out of the balcony to meet Zim downstairs. He met him at the door, huffing and puffing.

"That was... quite the show... you... you put up back there, space... _Zim_."

"Not now," Zim muttered. "Just follow my lead."

Dib looked back at Tak's unconscious form in the arms of the guard. She was so lifeless, he wondered if she were even alive. He arrived with two Irkens, and now he was leaving with one more...

"Wait, what about Skoodge?" he asked next.

Up on the stage, Red watched the strange little Irken that joined Zim.

"Who's that? He's kinda puny-looking," Purple said. He finally came out of his fear-induced coma. Tak was just terrifying. Trust Red to be the one who remained _calm_.

"Who cares, he's not important now. Well, let's go and eat food. I'm starving."

"It sure has been a long half of a day..."

The Tallest were beamed up to the Massive. Now the show was finally over. All the Irkens were ordered to leave the Pike of Judgment so that the janitorial drones could get to work.

...

Skoodge came before the guards and gave a salute.

"Invader Skoodge, sirs!"

The guards looked down at him.

"Weren't you just here before?" one asked.

"Yes, he was, and he was skinnier," said the other.

"And less ugly..."

"Yeah, I put on a little weight."

"In the last fifteen minutes?"

"The cafeteria food, hey... "

The guard was confused, but he shrugged it off. "Very well. What may we grant for you, Invader Skoodge? The conquer of Blorch deserves that much."

"Access into room 7b, sir!" He saluted again.

The guards watched him strangely. Why does he always salute? "Okay, in you go."

The guards moved aside and the doors slid open. Skoodge took a deep breath and entered the room.

The doors shut behind him, and he yelped in surprise, feeling confined in the tight, cramped room. There were too many wires, and a strange humming sound.

An electronic voice soon asked: "Who enters?"

Skoodge froze. There he saw the large Control Brain in the centre of the room. It had many eyes, unlike the three in the main room, and they were all locked on him. But there, in front of the Brain, was an Irken figure with lowered antennae.

"Tenn!" he shouted.

The Irken never stirred.

Skoodge ran up to her and gasped. She stared ahead with eyes that held no shine. It made him want to cry.

"What happened to you?" he asked, helplessly.

"I asked you a question: who enters?" said the Brain again.

Skoodge answered but he never took his sad eyes off Tenn.

"S-Skoodge. Invader Skoodge..." he croaked.

Tenn stirred at the mention of his name. She moved her head slowly in his direction. He felt his heart stop at that moment.

"Skoodge..." she whispered.

"Yes, it's me..."

Her eyes lit up as the shine almost returned. Next, she put her arm and foot forward, reaching out for him, but she tripped. Luckily, the Brain steadied her back on her feet with one of its tentacles.

"Have you come to say your goodbyes, Irken Invader Skoodge?"

"I... no. I'm not here to say goodbye, because you're not taking away her PAK. She's not damaged!"

Tenn looked up at him again. His antennae dropped as he felt her eyes boring right through him. His heart was pounding.

The room turned quiet as the Brain mused over Skoodge's words. Its musings gave off the sound of an electronic hum, reverberating through both of their bodies.

"She possesses many exceptional memories; her record is almost perfect. But I am afraid she has deteriorated since her rescue from the planet Meekrob."

Tenn recoiled from the word. Skoodge noticed.

"No. I won't believe it," he said.

"I have seen the damage myself."

"She can get fixed. She will be a redeemable soldier once again!"

"You make an interesting hypothesis. What evidence do you have to support your claims?"

He remembered what Dib told him then before they entered the planet's orbit. Earth was all about second chances...

"I can't tell you, but I can only show you. You claim to require the whole of Irken knowledge, and that of any other species we have conquered. But there is more to the universe than just the Irken race. I've seen it. I've lived side by side with them."

"Are you referring to an undiscovered alien race?"

"Yes, but they're not undiscovered anymore. Look into my PAK, and see these creatures for yourself. There you'll find the answers you seek."

"If that's what you command." The Brain's arms snaked across to Skoodge and connected to his PAK. He was lifted from the ground as Tenn stared up horrified.

The Brain's eyes glowed as it assessed the data from Skoodge's PAK, and released him once again. Skoodge looked a little sick.

"Human beings..." the Brain echoed. "Is this the proof you show me?"

"Yes."

"The little fair-haired child is very refreshing."

"She is. Her name is Molly. So, what do you think?"

"A destructive species, but... they are something. They have fought many wars."

"Yes..."

"With each other."

Skoodge sighed. "I know."

"But they possess a certain quality. This 'caring' phenomenon is not something we Brains are accustomed with. And is it that you 'care' for Irken Invader Tenn?"

Skoodge stopped as his face turned hot. Tenn was right next to him. "I—"

"And with this ability to 'care', you can restore what was once a skilful soldier back to her former glory?"

"Yes," he said. "I can."

The Brain considered all it had been taught. "Out of curiosity, I will allow you, Irken Invader Skoodge, to take Tenn into your 'care' and restore her back to her former self. If what this 'little girl' has taught you is any indication, then you should do well on your task."

Skoodge was speechless. "Th-thank you... I don't know what to say."

"Your thanks are sufficient enough. However, if you fail to restore Irken Invader Tenn, then the Evaluation will commence once again."

"Oh... okay," Skoodge replied, disheartened, as he felt the weight of his new task on his shoulders.

"If I may be of assistance, I suggest that you carry out this restoration process back on Earth."

"No," Tenn said. "I... I will not go to another alien planet."

"It's okay, Tenn. Earth is safe. There's not much that our skin can't handle. Human arsenal is pretty harmless."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I _live_ there now."

The weapons were safe enough, but Skoodge thought it best to avoid telling her about many of the foods and liquids of Earth.

"And you're not dead, or damaged..."

"No, I'm much better!"

Tenn considered his claims. "So you think you can fix me?" she asked, tired.

"I hope to."

"Why? Why do you want to help me?"

Skoodge looked down at the floor, silent.

She seemed to understand. She gave a shaky sigh next. "Okay, I... I will go with you, Skoodge."

"I think that's your cue to leave now, Irken Invader Skoodge. Your wish has been granted, from both parties."

"Oh... Well, this turned out better than I anticipated."

"I would recommend that you leave the planet before the Tallest hear about this. I hear they've already boarded the Massive to eat junk food. I rather want to see this restoration process work, merely out of curiosity. We Brains are immune to this 'caring' phenomenon..."

Skoodge grabbed Tenn's arm, but she flinched from his touch. He felt guilty about his thoughtlessness next. What was he thinking?

"Sorry, I should have asked first if I could take your arm, but we have to leave quickly. Zim's ship is at the docking bay; we can make it in time before the Tallest get here."

"O-okay," she replied, nervously.

Skoodge took her arm again and ran out the door and past those guards.

"Thankyouforgrantingmeaccessintoroom7bmuchobligedbye!" Skoodge yelled all in one sentence.

The guards watched him run away, confused.

"You think we should go after him?" one asked.

"Is it in our jurisdiction?" the other replied.

"Well we were told to guard the room during Invader Tenn's Evaluation."

"Where is Invader Tenn now?"

"She just ran out the room, with Invader Skoodge!"

"Oh... Then I guess we should go after them."

The guards were about to run after the two until a tentacle came through the door and pulled them inside the room.

"You're off duty now, guards. Invader Tenn's restoration process will now shortly commence."

The Brain must really want to see Skoodge's proposal right through to the end. But out of curiosity. Nothing more.

...

"In there!" Zim indicated inside his ship to the guards. They climbed inside that cramped space and tied Tak to the seating area at the back with electric chains.

The guards emerged again. "The prisoner is secured safely. Now we must leave. Our services are required elsewhere."

"Yes, now be gone with you, for I must leave this abominable planet!"

The guards stared him daggers after that, and then walked back to the Pike of Judgment. Who did he think he was? Giving them orders? And Judgementia was not 'abominable'.

Zim climbed up into the ship.

"Zim, I really think we should wait for Skoodge," Dib said, looking around the docking bay. Other Irkens were leaving the planet; a bunch were leaving on a space coach to various drone planets.

"It's too late for Skoodge now, Dib. I'm sorry. I know you two had formed some weird bond the past ten months, but this was Skoodge's decision. You will have to make peace with that." Zim was almost forlorn. Would he miss his chubby friend?

"We never even gave him a chance! For all you know, Skoodge could be right on his way."

"Yes, with Invader Tenn in tow! Dib, I know you're still only a child, but this story does not have a happy ending. Your optimism is precious, but there is no way that Skoodge—"

"Excuse me coming through!"

Skoodge came bounding onto the scene next, making a beeline for Zim's Voot. Invader Tenn followed behind. Skoodge was fast for one so chubby.

Zim was knocked out the way by their oncoming force, falling beside Dib. Dib looked down at him unamused.

"You were saying?" he said.

Zim glared up at him from the floor. "Just get inside the Voot, Dib!"

Dib smiled in victory, and climbed up into the Voot. It was going to be quite the squeeze in there now with four Irkens and one pretend. A little unorthodox, but it should work.

Zim was about to join them inside until Tenn jumped out the Voot, knocking Zim to the floor again. Skoodge's head popped out concerned.

"Tenn? What's wrong?"

"It's... at the back... I'm not sitting inside a ship with that war criminal!" Tenn demanded, trying to erase Tak's unconscious image from her mind. A war that surely cost her life, and there inside that outdated vessel sat an Irken who sided with the very people who captured her.

Skoodge was confused as he looked inside and saw Tak. He jumped out and joined Tenn. They ran inside the Voot so quickly that they never noticed the war criminal lying unconscious at the back.

"Zim, why is_ she_ here?" Skoodge asked.

"Well, Skoodge, not that it's any of your concern—"

"It is my concern. She's a criminal and highly dangerous! She is not coming back with us."

"Oh, and who gave _you_ permission to bring back Tenn! Please do excuse my manners, Tenn. You remember me, Zim, from the battle of Meekrob? I played a major part in your rescue."

"Uh... hello..." Tenn greeted.

"Right, where were we?" Zim continued. "Oh yes. Who gave you permission?!"

"The Control Brain," Skoodge replied smug, folding his arms. "Who gave you permission to bring back _her_?"

"The Tallest _and _the Control Brains. Beat that!"

"Huh..." Skoodge sighed, "Look, Zim, we have to get Tenn back on the ship before word gets out about her escape. Do you think you can help?"

"Well, if the Control Brain allowed it, then you have nothing to worry about. They do make most the rules."

"But it's the Tallest! If they found out I was on the planet and sabotaged—"

"Just get inside, Skoodge. I'm sick of Tallest _this_ and Tallest that! They don't care! You know it!"

"Fine. Then could you please inform Tenn that she has nothing to fear. That Tak won't hurt her."

Zim met Tenn's gaze. "Tenn, Tak is now my prisoner by the command of the Tallest. If she tries anything, I will punish her severely. Now get inside the ship!"

"... You don't have to yell," she muttered, joining Skoodge inside and keeping a far distance from Tak, as far as _far_ goes in a tiny ship.

Now all were inside the ship as Zim sat in his chair. "I've been on Earth family road trips that ran smoother than this."

"When were you on a road trip?" Dib asked.

"Last fall with Molly and her family. Skoodge puked nonstop."

"Oh, okay. I bet they had no idea they took two aliens out for a ride."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Dib shook his head. His own species will always be ignorant.

Zim started up the Voot, and they finally took off and left Planet Judgementia.

Now en route to Earth. Let's hope the journey runs smoothly.

* * *

**A/N: I hate to say this, but I may give up on this site soon, so that means I will give up on this story. I should have finished it all before I posted, but I got too confident and posted all eight chapters. I'm still currently half way through chapter nine (not a good sign since it's been weeks), and it's not helping that I get fifteen readers as soon as I update and none of them review. Well except for Invader Johnny, who reviews every time. I can always count on you. Ngrey and my guest reviewer have left kind reviews too, and I'm grateful for your help. I don't beg for reviews anymore because it is petty, I agree, but you need reviews to show that people actually like what you write, chapter by chapter. A linear line on a graph isn't much help (correlation doesn't always equal causation, if you know what I mean).**

**Constructive reviews always help. Stuff about my use of adverbs would me beneficial (which are all over the place), and spelling, grammar, and all that other jazz. You don't actually need an account to review. Be kind enough, if possible. Trolling is just horrible, but it's still flattering if you choose to troll me. **

**This sounds like a threat, "I'm deleting this if I don't get reviews," but it genuinely isn't. It's just a fact that I will lose interest, eventually. There are many sites for original stories that people are willing to read. My head is a hive of story ideas right now. Got three, four maybe, that are waiting to be written.**

**IZ has gone quiet in recent years. Back in 2010 it was booming. And in 2011 when I uploaded Clairvoyance. Yet I do sneak a peek at other stories uploaded recently, and some have nearly a 100 reviews! It doesn't bother me when they're good stories, I can make peace with that, but when they're bad I die inside. We all have different opinions on what makes a good or bad story, bear that in mind. It's just even worse when you can't judge your own writing. A writer's peril! **

**Maybe I should try other fandoms; I bet Frozen is booming right now. Yeah, go to what is popular, a great moral. IZ was popular once though. Probably still is, just not my stories. I just love IZ, and if someone loves Frozen that much, maybe too much, so be it. **

**I'm such a moaner, but I will get on with things in this chapter now. There's not much to read.**

**Grappa is a whimp who deserves to have bad things happen to him (and his face). I root for the real Skoodge, not the fake one who didn't even make the cut for OID2. **

**Purple's suicide joke is just that, a joke. Like how you would say "kill me now", or "I hope the ground swallows me up", because here comes Zim. **

**On that topic, the exploding head planet thing in IZ is a reference to JtHM when he's in heaven. A planet of exploding heads, or an afterlife? Which is better or worse...**

**Red is my favourite Tallest, but he has remained calm in desperate situations in the show, like in Backstreet Drivers. So sorry if Purple is your favourite. Red came off better here, again. I'm too biased to pass judgement, but Purple is okay too. Yeah, he great... I do think I keep them more in tone with the show here than when I did Clairvoyance. See, this story has one thing that Clairvoyance didn't have. Closer to canon Tallest. A positive. **

**I think it was a bit about revenge. Come on, Tak. We get that you're determined and only want to succeed as an Invader, but you did enjoy ruining Zim's base a little, if not a lot!**

**Notice how the Brains refer to Skoodge and Tenn as Irken Invaders, but Zim and Tak as just Irken? I love the irony. **

**Aliens would be appalled at the things we do to each other, unless they're like us. If it's fair, animals fight too, always have, about many things. Just humans are more complex. We're not really animals anymore. Genus _Homo_ and species _sapien_. Forget all that. Its just a classification used by scientists to see where we stand in the Animal Kingdom, or used to stand... **

**On a lighter note, I hope to see you next week. **

**Toodle pip!**


	7. Space Sardines

**A/N: wow, thank you all for your encouragement! I feel blessed to have such support. I won't be going anywhere now; the worst that will happen is that I will put this story on a short hiatus and then return with the rest of the chapters finished. It's so much easier having something written in advance. I just went ahead and wrote Clairvoyance with a rough outline of what I wanted. It worked alright in the end though. **

**To the guest reviewer who risked breaking their computer, and helped spread the message of my story, I'm very, very, thankful for your support, but some of the authors whose stories you reviewed weren't very happy. Don't worry though, I've spoken with one and their fine about it now. We got to talking and even they helped give me motivation. Just from their perspective, they thought it was a new review for their story, and found that it was an advertisement to another author's work. It's not very fair that way. I know you were only trying to do what you could, especially with your computer on the fritz, but there are always other ways to spread the news. You could check out the forums and create a topic there. If you have a dA account, you could do a review. I'm still flattered that you went to those lengths to spread my story's news though. On the plus side, you've helped encourage me to keep writing. So it worked. It may not pull in any more readers, but you inspired me to go on and showed me that my readers truly care about my work :)**

**I always tell myself that I write because I love to. The reason why I got all mopy was because it happened to me before with my old ZaGr fanfic. But this time is different. I actually didn't want to finish that one anymore, reviews or not. So I deleted it. I had to post how I felt to see if people would go out of their way to review on this story, in which you all did. So you passed the test. I must still care about this story, because I didn't even give my readers a chance with my last one. Just upped and deleted it. It would have been pointless telling them because I definitely wasn't going to continue. And I'm glad I didn't, because it would have distracted from this story.**

**Now read on. I'm rather proud of the name of this chapter. It's fitting, and you'll see why :)**

* * *

...

"Why are you still wearing that insipid disguise? Take it off!"

Zim eyed the human disguised as an Irken with displeasure, as they were light-years from Judgementia by now.

"I want to try it out a little longer," Dib replied. "Besides, you're just jealous. You know your pitiful disguise could never reach the high level of mine or Tak's!"

Zim gave a long sigh. "Why do we even still bicker like this?"

"I don't know. For old time's sake maybe?"

"Old habits are hard to break out of, I guess."

Dib nodded in agreement as he looked at Tak's silhouette under the blanket. By the request of Skoodge, Zim had to put a blanket over the criminal as she lay in a deep slumber.

Tenn sat to the left of the cockpit under a blanket that Skoodge had given her. Skoodge was standing guard over her, blocking the small distance between Tenn and Tak.

Zim had privately informed Skoodge of Tak's situation, and his poor face turned pale. Such a terrifying notion it was to have your PAK _invaded._ It just made his fear and uncertainty over Tak even worse.

Tenn was still very wary of Tak, though she wasn't aware of the 'ghost' thing. At one time in her life, she would have confidently faced a criminal like that and won the battle (though Tak had proven herself worthy in that regard too — she just never made it through training).

"What are you really planning to do with her?" Dib asked, watching Tak's rising chest.

"Oh, she's _still_ going to be my prisoner. I won't lie that I'm squirming in excitement at the prospect. But I need to get to the bottom of this thing that possesses her. Maybe it needs help, just like an Earth ghost."

"Well it's hardly a _thing._ You said it was Irken."

"Irken-like, maybe."

"And did it never occur to you that Tak might need help too? The last time I actually remember _seeing_ her, she was a dedicated, loyal Irken willing to do what it takes to become an Invader."

"Being a drone was never enough for her..." Zim remarked, realising it had never been enough for him too. The Brains never got around to Tak's ruling, but would they have decreed her defective like him?

"Tak changed pretty dramatically, Zim. Okay, she was vindictive and determined before, but this Irken possessing her must have taken over her mind and made her 'hate' her own race. Irken society is harsh, but you're all just so obedient, being the little space soldiers you are. I do see why she would have a grudge against you, but to take you _all _down?"

"I always knew she was a bad cookie from the start!"

"But you admit it's a little strange. There must be a little bitterness inside of you too for the Irken race, but you'd never act on it, surely."

Zim gave it a little thought. "No," he said at last. "It would be... _disobedient._" He cringed at his own loyalty. It was encoded in all Irkens — some strange DNA sequence that only the best kinds of Earth geneticists could understand.

"It has to be this Irken ghost manipulating her somehow. You said Molly's feelings coursed through you, so you should understand what Tak's going through."

"Why are you trying to make me feel sorry for her? She almost stole my mission and ruined my base. Then there's my robot bee!"

"Yeah, but that was then, Zim, when you still cared about your mission."

"You're putting words in my mouth..."

"Well, you don't care about it anymore now, do you?" the boy asked, a little concerned.

"No. So there's no need to go and soil your pants over it, Dib. Relax. I_ love_ Earth now!"

"Whatever. Just think about all the things I said. And I didn't soil my pants!"

Zim growled and pushed the idea of Tak's suffering out of his head (and Dib's soiled pants). Who cares?

He glanced over at Skoodge and Tenn, and wondered about their new living arrangements. How were they going to house an Irken criminal and an ex-Irken soldier in the base? Tak would have her very own section, of course. But what about Tenn?

Tenn pulled the blankets in closer. She hadn't used a blanket since she was one minute old (before her personality upload), so it was very humiliating that it gave her comfort.

It just all went pear-shaped for her since her capture on Meekrob. She could still hear the explosions of tiny, malfunctioning SIRs destroying her base, and she shivered. But that was nothing in comparison to what the Meekrob did to her. They claimed to be gentle creatures, using no physical violence against their enemies, but they sure like to destroy them mentally. They thought they were Irk's polar opposite, but in hindsight they were much worse. At least the Irkens on some level agreed that they were destructive, though in the name of 'galactic conquest'.

The Meekrob destroyed her inside, messing up the programming of Irk's greatest soldier.

And now here she was two yards away from an Irken traitor, who happily took sides with the monsters that destroyed her.

Skoodge watched her sadly, remembering the soldier she used to be: so brave and self-assured of her capabilities, and now here she shook beneath a blanket at his feet. It was disheartening. He always looked up to her back at the academy (being half an inch shorter than her), as he used her as a great example.

That was the soldier Skoodge wanted to be. If he weren't shot out of a cannon during the final sweep, he would have dedicated his success at conquering Blorch to Invader Tenn, but he never got to say.

Tenn weren't even aware of the impact she had on him. She weren't even aware of who he was until the day he rescued her from Meekrob.

There came a horrible gasp from Tak under the blanket. Skoodge turned around to investigate. He watched in horror as the form beneath the blanket started breathing heavy. He turned cold.

"Z-Zim..." he said.

"What?!"

"I think there's something wrong with the prisoner..."

"She's fine. That sedative should have knocked her right out for a good few hours."

"She's breathing too fast..."

"_Breathing?_ Nonsense. You worry too much, Dib."

"I'm Dib!" Dib said.

"Oh yeah, I get you two kinda mixed up sometimes. Wide body, wide head."

Skoodge stared as Tak gasped for air. The blanket moved in and out of her mouth, bringing out the shape of her skull. Next, her breathing stopped, and the blanket remained still once again. Then she sat up as her eyes glowed green. Her screaming came out of nowhere as she thrashed against her restraints. The blanket fell off her face, revealing those green eyes in plain sight.

"She's a monster!" Skoodge shrieked, shielding Tenn from the danger. Tenn was also screaming.

"Take the controls!" Zim ordered Dib.

The boy, pale-faced, took control of the Voot as Zim ran to the back. The scene was horrendous. Skoodge and Tenn cowered away from the demented Irken.

"She's gone crazy! Her eyes! It's not normal. We're all_ doooomed_!" Tenn cried.

"Do something, Zim!" Skoodge said this time.

Zim faced the possessed Irken, getting as close as safely as possible. He stared into those green eyes of Tak's. She stopped screaming, and watched him carefully.

"What are _you_ looking at?" she hissed, but Zim could hear the undertone of another voice. This wasn't Tak this time, because Tak was sleeping...

"Who are you?" he asked, unwavering. He had faced worse than her.

She started laughing, which soon turned into a hideous cackle. Tak always nailed the insane laughter, but this wasn't her signature cackle.

"Tell me who you are! What purpose do you have with Irken Tak?!" Zim wasn't sure why he'd said Irken. It sounded too formal.

"Who's _Tak_?" she said, playfully.

"You're inside of her!"

"Skoodge, what is happening?!" Tenn demanded firmly, but she shook like a leaf. Skoodge pulled her up and moved her to the front of the ship by Dib.

"It's okay. Zim has experience in these matters."

"What kind of matters? That is not Tak!"

"She's possessed," Dib said. "That's what her problem is, Tenn. You Irkens are normally unaware to such phenomenon, but this type of stuff happens all the time on Earth."

"E-_Earth_? The planet that _we _are heading to right now?" Tenn's eyes were fixed on Dib. He felt like a microbe beneath a microscope.

Skoodge groaned. "Now look what you did, Dib!" he cried.

"What did I do?" he said, genuinely surprised.

Tenn pushed him out of the chair next, and seized the controls.

"Hey, watch it!" Dib snapped. Tenn was strong for such a small creature.

The ship swerved to the right. Once a skilled pilot, Tenn had no idea what direction she was pulling the ship into now. Just anywhere that was far from Earth.

Zim held onto the side of the ship once it swerved to the right. "Dib, when I asked you to take the controls, I didn't mean to swerve directly to the right!"

"It's not me, it's Tenn!" he yelled.

"Skoodge! Stop her. She is your responsibility now!"

"I will as soon as you get that freak under control!" said the voice of Skoodge this time.

"Well I'm trying! Do something, quick!"

Skoodge faced Tenn once again. "Tenn, please give Dib the controls back."

The Irken girl was dead-set on her new direction. Her eyes said it all (pure terror and whatnot).

"No! I'm not going to that planet! I'm going back!"

"Back to what? Being executed?!" Dib snapped next.

Skoodge gave him a classic death glare, while Tenn looked as if she'd been stabbed in the heart. Her lips quivered, and then she looked up at Dib with shiny, watery eyes.

Dib was shocked to see the look on an Irken face. Who knew they were capable of such a heart-breaking expression. He felt a little guilty now. But it was for the best. Tough love they say...

"I was not being executed," she said, softly.

"No, but they _were_ going to kill you," Dib shot back. "You'd rather go back to a race that thinks you're broken?"

Tenn produced a confused, disgusted look next. "Who... who are you, anyway? I've never even seen you before."

"I'm—"

"He's a friend of ours," Skoodge finished for him.

If Tenn found out he was a native of Earth, it may unsettle her further. In addition, he had also been one of the rebels during the battle of Meekrob, so she may remember him from that. His name obviously hadn't rang a bell.

"That would explain why I have no memory of him..." she muttered next.

"Yeah..." Skoodge said, looking a little hurt after that remark. She never had any memory of him during training either.

"Please give Dib the controls back," he continued. "He knows Earth very well."

"Why?"

"Because, he... he just does."

"Earth is a great place for recovery," Dib said. "We'll at least give you a chance before you're deemed 'unfit'. Trust me."

"_We_? You talk as if you're a native of this _Earth_." She watched him closely then.

"He's just lived there a while," Skoodge replied this time. "How you holding up back there, Zim?"

"We're just staring each other out for the moment, but she won't back down._ Zim_ won't back down either..."

"You can't save her, little _defect_;_ s_he's gone. A pity. She had the most potential out of your race..." said the spirit inside of Tak.

"You don't have to do this. Fuel her with hatred!"

"I'm not fuelling her; she already had enough _fuel_ in her tank. But you were the one who started it all. The ignition. I can feel it: how she _despises_ you. It's delicious."

Zim sharpened his eyes. "I know you're Irken, and you need help. I've helped many others like you before, but this time is different. We're the same now..."

She growled, "We are nothing alike! All you Irken scum sicken me! You follow a blind cause in the name of an Empire that hates you! From the day you were spawned, you were doomed. All of you!"

"Had you lost your PAK?" he asked, eyes wide and probing...

She faltered a moment, and then produced a hiss. "_PAK_? Just a show of how hollow you all are! You can't even function without a mechanical object. Part machine and part organic. The most superior race indeed! But who needs a _PAK_ when you can live inside another...?"

"Leave Tak alone!" he fumed.

"Why, do you care for this pitiful creature before you now? You didn't the first time, so why don't you just leave her to rot again!"

Zim didn't say anything. He just looked the other way. Then he finally felt the guilt. The fun-dip was just so delicious at the time; it was hard to hear her cries for help.

"I feel Tak coming to," she announced. "So I hope you're _prepared_. I'm not lying. She really, really hates you, and she isn't too pleased right now."

He snapped his head back up. "I'm not afraid of Tak, or you!"

The green-eyed creature laughed, and finally left Tak's body. The Irken slumped back on the seat. Her purple eyes opened slowly.

"Where... where am I?" Her voice was groggy from the sedative. She sat up and met Zim's gaze.

He was pleased to see her purple eyes looking back, and it disgusted him.

She bared her teeth. "You... you won't win this battle, Zim..."

"Shut your noise tube. I preferred you unconscious."

She tried to reach out to him but her chains held her back. He pushed her against the seat. She was none too pleased with the action. How dare he touch _her_.

"As your new prison lord, I command you to keep still and quiet for the rest of the journey."

She guffawed. "And what will you do? Seriously?"

He grinned. "I will have my SIR sing "ten green bottles" to you on a loop in a confined area until your head explodes!"

"You're pathetic."

"Well there's always the 'Frozen' soundtrack. Now that is the ultimate evil. Rwhahahaha!"

She shook her head, wishing that the seat swallowed her up. That Zim and the Tallest; she will make them pay...

Zim returned to the cockpit and pushed Dib out of the seat, which was just too bad; he on just got it back.

Tenn was sitting beside the seat now and far away from Tak. She was still too close to Zim for her liking, but he was the best choice she had. Either Zim or Tak occupied one end of the ship, and Zim's eyes weren't turning green. Skoodge never left her side.

Dib wandered over to Tak in awe. This was _her. _The Irken whom he had learnt so much about from just her ship alone.

"Hello, Dib..." she said.

Dib stopped like a deer in the headlights. "How did you—?"

"Your mannerisms all pertain to that of a human, and yours in particular were very distinct. It's not complicated, really. Besides, I think I'd recognise a disguise of my own creation. Only an idiot would think you were _Irken_..."

Tenn glanced over at them as she narrowed her eyes at Dib. Not an Irken? And forget the fact Tak called her an idiot (she was convinced Dib had been Irken before). So what was he?

Tak met her gaze as they stayed like that for a while. Tenn finally looked away, showing the first sign of weakness, but Tak saw that hateful glare in her eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Invader Tenn. I actually feel sorry for her. She got caught up in the whole nasty affair. Not her fault."

"Shut up, traitor! You don't know me; you don't know what I've been through!" Tenn yelled, rising to her feet. Her body trembled.

Tak rolled her eyes. "I can assure you that I've been through worse..."

Skoodge rose to his feet this time. "Zim, tell her to stop!"

"Shut up, all of you!" Zim snapped. "It's like driving children around space! Dib, leave Tak be!"

"No," the boy cried. "I finally get to meet the Irken again who created my ship. I miss that ship..."

"I believe you mean _my_ ship, Dib," Tak corrected.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that."

"Though of all the human backyards it could have landed in, I'm glad that it landed in yours. You have proven yourself worthy."

"Don't let her pull you in, Dib!" Skoodge shouted next. "It's a trick! Don't go to her dark side!"

"I'm not," Dib said, holding his hands out in defence.

"Oh, Invader Skoodge," Tak said, making a mock tutting sound. "Just another sad case. You didn't deserve a thing the Tallest did to you too."

"Be quiet, you!" Skoodge barked, pointing his finger at her.

She produced a patronising smile. "But you know I'm right..."

Skoodge stopped as Tak's words finally sunk in. He gripped his skull and shook it about.

"Leave him alone!" Tenn snapped, surprising Skoodge while making him all happy inside. How many times he had wanted to hear her say that when Invader Zee picked on him back at the academy.

"I'm just giving him a few home truths. Both of you, like me, were cast aside. And Zim too, but he's too ignorant to realise it!"

"Zim was not cast aside. He quit!" Zim declared.

"Yes, but we didn't do what you did, Tak," Skoodge pointed out.

"All in a matter of time..." she replied with a smile.

Skoodge and Tenn continued to scowl at her, but it only seemed to amuse her.

"You must still be mad about the SIR competition," she said, making awful small talk. "At least I decided to spare your SIRs. Too bad Zim's won in the end, hm?"

"Haha, yes! GIR was superior to all your stupid SIRs!" Zim just couldn't help himself. Tak rolled her eyes again.

"That's not what we're mad about," Tenn said.

"Then what?" Tak asked.

Tenn looked her right in the eye, and Tak saw that burning flame. "You're a despicable creature, Tak, and no matter what the Empire did to you, it doesn't excuse what you did."

Tenn stormed off to the front of the ship again and sat down next to Zim. Skoodge joined her shortly after (looks like he's going to be following her around a lot now).

Tak didn't have anything to say in response. So she kept her mouth shut, and languished in silence. Life was going to be hard from now on.

Earth finally became visible, as Zim sat back relieved. "Finally, we're home!"

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see that pristine blue planet," Skoodge said. "You're going to like Earth, Tenn, I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right, Skoodge, because there isn't much choice for me anymore. Earth is all I have left."

"The humans seem a little stupid at first, but they're all right once you get used to them."

Dib looked at Skoodge, irritated. He didn't look to happy about being called 'stupid'.

"Um, hello, there's a human right here!" he said.

"I knew you weren't Irken!" Tenn yelled, pointing at him. "Reveal your true form, and let me see what these 'humans' look like."

"That's not a good idea..." Skoodge warned.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Uh, hmmm..." Skoodge mumbled.

"They're too hideous," Zim said. "The Voot's lighting will only distort his features and freak you out!" He realised why Skoodge was so hesitant, and decided it was best that she never found out about Dib's identity too. To be sat in a vessel with two rebels would be too much for her. She may do something unpredictable again.

"Hey, we're not that hideous!" Dib snapped.

"Oh, you are," Zim assured him. "Like shaved gorillas!"

"Stop that!"

"They just don't want you to know, Tenn, that not only do you sit inside an outdated vessel with _one_ rebel, but that you sit with two. He's one of the strange life forms that joined forces with the Resisty, and rebelled against the Irken Empire," Tak finally said.

Tenn's eyes bulged out. "W-what?!" She looked at Dib then, and moved away from him disgusted.

Dib felt very guilty now about something he couldn't even remember doing.

"Oops. Was I not supposed to say anything?" Tak sneered.

Zim gripped his temples and gave them a vigorous rub. Planet Earth couldn't have come sooner. This had been the most stressful of trips, and it was twice as long as the journey to Judgementia because of some stupid Time Warp thing.

Space made absolutely no sense.

* * *

**A/N: ****There you have it chapter six (though seventh here. I don't include the prologue).**

**Just thought you all should know that it was going to be Zim who was originally possessed. That's how this story was birthed, because I got the idea for this sequel at about the fifth chapter in Clairvoyance, but I never realised how much character development Zim would go through in the end. It was always my goal, but he really changed... I outdid myself. I thought it would just not make sense if he suddenly got possessed and went all crazy again, especially with what he'd been through. His story was pretty much finished at the end of Clairvoyance, hence why this sequel could have gone on unwritten. But then Tak came to mind. While writing Clairvoyance, a part of me kinda wished I had written her in for no apparent reason. Just to have her there so I could have a go at taking her character on. She wouldn't have made sense in the first story. So that's why I chose her in the end. Her time to be written in the supernatural world of my fanfics has come. Her story wasn't finished in the show. The Irken spirit was always female though, even when it was initially inside of Zim... There's a twist to her origin that will come later. And I mean _later_ later, because I've not written it yet. But do stay tuned.**

**Tenn was thrown into the mix too, because, well, I don't know if any other IZ fan has ever done this, or anyone _ever_, but I always used to fall asleep during my avid fan days imagining stories about the characters in IZ. Crazy alert!**

** I've done it since I was very young with original characters and stories, and still often do it now. **** One was about Zim, Tak, Tenn and Skoodge being on Earth together like roommates. Tenn was always helpless and broken after the battle, and Skoodge was trying to help her out. It can make you quite the insomniac though if you get too into the story... I've even created Irken OCs at some point, who will never leave my head. They're just personal and for me only. Irken OCs often get a bad rep in the fandom, which is one reason why I won't write or share mine (though I do try my best to not make them sueish). I have however seen some brilliant, well thought out Irken OCs, who don't just serve to be an enemy or lover of Zim. They even make brilliant stand alone stories. The only Irken OC I'll ever write is this freaky ghost one, but it doesn't count, coz she a ghost... Okay, it does count, as she is technically an OC and Irken, well, once.**

**Tenn is coming off as the victim in the war, even though she was on Meekrob to invade. Though she still didn't deserve the treatment. Think of the Invaders as just the pawns in the war. If I knew more about chess, I would probably have a better metaphor, but yeah, something, something chess... **

**It's hard to decide on what personality to give Tenn. It's even harder to get a feel of her in the show, because she is too busy screaming, but seems to love the word _doomed_ (like the rest of the characters on the show). I guess she's pretty standard and boring as an Irken personality (not like Zim), though this breakdown she is suffering from has given her more of an edge now and a character. I try to make her sound superior and authoritative in part, because she was, respectfully, the best Invader. They sent her all the way to Meekrob, and she even got sent the Megadoomer. We all know how that ended...**

**I don't know if anyone noticed, but I never revealed whether Tak is defective. I just don't want to. It's a speculation in the fandom, and I want to keep it as that. A mystery.**

**In the plot for 'Top of the Line', Tak, as you all know, sabotaged the SIR unit competition, but it says that she spared Skoodge's, Tenn's and Zim's SIRs. GIR wins of course. What was Skoodge's SIR called? I seem to recall Chipz, as I read a fan script a while ago for the episode on the IZFAS site. I hear Soapy Waffles were in the process of making an episode. I've not heard from them in a while (I liked them on facebook). Are they still doing it or have they finished already? Let me know please!**

**And there is another obligatory Frozen reference for you. You can't escape it, ever. So you better get used to it (kidding, it's the last one, I promise because a joke always runs its course...)  
**


	8. Interrogations

**A/N: here is chapter seven. An old character from Clairvoyance makes a special appearance here. Read on to find out who it is...**

* * *

...

The next few days had been a living nightmare. Zim had to lock Tak deep inside the base in a secluded area. It had a viewing window on one side like an interrogation room, so he could keep an eye on any fluctuations. Tak knew he was behind there, since she wasn't stupid. So far that green-eyed creature hadn't made another appearance, and Zim was getting frustrated.

The door to the room opened, but Tak never turned her head. It was GIR with a plate of food. She had been restrained in one corner first, lest she held Zim's poor little SIR at ransom.

"Hello, Kat!" he greeted.

"It's Tak," she corrected. "Oh, forget it..."

"You wanna _Deelishus__ Weenie_?" GIR held a weenie up.

Tak looked at the weenie and sighed. A painful reminder of her old, failed mission.

"No. They sicken me."

"But it's so _deelishus_," he said, wiggling it in her face.

She kicked the weenie out of his hand as it hit the viewing window. It left a horrible, greasy smudge on the glass.

"I know what you're doing, Zim, feeding me those awful weenies to remind me of my failure!"

Zim's voice came over the intercom next. "Actually, they were to remind you of my victory, but yeah, if that's what you want, Tak!"

"You just got lucky!"

"Uh-_huh_... Look, you gonna eat them wieners? GIR went out and bought them all for you. If you don't eat them he will cry, and scream. You remember last night with the waffles?"

"No. I am not going to eat them, _Zim_," she told him, straight.

"Then go ahead and starve, because they're all you're getting until you confess! Tell me if you are feeling _strange_..."

She sighed. "I was fed three meals a day back in Irk's prisons..."

"And now you're fed three dozen _wieners_ a day. Hahaha!"

"And don't forget 'em _waffles_!" GIR cried, eating a weenie.

"Yes, and waffles!" Zim said.

Tak rolled her eyes. "Fine." She grabbed a weenie and took a small bite. It burnt her mouth, so she spat it out. How could he make her eat this filth?

Zim started again. "You never answered my question. Are you feeling particularly very _strange_ today?"

"No, and I didn't the last two-hundred times you asked. What do you care anyway?"

"Because... because... uh..."

"I'm sorry I asked. Your stammering is infuriating, but then you've always been infuriating."

"Quiet! Zim is trying to think! Do you remember the day you started to feel... well, less like Tak?"

"No. Why do you keep asking me all these ridiculous questions?!"

"That's none of your concern! Now I must leave. GIR! Join me in the lobby."

"But we has no lobby!"

"Just meet me upstairs!"

"Okie dokie!"

GIR left in a rush, leaving Tak alone at last. It was just too bad Zim didn't release her from her restraints. She sighed and bowed her head.

...

Tenn was sitting on the couch with her arms around her legs, while Skoodge was making her a refreshing Earth drink.

She hadn't left that area for days. At first, she sat behind the couch to find a dust snowman made by GIR. The first time she even met GIR she went hysterical, thinking he was another malfunctioning SIR unit. Well, he wasn't far off.

Skoodge stirred the tea and brought it into the living room to give to Tenn.

"Here, I made some you tea!" he chirped brightly.

"Thank you, Skoodge. Is it safe?"

"Oh, very. The water is purified, so no pollutants. Zim said unpurified water on Earth burns like the devil."

"Who's the devil?" she asked.

"I'm not so sure; it was Zim's expression. I think he may be Zim and Dib's teacher. I joined the skool for one day, but Mr. Diablo Jnr _scared _me. Apparently, their last teacher was even _scarier_..."

Tenn contemplated quietly while she held that hot mug in her gloved hands. Despite her losing her Invader title, she still wore her uniform. So did Skoodge for that matter, and Zim. It was a hard fashion to grow out of.

"So... are you liking Earth so far?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't even stepped outside yet. It's just a little harmless agoraphobia. It'll pass."

"It's perfectly acceptable to be afraid. I mean Earth is an unfamiliar planet. You should feel wary."

"Skoodge, I was trained for years to lose any fear towards unfamiliar, alien worlds. I shouldn't _be _afraid. I should be out there, looking for any weaknesses in the planet's native fauna."

"Well, no, that is... _was _Zim's job. Earth was his assigned planet after all."

"We were both there, Skoodge. Earth wasn't a part of Operation Impending Doom II. The Tallest just tried to get rid of him; Zim just stumbled upon it by accident."

"And how lucky was he! Just look at that Earth sky. So red and smoggy..." he said, directing his arm out the window.

"The smog is the by-product from all the factories, but when we first entered the Earth's atmosphere, it looked a pale blue. Well, from the outside looking in."

Skoodge twiddled his fingers. "I did hear the Earth sky was blue once..."

She went on. "And I assume there was once more ice at the planet's northern limit? I saw it from space. It was alarming, like a missing jigsaw piece in a puzzle..."

"Yeah, most of it's melted by now. But come on, Earth isn't so bad."

"This is a dying world, Skoodge. I have yet to be convinced of its wonder. I am sorry. I know it means something to you, but these 'humans' are destroying themselves. They didn't need Zim invading them after all."

"Don't use that talk around Dib. He'd defend this planet till his head explodes!"

"I wish you had told me who he was earlier. It's bad enough that _she_ is around, but to have an alien rebel too? His involvement with the Resisty further adds to my displeasure of this planet."

"Dib made a mistake, but that doesn't make all the humans accountable."

"Well, there are billions of them on this rock. I suppose you're right."

Skoodge smiled. "In fact, there's a particular_ human_ I want you to meet. Her name is Molly. She's amazing! Can pat her head and rub her belly at the same time!"

Tenn looked genuinely impressed. "What a convenient skill..."

"I know! I can't wait to introduce you two. It's her birthday today. I wanted to see her sooner, but we decided to surprise her at her birthday party later. The last time I saw her, I thought it would be my last."

"Why?"

He glanced away. "I thought that I was going to be imprisoned once I rebelled against your Evaluation, or worse."

She squinted her eyes, watching him carefully. "You... you willingly traveled to Judgementia, knowing that you may never see the planet you love again, all just to_ help_ me?"

"I guess I did," he said.

She stared speechless. Next, there came an overwhelming sensation in her chest. It was strange; she'd definitely never had this _feeling _before.

"I suppose I owe you many thanks, Skoodge."

She took a quick sip of her tea next, never meeting his eyes again. Now she felt bad for dissing the Earth. It must be worth something if Skoodge loved it so much.

The awkwardness made Skoodge very uncomfortable. He brushed his antennae back. "Uh, you're welcome. It was my pleasure..."

The silence next was deafening. Luckily Zim emerged from the toilet with GIR in tow.

Once Tenn's antennae picked up the metallic vibrations of GIR's feet, she jumped out of her seat and hid behind the couch again.

Zim finally entered the room. "Hey, where's Tenn?" he asked.

"She's behind the couch," Skoodge replied, sighing.

"Again?! Skoodge, this has to stop. She can't go hiding behind the couch every time GIR says "boo".

"Boo!" GIR said.

Tenn whimpered behind the couch.

"Leave her alone. SIRs ruined her base. She has a good reason to be afraid of them."

"But _GIR_?"

"I'll come out as soon as he puts that saw in his head away, or those lasers, or when he stops trying to explode the base..." Tenn said.

"GIR doesn't do those things!" Zim snapped. How dare she make assumptions about his robot.

"I sure do like to explode!" GIR yelled.

"You're not helping, GIR!" Zim spat.

"It's all right, Tenn," Skoodge said. "You have nothing to fear. GIR is perfectly stable..." Skoodge touched the bite mark that GIR gave him next. The scar was ten months old now, but GIR's chomping sounds still _haunt_ his dreams.

Tenn's face peeked out from behind the couch. "Are you sure?" she asked in a voice like a little girl's, or more appropriately smeet.

"_Yeah_... This is just a _dog _bite_,_" he reassured, pointing at his scar.

"Oh. Well that's not so bad." Tenn emerged from behind the couch, and stood beside Skoodge.

"Hi!" GIR said. "Look what I can do!" He pulled out an electric toothbrush next, and put it inside his mouth. He shook as foam started coming out of his mouth.

Tenn was traumatised. "It's horrible. Make him stop!" she cried, hiding behind the couch again.

"GIR!" Zim warned.

"Aw, man," GIR said, wiping the foam off his mouth.

"Skoodge, I am leaving for Molly's birthday party very shortly. If you wish to bring Tenn, then I suggest you act now. Pull her out from behind the couch, or something."

"I can't do that. She's afraid, Zim."

"If she can't handle GIR, then how is she going to cope with a house full of six-year-old Earth children?"

"I... don't know." Skoodge looked hopeless now.

"It's okay, Skoodge, you go on. Just take that explosive little machine with you!" Tenn demanded.

"But I really wanted you to meet Molly, Tenn," he said.

"Maybe some other time," she replied. She sounded truly regretful, but she'd made her choice.

Skoodge sulked. "Okay. Come on, Zim. We have to take GIR with us."

"No, GIR is not coming." Zim announced, firmly.

"But _whhhyyy_?" GIR cried.

"Because you will eat all the candy!"

"_Waaahhh_!" GIR screamed.

Tenn covered her head from the sound. So did Skoodge. Zim was used to it by now.

"That's it. Bob!"

Bob the cat emerged from the kitchen. "Yes, Irken caregiver?" he asked.

"Sit on GIR's head. That should keep him quiet for a few hours."

"Must I? His head is awfully sticky, and last time I lost a patch of fur."

"So that's why GIR had a patch of cat fur on his head that time," Zim mused. "If you do as I ask, I will bring you a whole tray of sushi home!"

"I do like sushi. Very well." Bob jumped up on GIR's head and the robot soon calmed. The cat curled up and fell asleep. It's true, cats really do sleep anywhere...

"Aw, kitty go purr, kitty go _puuuurrrr_..." GIR soon fell asleep standing up with a ginger cat for a hat.

"Hmm, how strange. Well, let's go, Skoodge." Zim left through the door.

Skoodge met Tenn's gaze behind the couch.

"Are you sure you will be all right?" he asked, concerned.

"I will, as long as that furry creature stays on that killing machine's head!"

"He should do. Well, goodbye. We shouldn't be out for too long. Do... do try to come out from behind the couch."

"I'll try, Skoodge. But I'm not so sure if I can."

Skoodge sighed and left through the door, leaving Tenn behind the couch and GIR asleep with a cat on his head.

...

Molly stood over her stack of presents, wondering which one she would open first. She spotted an envelope and shook it vigorously. Money! She knew it...

She made a small tear in the envelope. Another little girl came to her left. She was different to other children, as she held a grownup demeanour about her.

"Molly!" the little girl shouted.

She looked up and met the eyes of her Aunt Molly. Being one year older than her in appearance now, she had gained a few inches over her, but that didn't stop Molly senior from folding her arms, and giving her a look as if to say "explain yourself".

"Sorry, Aunt Molly."

"Your Aunt Lily will be crushed. She got you that envelope."

"So, does it have money in it or not?"

The angel girl narrowed her eyes. "I can't tell you that, Molly."

"I know. I just really miss Zim and Skoodge. I wanted to use the money to make a long call to space. It's really expensive to call someone on another planet. They've been gone for weeks! I just hope they come to my party later..."

"Don't worry, Molly. You will be seeing them very soon."

"How do you know? Are you using some kind of angel super power?"

"Maybe... Now be a good girl, and wait till all your party guests arrive. Then you can open your presents!"

"Yay!"

"Uh-oh, baby Johnny just picked up a penny. Have to go, Molly."

"Bye Aunt Molly!"

Molly senior rushed to the baby as he was about to put that dirty, old penny in his mouth.

"No, Johnny junior, that penny is icky," Molly said, taking the penny off him.

The baby looked up at her from his mat and smiled. His mouth was all gummy. He was lying flat on his belly, but he could still grab anything within his reach, and one such object just happened to be the penny. Molly wondered who left it there; they should be more careful. She recalled her niece shaking a coin purse about before, as she loved her money. It must have fallen out. The world was a danger zone.

She looked around. Her older nephew Sam was playing on his GS2 on the couch; it was his duty to keep an eye on the babies.

Molly was still shaking that coin purse around like it was a tambourine. Her baby brother Kenny was colouring with his crayons. She hoped the tot didn't start eating his crayons; she already had one baby to look after. He didn't. The worst he did was start colouring the wallpaper. There was not much more she could do; he had to learn the hard way.

Lily soon appeared with her younger sister Ruby. They had been preparing last minute details to the buffet in the kitchen. Now it was all ready to go out.

Lily picked baby Johnny up and started cooing in his face. He grabbed her hair next and put it in his mouth.

"Ew, he's getting slobber all over your hair, Aunt Lily," little Molly squeaked.

"It's all right, just his teeth growing through," Lily said.

"I miss Kenny's chewing from when he was littler. Now all he does is scream and have tantrums. Look, he's having one now!"

The woman and child looked to the toddler, and sure enough he was acting up again once his Mommy took his crayons away. Drawing on the walls was not acceptable.

Lily smiled. "Aw, he just wants to write a big "happy birthday" to his big sister on her special day."

"He can't spell, it's all just scribbles, Aunt Lily," Molly pointed out.

Lily wasn't sure how to respond to that; she had just been outwitted by a six-year-old. She sat down on the couch next, and placed baby Johnny on her lap.

Molly senior was giggling. Despite how much hard work they could be, her family always made her laugh.

There came a knock at the door. Molly knew who it was because of her angel super power, and felt the butterflies in her stomach. She opened it, and there was her extra-terrestrial friend whom she owes her afterlife.

Zim looked alarmed to see her. He scratched the back of his head, and turned the other way.

"Oh, hello, Molly _senior. _I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"It's my niece's birthday party, and baby Johnny is also a guest. Of course I'd be here, silly," she said.

"Have you done something new to your hair?" he asked awkwardly, making small talk.

"No," she laughed. "Just come on in, Zim. You're always welcome here." Molly senior glanced up at Skoodge next. "Oh, hello again, Skoodge."

"Hey, I can still see you!" he said. "Great. We were afraid that I'd lose my clairvoyance, you know, because I'm no longer on death's trail..."

"No, _you_ were afraid, Skoodge. And you're not clairvoyant!" Zim snapped. He made his way inside as Skoodge followed.

Molly senior moved aside for them. Zim looked back at her next. He never looked so guilty. "Uh, we can catch up again later, Molly. I promise. I haven't forgotten you."

"It's okay, Zim. I know you haven't."

He smiled at her and soon found Molly junior, who was playing with her younger brother. She drove a small toy car around the floor as he tried to grab it. Whatever baby wants, baby gets...

Zim stood over her and coughed for her attention.

She looked up and dropped the toy car to give him a hug. Baby Kenny grabbed the car, but he soon lost interest now that his big sister didn't want it.

"Zim! You're back in time for my birthday!"

"You bet, Earth smeet! Here, Zim has gotten you a gift for your sixth year of life."

He gave her a small radio piece that fits inside the ear. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's a radio that transmits the thoughts of those closest to you. It's similar to the technology I used on Biscuit's collar," Zim replied, hating the name. His cat's name was Bob. Of course that was the name that Molly will always know the feline as, which was given to him by her late grandmother.

"So, I can read minds now?" she asked again.

"Yes."

"Cool!"

The little girl put it in her ear, and tested it on her nineteen-month-old baby brother.

"That stupid lady, taking away my crayons! I will show her. Tonight, while she sleeps, I will flush all her makeup down the loo! Oh, I'm about to make a poop..."

There came a small squeak from the baby's butt, as Molly junior covered her noise. "Ew!"

Molly senior was laughing.

Zim gasped and brushed the smell away. A brilliant defence mechanism indeed.

"There's someone else here to see you, Molly," Zim said, moving aside as Skoodge came into view at last.

The fat Irken waved to the girl. "Happy birthday, Molly," he said.

Molly stared dumbstruck, and then ran up to him and knocked him down.

"Be careful, Molly," her Aunt Lily warned, holding baby Johnny up.

"I knew you would come back, Skoodge!" Molly cried.

"And I'm glad that you were right. You have such amazing foresight, Molly," Skoodge replied breathlessly, as Molly hugged him tight.

The girl finally sat up and gave him some breathing space. Skoodge sat up too and fixed his wig. The only adult in the room was Aunt Lily, but she was too busy with the baby to notice his wig slipping off. Sam never took his eyes off his GS2.

"Did you save your friend?" Molly asked.

"Yes, she's safe. I would like for you to meet her someday, Molly..."

"In outer space!" Molly yelled. She had no idea Tenn was on Earth.

Skoodge, Zim and Molly senior all turned silent as Aunt Lily finally looked up. Even Sam tore his eyes away from his game for a moment (he should marry Gaz).

"Outer space?" Aunt Lily laughed. "You and your imagination, Molly," she rolled her eyes, and continued bouncing the baby on her lap.

"Yes, such an imaginative mind indeed. Wow, he has gotten big," Zim said, looking at the baby amazed.

"I know. He's just so beautiful..." Lily replied, looking down at the baby with a love that only a mother could have for their child. Sam rolled his eyes.

Zim blamed it on the hormone 'oxytocin, often responsible for the sensation of 'love', but it was something much deeper than that, and he knew it. Science had no place here at the moment; leave the endocrinology lesson for another time.

"May I hold him?" he asked now. He could just see a version of himself twelve months earlier writhing in disgust at the idea of holding an Earth baby. He was still self-conscious of the germs, but he could always bathe in disinfectant later.

"Sure," Lily said, passing him the baby. "I'm just going to use the bathroom. Do you think you can keep an eye on him for five minutes, Zim? Sam's too busy with his _game_..."

"I'm almost finished now, mom!" Sam snapped.

Zim felt a little nervous, but he agreed anyway. "No problem. Not like I don't have much experience with _babies."_

She smiled sweetly, and left for the bathroom upstairs.

Zim held the chubby thing in his arms, face to face with its inquisitive little gaze. Its frowning expression was quite adorable as it tried to figure him out. He was a far cry from the tiny thing he was back at the hospital ten months ago.

"Hello, you've certainly _grown_ since we last met. Is it the food? Earth baby food has always looked a little suspicious to me."

The baby still frowned at him.

"I guess you are kind of cute. I really do hope for your sake that you don't turn out like your namesake. Molly senior will have to keep the _knives_ at bay lest that ever happens. Remember, we all get homicidal thoughts from time to time, but it's best to keep them locked away, deep inside. Unless you can find a giant battle mech. They're actually quite handy. Can remove candy from a very stubborn vending machine."

Sam was watching him strangely, and then he shook his head. He went back to his game; he did remember Dib telling him Zim was a little weird, like he was from another planet... (I think Dib was trying to be subtle).

The baby's bottom lip wiggled; Zim couldn't understand why it was pulling that face. Was it something he said? Do babies even like battle mechs? He did as a smeet.

Next, it emitted a high-pitched sound like a raptor. Zim was terrified.

"Oh, oh, he's making typical Earth baby sounds, someone take him off me!" He passed the baby to whoever would take him. There were no takers. Skoodge edged away as if he was holding a bomb. Sam held his game up to his face.

The babe spat up on him next, and Zim groaned. Great. He didn't plan on smelling like stale milk today.

Molly senior came to his aid at last. "It's all right, Zim. He just has an upset tummy. But it's all gone now," she cooed, rubbing beneath baby Johnny's chin.

"Yes, on my _uniform_..."

"Sorry, I should have taken him off you."

"And what would your poor dear sister, Lily, think when she returns from the bathroom and finds her baby floating in mid-air? No, it's best that I keep hold of him for now."

Baby Johnny was smiling up at him now. "What," Zim said," you find my frustration amusing?"

He made a cooing sound. Zim couldn't ignore the overwhelming, warm feeling spreading through his body next. Why does it have to be so precious?

Lily finally returned and took the baby off him. "Thank you, Zim. You've been very helpful."

"Glad to have been of assistance."

Zim met Molly senior's gaze, indicating that he would like to talk with her.

"So, should we catch up on that talk that we agreed to earlier?" he said.

"Did you just say something?" Lily asked, playing with her son on her lap again.

"Erm, no. I was just talking to myself. A habit."

"That's all right," she replied good-naturedly, then continued playing with the baby.

"Upstairs in Molly's room would be best," Molly senior said.

They made their way upstairs. Once inside Molly junior's bedroom, Zim sat on his favourite woven chair. "The last time I was here, I was saying goodbye to Molly before we left for Judgementia."

"Why did you go back, Zim?" Molly asked. "I thought you had given up on your old mission to take over the Earth?"

"I have, but I'll still always be Irken, Molly. I'm allowed to venture out there every now and then. I went to a trial."

Molly sat on the bottom bunk, and watched Zim curiously. "A _trial_, like the one Nny had?"

Zim cringed. "Don't say that name..."

"Why? I thought you two liked each other now?"

"All right, I don't mind him _that _much. It was similar to his trial, though I wouldn't know for sure, as I weren't at Johnny's. According to _destiny_, his went rather well. Splendid you might say. Well, that was how she put it."

"Her name is Julia, Zim," Molly corrected.

"Or the 'tofu' lady. She helped me realise that if I became _vegan_, I could get away with not touching that filthy Earth meat. Though I've found that some Earth vegetables burn my skin too... Anyhow, where was I? Yes, this trial was also very similar to one that _I _had a while ago."

Molly gasped. "You were put on trial?!"

"Yes! Why is everyone so surprised about that? Do you all not know Zim?"

"Sorry, it's just that you never told me."

"Well it must have slipped my mind when we were out hunting your killer during 'Operation Taco', and getting you to heaven, which was all pointless now in hindsight. You came right back to Earth in the end..."

"This was my destiny in the end, Zim, to be on Earth."

"I think we are straying off the subject again. Let me start over. The reason why I attended the trial was because it was for an old friend. Well, you could call _her _that."

"Her?" Molly asked.

"Yes, that was what I said, right?"

"I just didn't expect a 'her'."

"There are many female Invaders, but this one is really, really bad. Her name is Tak. I hate her! She was never even an Invader, all because of me, but that's another story. She tried to steal my old mission, but ever since she failed, she has gone on to do some pretty messed up stuff."

"Like what?"

"She rebelled against her own society, and sabotaged a SIR unit competition, among other things..." Zim left out the details of her abandoning her post on Planet Dirt, since he did pretty much the same thing on Foodcourtia.

"So that's... _bad_?"

"Yes!"

"But if the Irkens are bad, then isn't it good that she rebelled against them?"

"No, it is not. It is disloyal, and very unorthodox."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but as I sat there in the crowd, I saw it..."

"Saw what?" Molly asked, intrigued now.

Zim met her fervent blue eyes. "A ghost, an _Irken_ ghost... I'll give you a moment to let that sink in." He sat back in the seat.

Molly didn't look surprised one bit.

"You're not surprised? An Irken ghost, Molly. Just think of the possibilities!"

"So, I've seen many strange creatures on the other side, Zim. Everything that dies lets go of an energy force, as She taught me. I've even seen Irkens over there."

"You have?! Who? Maybe I was responsible for their deaths..." Zim wondered, and then came the shame.

"Lots of smaller ones, and then two bigger ones."

"You mean like," Zim gulped, "_tall?_" There was going to be a long cue of angry Irkens waiting for him up there once his energy force escapes his Irken shell, with bats...

"Yes, very, very tall. Do you know them?"

Zim thought about Tallest Miyuki and Spork for a moment. No, it couldn't be them, right?

"You said you even saw heaven when you met your guardian. So why are you surprised to see an Irken ghost?"

"You're right. When you really think about it, an Irken has every right to linger on. I mean, how many Irkens have lost their lives in the Pike of Judgement?"

"The Pike of Judgement?"

"Just one of many of Irk's conquered planets. It's there that Irkens are deemed defective and have their PAK's erased of all their memories, all to be forgotten and left out of the _Collective_."

"That's so sad, all their memories gone like that?

"Like they never existed..."

"Well, what happened at your trial?"

"I became known as "the most incredible Irken to have ever lived", but don't worry about me. It's my friend _Tak _you should worry about."

"Oh, Zim, I'm sorry. Did she die?"

"NO! And I wouldn't even care if she had died, but something is using her body like a parasite. It's taking over her personality, and it's not... good."

"So what did happen to Tak?"

"I convinced my Tallest to let me take her home, and now she is sitting inside a secured area deep inside my base. All just a part of my _amazing_ plan."

"You locked her up?!"

"She's highly dangerous and very unpredictable, possessed or not. She is not to be trusted."

"Maybe she is suffering, like I was. I think you should help her, Zim. Whoever this ghost is you have to get it out of Tak. The ghost needs to move on."

"That's the thing; we don't really see eye to eye, so I can't even get close enough to her to talk to this ghost. And the way she scrunches her face whenever I approach her infuriates me, as if_ I_ smell bad. She's the one who smells like shame and disappointment!"

"Help her, Zim. I know you can. Tak may be bad now, but you used to be bad. And you and Dib used to be enemies too, and now your best friends."

"Well, I wouldn't say _best_ friends. I just can't bring myself to care about Tak, but at the same time, I know it's the right thing to do. She needs help." Zim sighed. "Well, it was pleasant talking with you, Molly. Dib has been of some help too, but he marvels over Tak too much whenever I mention her."

"Why?

"He did own her old ship, and teamed up with her during the battle of Meekrob."

"Dib went to space and fought in a space battle?"

"Yes, but he remembers nothing of it. I'll tell you about that another time, Molly. I hear some guests arriving downstairs. I think the party is about to begin. So let's go."

They both left Molly junior's bedroom and went downstairs to join the other party guests. There will be a piñata, shaped like an alien, alien themed food, and alien décor. A little obsessive, but it makes a change from all those pink ponies and princesses.

...

Tak nearly bore a hole into the wall as she stared at the same spot, over and over, trying to make out faces that weren't there. There was a bloodied up face like Zim's, she noted, and it satisfied her to picture him like that. Boredom brings out the insanity in us all.

How she hated that little parasite. She would escape out of this prison, eventually. Zim made a huge mistake. Bringing her back to Earth just made her escape all the more possible. This wasn't exactly a high security prison; it shouldn't be too hard. She just had to pick her moment.

Then it hit her all of a sudden, like a strange wave of nausea that builds up inside of her spooch and makes its way to her head like a hot trail of fire. And it burnt like hell.

She stooped her head forward and gasped frantically for air. Not again... She hadn't had any blackouts for days. So what had brought them back? They come and go, but whenever she had bitter, negative thoughts they would usually show. It almost seemed that they were coming from some external source, but that was preposterous.

Next, she felt her PAK whirring uncontrollably. She groaned in discomfort, keeping her head bent forward. When she looked up again, her eyes were glowing green, watching the camera in the corner with hungry eyes.

She smiled at it and licked her lips, then gave a high-pitched cackle, which rebounded against the glass of the window and all the way back to her.

Tak awoke with a fright as her eyes returned to purple, darting across the room anxiously. A laugh had woken her from her stupor, she was sure she heard it. There was definitely the presence of another in the room...

"Who's there?" she asked. No answer came. Maybe it was Zim over the intercom, but she knew she would recognise his insane laughter anywhere.

She curled in on herself, as much as her chains would allow, and closed her eyes, shaking. It was probably her imagination, or a crazy dream from the blackout. That was the best explanation.

* * *

**A/N: Molly is back! Was you happy to see her again? It's nice to write for her again and see how her afterlife is going. I'm proud of what she has become. You create these characters like their your children, and to see them happy and moving on is a great pleasure. Especially with Molly's old case. Don't think I'm weird. I've spoken with other writers who feel as if their characters are real on some level too. Put it this way, Molly found me, not the other way around (characters often find writers). I know what my initial inspiration was for her (I'm not saying any more) but any story about a murdered or lost child is a tragedy to mankind. **

**It's cool to see how baby Johnny is too. He's growing up to be a handsome little boy. Zim's moment with him was adorable.**

**I imagine baby Kenny's inner monologue to sound like Stewie from Family Guy. That's why he said loo. Stewie has a British accent in a way.**

**If you've watched the Christmas special for IZ, just look at the Arctic (or North Pole) when Zim dumps Dib out in the Jingle Jail. Global warming is canon in IZ (okay, it is not), but look at the ice. It's all broken up, and bear in mind it should be winter up in the extremes of the north in the episode! I wrote about the effects of global warming on birds for my dissertation (yes, very boring stuff), and it doesn't look good. That's all I'm going to say on that. This isn't the place for a debate.**

**In the commentary for 'The Wettening', Jhonen says that it's the pollutants in the rain water that burns Zim's skin. It makes sense. I can't imagine why water would burn any creature, on or off the Earth. If life evolved on other planets, it would need water, too, exactly in the same state as ours was. Without water, life would cease to exist. Irkens must have started off somewhere.**

**On the subject of meat, I reckon it's just all the stuff we pump animals with before they're slaughtered that affects Zim. Again, depending on if their ancestors were carnivores, eating the flesh of another animal wouldn't burn Irkens either. I mean natural meat though (maybe it's just something to do with Earth animals). Plus, it was processed meat that hit Zim. Maybe it has something to do with that.**

** Wieners are processed too, which is why Tak's mouth got burnt. Only a little though. She has better resistance than Zim.**

**Meats of evil...**

**The Irkens pretty much live off processed food too. Just ours is dangerous for them.**

**On a happier note I will update again next week :)**


	9. Green Eyes

**A/N: hello everybody! I would have uploaded last night, but fanfiction had a 503 alert: it wasn't working. So annoyed! But I'm back again. I should mention that this chapter is over 7000 words, longer than my usual length. That's what made this one an easy read compared to the prequel, because it's shorter. Well read on. Oh, one more thing, some old canon characters will be back. Try to think about who they may be. One more OC from Clairvoyance has a cameo appearance too. **

**To the guest reviewer: that sounds like a really good story you've got in the works, but I won't be able to write it. Only because of this: no one else can write your story for you. Well, no, that's not entirely true, other people _can_ write your stories for you, hence why ghost writers exist. Many celebrities use these of course. I have considered ghost writing as a profession to be honest (because I'm broke right now), but I don't think I ever could when I put it into perspective. It would still be their story, what they say goes, and their characters, etc... Fair enough, we're talking about Zim. We both love him, he belongs to neither of us, and we could probably make something creepy and beautiful with what you've got planned. But writing is a solo thing for me (because I'm an introverted loner). I don't think I could even write a collaboration (maybe, who knows). Plus, I do have a lot on my plate too, you're right. My life is hectic with finding work, writing this and my original story. I wouldn't find the time to give your story justice. I'm very flattered that you came to me though. I would suggest that when the time comes when you can write fanfiction, that you give it a go. **

**If you don't ever get around to writing it for yourself, then I hope you find the perfect person to do it. My advice is to find active, current writers on here who write for IZ and JtHM, or just IZ. They may be interested in your idea. Give it a shot. I'm just sorry that it couldn't be me. Good luck with your story. I'd be happy to read it :)  
**

* * *

...

Zim watched the footage with wide, open eyes. The lights of the monitor reflected back in his large orbs, where Tak's small image could be seen.

She didn't do anything for five hours. Well nothing exciting up until about three in the afternoon, when Molly's party started. Zim took note of the change in her posture once the creature took over, and sure enough there were those green eyes staring at the camera.

Those green eyes taunted Zim as they looked up at the camera, but he wouldn't let them beat him. He would come out victorious in the end, and most of all Tak. He had to get this thing out of her somehow, lest it takes over her entire brain.

Did Zim even care about that? He hated Tak, and she hated him all the same, but she at least deserved to be saved. Molly senior was right; he had to help a dear old friend, but most of all, he was rather intrigued by Green Eyes, a new nickname he had given the creature living inside of Tak.

Who was she, what was her history, and why is she still lingering, especially inside of Tak of all things? It was all very bizarre.

Skoodge had entered the room, as Zim rewound the footage over and over. He looked behind the viewing window to see Tak sleeping. Well, it looked that way, but she did have her eyes closed. Skoodge was still uncomfortable being in close proximity with her. Sure, the glass was there to protect them all, but it was still too close for comfort.

He glanced back at Zim, troubled. The smaller Irken hadn't even bothered to look up yet. He was too immersed in the footage.

"Zim, you've been watching that footage for hours now," he said. "Give yourself a break."

"I can't," Zim replied. "Ever since Tak's arrival in the base, there has been no appearance of Green Eyes. But when I finally leave Tak alone, she appears yet again."

Skoodge raised a brow. "Who is 'Green Eyes'?" he asked, apprehensively.

"The creature living inside of Tak, or _Irken_..."

"And you are sure it is female?"

"Yes!" Zim slammed his hand on the panel, pressing the switch down to the intercom by accident. He didn't seem to notice. "I know the disproving look of a female Irken, and that's what I see in _Green Eyes. _She disproves of Zim."

"Stop calling her... _it _Green Eyes. You're starting to scare me now. You're becoming... _obsessed_."

"Well someone has to unravel the mystery of this creature living inside of Tak! Look at the footage; watch the sudden change in her eyes."

"Hm, 'kay," Skoodge said, sitting beside Zim on the spare chair.

Tak opened one eye as she listened to them speaking over the intercom. A creature living inside of her? What nonsense.

Once again, Zim reversed the tape to when Tak bent her head forward, gasped a few times, and looked up and released a high-pitched laugh. There was a remarkable change in her eyes, Skoodge couldn't disagree.

Tak heard that laugh again over the intercom, coming from the footage on the other side of the window... The hair on her antennae stood on end. So, she didn't imagine that creepy laugh in the room? It really did happen, because Zim and Skoodge were watching a playback of it. It angered her that she should be kept inside of here while they watched some private footage of her.

The smaller Tak's eyes on the screen turned back to normal at last, as she looked about herself.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Zim snapped his head towards the screen; he hadn't watched it to this part yet.

Tak's expression on the screen was truly frightened for a moment. Zim tried to ignore that annoying, prickling sensation inside, one he knew all too well now — empathy. He could never feel sorry for Tak. Never, ever.

Skoodge watched Tak's small image sadly. "Wow, I never thought I'd say this about an Irken rebel, but she looks like she really needs help. Look at her face. That's pure terror right there," he pointed at the screen.

"I know what pure terror looks like, Skoodge. I have brought that very same look upon many a face myself."

Tak rolled her eyes. _"You wish, Zim_..._"_

"I was just saying. It looks like I'm not the only one who has an Irken to fix. Mine, of course, was a respectful Invader, but still. Good luck, Zim."

"Yes and a _good luck_ with your 'fix-a-broken-Irken' project too. Now leave Zim alone. I have a ghost problem to fix."

"If you say so. Well, goodbye, Zim." Skoodge got off the chair. "Oh, now I remember why I came down here. I'm thinking about taking Tenn outside the house to see Molly and the rest of Earth. Would you like to join us?"

"I'm too busy," Zim told him. "Besides, threes a crowd. I feel like a third party with you and Tenn, like some obnoxious best friend in a stupid human rom-com. Why did I even make that comparison? I hate romantic comedies!"

Skoodge produced a nervous laugh. "What are you saying? There is no_ romance_ here. This is merely professional."

Zim looked up with tapering eyes. "A year ago, Skoodge, romance was a very foreign term to me. I even postulated at one time that it was a pain-based sensation. I was not wrong; there is pain involved, but not so much on a physical level. Since then, I have felt... _things. _Mostly to do with my spiritual, human clients. Their feelings often coursed through me..." Zim said, reflecting on his memory of Robert — the loyal boyfriend who stayed by his girlfriend's side until he finally crossed over. "You never met Belle, did you?" he mused next. He sounded almost regretful.

Tak listened intently. Zim's words never made much sense. Spiritual? Ghost? What was he talking about? And who was this 'Belle'?

"Um, I don't think so," Skoodge replied, just as confused as Tak.

"She was the love-pig of an old client, and she was something. From my old, Irken perspective, she was just an inferior human. But ever since I felt Robert's feelings, I saw a whole new side to her. It's hard to explain. She became 'attractive' all of a sudden. In my defence her facial features did have all the mathematical proportions. I calculated them myself. It's all in the math, Skoodge!"

Tak almost burst out laughing. Poor Zim, he's definitely losing it. Beauty can't be quantified, it's in the mind. Trying to look at it objectively just makes you look stupid.

"So, what are you trying to say?" Skoodge asked warily. He didn't like where this was leading.

Zim met his eyes again. His expression was serious, deadpan. "What I'm trying to say is that during my time here on Earth, I have come to recognize the look and _feeling _of infatuation..."

"And what does that have to do with Tenn and I?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Skoodge..."

Skoodge started to sweat, as his breaths came quick. Tak almost felt sorry for him. Zim was really harsh, putting him on the spot. He may as well throw in a spotlight.

"It's not that way! Tenn and I are just friends!"

"Exactly. I'm sorry to tell you this, Skoodge, but if human rom-coms have taught us anything, it's that the 'friend zone' is a very, very bad place to be. Once you're in there, there is no escape! Good luck with your 'courting' anyway."

"I don't _need _luck... wait... not that I want it, anyway. Ugh, fine!" He threw his arms in the air. "Don't come with us. We'll have fun without you!"

"I have better things to do than watch your failed attempts at courtship."

"You're really mean, Zim. I only came down here to ask for your help with Tenn. I don't care about any of that 'friend zone' or 'failed courtship' dookie. I just want to help her! She's struggling to cope, and I'm finding it hard to help her settle."

Skoodge remembered what the Control Brain had said, that Tenn's Evaluation would continue if he didn't restore her to her former, Irken glory. So he had to do something, and fast.

"Very well," Zim obliged. "If you want my advice, then I suggest you have her meet Molly. The girl has a certain charm about her. Though it may overwhelm her, so do it in stages."

"That's all I asked for. Well, that's what we're going to do. I'm thinking about taking her to the park first."

"Bad idea; the park has strange humans lurking in every bush. Just ask Dib, it's his favorite pastime. How about the city cesspool?"

Skoodge looked disgusted. "You are kidding, right?"

"Yes! Now get out of my office! I mean, work station. Wow, I really am becoming a hermit..."

Skoodge shifted his eyes. "_Yeah_. Well, see ya later, Zim. I hope you get a hold on 'Green Eyes'."

He finally left the room. Zim was alone at last.

He noticed the intercom switch had been on the whole time, as he looked at Tak behind the glass. She still looked asleep, but he narrowed his eyes. Irkens don't sleep in the_ traditional_ way. There was a lot he had said that he didn't want her to hear, and some of it was personal, such as _Belle_... He cringed, since Tak was technically his ex-girlfriend. Well, she would have to find out about the other stuff eventually.

Zim pulled the switch down, and finally left the room. Twelve hours he had been in there.

"Idiot," Tak muttered, and proceeded with falling asleep.

But sleep never came. She didn't wear those steel-capped boots for nothing if she didn't at least question sleep like another infamous character...

...

Skoodge emerged from the toilet to find Tenn crouched under the table. GIR was in the living room watching the Scary Monkey show. His laughing could be heard from the kitchen as the monkey would growl or drool, or do whatever monkeys do.

Tenn whimpered at the sound of his psychotic laughter, hearing those distant explosions again on planet Meekrob after she found that package of SIRs...

"Tenn? What are you doing under the table?" Skoodge asked.

"Quiet or he'll _hear_ you," she whispered back.

Confused, Skoodge walked over to the kitchen threshold and stopped. There he was, GIR, watching some ugly simian on TV. Skoodge would never understand Earth's broadcasts.

He glanced back at Tenn sadly, who remained crouched under the table.

"He's been watching that monkey for hours," she said. "It's never ending!"

"Yeah, he watches that monkey a lot. I think it's like his God or something. I saw him bowing to it once."

"Why hasn't Zim deactivated that thing yet? He should have down it by now. It's well beyond repair..."

"You might not believe it, but Zim actually cares about that crazy SIR in the next room. Does this answer your query?"

"But Zim's just as psychotic and deranged; I guess now I finally know my answer."

"Yes, but he does have the ability to care somewhere. So, are you going to come out from under there?"

"No. I feel safe down here."

"I was thinking about going to the Earth Park today. Would you like to join me? I got you a disguise." He put on the table a dark brown wig and brown contacts. "I always figured you would be a brunette."

"I told you, Skoodge, I am not leaving this base, even if it does belong to Zim. It's Irken, it's made of Irken technology, so that's where I'll always feel safest. I don't want to bump into any _alien _fauna."

"The humans aren't so bad, though I can't speak for the rest of the Earth's fauna. Some dogs can be dangerous, but just don't make eye contact. They see that as a threat. Cats are okay most the time. Birds can be a little crazy too, and bees. Squirrels I'd stay far away from."

"Don't squirrels live in the park?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And you're asking me to go there?"

"I guess I am... Wow, that's not a good start," he said, scratching his head.

"No. I'm staying right here. Please, don't make me go there, Skoodge."

"But you have to. Remember what the Control Brain said? Your Evaluation will continue if you don't get yourself fixed, and I'm willing to help _fix _you, but you have to do something for yourself. Help me help you."

"It's hard, and then the more I think about the Evaluation..." she stopped, squeezing her eyes shut, "it doesn't really bother me anymore..."

"Well it bothers me!" Skoodge snapped. "You're the best Invader I've ever known and I won't see you deteriorate, Tenn. Forget those stupid Meekrob! They're all gone now, anyway."

"But they still had the last laugh... Look at me, cowering away from some malfunctioning SIR in the next room. It's not like the old me at all."

"I'm sure the old you is still inside of you somewhere. Now come out from under Zim's kitchen table, and let me show you the wonders of Earth!"

Tenn thought it over. Was her old, former self still inside her? The Irken who always received the highest scores during training, who came out of all of Irk's most brutal training programmes even stronger than the last? Could it hurt to make the first step to recovery, by facing any alien fauna like the valiant soldier she once was?

She gave a tired sigh and finally crawled out from under the table. The first step... "All right. I will come with you to the Earth Park."

"Thank you, Tenn. It wouldn't have been the same without you." Skoodge gave her shoulder a light, friendly punch. She looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh... nothing. Let's go. GIR will be too preoccupied in his monkey show, so he won't even notice us leave."

"I'll take your word for it, Skoodge."

Next, the hum of the elevator rose up from the toilet, and Zim finally emerged.

"_Whoowee, _that was a long, messy twelve hours. Zim must have some poop now!" He marched to the fridge, opened the fridge door, grabbed a poop can, opened the can, and then slugged it down his thirsty throat. "_Ahhhhhh,_" he sighed. He noticed Skoodge and Tenn watching him then.

"What? I can't drink a can of poop in my own home?!"

"We never said that you couldn't—" Skoodge started.

"Then why are you both staring at Zim?!" he yelled, pointing.

An awkward silence followed. Zim took one more gulp of his can of poop, and then threw it in the recycle chute (he's into saving the Earth now). He went over to the toilet again to go down to his lab.

"Have you really been watching that rebel for twelve hours?" Tenn asked of him next.

"What? Are you speaking to Zim?" he replied.

"Yes. Why are you so fixated on that rebel?"

"Maybe it's because of the same _thing_ that me and Zim discussed earlier," Skoodge said, slyly.

Zim growled. "We dated for five working days, Skoodge. Now stop bringing it back up!"

Tenn ignored their foolish talk, but it wasn't like she understood any of it anyway. "It's about that thing that took over her mind, isn't it? I may not know Tak very well, but I know that was not her. For one her eyes turned green."

"You saw Green Eyes too?!" Zim asked surprised.

"Yes. You couldn't miss them. They were even glowing beneath the blanket that covered her."

"Skoodge couldn't see her, but _you_ could. Strange."

"Her?" Tenn asked, nervously. "You are referring to Tak, aren't you?"

Zim was about to answer her question, until Skoodge intervened. "Well, the park awaits us, Tenn. Hopefully the squirrels are feeling merciful today, and won't attack our heads."

"All right, but I still want to know what's going on with Tak. I will find out," she said.

Tenn put on her brown wig and slipped on her human eyes. She looked convincing enough. Skoodge followed her example, and put on his Johnny Bravo wig and sunglasses. Next, they went through the living room, tiptoeing behind GIR, and finally left through the door.

GIR didn't even look up, and when he heard the door shutting behind them, he called out, "Leprechauns?"

When he saw no leprechauns, he sat back down and watched his scary monkey again.

Zim shook his head, and then finally descended the elevator to go and probe Tak some more. Hopefully Green Eyes will make another appearance.

...

"Now let me rewind that for you again..."

Zim rewound the footage for Tak on a screen inside her prison. He still sat behind the glass, controlling the footage from his panel of many switches and buttons.

"Why are you showing me this?" she said. "I had enough the twentieth time!"

"Do you not _see_ the bright emerald shade of your eyes?"

Tak paused and looked up at her green eyes on the screen. "No! I see not this emerald colour of my eyes, only my deep purple shade. Now please, I beg of you, stop showing me this ridiculous footage!"

"You're lying! I know you see it too, and Tenn, but not _Skoodge_..."

She ground her teeth and gripped her head, trying to control her anger, but she failed.

Now she extended her PAK's legs and shot a laser beam at the screen. The screen tipped to one side and crashed to the floor. She had tried to shoot at the glass too, but it's indestructible from the inside...

"Hey! That's my monitor you're shooting at!"

"I don't care. I don't care for you, or your stupid questions. I just want you to leave me alone."

"Never!"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Don't you think I've suffered enough?"

"Because you're sick! There's something seriously wrong with you, Tak, and it has something to do with those _green eyes_ of yours!"

"This again? You're crazy, Zim. Insane! You're the one who is sick! _Ghosts_ aren't real..."

Zim turned quiet. "Who said anything about a ghost?"

"I heard you talking to that gullible idiot over the intercom earlier. You mentioned ghosts and spirits. I don't know what's happened to you, Zim, but you've definitely lost it. Any shred of sanity you had has gone!"

"I'll assure you that they are very much real," Zim growled, in Molly senior's honour, and for all of the other ghosts he had helped. "As real as that thing possessing that PAK of yours!"

Tak faltered. "What?" she finally said.

"You heard me. I know you, Tak. You're not stupid. I can see it in your eyes now, and on your face on the footage. You know something is wrong, and I'm going to help you!"

"Why? Why do you want to help me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. I promised someone dear to me that I would help, whether you like it or not!"

Tak laughed. "And who on all of Earth _and _Irk could be dear to you, Zim? You don't care about anything other than yourself."

"That's the catch; she isn't of _Earth _anymore. She comes and visits."

"From what planet?"

"Oh, it's not a planet..."

"Another universe perhaps?"

"Try the afterlife! I'm done with you now. You may find it hard to believe, Tak, but your voice is just as grating on my antennae as mine is on yours! And I hate your fake British accent!"

"What British accent?"

"Ooh, look at me," Zim demonstrated. "I'm Tak, and I'm all British and stuff. By jove! Blimey! Cheerio! Toodle pip,_ mate_!"

"What's _wrong_ with you?" she asked, appalled. No one talked like that...

"I don't know," he said, putting a hand to his head. "I think talking to you is doing something to my brain meats. I'm gonna go and rest my head a while. But I'll be back! Cannot brain... no longer... haz... the _dumb..._"

Zim slumped out the room and finally left Tak alone. She couldn't be any happier.

"Blimey," she said, "he really has lost it."

She settled down and looked over the smashed screen on the floor. Maybe she did take it too far, but Zim was annoying and very unfair. But she did see those green eyes. There was no missing them. But a ghost? How ridiculous. They don't exist.

...

Skoodge and Tenn walked through the park together. In Skoodge's head, it was like they were in that cartoon sequence from Mary Poppins as he whistled a merry tune. But in poor Tenn's, it was a very different story.

The humans were strange creatures. Every often, she would come across a human who really scared her. One had too much ink on his arms. Skoodge told her they were tattoos. Another had pins on his face. She learnt they were piercings. Yikes. Humans voluntarily put holes in their skin... Skoodge explained there were many cultural differences on Earth, and everyone had their own personal tastes.

She would ask why some humans were dark-skinned and others lighter. Again, Skoodge explained the many cultures. There was nothing wrong with a bit of diversity. That was a good start.

She noticed each and every human, though they pretty much looked the same to her at first glance, had their own characteristic, something that distinguished them from the other. Not like the people of Irk at all.

"So they all wear different clothes?"

Yes. Some clothes are deemed acceptable, but others are not. Some do abide by certain dress codes. People of medical and military profession must wear a uniform. Others, from a non-professional background, will still abide to certain dress codes. These codes are strictly due to fashionable custom. Some will follow them, and others will develop an individual style. I do notice, however, that when a certain famous human wears an item of clothing, many will follow their example. The Earth media is very influential on this race. Of course, fashionable trends tend to change over time. Right now, the _eighties_ have made another comeback for the 1000th time, but with yet another modern twist. I think the humans are running out of ideas..."

They walked past a willowy, red-headed woman next, who just happened to be Belle, Zim's old love-pig. The park was one of her favourite places after all.

Tenn took note of her short skirt. "And what about that female? Her lower garment only reaches her thigh. Is that acceptable?"

Skoodge looked back at Belle, and noticed a few of the human males ogling her, and other females scowling, as she walked past.

"It depends. The males seem to enjoy her exposed legs; they are rather long. But the other females find it unacceptable. May be because their legs aren't as _long _as hers, and they see the men watching her. Female humans tend to antagonize each other, even over something as mundane as 'attractiveness'.

"So exposed legs are considered attractive?"

"It depends on the human culture, or the weather at that, or whether they are considered skinny enough. It's sad really. I mean look over at that woman in the shorts. Her legs look like big, puffy marshmallows, but look at how the humans cringe away from her. The same females, again, laugh at her in a pitiful way all just to feel better about themselves. This, of course, comes after the knock to their egos after seeing the longer-legged woman."

"I suppose the skinnier woman's legs are easier on the ocular implants, but I'm starting to not like these human females. They are rather judgmental of each other. I don't see why the larger woman shouldn't expose her legs too. It seems humans are hated when they are too _attractive_, or when they are deemed too _ugly_. At least Irkens are more straightforward. The taller the better."

"I wouldn't bother trying to understand the human females. Earth males have lived beside them for two-hundred and thousand years, and even _they_ can't understand them."

"I'm so glad our race is androgynous," Tenn remarked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Skoodge said, "though I have always wondered why Irken females curl their antennae and wear false eyelashes..."

"That's because it looks appealing, Skoodge."

"It does? I never really noticed. Does it not hurt when you bend your antennae to achieve that desired, curled shape?"

"Yes, very, _very_ much. Often brings a tear to the eye."

"So why do you do it?"

"I already explained, because it makes one more appealing."

"I think I now know why the humans often say "beauty is pain".

Tenn watched him sharply at that. "Well, it's our choice. No one forced us."

"Oh... okay. I guess that's one question I can finally scratch off my list." Skoodge looked into his mental list, and crossed out the question that read: "Do Irken females curl their antennae and wear false eyelashes out of necessity, or by choice?"

He laughed now. "Funny how Irken males aren't expected to do any of that stuff, hey. We can just get out of our sleeping chambers and go about our day, and no one would notice any difference..."

Tenn gave him that sharp look again. "Well, no one said it was easy being an Irken _female_."

"But it can be. I'm sure you would still look... uh... _satisfactory..._" (he couldn't quite find the word), "if you didn't do those things."

"I did try once. I didn't curl my antennae or wear my inserts, and someone thought I was Zim."

"Why would they think you were Zim?" Skoodge asked, clearly appalled. He couldn't see the resemblance.

"I don't know. We do have similar body proportions. I will tell you that I was not too happy about it. For one, they begged me not to blow them up. Despite us being an androgynous race, I do not want to be mistaken for a male, especially Zim."

"That sounds fair enough."

They never talked anymore on the subject, since it had run its course. They soon stopped by a playground. Tenn watched the human children wide-eyed.

"Won't they be disciplined?" she said. "Where are the droids? Smeets are running amok; they should be in training!"

Skoodge drummed his fingers together. "_Yeah_... Something else I should point out. You see, human children are a lot freer than Irken smeets."

"What do you mean?"

"Put it this way: they aren't trained from birth, and any humans who become a soldier do it by choice. Then they are trained, though still considerably young, but not as young as _birth_."

She stared, shocked. "But... but that's preposterous. How will they be better prepared for war?"

"You sound just like I used to. You'll get used to their crazy customs eventually. Now that we're on the subject of human children, I really, really want you to meet Molly."

"You want me to meet a human smeet? Untrained, undisciplined, and... _wild?"_

Skoodge slumped his shoulders. "I'm really not having an easy time of this. Everything I say about the humans is always turned against them. I'll assure you that Molly is safe. She can be rough, and she does tend to bite, a lot, but—"

Tenn gasped. "Just as I feared! A biter! She sounds barbaric. I remember one smeet during training. He was a biter too, and hard to discipline. Then the droids took him away, and he was never seen again."

"Oh, I remember him. He was fun..."

"He was a barbarian, Skoodge! He would have never become a civilized Irken citizen. It's a wonder why Zim is even still _alive_ today."

"Come on, Zim's not _so_ bad. He did sacrifice me to a hogulus beast once back on Hobo 13, but we're pretty cool now."

"This Molly smeet? Is she..." Tenn swallowed, "undisciplined?"

"Well... no. She can be wild, but doesn't cry or whine, not like her little brother. She's a good kid."

"And how old is Dib? He is still in his smeethood, right?"

"Why, yes, he is."

"So, basically, all children of Earth are untrained, and don't know their place? One even escaped his very own planet and joined an intergalactic war!"

"... I have nothing more to say. I'm never going to convince you. But in Dib's defence, that is a rather remarkable feat, even for an adult human. A shame his dad never sees it that way..."

Tenn stared in horror at something behind Skoodge. Before he even got to turn around, he heard a shrill voice shout: "Hiya, Skoodge!"

He turned around, and there was Molly. Her mother was walking down the path up ahead, with the baby in a stroller. Little Molly was riding on her new scooter she got for her birthday. Flames were painted on it to make it go faster. Zim wouldn't be amused...

"What are you doing here, and who's that?!" she asked, pointing at Tenn.

"Oh... well, this is awkward. I guess now you've finally met Molly, Tenn..."

Tenn gasped as she hid behind Skoodge. Molly beamed as she finally met the famous _friend._

"Is that really you, Tenn? Why you hiding?"

"Don't... don't bite me, human smeet..."

"I'm not going to bite you, silly!"

Tenn whimpered.

Skoodge groaned. This was going to be a challenge. So much for meeting Molly in stages. He shouldn't have told Tenn about the human children of Earth's lack of training. Now Molly was a little monster in her eyes. Her baby brother, maybe, but Molly was an angel... well, sort of.

...

Zim decided that a rest on the couch was what he needed, so now there he lay as Minimoose hovered close. The computer wafted a fan over Zim with one of his many arms.

"Brain... frazzled... me thinks... _no more_..." Zim said.

**"Seriously, master. W****e go to ****Australia for a month, and you manage to burn your brains out. I told you leaving was a bad idea, Minimoose, but you said I had to go for my many _loyal_ fans...**** And I did tell you there was no moose down under."  
**  
"Squeek."

**"Forget all the cute, cuddly koalas!**"

"Squeek?"

**"Yes… I do love my didgeridoo. It was very thoughtful of you to buy it as a gift, and then play its fine tune to ward off creepy fans..."**

"Silence! Zim is trying to mumble incoherently. And this didgeridoo now belongs to me."

There came a knock at the door.

Zim jerked upright. "Didgeridoo! Who could that be?"

He watched the door for a while, until it knocked again — _louder. _So he jumped off the couch and approached the door carefully. He listened to the sounds on the other side.

"Hmmm, they must have left. Victory for Zim!"

"Zim, I know you're in there. I just heard your_ stupid_ voice. Open up."

He recognised that voice in an instant, and opened the door. There she was; Dib's violet-haired sister...

"Gaz-human? What brings you here?"

"So I heard the news," she said. "You have Tak here as prisoner..."

"It's been three days already since she arrived. Where have you been? Have you been _sleeping_, little Gaz?"

"I was finishing up on my GS2. Finally completed all levels, so now I've got nothing better to do. May as well see our old friend Tak's creepy, possessed green eyes. Dib hasn't shut up about it. He's not happy that you're leaving him out you know. You did promise him he could help out with the ghost stuff."

"Tak was never your friend, and _Dib_... I need him out of this, for now. I need to be alone with this creature, and Dib's fascination with Tak's infuriating. Tak wasn't _that _amazing!"

"Sure she was a friend; I squirt soda at all my closest friends... Well," she continued, "he did have her ship in his possession, and he even rode it all the way to planet Irk. But then you intervened and took his memories..." she almost sounded angry about that. Why? Dib was the bane of her existence.

"And I told you to never bring that up! Well, he knows now, anyway..."

"So, you gonna let me inside? The sun is burning my skin here."

"If you must, Gaz." Zim moved aside and let her through.

She noticed GIR staring at the Angry Monkey once she entered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot there was an Angry Monkey show marathon coming up. When I saw the commercial, the first thing I thought about was GIR. I can see I was not _wrong_. He's glued."

"Shhh!" GIR shushed her next. She let him off.

Zim turned on her now. "So, you want to see Tak?" he asked. "I should warn you she's highly dangerous."

"So am I. That's why I brought some poop cans." Gaz shook them next, getting them ready.

He watched her strangely and then shook his head. "Very well, follow me."

Gaz followed him to the toilet. "So, have you been experiencing any more premonitions lately?" he asked her next.

"Yeah, I predicted some lottery numbers for 65 million. But then I remembered Dad's pretty rich anyway, so I let it pass."

"You know some humans would have killed for those numbers..."

"Oh, I know. That's why I love to see them fight. There were _no_ winners..." She smiled evilly.

Unless Zim had misunderstood her last comment, Gaz was forcing other humans to fight for her entertainment. But there were no winners? What does that mean?

They jumped inside the elevator, and soon reached the section of Tak's prison. Gaz walked up to the window and looked over Tak's sorry appearance.

"Wow, she looks even worse than last time." Gaz smelled something familiar then, and looked down into the trash. There were a few dozen _Deelishus Weenie_ napkins.

She picked one out. "You're really feeding her these wieners?"

"Oh, yes," he said, darkly.

"Brutal. I like it. Teach her to mess with _Earth_..."

"But you were always indifferent to the Earth anyway. And you were never concerned when _I _tried to take over the planet!"

"Unlike you, Zim, Tak actually had a good shot at destroying my home world. No one threatens my existence, and gets off smoothly. Though I had to endure GIR's... _kissing_," she shivered, "it was worth it to see her fail."

"Yeah, I guess so," he grumbled. Again, he was sick of hearing how good of an Invader Tak was, or could have been.

"So what does she do in there all day? Has she gone crazy yet? Ooh, can I watch when it happens?" Gaz sounded genuine. Her eyes even turned all big and shiny.

Zim stepped back a little. Her eyes were creepy. "I find your childlike wonder most precious, Gaz, but no. You cannot watch."

"Why?"

He sighed, "Fine, but I can't tell you precisely when it will happen."

"So what's she doing now? That is a one-way mirror, right? How can she_ see_ us?"

"What?" Zim looked up as he almost jumped out of his skin. Tak was standing right on the other side of the glass adjacent to him. Her eyes were vacant.

He shook his head. "It's just some trick she's pulling," he said, hating the way she followed his every move.

"It's not working, Tak. Now resume your position!" he yelled, tapping the glass.

Her breath fogged the glass on the other side, disappearing and reappearing in a white haze.

He watched her curiously, very sure that she watched him too. His squeedlyspooch turned.

"I... I don't think it's Tak. But her eyes remain purple..."

Gaz walked up to the glass and banged it by Tak's face. The alien didn't flinch.

"Hm, that should have worked, unless she could see it coming from our side."

"Foolish _guuurl_..." Tak hissed. "Did you really think that could hinder me?"

Gaz pulled up a brow. "Are you speaking to me?" she asked.

"Of course I'm speaking to you!" Tak yelled. "I do admire that dark energy of yours, but, alas, you take the side of this _runt_. You'd have made a fine subordinate."

"But you can't see me. How would you know I have this 'dark' energy? And I'm no one's subordinate..."

Tak laughed, bringing her hands up to the glass as she raked her claws down its length. Bits of glass chipped away from her claws next.

Zim winced from the sound, but Gaz didn't flinch an inch. She just continued to glare at Tak.

"We can see you _perfectly_, child. That strange purple growth falling from your head, and those yellow, burning eyes..."

"We?" Zim asked.

"Yes, _we_... I'm afraid you can't help your friend Tak now. Our minds have finally merged; her memories are now mine, and mine hers. Not hard really considering we were nearly the same person."

"You let her go!" Zim roared. He came up to the glass to meet the deranged face of Tak. But it was only half of her now.

He banged on the glass. "Tak, don't let her take over you. You're stronger than her! I can't fail you now!"

Tak smiled, enjoying that tortured look on his face as it reflected back on hers.

"Why, I'm sure you're loving every moment of this. All you've ever wanted was to see us fail, Zim! You ruined our only chance of success!"

"Only hers; not yours, Green Eyes!"

"So that's what you decided to call us? How pathetic," she said as her eyes shone green at last, "but fitting. After all, we won't be 'Purple Eyes' anymore. Tak is still inside of us, but we're afraid _Green Eyes_ has overridden our PAK."

"I will fight you. If not Tak, then I surely will. I'll set her free once again."

"How sweet, but you'll have to catch us first."

"You've got nowhere to run, because you're trapped!"

"Not for long..."

"What are you—?"

"Zim, I'd step back a little. Things are about to get violent," Gaz warned.

"Has your foresight foreseen this?" he asked.

"No, just common sense. Now get back!"

"Eh?"

Gaz pulled him back, just before Tak smashed the glass with a strength surpassing that of any normal Irken (but when you're considered two Irkens, your strength is doubled by the power of two).

Had she acquired some form of supernatural power? To project her power out of the glass like that, it must be true. It was indestructible on the inside. But on the outside, it was fragile as Earth glass. An Irken invention.

Glass shattered all over Zim as he covered his face. Gaz covered hers too, and when they looked up again, Tak was in the room.

"There you are..." she purred. "You've no idea how long we've yearned for this."

"Yearned for what?" Zim growled.

"_This_!" She lunged at him and grabbed a hold of his neck. He tried to ward her off, but she was simply too strong.

He was getting weak from her chokehold. As he stared up into those gleaming green eyes, he knew it wasn't Tak looking back. This creature was inhuman, and had no feeling. Tak had always been a perfect villainess, but even this was beneath her. She would never take his life like this; she would choose a more meticulous, sophisticated plan. This was too animalistic for Tak.

Next, strange, sticky liquid gushed all over Green Eyes. Gaz squirted that can of poop, keeping a hold of the clasp as the cola burst out. Green Eyes screamed as smoke coiled off her skin. Of course, Tak hadn't built a resistance to polluted Earth liquids. Even Tenn had used the paste as a precaution, even though she had no prior plans to leave the house.

Green Eyes glared at Gaz. The girl shook that can once again, keeping her fingers on the clasp like a trigger. Green Eyes knew she was no match for the can, or the girl who held it. So she moved her gaze onto Zim again.

The Irken grasped his sore neck where a dark bruise was forming. Fortunately, Irken anatomy was fast-healing.

He looked up and recoiled from her, but Green Eyes' eyes changed for a moment. They saw that dark bruise around his neck in the shape of her hands. Then they softened, becoming purple once again.

Zim almost saw her, and before he could call her name, she ran out the room. He had never seen such a tortured soul, but those were definitely Tak's eyes looking down on him, even if just for a moment.

Gaz approached his side. "You all right?" she asked. If Zim wasn't so weak, he would have been shocked by her concern. Well it looks like Gaz saved her brother's old nemesis in the end. But they were all friends now. It was all good.

"Y-yes. Zim is fine now, thanks to Gaz..."

"Don't thank me; thank the evil poop cola corporation, for putting polluted ingredients in their soft drinks." Gaz lifted up the used can.

"She... I saw her... Tak's still in there."

"Should I have run after her?"

"No... you're no match—"

He stopped upon that evil glare from Gaz. "She's my fight, that's what I meant to say. Not yours."

"But she almost choked you to death."

"I know, I have the bruise! Ow..." Zim grabbed his throat again.

"Well, she'll probably escape out into the street. GIR's far gone in his show to stop her. Are you sure you want that creature crawling around the city, Zim?"

Zim groaned. "No. If only I wasn't rendered weak, I could have run after her."

"I'll call Dib, and then all three of us can go out and look for her."

Zim slumped back against the floor, putting his arm over his eyes. Great, he had tried his best to keep Dib out of this, but now his time had finally come. It was only a matter of time in the end...

Here comes the young paranormal investigator to the rescue.

* * *

**A/N: I will upload again next week. After that, that will be it (for now). I have a current chapter in the works. **

**Minimoose and the computer are back! Did you even wonder where they'd been? I had, and it was in Australia. It was a little stupid to make up for their lack of appearance in this story. At least Gaz's was more plausible. Jhonen did go to a convention down under, as I've watched Youtube videos like a creepy stalker fan. It looked fun. **

**And I love the word di****dgeridoo. That's why everyone was saying it so much. I find them relaxing in a strange way. There's a video of a didgeridoo playing for ten hours on Youtube. I wonder who would watch it.**

**Zim was harsh on Skoodge, though I've never been 'friendzoned' so I can't relate. **

**You can be mathematically beautiful, which is probably the closest and most objective viewpoint to beauty you can ever find (though it's still subjective). I think it goes in the order of the Fibonacci sequence. I'm bad at maths, so I'm not going down that road.**

**I guess Irken and human females aren't that different. As a society, our women are expected to always look their best. Screw that; I'll look my worst!**

**I reckon there is more female Irkens than we know, they just aren't wearing their 'makeup'. Poor Tenn, being mistaken for Zim. They do look alike though.**

**Most British people don't actually say 'cheerio', or 'toodle pip', or 'by jove'. They may have done years ago, but times have changed. I have heard blimey a few times. There are many dialects in the UK. Such a variety, actually, that many are like separate languages in their own right. **

**Tak's voice actress is British, which is why she sounds like that. I don't think she was supposed to sound like a Brit, but that's just how it came about. It does suit her though. Gives her a creepy vibe, like Helena Bonham Cater in Sweeney Todd. Or as Bellatrix Lestrange...**

**And finally, I'd like to announce the birth of my beautiful new niece who has recently come into the world. Now report for duty.**

**See you next week.**


	10. Hunting Party

**A/N: here is my tenth upload. Thank you all for your continued support. I really appreciate it. My gift in return is to get this story finished :)**

**Well read on :)**

* * *

...

Zim and Gaz emerged at the top floor of the base, where they met a ghastly site.

Minimoose had been thrown against the wall, leaving one of his antlers hanging loose. The computer's arm lay in the middle of the room. He kept on saying "ow" over and over as his limb twitched like a fish.

GIR, however, was still sitting in front of the TV watching his beloved monkey.

"Minimoose!" Zim cried, running to his robot's aid. The moose squeaked helplessly, but other than his antler, he was pretty intact. "GIR! How could you just leave him lying like that?!"

"Favorite monkey's on!" GIR replied.

Zim growled. That stupid monkey...

**"Oh, don't mind me. I'm sure my arm will be perfectly fine... _not_. I don't even have a nervous system, but it still hurts like**—**"**

"Oh, quit your whining!" Gaz snapped next, picking the computer's robot arm up off the floor.

**"Yes, my **_**new **_**mistress…"  
**  
"Computer, what happened up here?" Zim asked, cradling Minimoose in his arms like a baby.

**"Well, as you can see, my arm is now in the hands of the female Membrane child, and Minimoose's antler is hanging off of his head.** **The cause?** **TAK CAME STORMING THROUGH FROM THE TOLIET IN THE KITCHEN AND WREAKED HAVOC ON OUR PRECIOUS HOME!"**

Zim paused and took a deep breath. "It was noble of you to try and stop her, but look at what it has done to you!" He pointed at his arm.

**"It's nice of you to finally show some concern..."**

"And GIR just sat through it all?" Zim said, looking back at GIR irate.

**"Oh, didn't you hear? His favorite monkey's on TV!"**

"You're awfully sarcastic today, computer. But I need you to remain calm. This is a very serious situation. There is a possessed Irken on the loose, and I will need all of your help. Even yours, GIR! Actually, on second thought; you just keep watching your _favorite_ monkey."

GIR saluted. Zim sighed. It was better that GIR stayed out of this.

"**I'm sorry. I guess I'm just in a lot of pain right now."**

"That's okay, computer, you're forgiven. Now, first things first—"

"Call Dib," Gaz said.

"I was getting to that!"

"Call him, Zim," she pointed the computer's arm at him. "We need all the help we can get. No offence, but you're not gonna get much of it here. And Dib's paranormal logic can be useful, I guess..." Her face scrunched up with contempt.

"I know," Zim said, pouting like a spoilt child. "Computer, send Minimoose to the repair station. And while you're at it, fix your arm."

**"As you wish, master. Can I… can I have my arm back, please?"** the computer asked Gaz next.

Gaz looked over his arm for a few more seconds, then handed it back over.

"Here, I don't need a lame robot arm, anyway."

The computer grabbed it with his other limb. Now he took Minimoose and pulled him up through a hole in the celing.

"Call your brother, and make it quick. Not another moment to lose!" Zim yelled, pointing a finger in the air.

"If you yell at me again, then I'll pick your antennae off your head, just like I did with that stupid roach last week. Buzzing its wings around my room!"

Zim stepped back. "You pull antennae off innocent insects? You monster!"

Gaz pulled her phone out and dialled Dib's number. It didn't take long and she soon hung up.

"He's on his way."

"Good. Operation 'find Tak' can soon start."

…

Tenn looked around Molly's bedroom nervously. Stuffed animals stared at her from all directions with glistening eyes. So creepy. The stars on the ceiling gave her some comfort in the least.

Skoodge watched her curiously with an unnatural grin on his face. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"You bring me to the child's lair, so of course I'm nervous. But I will try and give her a chance."

"You showed a lot of courage today to come back to Molly's house," he pointed out.

Tenn wasn't listening to him. "The smaller one in the push chair... How... how does its mother put up with that sound? It's so bothersome. A smeet that loud and obnoxious would be sent straight to the dungeons on Irk."

"The humans actually frown upon such treatment of children. Very unacceptable. He's just nineteen Earth months of age. To be fair our smeets are uploaded with a mature personality from when they are minutes old. He can't help it. I've seen him eat his own nasal mucus."

She scrunched up her face. "Vulgar. I don't even know what the punishment for that would be on Irk. Irken smeets do not possess a nose..."

"Yeah, could you imagine!" He laughed. Tenn didn't find it funny. Now things turned awkward again.

How Skoodge hated these awkward silences. It was like they were on a first date over and over, a true nightmare! Why did he think of the human tradition of 'dating' for an example?

Lucky for him, Molly finally entered the room with a plate of food.

"I got us snacks! Now we can have that indoor picnic. You always liked them, Skoodge."

"And I'm sure Tenn will too," Skoodge said.

The door creaked open, and there stood baby Kenny with a bottle in his mouth.

"Skoodge, what is the younger child doing here?" Tenn asked, creeping away from the toddler. He eyed her evilly.

"Oh, my Mommy says I have to let my brother play with us for a while. He's not so bad, except he likes to pull my hair, and he breaks everything he touches."

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Tenn asked once again.

Molly looked up at her, and produced an evil smile. "Because he smells _fear_..."

"I knew it!" she screamed, sprouting out her PAK legs to reach the top bunk.

"Molly, please don't scare Tenn like that," Skoodge said.

"Sorry," she replied. "He doesn't really smell fear, silly Tenn."

"I think he definitely knows we're aliens though," Skoodge went on. "He always looks at me and Zim very strange. Trust babies to be the smartest out of the entire human race..."

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better!" Tenn cried.

Skoodge looked a little guilty now. "Oops, sorry. He can't talk though. It's all just babbles and gibberish."

Baby Kenny staggered over to the ladder of the bunk as he clung to the rungs.

"Aboo da boo!" he gibbered. English translation: "I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I am saying..."

"What does he want?!" Tenn yelled.

Skoodge studied the baby with careful eyes. "I think he wants you to come down."

"I never will! Make him stop, Skoodge!"

"All right..." Skoodge found a bouncy ball with a floating alien inside. The baby's eyes lit up when he saw it, as he held out a chubby, dimpled hand.

"Here, Kenny, go get the ball!" Skoodge threw it across the room. Now the baby's a dog.

Kenny stumbled after it as he grabbed it off the floor. He shook it about as the plastic alien spun around. It amused him, so he sat down and played with it for a while.

Skoodge looked back up at Tenn. "He's gone over there now in the corner. That ball will captivate him for hours. It's time for you and Molly to finally get to know each other."

"Okay, but if he makes one move towards me, I'm out that door." Tenn climbed down from the bunk

Molly snorted. "You're not really scared of a baby, are you, Tenn?"

Tenn sat opposite Molly on the blanket she spread out. Molly was already chewing on a sandwich.

"As a matter of fact, I was scared of you at first, human smeet. I'm still undecided as you're clearly undisciplined. You're lucky you live on a planet that lets you express your child-like _innocence, _but don't push it. I won't tolerate such insolence."

"You sound like my _mom_. Skoodge never said you were a boring old grownup!"

Tenn blinked at her a few times, and then looked up at Skoodge. "Are you going to let her speak to me like that?"

Skoodge never said a thing. He was clueless.

"I hope all girl aliens aren't like this..." Molly said next.

Tenn sharpened her eyes at her. "If by girl you mean female, and alien, _Irken_, then yes. We're well-trained, disciplined, and ready to fight any war!"

"Cool. So you can fight?"

"Yes, very well. Well, once..." Tenn glanced away, sadly.

"Do all girl aliens get to fight?"

"Why would they ever not?" Tenn asked, dumbstruck.

"So no one makes you wear frilly dresses, and play with stupid dolls and be all _girly_?" It was hard not to hear the venom in her voice. Being a cute little blonde girl, society expected her to be some sweet _tulip_. But she was a fighter, a biter, and a spitter.

Tenn looked at Skoodge. "Is this child suffering from a concussion? What is this phrase _girly_?"

"Anything that is opposite from the word masculine. I guess I'd fit in that category too. I cry _far_ too much," Skoodge laughed (it's good to joke about oneself).

"Oh, yes, they're not an androgynous race, I see now. Well, who stops you from fighting?" Tenn asked her.

"Everyone. My teacher, my mom, my aunt, my _ghost_ aunt, even my next door neighbor! Her stupid nephew said I had a fat butt, so I punched him in the face!"

"That's because you're an undisciplined child, but it's better to control your anger. It is not a useful tool during a fight. All emotions must be controlled whilst on the battle field. How do your... _parents_ control your dopamine levels?"

"Dopawhat?"" Molly said.

Skoodge was at a loss. So he looked out the window. Things were not going exactly as planned. His eyes found that nest that Zim often liked to gaze at. The chicks were nearly fledging now; their feathers were growing beautifully. He focused on that for now, while the two girls talked things out.

...

Zim, Dib and Gaz had taken to the streets to track down Tak. It wasn't so hard, since she had left a trail. Trash cans had been pushed all over the floor. Gulls squawked and scavenged at the discarded rubbish.

One neighbour's mail box had even been knocked down. The owners of said mail box were standing over the wreckage. Whatever had torn it off its post, and crushed it into a heap, must have been pretty strong.

"What do you think did it?" the man of the house asked. His wife and neighbour stood beside him.

"Maybe a bear has come to the neighborhood?" his neighbour suggested.

"That does make sense. A bear has visited our humble street, scavenged through our trash, and pulled my mail box off its wooden stand. It even left a dent with its _giant_ paws..."

"Yes, that will be our conclusion," the wife said now.

"No!"

The three adults looked down at that big-headed boy annoyed. They were trying to figure things out. How rude.

"It was not a bear, you fool!" the boy snapped. "Just one look at that dent, and you know it was made by something way more intelligent with a vendetta!"

"Well a bear has every reason to have a vendetta," the man of the house replied.

"Why would a bear have a vendetta?" the boy asked, peeved.

"Maybe because _humans_ encroached on their habitat?" the man said. He made a point; you can't stop nature...

"No, that is not the reason, even if it were a bear! It was something paranormal, something _extra-terres_—"

Gaz pulled Dib away by the collar next.

"Hey!" he cried.

"Leave the nice people alone, Dib," she said.

"Fine, but hearing them talk like that just reminds me of the idiocy of the human race. A bear? Come on, Gaz!"

"I second that. Your people are stupid, Dib. So stupid that _aliens _won't even visit!" Zim said.

"Then why did you visit?" Dib asked.

"To invade, _duh_. Has your simple, human brain forgotten about that? But enough of the past. We have a mission, and that is to find Tak!"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we've pretty much covered that already. Do you think she went far?"

Zim put a claw to his chin. "She has a good few hours on us, so something tells me she went into the direction of the city."

"With all those people? Aw, man. What if someone got hurt?"

Gaz smiled. "This is turning out to be an exciting night after all. I hope there's blood..."

"There won't be blood, Gaz, because Tak wouldn't do something so low. Would she?" Dib looked at Zim.

"It isn't her, Dib. I may have seen just a little part of her before she went storming off, but she is weak. This think has a hold on her."

"Just keep hold of your cans, boys and girls. We'll get her in the end." Gaz gave her can a good shake.

"How about we split up?" Dib suggested.

"Like in horror movies? Good idea," Gaz said.

"No. Wait... that is just like in horror movies..."

"It is a good idea," Zim replied. "Since there are three main possibilities of where Tak could have gone to, and_ three_ of us, we may find her sooner."

"What are the three possible places she could have gone to?" Gaz asked.

"The city, the woods, and the outskirts. There are possibly two more; the highway, or the zoo, but we haven't got much choice. Skoodge and Tenn are out of commission. Unless one of you are willing to split and make a clone?"

"No," Gaz said.

"Come on, just think _mitosis_, and you'll be splitting in no time."

"Do we look like single-celled organisms?" Dib asked, irritated.

"From where I'm standing..."

Gaz ground her teeth. "That's it! We're splitting up. Zim, you take the city, since you know it so well, and Dib you take the woods. I'll stay out in the outskirts."

"Nu-uh! You take the woods!" Dib snapped. "You have seen horror movies, right, Gaz? I don't wanna meet a slasher!"

"Fine, you take the outskirts, and I'll wander off through the woods and get lost." Gaz walked off towards the woods. When she disappeared through some trees, it finally dawned on Dib.

"Oh no. I just left my little sister to go and get murdered in the woods!"

"Yes you did, you despicable human being! But in your defence, Gaz is a lot tougher than you. Besides, she has her bat and a can of poop."

"I don't know. You do remember what happened to Molly senior, right?"

"Of course I do..." Zim sighed. "Then it's best you go back there and follow her, Dib. Leave the outskirts. We'll just search the city and the wilderness."

"All right. See ya later, and don't forget to call if you find her."

"Yes, I will use that foolish contraption you call a 'cellphone'."

Dib had already run off after Gaz, so he never heard his comment. Zim would have rather used an Irken form of communication, but the humans had no PAKs. Obviously.

Zim was finally alone. Dusk was approaching as the streets were deserted. A plastic bag drifted in the wind. He felt a chill.

He was eager to get to the city, so he headed in that direction. It didn't dawn on him till half way there that Tak may have run off into the woods after all for seclusion. Unless Green Eyes had directed her towards the city. The more people to harm...

This wasn't the brightest plan.

...

"Gaz, wait up!"

Gaz growled. "I thought I told you to stay on the streets!"

Dib finally caught up with her by two sycamores. It was cold in the shade, as the sun was setting.

"You did," he said, "but then Zim and I decided that we shouldn't let a little girl go wandering off through the woods by herself."

"I have the bat," she pointed out.

"I suppose you do, but Dad would be furious, Gaz."

"So, he has a new daughter now and a girlfriend. What does he care?"

"Don't talk like that. You know Dad still loves you."

"The other day I heard him say "I finally have a cute daughter that will laugh at my funny face". She had gas! She weren't even smiling!"

"You never did laugh when you were a baby..." Dib remarked.

"The kid's a month old; she can't even smile yet."

"Her name is Rae, Gaz. Stop calling her the kid!"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Rae, a pretty, _normal_ name, short for Rachel. Not like Gazlene, or Dib. I've never known what your name is short for."

"Rae is short for Raelene. It rhymes with yours."

"Meh, she'll do. I can forgive her whining, given that she's a month old."

"That's very considerate of you..."

"I know. I'm a good sister."

"You are... Hey, what was that? Something just moved behind that beech!" Dib pointed at the tree.

Gaz looked to where he was pointing. "How do you know that tree's a beech?"

"It's silver-gray bark. I've spent a lot of time in the woods, Gaz."

"I never knew you talked to trees..."

"I don't talk to them! Let's go and see what that thing was. You got the bat ready?"

Gaz readied the bat. "Yep."

Dib tip-toed towards the tree with Gaz in tow. There was nothing there.

"I swear I saw something," Dib said.

"Was it that squirrel?" Gaz pointed towards a grey squirrel foraging through the leaves.

"No. It was bigger. Though I do have this theory, that the squirrels become big by the light of dusk."

"So why's it small now?"

"You call that small?!" Dib pointed at the squirrel.

"I suppose it looks pretty big. Let's keep moving. And stop yelling. Tak may hear you."

"If she's out here that is."

"We'll have to wait and see." Gaz held the bat against her shoulder, as they walked further into the woods.

The squirrel watched them move away with a twitching nose. It ran up a tree next and grew twice its size, forming sharp teeth and claws. Unfortunately, it snapped a thin branch as it reached the top. It crashed to the floor and exploded.

Dib and Gaz looked back at the explosion, confused. Strange. Maybe there were maniacs running around these woods after all.

...

Zim trudged the streets of the city. Strange people lurked around as it was getting pretty late. The sky was already dark. Did he really want to be stuck out here?

He passed one shifty bar, where two drunken men were singing merrily outside. Humans had strange rituals.

A woman in fishnet stockings stood at the end of one street. Zim really didn't want to know who she was waiting for. He would prefer that her profession remained a mystery.

A guy in a dark alley jumped out on him next and opened his coat. He was showing him slabs of meat. Zim screamed and ran away.

There was not one single ghost out tonight. The sight would have been all too welcoming now. He found that the spooks of the city were more active during the day, contrary to popular belief. They must get tired and go to bed. It's the living he should fear tonight.

He heard a peculiar sound behind the alley of an old warehouse. It was a strange shuffling and then a smash. Had someone smashed a glass bottle?

Something about the alley intrigued him. Its general loneliness and the abandoned warehouse beckoned to him. So far he had seen no injuries during his time in the city, so Tak and/or Green Eyes was not out for bloodshed. Not Tak in the least.

If Tak had managed to seize control of her PAK again, then wouldn't she hide somewhere that was isolated and dark, such as this alley? Zim had to give it one look over. But what was that sound of shattering glass?

Dare he enter?

He took one step into the darkness, leaving the safe light of the street behind. Having to remind himself that he was a trained killing machine was a comfort now, because this alley did not smell welcoming. The smell of human urine was powerful, and... was that a hint of blood? There was also the scent of other human bodily fluids, but Zim didn't dare let his mind wander that far.

He crept through the darkness as the shapes became clearer. There was a dumpster, and a few heaps of plastic bags and trash cans. There was also the distinct sound of squeaking. Zim tried not to think of the beady eyes of rats peering at him through a dark crevice. Would Tak really venture inside of here? She had more class than this, possessed or not.

Near the end of the alley, there was a slumped form sitting against the grimy wall. It was human. Zim took a step backwards. He wasn't expecting to come across one in this alley. Was it even alive?

He caught a strong whiff of some unruly Earth substance, and he recoiled again. He never understood why humans consumed alcohol. It stunk and it made the human stink also, seeping out of their pores and breath.

As he took a step back, hoping to reach the safety of the street before this sorry form discovered he was there, the heel of his boot stood on glass. It crunched beneath his boot, grinding into the cold, wet floor.

The human stirred.

"Who's there?" it said in a croaky voice.

Zim peered down at the floor and saw the smashed bottle. Its fragments were scattered all over the floor, as if it had rained glass.

"Who is it? What d'ya want?"

"S-stay where you are!"

He heard the human getting up onto its feet. It hoppled over towards him and squinted through the dark. There was hardly any light in the alley, so it was a pointless action.

Zim's eyes were remarkably better than this drunken human's. So he could see his features as he crept closer. He knew he saw his face somewhere before. He held another bottle of brown liquid in his hands. Was that his second bottle?

They both recognised each other at the same time. Zim felt the anger and the disgust rising to his throat, and then the vomit.

Peter (he is a) Fraudstein let out a raspy laugh as he swayed above him. Zim backed into the grimy wall.

"Well, look _who_ it is. The little piece of sh*t who ruined my last show..."

Zim glared at him hatefully. "Stay away from me."

"You... you ruined me... I've been waiting for this day..."

"I'm not afraid of you. You're nothing but a miserable liar!"

Peter laughed. "So, where all your ghost friends now? No one's here to save you tonight, little man."

"I don't need their help. I can handle you on my own. Do you also believe in _aliens_?"

Peter lunged at him as he went to smash that bottle against his head. Zim just about missed the attack, but Peter wasn't so lucky as he went flying into the wall and onto the ground.

Zim made a beeline for the street before it got ugly. But something grabbed a hold of his ankle, and he tripped. He was dragged back into the darkness again as the glass scraped his skin.

He didn't want to fight this man, but it may have to come to that. There was a sharp pang in his shoulder next, and then he felt warm liquid. Then the distinctive smell of Irken blood filled the alley. Had he stabbed him with a shard of glass?

Zim should have attacked this man sooner. He was worse than a conman. Now he was a killer, driven by sorrow and regret. Zim could smell the regret. It was even stronger than the whisky. But he only grieved for the loss of his career. Not for all those fools he deceived.

He released two of his PAK legs and aimed for his skull. A light zap would do the trick, and he would be unconscious. Zim wouldn't stoop to his level, even though he could do far worse.

He couldn't aim his lasers at the precise spot of his skull. Zim was losing his vision. That was a lot of Irken blood. Could Irken's recover from blood loss? They could recover from broken bones and tissue damage, but blood loss was something else. He hoped it was true of his species, that his blood cells could clone themselves when the body loses a substantial amount of blood. It was crazy, but he had to put faith in that.

He stared up at the blurry shape of Peter. He held another shard of glass above his head. Zim couldn't find the right part of his skull in time. Should he just kill him now? It was a survival instinct. There was no other choice. Right in the face...

He heard a distinctive buzz behind Peter's shoulder. The man turned still. Next, he was pushed aside to the floor like a heap of old rubbish. Hopefully he wasn't dead.

Had he hit his target? He never felt his PAK legs heating up, so what had taken him out?

Zim peered up at a new figure now. Though his vision was blurred, he did make out those distinct appendages on top of its head, like Irken antennae.

The form leaned in closer and he saw its... _her_ face at last. Her eyes were wide and alert, but they were purple again. The light from the street hit her eyes so he could see them perfectly. He also thought he saw a look of concern. But it was probably a trick of the light.

"T-Tak..." he muttered.

He heard her step back. Did he also hear her quiet sob?

"Wait! Don't go! I... I can... Zim will help... help..." He passed out. Now the alley turned to blackness.

* * *

**A/N: this will be it for the time being. Sorry to leave it on a cliff-hangar. Things just came up after I finished this. The next chapter is half way through but I can't say for sure when that will be finished. I hope you all stick around and wait for me on here. I will be back.**

**We finally found out Dib and Gaz's baby sister's name. Rae because she's a little ray of sunshine. I think it's rather pretty. Gaz's full name is supposed to sound like gasoline. That's not so pretty.**

**Her name was something I was going to leave a mystery, since I weren't going to write a sequel, but it's so nice to know. It has three letters, like the rest of the cast.**

**That was an Oscar Wilde quote that came out of baby Kenny's mouth. I searched for intelligent quotes as I was hoping to use an Einstein one, but then I saw that, and it fit perfectly. **

**Remember to always fear the living, and not the dead. The dead cannot harm you, but a fellow living meat creature can.**

**That's all I need to say about that.**

**See you soon. I've enjoyed the past six weeks. It seems I've gained new fans since Clairvoyance. So you would have had to have read through all of that before finishing this. Which story have you preferred? For me, it's like comparing my second born child to my first, because my firstborn will always be special to me as it was my first experience as a mother... I mean, as a fanfic writer... I do however think this one was easier to write, as I learnt a lot after my first (as all mothers do, I mean, writers). I can imagine it was easier to read on your behalf too. Let's be honest, a story is about quality not quantity. Plus, going back over Clairvoyance is not a walk in the park. It can take me weeks to edit. It may even need editing again. I'm too scared to look. Boohoo.**

**Happy Valentines day, or Friday the 13th. Whichever one you prefer.**


	11. A Mutual Agreement

**A/N: hello. I'm back already. This was the chapter I said that was half-way finished. I managed to finish it this week. The last part was written less than twenty-four hours ago. I hope it reads well.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

...

Tak looked down at that lifeless body in shock. Irken blood poured out of the side of his shoulder. She had to look away. The smell of it got to her. It was more powerful than any scent in this alley.

She refocused her attention on that drunken shape to her right. She had no idea what occurred here tonight, or why Zim was arguing with a rotten drunk.

There was yelling, and then she heard Zim's voice in the next alley behind a chain-link fence. She wasn't sure what came over her. His life was in danger, so she acted immediately, and climbed that fence with little effort.

At least she used a low setting. She hoped she did, or the man would never wake up again. There was the smell of fried meat, which could be his brains. Though she only hit the first layer of skin. The smell of charred human flesh was nauseating.

It was hard to remember how she came to this very spot tonight. Some time ago, she had woken up from the strangest of dreams. Although it had not been a dream. Of that much she was sure. She could only wish it were a dream...

There was something not right with her, and these blackouts were just going to persist unless she got help. Is that why Zim was here? Did he mean what he said earlier? Was he even capable of such compassionate behaviour?

She looked down at him once again. There was a softness to her eyes as she glanced at his wound. There was a time in her life where she dreamed of seeing Zim in such pain, but she always wished that it was her who had inflicted it. Not some sorry excuse of a human being. It just wasn't the same.

But she found that it was not the reason why she looked over him now. Could it be pity? He must have been out here looking for her. He had stuck to his word after all. He was willing to help her overcome this disease that had taken over her. Was it possibly a ghost? There was a chill in the air as that thought haunted her mind.

Was there more to life and death?

She kneeled by Zim's side and checked his wound. The wound seemed to be healing nicely, but his grazed skin was coming into contact with the grimy floor. Highly unsanitary. There was the smell of human bodily fluids all over this place.

She saw that bottle in the drunk's hand and grabbed it, pouring a small amount of whisky over Zim's wound. A primitive disinfectant at best, it must burn like heck. Lucky Zim was asleep. That was until he woke up screaming.

Tak yelped and dropped the bottle, grimacing when the whisky splashed on her uniform. That was not the smartest plan. A little hasty for her. Whisky on a wound? How sloppy. It should kill off any infection though.

Zim's eyes rolled back into his skull, as he passed out again from the intense pain. If it could burn a wound like that, then why on Irk did the humans swallow it? These creatures always confused her. It was a shame she never got to destroy them. All because of this pathetic Irken lying beside her.

As much as she tried, she couldn't find it in her to be angry with him now. Not until later at least.

She stood up and wiped her hands over her uniform. What was she going to do now? She couldn't just leave him out here. She would have to carry him back to the base, but he was probably heavy. It was the only option. The base was the last place she wanted to be right now.

She jumped once Zim started to sing. No, it was not Zim, but something inside of his pocket. The song was irritating, and the lyrics were redundant. The humans had strange music.

With caution she picked the thing out of his pocket, and found that it was some remote form of human communication. The music still played. "Incoming call from Dib," was written on the screen.

Tak took a deep breath, and slid aside the button to answer the call. It wasn't hard to figure out.

"Hello?" she said in a clear voice.

She heard the boy gasp on the other end of the phone. "T-Tak? Why... why you answering Zim's phone?! You are Tak, right, and not—?"

"No, it's me, Dib. Nobody else, for now. Zim is unconscious. I guess you were both out looking for me, but then I found _him_ instead..."

"_Unconscious_? Oh no. What—?"

"It was by no fault of my own. Well, I may have momentarily revived him with some whisky, but then he passed out again. It happens."

"What are you talking about? Where are you?"

"I'm not entirely sure. My surroundings are strange. It's a small, narrow segment between buildings. There's rubbish and the scent of human fluids, and an unconscious, drunken man. Oh, and a rat too..." Tak said as a rat scurried out from beneath the dumpster and into the adjacent wall. "The drunk is the one who attacked Zim."

She heard Dib sigh on the phone. The sound was grating on her antennae. "You're in an alley. The city has its fair share. What part of the city are you in?"

"Maybe about west from where I built my large weenie stand. You remember that, don't you, Dib? Of how I almost destroyed your planet?"

"I need more specifics, Tak!" She seemed to have angered him. The boy heard enough of it from Zim, but Tak's jibe got to him more. Maybe because Tak actually had a chance at taking down his race, and she knew it.

"You do realise who you are talking to, Dib? I am not Zim. I will not be soft with you..." Her voice was deadly.

"Uh, _okay_... Are there any more clues you can give me?"

"There is a large warehouse to my right."

"It may be the abounded tobacco warehouse. It got shut down because of that drug scandal a few years back. I've had several meetings in there with my _secret_ organisation..." She sensed that he was boasting about that. She didn't really care.

"That would explain the earthy, residual scent. Why exactly do you humans inhale plants, Dib? Too bad I never got to pump out the Earth's magma..."

"Hey, only the messed up humans smoke that stuff! I'm still just a kid!"

"Well, are you coming to find me? Do make it quick. Zim is bleeding profusely. It smells of strawberries..."

"Okay, you're starting to creep me out. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Dib hung up.

Tak placed her head into her hands and gave her antennae a rub. This alley was doing strange things to her mind.

She should really cover up Zim's wound, lest his strawberry-scented blood leaks out all over the floor. His Irken cells weren't cloning fast enough.

She looked inside his PAK's storage compartment, picking her way around his extended spider legs, and pulled out his first aid kit to cover the wound.

It turned out she didn't need to douse him with the whisky after all. There must be some Irken disinfectant in here. Her first aid kit was taken away from her before she was sent to the prisons.

Zim also had a rubber duck stored in his PAK, and a half-eaten donut, but she didn't question it any further.

She found something to cover his wound, as she dressed it nicely. How awful it was to be kind to Zim, but it was necessary. He said he could help her. She somehow thought she could believe him.

...

Dib walked all the way to the alley in his stealth suit. The city was dangerous at these hours; it was best he was invisible. He just had to get home and put it on before he went out again. That was where he dropped off Gaz. He didn't care how tough she was, she was not going out into the city. Gaz didn't put up a fight. She just went upstairs and locked herself in her room. Strange.

He soon reached the abandoned warehouse, and then the alley. There he saw three shapes in the darkness, and tip-toed over.

"Hello, Dib..." Tak greeted upon his arrival. She didn't even turn around.

"Aw man, you knew I was here?"

"Even with the stealth suit on," she said, facing the direction of his voice now. "A word of advice: don't breathe so loud."

Dib pulled off the top part of his suit, and glanced at Zim.

"You dressed him?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. You don't make any attempts to hide your disbelief, do you, Dib?"

"It's just... you and Zim aren't the best of friends."

"And yet you remind me of how _painful_ of a task it was."

Dib looked over at the drunken human and gasped.

"What did you do?!"

"Did it not occur to you that he may have passed out due to his compulsive drinking? Two bottles, Dib. You have to assume the worst in everyone... "

"He smells like burned meat!"

Tak blinked. "That's what happens when you stun someone with lasers, even if just slightly."

"_Stun_?"

"Yes, _stun_. I've checked him. He still has a pulse, though he will have an excruciating headache when he wakes."

Dib walked over to the drunk. He gasped so loud: Tak's antennae perked up like the ears of a dog. She looked at him, irritated.

"Why have you just inhaled that loud breath?"

"That's... that's Peter Fruadstein! And he's unconscious!"

"We already established that... "

"He's an old psychic, well,_ fake_ psychic. Man, he hit rock bottom. That's what you get for making a mockery of paranormal research!" Dib barked.

Peter stirred. Dib jumped back, landing in defensive mode. It was pitiful; Tak decided she never saw it.

"Paranormal what?" she asked now.

"Research," he replied. "That's pretty much my thing. It's not solely restricted to aliens and space monsters, Tak."

"You mean like... _ghosts_?" Her eyes lit up at that question.

"Yes."

She watched him with steady, cool eyes. "You know a lot about this stuff?"

"Too much!"

"Do you know how to rid one of someone's," she swallowed, "body?"

"Yeah, but you would need a priest to perform the exorcism." He regarded her curiously now. "Is this about... you know..."

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get Zim back to his ridiculous base."

"Okay, but we'll have to be quick; I'm on a curfew tonight. I need to be back by eight. My dad is going on a date tonight. Only just told me before he has _dinner reservations_..."

"Why do you have to be home? Is it because of your terrifying, younger sibling? I'm sure she's capable of looking after herself."

"No, I have a new sister now. Despite how smart my dad thinks she is, she's not able to look after herself just yet."

"You have a new sister? How... how... I'm struggling with words. What is a new human child supposed to be?"

"Precious. Sweet. Wonderful. You don't have to try, Tak. I know you're a heartless alien..."

Tak looked taken aback by that; she seemed to deflate a little. "I suppose. Well, you've just given me a reason not to go back to that insipid hole that Zim calls a base. We'll go to yours instead, since you're on a tight curfew."

Dib raised a brow. "Have you just invited yourself back to my house?"

"Yes."

"No way. You're a ticking time bomb! Who knows when you'll explode again."

Tak growled. "Listen, Dib, I've spent too long now in confinement, so forgive me for wanting a little extra freedom. By my estimation, Zim should wake in another hour once his cells have finished multiplying, and then we can discuss things. I refuse to make any further arrangements until I can speak with Zim. I will not be confined again."

"But you're dangerous."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, that much is true, but only by my own command! I will not let this thing control me. Now that I know what is happening, I may stand a better chance."

"You could only hope for that. I saw it take over you. It wasn't pretty."

"I don't need to concern myself with the opinion of a human child..."

"But both of my sisters are in that house. Forgive _me_ for not wanting a dangerous, unpredictable space monster around my month old sister."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Well I'm not! We can make it to Zim's base if—"

She grabbed his shirt. He yelped. Tak was kind of strong for a space chick.

"We are going to your house, Dib. No more arguing. We can make this simpler than it has to be. If you want, I can wait outside until Zim wakes. That way you can ensure that both of your sisters are safe."

"All right. We won't go back to Zim's base since you hate it so much. Now let go of my shirt. You're creasing it up."

Tak let go of his shirt. Dib brushed himself off. Irkens could be jerks at times.

...

Gaz was watching TV at home. It was just getting to the part where the bats eat the cow — her favourite.

Professor Membrane paced by the window. She ground her teeth several times, and then made a small growling sound. He never stepped in front of the TV, but he was like an annoying fly.

Her father's girlfriend was applying lipstick in front of the mirror. She may be a nerdy science chick by day, but she brushed up well. She was wearing a classy black dress and her hair out. It was long and red. Membrane wore a fancy suit, which just looked like a black lab coat.

"Confound that boy! I told him to be home by 8pm precisely and it is now fifty-seven minutes passed the hour. Where is he, _Gaz_?" Membrane asked, wringing his gloves in front of her. Now she couldn't see the cow.

"How should I know? We're not exactly in sync," she said, moving her head to see the cow.

"But he is your brother! You share genes! Twenty three of my chromosomes and twenty three of... of an unspecified lady I hardly remember..." Membrane added after a look from his girlfriend in the mirror. "I love you now, dear..."

She smiled and continued applying her lipstick. Gaz eyed him evilly. He was such a kiss up to his _new_ girlfriend...

"Did it even occur to you that_ I_ could look after the baby, Dad?" she asked. "I am twelve in a couple of months. She'll be okay for three minutes. No go out already; the bats are about to carry the cow off to their cave..."

Membrane laughed good-naturedly and ruffled Gaz's hair. It stayed in place, as usual... "Daughter, I know you mean well, but there is a reason why Dib is the eldest."

"Because he was born first?" she said.

"Exactly! By rules of nature, the oldest child must be left will all responsible duties while the home providers are away."

"Well what about when I'm sixteen and the baby's four?"

"Not even then!"

"But I'll be in hi-skool?"

"Did you not hear a word of what I said, Gaz? Dib is the eldest, so by default all baby-sitting duties fall onto him."

"Fine, I don't care. I don't wanna be looking after some snotty four-year-old anyway when I'm in hi-skool. I'll be too busy getting drunk and pregnant, like the teenagers on TV!" She tested him next.

"Ha-ha, always my funny child!" Membrane ruffled her hair again.

Dib finally entered the house. He talked to someone outside for a few seconds and shut the door. He came into the living room next to meet his angry father.

"And what time do you call this?" Membrane demanded.

Dib looked at the clock shaped like his father's head. "Seven fifty nine?"

"Yes! Well done, son. You have failed to disappoint me. Now come along, honey, we have a dinner reservation to make."

She walked over to him and linked his arm, and then they were out the door.

"Goodbye, children!" their father called out.

Dib rushed to the window and saw them leaving down the path. He looked for Tak. She was nowhere in sight. Zim was hidden safely in the bushes. Tak must be hiding.

As soon as his dad was out of sight, he opened the door and dragged Zim inside the house. The alien was covered in leaves and twigs.

Gaz looked up, but she wasn't surprised in the least to see an unconscious Zim. It wouldn't be her first time...

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"He got caught up in a fight with a rotten, lying drunk," Dib replied.

"We really shouldn't have left him alone, should we?" she said.

"I don't think we shoulda. You're gonna have to move off the couch. Zim needs somewhere to lie down until he wakes up."

Gaz got up without protest. Her show was over now once it hit the hour.

"Did you find Tak?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. It's a little weird. Gaz, she's _normal_ again..." He said, eyes widening.

She stared without trepidation. "So _where_ is she now?"

"Outside. I wouldn't let her come inside. I don't trust her to remain in control."

"What's the worst she can do? I still have a can of poop in the fridge."

"I'm thinking of the baby; you know, our little sister, Gaz?"

"Whatever." Gaz went outside to see Tak.

Dib was confused. Why? Catching up with an old friend perhaps?

He shrugged it off and placed Zim on the couch, wiping the sweat off his forehead. The Irken was _heavy_. Dib had to put his PAK legs away lest they stabbed him in several places. It wasn't easy since they were stiff due to Zim's lack of consciousness, like the legs of a dead spider... He shivered.

...

Tak moved out of the bushes, pulling a twig off her uniform as she went to sit on the front step. There she met those burning eyes of Gaz.

She startled, but soon relaxed once she saw it was just _her_. Nothing to be afraid of.

"Oh, it's you. I guess I should have expected to see you here."

Gaz never said a thing. She just stared at Tak.

"So... I heard you recently lost your status as youngest child. Congratulations. Middle child status is much better, I've heard."

Gaz's eyes narrowed as she continued to glare.

"Are you going to say anything?"

Gaz looked her over, noticing the blisters on the back of her neck. They were healing pretty nicely. A smirk came over her face next.

Tak finally grew suspicious. "What are you smiling about?"

"Don't you remember? I finally exacted my revenge on you."

"What?"

"Feel your neck..."

Tak groped at her neck and winced. Her eyes lit up. "What did you do to me?"

"Why don't you figure that one out for yourself? Well, I'm going back inside. I'm starting to feel pretty _pooped_..." Gaz made a start for the door.

"Am I supposed to take some hidden meaning from that last phrase?"

Gaz whirled back around. "I threw poop soda all over you, and then you burned like it was acid rain!"

Things were quiet after that. A dog barked in the next house.

"You horrible child..." Tak growled. "Why exactly did you feel the need to exact revenge on me?"

"You sucked out the magma of my planet. So you better not try anything this time. I'm watching you, _Tak._"

Gaz gave her a few more intense stares, and then finally entered the house.

Who knew Gaz took Tak's mission to heart. Little did she know, it was the fact that she had to get involved in the first place. Kissing GIR was no fun.

Tak sat down at last. Zim better hurry up and wake. There was a lot she wanted to discuss. She hoped she could remain Tak in the next hour, in case of another blackout. She really couldn't remember a thing of her escape. Just vague memories like a dream.

...

Zim opened his eyes, as he was met with the sight of Membrane's ceiling. Nothing too exciting there.

He groaned, putting an arm over his eyes, and then groaned some more. There was a sharp, throbbing pain to his left shoulder. He felt at the Irken dressing.

He commenced with sitting up next, seeing those three figures in the room at last. Two he recognised as Dib and Gaz, but the one looking out the window was Tak.

"T-Tak!" he called out, wincing.

She continued to gaze out the window, but her antenna moved in his direction.

"You ignore Zim?!"

She seemed to be having some inner battle with herself, resisting the urge to turn around and answer him. Gaz thought she looked constipated, wondering if her face looked just as bad from the back.

"Tak, I didn't bring you all the way here just to stare out the window. Now face Zim like the viscous Irken you are!" Dib yelled.

"All right. You don't have to yell."

She turned around, looking at everything but Zim. She finally fixed her eyes on him, but then glanced to the left again like a shy skool girl.

Zim was petrified. Who was this imposter Irken? She looked like Tak, but failed to act like her.

"Hey, Zim... what's up?" she said. She really wasn't herself. For one, she was using a high-pitched American accent, like the one she used when she first arrived in class. Her powers of manipulation were wavering, as she was now becoming a shy excuse of her former self.

"What is up with Zim?!" he asked. "Who are you? What have you done with Tak?!"

"I am Tak!"

"No, you are someone else. Not Green Eyes in the least, but you are not Tak either. "

She turned silent, and then glanced the other way again.

Zim seemed to understand. "It's okay. I know you are Tak again. You don't have to convince Zim..."

"Okay?" Tak said. "It's okay that I can't even look my former enemy in the eye, but instead shy away like some stupid skool girl?!"

"Well at least you've finally nailed the 'skool-girl' act," Dib remarked.

"I was always nailing it!" she pointed at him.

Gaz pulled a disgusted face. "Nailing sounds wrong. Stop saying it, or else."

Tak glared at her, and then pulled on her antennae. It looked like it hurt. "I just don't know what is wrong with me anymore. I'm falling apart..."

Zim gave her a wretched look, and then grimaced once he tried to pull himself up off the couch. He staggered on his feet and walked over to her.

"Tak... I won't ever forget what you did for me tonight..."

She put her hands on her face and made a groaning sound. "Oh, save it, Zim."

"No, you will listen to Zim. Without your help, I'd be a... a dead version of myself." Words failed him now. This really was awkward. It was hard to connect with Tak. And sure, the feeling was mutual.

Tak pulled her hands away from her eyes, and watched him strangely. "What?"

"Yes! Dead Zim! Zimmy Zim... all gone... no more!"

Tak sighed and moved away from him. The space between them was already three feet apart. Now it was six.

"Okay, I think we've established Zim's near death experience," Dib said, "but why can't you two just talk to each other like normal people, or Irkens... How do Irkens normally talk?"

"Not like this, I can assure you," Tak replied. "I'd prefer it if we never mentioned this night again. It was just this once, Zim. Keeping you alive is the last thing I want to do."

"So why did you do it?" he asked.

"Because I need you alive. Apparently, you seem to have developed some connection with the paranormal workings of this world, and... you may just be able to help with my illness."

"You claim it was for a selfish reason, but I'll take it as a kind gesture."

"Do as you please; it doesn't change the fact that I still hate you. You're an annoying little creature, Zim, though, unfortunately, we'll have to... _work_ _together_..." Tak made a hissing sound in disgust.

"Yes, we do..." he said, narrowing his eyes as he watched her heave back vomit, or that was what she was trying to do by the looks of it. How insulting. He should just leave her to suffer. But he won't. He's all about 'morals' now.

"Okay, then it's settled," Dib said, clasping his heads. "Don't we all feel better now that we've talked things through?"

Gaz looked at him, irritated. "What are you now, some cheap therapist?"

He sighed. "I was just trying to make light of the situation. This is pretty awkward. The last time we were all together, we were inside of Tak's giant wiener stand."

"Whatever, I'm going to my room. This conversation is boring now anyway." Gaz stormed off. She hardly noticed Tak bent over in discomfort. Not that she cared anyway.

Zim chuckled, as he put his good arm around Dib. "Heh, heh, such good times, hey, Dib. It flatters me that you remember our first connection as human boy and alien..."

"You threatened to feed my brains to your robot!"

"Such good times..."

Dib shook his head. "So, what happened in the alley? What was Peter doing there?"

Zim let go of his shoulder. His face turned serious. "He was up to no good. Promise me, Dib, that you will never take to alcohol. Not even when you are of age. Seeing what it can do to a human is terrifying. Peter was probably already a sociopath, but just promise me. Think of your sister!"

He was gripping onto his shirt. Dib was getting taller, so they weren't on eye level anymore. It worried Zim — he had to make sure his human boy turned into a satisfactory adult.

"Which one, I have two now?" Dib said.

"Your new one. She needs a good role model. Let's face it, Gaz will never fit that role..."

"Okay, I promise. Now let go of my shirt. That's the second time an Irken has gripped my shirt today. Your claws are sharp."

"Who—"

"Skoodge, of course... It was Tak, Zim. Who else?"

"Oh." Zim pulled away at last.

Dib's eyes fell on the window where Tak previously was. He turned the colour of a sheet.

Zim followed his gaze. His heart almost stopped.

"W-where is Tak?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I want to know!" Dib yelled.

"She's probably outside. I wouldn't worry too much, Dib..." His voice sounded nervous.

Dib heard the nerves in his voice. He was up those stairs in a heartbeat, taking Zim by surprise.

"Wait—!"

He was already out of earshot. So Zim ran after him. What was he doing? Tak wouldn't go up there. Would she?

...

The baby's eyes looked around the room, trying to focus on all the shapes around her. The world was finally coming into one, but it was still strange. Life so far seemed okay; she didn't know who or what she was yet. But she knew she was comfortable. That's all that mattered.

The door creaked open next. The baby stirred. One of the larger creatures had finally entered the room. Was she due another feed? She had only just opened her eyes.

She made a small sound as they neared. Her eyes met that larger creature at last. So far all the shapes and faces she had determined were not like this one. It had forward-facing eyes like the rest of them, but there were strange growths coming off its head. And that bright colour; the glow of it hurt her eyes.

She didn't like this shape as it stared down with those gleaming eyes. It reached its hands into her cot, as she felt those sharp, cold hands lift her up.

It pulled her up to its face. Its glowing eyes hurt; she cried out for it to stop.

It started to speak. Its voice was soothing, but unfamiliar. Was she supposed to feel comforted, or afraid?

Though she never understood the words, they went like this: "Don't cry little smeet. I'm not going to hurt you... yet. Ugly little creature, aren't you? So weak and vulnerable. Disgusting."

Next, the baby released a high-pitched wail. The creature stirred as those glowing eyes disappeared. Now they were a soft colour again.

Tak found herself in another room, holding a plump, fleshy baby. Its cry grated on her antennae, but she remained frozen.

The door opened, and there was Dib.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed.

He was about to run towards her, until Zim stopped him.

"Dib, stop. It's fine. Look at her eyes..." he pointed at Tak.

"I don't care. She's not supposed to be up here! Why is she holding Rae?"

"She's in shock. Just stay here, I'll handle this."

Dib gave in, putting all his trust in Zim — the alien monster who once tried to take over his planet. How could he let these aliens near his baby sister? He didn't care if they were good now; it just didn't feel natural.

"What's happening?" Gaz came up behind him. She stopped. He could feel the shocked, angry stare on her face; he didn't have to look at her. "What... what is _she_ doing in the baby's room?" she asked, calmly.

He knew Gaz cared as much about Rae as he did; no one lays a finger on her kin after all, except maybe her.

"It's okay. Zim has this under control. Well, he better, anyway." Dib glared at the Irkens. Gaz folded her arms and waited.

Zim approached Tak carefully. The baby had stopped crying now, as it looked up at Tak with small, dark eyes.

"Tak, pass me the baby. It's okay. There is nothing to fear."

Tak looked at him next, but her eyes weren't there...

"I... I don't know what..."

"I know. Zim understands. Now please pass me the human smeet." He held his hands out.

Tak glanced down at the baby. Its eyes were like shiny marbles as it watched her curiously. She broke down. "I don't know what came over me. Was I... _hurting_ it?" She almost sounded concerned. Dib was surprised.

"No, she's fine. Give Zim the baby..."

Tak passed her over and rushed out the room. Zim had no idea what to do with the baby. He at least knew to hold her head.

"Here, I believe this is yours," he said, passing Dib the baby. He held her close.

Zim followed Tak out the door.

"She's not invited here anymore!" Dib shouted next. "Make sure she stays far away from my house, Zim!" Any respect he had for Tak was now replaced with fear. She was just a bomb waiting to explode...

Zim had already reached the bottom step; he had no time to reply. Tak was already out the door.

He ran out the yard and then onto the sidewalk. There he saw Tak moving down the street. He caught up with her just in time with his PAK legs. Tak was on foot.

"Tak, stop!" he yelled, jumping in front of her. She bumped into him.

She bared her teeth. "Move out of my way!"

"But where are you going?"

She hadn't even given it thought. "I don't know. I needed to get away from there. This was a mistake; I shouldn't have come to Dib's house..." She buried her face into her hands again.

Zim didn't know what to say. Was she crying? Her eyes were glistening in the street lamp just now.

So he moved his hand over to her shoulder, and placed it down gently. Tak stiffened. She turned to glare at his arm.

He moved his hand again. That was a big mistake.

"It's all right. I know you wouldn't have hurt the baby..." he said, playing with his fingers.

"You think that's what I'm worried about? Something is wrong with me, and I'm terrified. This... this _spirit_ is taking over me."

"Well that much is obvious, but not if we stop her first. Now come back with me to the base. I promise I won't lock you up. The Tallest don't have to know. You're safe."

"I don't care about them..."

Zim looked to the ground. "Me neither."

Tak stared at him. "You, Zim, don't care for the _Tallest _anymore?"

"Well what have they ever done for me?" His face was stoic. She was speechless.

"There may just be hope for you yet, Zim. It seems you've finally woken up."

"Yes, and it's my clear, level-head that is going to help you get through your ordeal. Now let's get to the base."

Zim marched off. Tak had no other choice but to follow. Though this was a whole new side to Zim that she never knew existed.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said last week that I wasn't sure when I'd update, but keep an eye out for me. I doubt I'll be able to write something within the next week, but we'll see what happens. **

**Only Gaz has twenty three of the Professor's chromosomes. Dib will have Membrane's exact set of chromosomes, all forty six, since he's his clone. So that would be Membrane's parents' genes. Dib never technically had a biological mother. All of Membrane's genetic information was placed in a surrogate mother's egg cell, as it grew as a fertilised egg would.**** Gaz must have had a biological mother; could have been the same woman who was a surrogate mother for Dib. That's where she gets her twenty three other chromosomes. I have never mentioned their mother in these fanfiction series. I had it originally that she was an egg donor, but I erased that part out. It was just too much of an info dump, like this really...**

**All of this is just my own speculation for the sake of this fanfiction. Not canon in the slightest.**

**I don't know who their mother is, or if she were a part of their lives. The cast at InvaderCon said she was in a jar, as you see a jar in Membrane's lab with "Mom" written on it. I don't recall the jar, however.**

**This may be interesting to point out. Here it goes: Clairvoyance takes place in 2052. I pretty much picture that the valentines day episode with Tak happened in the February of that year. That episode aired in 2002 in our world, fifty years before Clairvoyance takes place. Tak mentioned that fifty years prior to the episode was when Zim ruined her life and caused the blackout, thus ruining her chances of becoming an Invader. So in these fanfiction series, that incident took place in 2002 when the episode aired. I love how that worked out. It was unintentional.**

**So, I guess this is goodbye. For now.**


	12. Carny

**A/N: Hello again. I'm back after a month. Things have changed for me a lot lately. I got a new job and it requires a lot of my time. I can truly appreciate the weekend again, like a normal person...**

**I also caught a bad cold so I was trying to find time to adjust to everything. A lot of things happened since I last uploaded. Leonard Nimoy passed away and Terry Pratchett (very, very sad deaths. RIP). Some dress went viral online (which was totally black and blue), and then the solar eclipse, which was then ruined by clouds. There was other stuff, but there the only ones I can think of. **

**Hint: a certain character from Clairvoyance is back again.**

**Warning: length exceeds 3000 words... Read at your risk.**

* * *

...

Skoodge and Tenn finally arrived at the base. GIR was still sitting in front of the TV as Tenn gave him a wide berth, but he was too immersed in his monkey show to notice.

"He's _still_ watching that monkey?" Tenn asked, appalled.

"It's a fifty-hour marathon, of course," Skoodge replied, pulling his sunglasses off. He kept the wig on though, since he likes it so much.

He faced Tenn now and smiled. "So, what did you think of Molly?"

"She has terrible manners, but she's strangely bright for her age. I can see why you're so fond of her."

"Thank you, Tenn. I told you that you would come around."

"Though I can't ignore the overwhelming feeling that I need to see her again. I feel as if she needs my assistance. There's a lot of anger inside that smeet. I could train her up to be the beautiful, composed soldier she deserves to be."

"She was rather impressed by you too, but who wouldn't be..."

Tenn regarded him considerately at that, and then something resembling a smile came to her face.

Skoodge looked around the house next. "Hmm, I wonder where Zim is. I'll ask the computer. He should be back by now from the land down under. Computer!"

**"_What_?"  
**  
"Where is Zim?"

**"He went out looking for Tak with Dib and Gaz. She escaped. He hasn't been back since."**

"What? Escaped?!"

**"Yes, she came through from the kitchen toilet and tore my arm off, and then broke Minimoose's antler. But he's fine now. He's in the recovery bay."**

"Poor Minimoose. At least GIR's safe." Skoodge looked over at GIR, who was drooling like a moron.

**"He is unaware to everything that has happened, and thank **_**you**_** for your concern. I'm no longer in pain either. You all sure know how to make a machine feel loved..."**

"Aw, you're so welcome, computer," Skoodge said, cheerfully.

**"Shut up..."**

Tenn turned on him now. "Skoodge, you assured me that Tak would be locked away at all times. Why has she escaped? I knew Zim couldn't be trusted..."

"And I meant it, but there is something wrong with Tak. Not even _Zim_ could keep her locked away forever. I don't know how to tell you this—"

"She's possessed..."

Skoodge twiddled his fingers. "Oh. I forgot that Dib already told you on the Voot. I didn't think you were really listening at the time, being too..."

"Too what?" she said, narrowing her eyes. He was going to say _delirious_.

"Too awesome!" Skoodge held his arms out wide. A drop of sweat broke out on his skin.

Tenn just stared at him.

**"... You idiot."**

Skoodge deflated now.

Next, the door opened, and then Zim entered the house. He immediately shut the door once he saw them. Someone outside shouted "ow" and then "idiot!" when he slammed it shut.

Skoodge beamed. "Zim? You're back!"

"Eh? Yes, Zim is back... Just hold on." He went to leave through the door again.

"Where's Tak?" Tenn asked, folding her arms.

Zim looked at her, surprised. "_Tak_? She... uh... she exploded. Boom! Just like that."

"Oh no..." Skoodge said, slumping his shoulders sadly.

Tenn shook her head now. "Just open the door, Zim."

"You give Zim orders in his base?!" he yelled.

"Yes," she said, sharpening her eyes. Zim didn't take it any further.

"All right!" He opened the door. No one was there. "See? I was right. No Tak!"

She smiled. "I never said anything about Tak being behind the door..."

Zim narrowed his eyes. "I'd watch your tone. You're on thin ice, Tenn!" he shouted, pointing at her.

She just stared at him, uninterested in what he had to say.

"So where is Tak?" Skoodge asked now.

**"She must have heard the idiotic talk coming from in here, and then decided to give us a miss. Smart girl..."**

"He's only half right, yet here I am. I guess I'm not that smart." Tak said from the threshold of the kitchen.

She met all of their surprised faces. There was Skoodge in his ridiculous blonde bouffant, Tenn in an unconvincing wig and contacts, and then Zim with his stupid Elvis wig. They still looked like space monsters, with their lack of noses and snot-coloured complexions. Tak shook her head.

Tenn took a step back. "How did you do that?" she asked, calmly.

"A magician never reveals her tricks," Tak replied. "No, I kid. I used my stealth suit; it just shimmers on at my own accord. I thought I couldn't use it anymore, but there must still be a little part of my implant stuck in my brain. The Empire can't take everything from me..."

"All the more reason for me not to trust you, traitor." Tenn positioned herself in a battle stance.

Tak regarded her coolly, and then released a dry laugh. "I'm sorry. It's hard to take you seriously while you're looking like that. Who gave you that stupid get-up? Zim? I could give you a far more impressive disguise..."

"No, it was me! I gave her the disguise!" Skoodge announced, stamping his foot.

Tenn ripped her wig off and pulled her contacts out, and then dropped them all on the floor. She walked up to Tak.

"How do you take me now, Tak? I'm not afraid to fight you. So I'd advise you to wipe that smug look off your face..."

The two Irken girls stared each other out for a while. They were doing that thing that male cats do when they size each other up. Skoodge looked terrified. He turned to Zim for support.

"Zim, do something," he said.

Zim met his gaze, and then shrugged. He watched them more closely now. Shouldn't they be betting on one of them? It was fascinating to watch. Like the clash of the titans...

Tak and Tenn were the exact height, so it was an even match. But Tak didn't take it any further. What was the point?

So she moved away from Tenn and looked towards the kitchen. It was filthy. "I'm not going to fight you, Tenn. You may not realise this, but I've always had the deepest of respects for you. You're a brilliant soldier, broken or not. You may not remember, but you were the first Irken to talk to me during training. I was terrified my first day; I found it hard to fit in. But you were there..."

Tenn's eyes softened. "I do remember. You were quiet. What happened to you?"

"I wish I knew. I've always thrown the blame Zim's way, but it's never gotten me anywhere. Just filled me with hatred."

Tenn looked over at Zim. He gave her an evil look. She met Tak's gaze again.

"Zim is an infuriating creature; I can imagine why you would build up so much hate for him." She heard Zim growl behind her. "But what he did doesn't change all the misery you caused others. Including me..."

"I can't remember the day I started to slip away. This... this_ beast_ has taken so much of me already." Tak sighed. "Why am I telling you this? You could never relate. Look at you; you've always had luck on your side. Passed all your training and even got assigned planet Meekrob..."

"And look at where it has gotten me. You're right, Tak. I have no idea what it's like to have my mind taken over, but I know what it's like to have the life sucked out of you. And I also lost myself along the way. So you can either buck up and fight this monster, or crumble away and let it consume you. I'm sick of letting those monsters that destroyed me have the last laugh, but not anymore. I suggest you do the same."

Tak met her fervent eyes. She looked so strong now. What had brought all this strength back? Tak looked at Skoodge next. He froze in place.

Skoodge and Tenn had been inseparable since they came to Earth. So they had gotten pretty close. Tak hoped in his case that it wasn't unrequited love. She almost felt bad for him. But something about Tenn's posture told her that she was grateful for his help.

Zim finally stepped in, as he removed his wig and contacts.

"Now, aren't we glad that we put this silly feud behind us? I will need both of your assistance." Zim looked at Skoodge and Tenn. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid Tak has scared away the Dib for the time being, but seeing as you are both staying here anyway, you may as well help me help Tak. Tenn has already made a start. Good work, soldier." He gave her a salute.

Tenn rolled her eyes and saluted back. He wasn't her commanding officer, but what did it matter. Skoodge saluted too.

"Not you, Skoodge!" Zim shouted.

"What? Why? If it weren't for my assistance, Tenn would still be under the kitchen table, hiding from GIR!"

Tenn looked as if she received a blow to the stomach. "Please don't bring up that embarrassing episode, Skoodge... especially in front of Tak."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. GIR is freakishly unstable. This is no dog bite!" Skoodge pointed at his head.

"I knew it..." Tenn muttered.

"He's right," Tak said. "Zim's SIR has always freaked me out too."

"You know what, he even freaks _me_ out," Zim announced, looking over at GIR. "GIR, you _crazeh_!"

GIR finally passed out from watching too much television, as his head hit the screen. It was just as well, as the marathon was over. He stood up next and hugged the TV.

"_Noooo_! Don't go Monkey! I need you!" When his show never came back on, he started running around in a circle.

Tenn recoiled. "It's like being around Molly's small sibling again. Make it stop."

"He wears himself out eventually. Sometimes _immediately_..." Skoodge reassured.

GIR stopped in front of Tak. He gasped loudly. "Hello, Kat! You finally got out your cage!" He grabbed her leg.

Tak shook her leg. "I'd rather be in my cage again," she said.

Zim pulled GIR off her leg and dropped him to the floor. "Don't be silly," he said, "you'll have new quarters from now on. Now come along." He marched to the kitchen.

Tak glanced back at Tenn and Skoodge. Although she was grateful for their help, she didn't know how to thank them. "Nice to have made your acquaintance..." she finally said, and then followed Zim into the kitchen.

"Well, she's not so bad," Skoodge said once she left.

"No, just messed up. But who isn't," Tenn replied.

Skoodge grabbed GIR once he ran past them, and held him up to Tenn. "I think you're finally ready to face your fear. You were amazing coaxing Tak out of her misery, and a little terrifying. You'd have taken her. "

"I feel as if I've been too harsh with her, and it was wrong of me to challenge her like that. After all, the Meekrob still haunt me. The only difference is that Tak's demons are real, which is questionable. I'm still adjusting to the idea. But I know what I saw."

"So are you going to take GIR or not? My gloves are starting to stick to him." Skoodge held the robot up to her.

Tenn looked him over. "No, he stinks. I don't need to prove myself. I know I'm not afraid of him anymore. So you can explode all you want now, Zim's deranged little SIR unit..." Tenn patted his head. Her glove got stuck too.

"I love exploding!" GIR squealed.

"I'm sure you do..." Tenn sat on the couch. "Now put something on that doesn't involve a drooling monkey. I may as well learn something about human broadcasts."

"Okay!" GIR ran over to the remote and flicked through the channels. Skoodge joined Tenn on the couch.

He finally stopped on some mind-numbing soap opera about young and beautiful people, who made nothing but sheep sounds.

"How am I supposed to learn something from this?" Tenn remarked. "Every female looks the same, and the men are insipid. For the entire screen time, they only showed one male's muscled chest."

"Yeah, let's turn it off. These sheep are _boring_," Skoodge said.

"GIR, change the channel," Tenn ordered. And he did, to a show with a diversity of animal life. There were still sheep, but there were also pigs, chameleons, foxes, and even weasels.

...

Tak stood outside her new quarters. It was inside a transparent box. She looked at Zim furiously.

"You said I was no longer a prisoner."

"You're not," Zim said, "but I still need to keep you in a secure area where I can keep an eye on any fluctuations."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I will not be a prisoner. Don't you trust me?"

Zim waved his hand. "Of course I do. Now get inside the plastic box!"

"I promise I can keep it under control. Whenever I feel it taking over, I'll give a code word."

"Like what?"

Tak sighed. "Deelishus weenie. Stupid wieners..."

"No, that one's been overused. I still hear that wiener guy shouting it to this day!"

"How about we just go with "I'm being bloody possessed!" then?"

"Yeah, whatever. It'll do, I guess..."

Zim walked over to his work station and grabbed a strange device that looked like an icing gun. Tak didn't question what it was. It was probably something stupid.

Zim only fiddled with it to pass time. What were they supposed to talk about? "Remember how you ruined my life?" or "how you tried to steal my mission?" No, water under the bridge now.

Tak looked inside her plastic box. It had a bed and a few home comforts, and was that a fashion magazine? What did Zim expect her to do with that? Read it?

She looked back at Zim. He was pretending to concentrate on his icing gun.

"Zim, you can't pretend that I'm not here. We have to talk about this soon."

"Eh? Oh, Tak, I forgot you were in the room..."

"No you didn't."

"Fine! I just don't know how to go about this. I mean, you're Tak! You tried to steal my mission!" Zim squeezed the gun, and sure enough icing came out like play doh.

"If I can put that to one side for a moment, then I'm sure you can too. Besides, it looks as if you've given up on your mission to destroy this planet. Why?"

Zim turned the gun over in his hand. It was sticky with icing. "I doubt you would understand, but that's a little harsh. I was once a cackling, megalomaniac too, so I am going to explain to you, Tak. I should stop treating you like a bad guy, just as I hope you do for me."

"What was it?"

He looked her in the eyes now. "I discovered more to this race. They're a captivating species; they should be preserved. So I'm glad I stopped you from destroying this planet in the end. Me, I stood no chance, but _you_ did..."

Tak only stared, silent as a ghost. "I'm aware of their ability to love," she said at last. "But all that training from Devastis should have removed yours."

"Yeah, so. It's not easy to train someone to be a complete monster. The ability to feel is always going to be there..."

"These ghosts you see. Did they help you _change_ too?"

"Yes, there was one who was very special. Not all ghosts are bad, Tak. I can assure you."

"Who were they? Were they human?"

"She was a little girl. Murdered by one of her own kind. He was a cruel man, but he's rotting away now..."

"Fascinating." Tak sat on a stool beside him. "I forgot that the humans also like to inflict pain on one another. Tell me everything you know about ghosts, of all your experiences."

"It's a long story; you'll be sitting there all night. Now leave Zim to work on his icing gun."

"Or you could just tell me about _Belle_? Who is she? Wait... was she prettier than me?" Tak asked, crossing her legs and folding her arms. Was she trying to be funny, or was she serious?

Zim dropped the gun. "It all started back when my PAK was malfunctioning..."

He went right back to the start, as Tak listened intently. Zim had lived some life after their little mishaps. Some of the story was funny in parts, and some of it was just plain sad, but other's made her feel something other than bitter hatred. It shined on her eyes as Zim retold the story effortlessly, like he was reliving it all.

"And that's everything up until now," Zim said, voice shaking. There were too many emotional memories to deal with.

"You almost... _died_?"

"Yes."

"Molly sure sounds like something to change you for the better like that. Even to make you see your _Tallest _for what they truly are. She must have been special."

"Yeah. It's hard to talk about her sometimes. I do still see her, but we formed a bond that can't be replaced. There was nothing else like it, literally. We were a ghost and an alien. Dib had a field day with that one..."

Tak considered something else now. "Are you a firm believer in destiny, Zim?"

"Yes, I've met her myself."

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I've always believed in something greater than us all. See, I always believed I was destined for greatness, but after everything, I stopped believing. I'd never felt as insignificant as I did the day I missed out on becoming an Invader."

"Must you keep bringing that up? I said I was sorry!"

"You never really did, but I will accept your apology. You were meant to be at my trial. I'm sure this _destiny_ person could tell you that herself."

"You think I was meant to seek you out and _help_ you?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes. After all, who else knows this stuff better than you, Zim. You've proven yourself worthy. I will put my life in your hands. Now hurry up and fix me in case I come to my senses."

"It could take time, Tak. We need to find out what triggers Green Eyes. With Molly, I had to stop closing myself off from her and not see her as a monster. Trust me, she was far from it. More like a little baby unicorn in the end..."

Tak gave him a funny look. Baby unicorn? "So, what are you saying? I should 'open up' to you?"

Zim gripped the table with both hands. He looked a little embarrassed. That wasn't what he meant to say. How could he be so forward?

"I guess," he said, looking uncomfortable now.

"Will you promise me that you'll make me as cute as a baby unicorn too?" she asked, smiling.

"What?"

"It was a joke. Right now you're not exactly making me feel homicidal, like you usually do. But you have a long way to go yet."

Zim rolled his eyes. "I ought to introduce you to Nny..."

"From what you've described, I would be delighted to meet a fellow maniac."

Next, Bob jumped up onto the table with a chirp. His collar must be broken since he should have said "hello".

Tak startled. "What is that?"

"It's my cat," Zim said, hugging Bob to his chest.

"_You_ have a cat?"

"Yes."

"I'd be more impressed if you had said it was GIR in a _real_ disguise. I would have praised you. A convincing cat disguise always does the trick..." She trailed off in thought.

Zim put Bob back on the table. "You miss MiMi, don't you?"

"What? Nonsense. She served her purpose. No good in missing something that's never going to be a part of my life again..." Tak's antennae drooped as her eyes shined.

"I can see it in your eyes, you miss her."

"I don't wish to talk about her. She's gone now. It's all in the past."

"_Hmm_, all right..."

Zim stroked Bob meticulously, having an amazing idea.

If only Tak could resent him less and open up to him like he did with Molly, it may just hinder Green Eyes' power over her.

...

Morning arrived, and things were still pretty awkward among Tak, Tenn and Skoodge. Zim, however, was oblivious to it all.

Tak came forth from the kitchen toilet, and there she saw Skoodge and Tenn sipping tea.

She glanced to the right and scratched the back of her head. Tenn and Skoodge acted normal, though they were still having trouble adjusting to things. GIR sat under the table eating an old potato skin. A sack of potatoes stood on his right.

"So..." Tak started to say, "is that _tea_ you're drinking?"

Skoodge and Tenn froze in place, as they held their cups half way to their mouths. They gave each other hesitant looks. What do they say?

"Um, why, yes. We are drinking tea, Irken Tak," Skoodge said. Why was he so formal?

Tak shifted her eyes. "I rather like tea myself..."

Tenn put her cup down next, and looked up at her considerately. "Would you like to join us?" she asked.

Tak seemed genuinely surprised. "All right, I see no harm in it."

She sat in the spare chair and grabbed the pot. It was made from real china; the whole set was. Next, she stirred her tea after adding seven heaps of sugar, since she's an Irken with a sweet tooth, and then noticed their plate of biscuits. Cute.

She took a sip of her tea. "This tea is quite exquisite..." she said.

"Yes, quite..." Tenn replied.

Skoodge put his cup down, and drummed his fingers against the table. "So, Tak... How you feeling today?"

Tak met his piggy eyes. Just a few days ago he was cursing her and calling her 'evil'. Why the change all of a sudden? And then there was Tenn, who couldn't even look her in the eye.

"I feel okay. But only time will tell when I'll 'erupt' again."

Skoodge's antennae drooped a little. That was not the answer he was expecting. "Oh."

"Well we'll be more prepared this time," Tenn said. "We're going to get that thing out of you."

"Why?" Tak asked.

Tenn finally looked her in the eyes. "What do you mean _why_?"

"Why are you both trying to help? I thought you hated me."

Tenn was a little speechless. "Well, now we know a little more about you, Tak. No harm in trying to help. Nobody's perfect..."

"Just some of us are a little less perfect than others," Tak remarked, sipping her tea again.

Tenn couldn't believe what she was saying. How many times does she have to inform her that she wasn't any less perfect or lucky than she was?

The table was quiet again, save for GIR's chomping noises. Skoodge couldn't bear it any longer. That was when it hit him: a pure light bulb moment. He put his hand into his pocket next, and threw a flier onto the table.

Tenn and Tak looked at it.

"What is it?" Tenn asked.

"They were handing them out just last week. Today is Saturday, right? There's a carnival in town!"

Tenn looked at him as if he had two heads. "Carnival?"

"A fun-filled event for the whole family to enjoy..." Tak told her.

"Yes, and we should all go," Skoodge replied. "It might help you take your mind off things for a while. I mean, Green Eyes doesn't exactly thrive on fun, does she?"

Tak gave it some thought. "I couldn't say for sure. She thrives on my anger at best, but my joy? Just, maybe..."

Skoodge rose from the chair. "Then let us go. Fun awaits us at last!"

"No..."

He looked down at her, surprised. "But why? It'll be fun."

"It's a carnival. I'm willing to change many things about myself, but I will never, ever go to a carnival. It's all too... _cheery_..." Tak waved a hand in disgust.

"But cheery is _gooood_..." Skoodge empathized carefully, squeezing his fists.

"I already made up my mind."

Tenn placed her cup on the table. "Fine, don't go. You just stay here while Zim, Skoodge and I have the time of our lives."

Tak raised a brow. "You're really trying to entice me over with Zim? You were better off leaving him out of the equation."

"You make a point, but you'll be left alone here. Who would be around to help you if you were to _change_ again?"

"The answer would be _nobody_..."

"Exactly. I was like you the other day: refused to leave in fear of what I may run into out there. But I found it was the very thing that helped me."

Tak regarded her now. "You do seem to be more robust today... All right, I will go to this ridiculous carnival. I will entrust my life in a travelling fairground that can be packed up in the back of a truck..."

"That's the spirit, Tak!" Skoodge cried.

"Be quiet," she said.

Skoodge shrunk back into his seat.

Next, the hum of the elevator reached their antennae, as Zim emerged from the toilet. There he stood, arms on hips, ready to seize the day until he glanced to the left.

"What is this?" he said, taking note of their fine china. "You had a tea party without Zim?!"

"One potato, two potato, three potato, four!" GIR chirped, shoving potatoes in his mouth.

Silence drifted through the kitchen again.

"It's rather funny how he says _potato_... " Tak remarked.

"Iz code word for _deeestroyyyy_!" GIR shrieked.

Zim was confused. Who told him that?

He walked up to the table. "I come up stairs to find my house guests throwing a tea party without me? Such treachery!"

"But you don't even like tea, because you say it reminds you of Elizabeth..." Skoodge informed him.

"Don't bring her name up!" Zim slammed his fists on the table, making their cups clatter.

"Elizabeth who?" Tenn asked now.

"Even I know this one; she's the mother of the child ghost whom Zim saved just a year ago," Tak replied.

Tenn turned pale. "Child ghost?"

"There's a lot you need to be informed of if you're going to be living here," Tak said.

Tenn looked at Skoodge then. She didn't look too happy.

"What? It wasn't my story to tell!" he yelled.

"I'll find out in time," she said. "I always find out..."

Zim flipped his head back and forth between them, and then made a loud growling sound. "Stop it! All of you! Discussing Zim over a cup of tea. Give me that!" He snatched Skoodge's cup and took a sip.

"Hey, this tea's not half bad, except for all the Skoodge germs. Ugh! Skoodge, why did you let me do that?"

"I... don't know," Skoodge replied, holding up his hand as if his tea was still there.

Tak stood up from the chair and grabbed the flier. "Here, we were just discussing this carnival. So we all decided to go and visit for the day."

Zim took the flier. "Carni_val_? No. We have much to do. Skoodge and Tenn, you can go, but Tak and I have to stay to get to grips on Green Eyes. What triggers her?!"

"I think a day out would do her some good," Skoodge said. "She's been cooped up for days."

"Yes, but there will be _people_ at this event, Skoodge. Tak is not going. It's too risky."

Tak frowned at him. Before she never really wanted to go, but now she just wanted to prove Zim wrong. Of course she could control herself. Sure, she almost hurt a baby(or not)last night, but not today.

"I am going to this event, Zim, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I am myself right now; the decision is all mine. So you can either come with us, or stay here."

Zim was torn. Was it the right thing to do? He had to get Tak on his side. As long as he went with her, she would be safe, or better yet those around her.

"All right. We will go to this carni_val._ Hopefully we won't run into anyone we know."

"That's the spirit, Z—"

"Be quiet!" Zim yelled. Skoodge sank back in his seat. No one liked his enthusiasm today.

"Then it's settled," Tenn said. "We're going. Should be fun. My first carnival..."

GIR gasped next. "My potato has things growing all over it!" He held his potato up, and there those white stalks stood like the spikes of a hedgehog.

They all looked a little queasy, but it was fortunate they were already green. Zim grabbed the potato and threw it in the trash.

"No more potato antics, GIR. It's getting old! Smashing your head into a whole sack does not give you mashed potatoes!"

"Aw," GIR cried, handing over his sack. Zim had them disposed of immediately. Now they all ended up in the trash, since they had things growing on them too.

Carnival time at last.

...

They walked up to the carnival as Zim was nervous. What if Tak was to just explode right now and attack all these citizens? How could he control her? Green Eyes was powerful. He did have the help of two other Irkens, but still. He had to take the chance. Maybe Tak needs this.

Tak had on her old disguise since she never got rid of it. It should help her fit in. It worked the first time. The others, unfortunately, all wore their lazy disguises. Tak would have to put a stop to that.

They approached the colourful entrance of the carnival, which was situated on a large, grassy area of the park.

There was a booth where a guy was selling tickets. They pooled what little cash they had, but it turned out Skoodge had a lot of Earth cash from mowing the lady's yard across the street every Saturday for the past few months. So they were able to get into the carnival. What joy.

There was a guy on stilts at the entrance, but he covered them up with pants. They marvelled over his tallness except for Tak, who wasn't convinced. So she pushed him over, and he went falling for ages and ages since he's so tall.

The others looked at her shocked.

"What?" she said. "He mocks what it is to be tall. Now let's just enter this place." They walked into the heart of the carnival.

There were booths where you shoot at things and win absurd toys, and even ones where you kiss. It was all too much. Everyone was smiling and laughing, but then there was the smell of candy floss. The scent caught them all, since Irkens have a weakness for sweet things. So they all went and got some.

"This fluffy pink sugar is very delicious…" Tenn said.

"Very..." Tak replied.

Skoodge smiled now. "See, I told you there were some things to be enjoyed from Earth."

Zim pulled a face once he tasted the stuff. "Wait, we have cotton candy on Irk anyway. Why we acting like we only just had it for the first time?"

"Yeah, but this is Earth cotton candy, Zim. A very big difference," Skoodge pointed out.

"I suppose. We even have nachos and curly fries. No big deal," he said.

Tak looked around the carnival. "So, these shouting men want us to shoot at things, where we can win a ridiculously large rabbit? I think I will give it a try."

"Go for it, Tak!" Skoodge shouted. "Go and have some fun and show Green Eyes—"

"Be quiet," she said. Skoodge deflated like a balloon.

Tak approached a booth. The others followed suit. "I want to shoot at these clown faces so I can win a ridiculously large rabbit," she told the guy. If only she knew the clown faces were fixed. That way they never fall down.

"Sure thing, little lady. You get three tries, and if the clown face is still standing by the third try, you lose. No rabbit for you!"

"We'll see about that..." Tak grabbed the plastic gun. It shot water, but no ammunition. How stupid.

"Since when would I ever need to shoot water at a clown? This game doesn't simulate reality."

"Trust me, there are some scary clowns out there, little girl. _Woooooo_..." he made a scary noise next.

"I'd like to shoot you..." she said.

"Three tries!" he snapped.

Tak shot a jet of water at a clown face. It giggled horribly as it never moved an inch.

She lowered the gun. "This game is rigged."

"But you only had one try. Give it another shot!"

She eyed him suspiciously, and then shot at the clown face again. The clown didn't move. The others cheered her on, but mostly Skoodge.

"Whoohoo, come on, Tak! Show that clown face who's the boss. You're the boss!"

"Shut your noise tube, Skoodge!" Zim yelled.

Skoodge squeaked like a hurt puppy.

Tak aimed the gun again. What was the point? That clown face wasn't going to move. How could she fall victim to this pathetic conman? Everywhere she looked, people shot at things in a hopeless attempt to win a large stuffed animal. Why? So they can walk around showing off their prize, which was a cheap and ugly-looking knockoff anyway?

"Go on, little girl. Third times a charm..." the man said. He smiled through crooked teeth.

"That statement wasn't cliché in the slightest," she replied.

She threw the gun down and released her PAK legs, and shot at the clown. The clown face incinerated, as it giggled no more. The guy at the booth stared, speechless. Where did those lasers come from?

"Uh-oh." Zim looked around the carnival. A few people stopped to look. But others cheered when she finally got that clown face down.

"I would like my over-sized rabbit now." Tak stared at him with no emotion, but there was a hint of a smile growing on her face. It felt great to win things.

"Uh... sure." He pulled down a rabbit that hung up above, and passed it to her. Tak wasn't amused. It was ugly with large blue eyes and buck teeth, but something grew inside her. Was she enjoying herself?

She met up with the others. "Come, we have more to explore of this place. Those spinning rides; we should give them a try."

"Sure, all right," Zim said, seeing that spark growing inside her. It was small, but there. Well, as long as she was enjoying herself. Hopefully he could enjoy himself too.

They went on some rides, specifically one that spun you around so fast as the force threw you back. They were all used to it though. The force was nothing compared to what they endured in training and in space.

They tried the Ferris wheel next, as Zim and Tak shared a seat. The large rabbit she won at the booth sat between them.

Zim realised while they were up there that they were on a double date. He wanted to barf, but he was too high up. It would just fall on someone's head. Was it the height making him feel sick? They were stuck up there for a while, and it was cold.

Skoodge and Tenn were in the seat below, as Skoodge swung it back and forth. He looked like he was having a blast. Tenn held onto the seat for dear life.

"This is so much fun!" he yelled. "Aren't you having fun, Tenn?!"

"Yes, but it's getting cold up here."

"But you can see all the way into the city!" He pointed at the sky scrapers next.

"Yes, glorious. I'll admit; I am having fun. I think Tak is too."

"And Zim, but he tries to hide it."

They looked up at Zim and Tak. They weren't even talking to each other. The stupid, buck-toothed rabbit was sat between them, staring up at the sky with its freaky eyes. Zim and Tak just looked on at everything around them.

Skoodge waved up to them. "Hey, Zim! Down here!"

They looked down.

"What?" Zim asked.

"Isn't this fun?!"

_"Yeah_..." he said. "When's this thing going to move down?"

"I think they're having some technical difficulties down below," Tenn told him.

"Of course they are..." Zim slumped back in the seat.

Tenn shivered. "Seriously, the vacuum of space couldn't compare with this cold."

"It is a bit windy today," Skoodge said. "What are the chances? On the day we picked our fun day out."

She covered her arms. He regarded her thoughtfully, as he budged in closer.

"Here, we will be warmer if we sit closer..."

Tenn looked at him timidly. "Uh, okay. Good idea."

So they sat closer. Skoodge was tempted to put an arm around her, but that would be taking it too far. Then Tenn moved in a little closer. Skoodge's eyes popped open. He could feel her body heat...

"Get this thing fixed already!" he screamed at the men below. They were looking over the panel that controlled the ride.

"We're getting to it, fatty! Just wait!" one snapped.

Skoodge sat back in the seat. He turned to meet Tenn's stunned gaze. She also looked slightly offended. He must have upset her, because now she shifted away from him. He banged his head on the bar in front. Tenn pretended not to notice.

Tak had heard the whole commotion below, as she laughed quietly to herself. Gullible old Skoodge... She was playing on the square curl of her antenna, though with her disguise it looked like her hair.

Zim coughed next. She glanced his way, irritated.

"What?" she asked.

"Did I say something?"

"You cleared your throat in an irritating attempt at grabbing my attention. Well you grabbed it. What is it?"

"Honestly, I just had to cough; I had phlegm in my throat. Oh no, what if I'm coming down with something?"

"Well keep it to yourself. Your sickness _sickens_ me."

A cool breeze blew over. Zim shivered. "Brrr, it's getting chilly now. I don't know whether to climb down myself. The spokes of the wheel are a little far apart."

"Pfft, I'd like to see you try..." Tak said.

"Is that a wager I smell?"

"You can't smell a wager."

"I can climb down this wheel!"

"I'm not saying you can't. I just meant I'd like to see you try and _fail_. Go on, climb down; I hope a strong wind doesn't blow you off first."

Zim stood up. "Fine, I will! People of Earth! Behold as I climb down the wheel and get myself to safety!"

"Shut up!" someone yelled on the wheel.

"Yeah, we're trying to make out over here."

Zim looked to the passenger who just shouted that. "But... that's a stuffed monkey!"

"I know..."

He looked away. Tak was laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You. Some things never change."

"I will get down this wheel!"

"Just try it!"

He made a start down the wheel. Next, it lurched forward as he went falling over the bar, but Tak grabbed him in time and threw him back in the seat.

Zim lay back against the seat, frozen. That was a bad idea. Tak was still laughing.

"It's not funny, Tak!" he yelled.

She couldn't stop. Zim folded his arms and looked the other way. Stupid Tak, stupid wheel...

They finally got off the wheel as they met Skoodge and Tenn below. Neither of them were talking, as they avoided each other's eyes.

"Why aren't you talking?" Zim asked them.

"Did you not hear a _thing_ up there?" Tak said. "It was embarrassing."

"Whatever, I don't care." Zim moved away next. Skoodge followed after him, like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Now Tenn and Tak were alone. Tenn looked her way, but then she glanced away again, embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Tak assured her. "All first dates are meant to be awkward. So I've heard..."

Tenn glared at her, and then moved on after Skoodge.

Tak smiled and soon followed her example. This was different. Was this what it felt like to have friends?

Zim walked through the crowd. He saw Dib up ahead with Gaz. She was shooting at a booth. Of course she'd shoot down all the targets, despite the fact they're rigged. She had a special talent. No need for lasers.

Dib glanced his way. The boy looked angry. Was he mad at him? Not like it was his fault; he was the one who brought Tak back to his stupid house after all. But then he noticed he was looking over at Tak just a few yards behind him. Well, that made things a little better, but Dib still kept his distance. He hoped he wasn't losing his human friend.

He was dwelling that much over the possibility of losing Dib, he didn't even notice the tallish, skinny person in front of him. He bumped into it, and the person turned around.

"Hey, watch it!" the person snapped.

Zim looked up, and growled. Well, well, if it wasn't Johnny C. having a good old time at the carnival. He still had those dark rings under his eyes, and black smudges like he went to town on eye liner. Did he never catch up with that sleep he so clearly needed? He looked tired but alert, as usual.

Johnny put his hands behind his back. "Oh, it's just you; Zinc, or whatever your name is."

"Nny? What are you doing here? Don't you have sick children to take care of? And it's Zim, not Zinc!"

Nny peered to his left, pursing his lips. "It's my day off," he said.

"It better be, or I'll alert the heavenly council that you're skiving, skiver!"

"You just try. I have a perfect record now." Johnny smiled, revealing all his teeth. His smile was twisted and curved. It wasn't normal.

"I doubt it." Zim folded his arms now. "So, you teaching the kids ninety-nine ways to use a knife?"

"And are you teaching toddlers to use matches? Arsonist..."

"Slasher!"

Nny looked on in thought. "But neither of us is a gun nut. I know why I won't touch a gun, but you... Interesting."

"Well guns are just plain horrible. That would be taking it too far, don't you think?"

"Agreed."

Skoodge, Tenn and Tak finally caught up. Skoodge gasped for joy, clasping his hands as he danced on his feet. Nny watched him strangely.

"Johnny! I still see you!" he cried.

Nny cracked a smile. "It's great to see you too, Skoodge..."

"Oh, you remember _his_ name!" Zim yelled.

"Skoodge doesn't give me such homicidal thoughts. "

Zim growled, balling up his fists.

"So, who's this?" Tak asked.

Zim and Skoodge flipped their heads in her direction. Tenn couldn't see Nny. She looked a little uneasy.

"You... you can see him?" Skoodge said.

"Yes, I see the tall, skinny human. Why? Is he something special?"

Nny regarded her with cold, stoic eyes. "Not anymore, creepy little girl, who's actually an alien; I used to be the angel of death. Before that I was a waste-lock..."

Tak froze. "Oh... so you... you're a..."

He produced a creepy smile. "Yes. I'm just like that spirit harboring that shell of yours. She's creepy too. I see her green eyes looking back..."

"But Green Eyes isn't around right now. Tak is fine..." Zim remarked. His face was grave.

"Oh, she may not be possessed now, but _Green Eyes_ is always around, feeding off Tak's emotions. Waiting. She must be stopped before... what... what did you_ call_ me?" Nny stopped and listened. "You alien freak!" he shrieked. "Go back and haunt your own planet!" He pulled a knife out next.

Tak was still in a state of shock, but when she saw the glint of a knife she went into defensive mode. She released her PAK legs for the second time that day. Everyone was looking.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nny said, putting his knife away. "I meant to direct that anger at your spiritual friend. My apologies for the mix up."

Tak wasn't really listening. She stood stock still with her legs pointing out. Nny didn't look fazed by them one bit. He'd seen Zim's before, so he knew they weren't much harm to him.

"Tak..." Zim reached a hand to her shoulder. The tips of his fingers touched her just slightly.

His voice seemed to subdue her. The Irken finally put her PAK legs away. Many people had moved away by this point, so there were no more problems. Unless they had gone to alert the authorities, then they should move out fast.

Tak glanced up at Nny next. He smiled and waved. Her eyes moved down to his boots next.

"Nice boots," she said, then ran off.

"Tak!" Zim yelled. "Where are you going?!"

"You better go after her; that creature was relishing in her pain just now. It gets stronger the angrier she gets..." Nny said.

"Yeah, we already figured that one out, genius. But thanks anyway. Got to go!"

Zim crashed into another figure. He heard the sound of strings, as he bumped into a ukulele. He looked up, and there was the beaming smile of destiny. Behind her was a guy in pure white, and a woman with crazy hair and black cloths. They were life and karma. They had names, but Zim couldn't remember them. Destiny was Julie or something...

"Oh, I'm sorry, little boy," destiny said. "Wait, Zim? You're disguise is so convincing, I'd mistaken you for a real little boy. Hehe."

"Why, that's very kind of you, _destiny_, but Zim has to go and find a friend before she goes missing again."

"You mean that crazed space chick that just ran past?" karma asked. "Man, she had troubling karma levels. That green-eyed freak was feeding off it, and trust me _she_ liked it."

"Most troubling indeed," life weighed in. "I feel for the poor soul. That was not a friendly spirit."

Karma folded her arms, smug. "Not like us, anyhow."

Zim stopped and looked at them. "So, you mean Tak needs to change her _karma_?" he asked, meeting karma's gaze. His spine tingled. She had ice blue eyes that bore right through your flesh...

"Yes, by doing good deeds. Uncanny, right?" she said.

"Of course. It all makes sense. Anything to get that green-eyed freak out of her!"

"Then you go, Zim. Go and help your friend!" destiny cried.

Zim ran off. Now Skoodge and Tenn were left. Poor Tenn couldn't see any of them, as she was completely lost.

"Am I missing something here?" she asked.

Skoodge looked at her. She saw Green Eyes when she was taking over Tak, but she couldn't see these spirits in front of her. They weren't your ordinary spirits, but Skoodge could see them. After all those brushes with death, he had retained some of his psychic abilities, and he was glad.

"It's no big deal," he said. "We should really fill you in on some details..."

Tenn narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I think it's time you should."

Skoodge shifted his feet. "Well, let's go. Maybe we can catch up with Zim and Tak."

Skoodge looked up at Johnny, who was hiding away from the others. They knew he was there, of course.

"See you later, Johnny. It was nice catching up."

"Yeah, you too, Skoodge..." Nny replied, pulling the collar of his coat up over his face. He looked kind of stylish. He really didn't want to be seen by his fellow spirits. Had he been hiding from them all along?

Skoodge gave him a salute, and then marched off. Destiny grabbed his shoulder.

He startled. "What is it?" he asked. Her touch was like nothing else.

"Don't worry about a thing. Your path is all worked out for you. I see it now. Great things will happen. But be patient; you won't get her straight away..."

Skoodge turned a little sheepish. Thank goodness Tenn couldn't hear any of this.

"Thank you, destiny," he said, shyly.

"You're welcome, Skoodge." She pinched his cheek. "Aw, you're in love. So adorable!"

"Yeah, I guess I am kind of adorable. Can I have my cheek back now please?" he asked.

"Sure." She let go of his cheek.

Tenn was watching him closely. There was a mark on his cheek. Her eyes widened.

They took off at last, leaving Johnny to the mercy of his friends.

Julia put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. She got herself a pair of shoes in the end; vegan ones, where no beast had to suffer...

"Nny, are you hiding from us?" she asked, voice mocking. Her voice was still melodious. It was like honey for the ears, yet Nny covered his as hard as he could.

"Or maybe he's pretending he can't see us..." Justine said.

"He can't keep it up forever..." James uttered this time.

"Fine." Nny turned around and faced them. "I just needed some time by myself. I do enjoy our brunches, and whatever today's supposed to be; a fun-filled, family event that smells like horse crap, but who cares about that."

"Well, did you get time to yourself?" Julia asked.

"No, not really. That stupid alien interrupted my _alone_ time. I'll get him back."

"Come on, we discussed this. You have friends now; you don't always have to be alone anymore." Julia put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, and I am grateful, but sometimes it helps... Well, let's go and have fun."

"Yes, let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Julia peeped.

"Okay." Nny sighed. Ferris wheels could be fun, depending on how you look at them.

"I say, are those 'hot dogs'. I have always enjoyed American cuisine." James went over to the hotdog stand.

"Actually, they're called _deelishus weenies,_" Justine said. "I wouldn't mind one of those too." She walked after him.

Julia grabbed Nny's arm and led him over to the others. Nny seemed mentally exhausted. Keeping up with all these friends was hard work, especially for one that had been alone for as long as he could remember.

He saw a glimmer of light in the corner of his eye, as he glanced over. Molly smiled and waved at him. Beside her was baby Johnny in the pram. She had come with her family. Molly junior was shooting at some clown faces at a booth. She managed to hit one.

Nny waved back with a huge grin on his face. Now there was one friend he would always have time for.

* * *

**A/N: ****Johnny's back! I often wondered how he was getting on after Clairvoyance. I gave him a nice ending. From my own experience as an introvert, like Nny, being with a group of people can get too much. Not at first though, but after a while... I can adapt to both extremes if I have to though. **

**I've often come up with little stories about Johnny and his friends in my head. Nothing much, but if I wrote them I wouldn't know where to publish. Not on here. JtHM fans would get confused. Unless they have read my fanfiction, which I doubt. They wouldn't fit in with that category anyway.**

**If you want to know more about his friends, then here you go. Karma was born in 2015. Or the year after in 2016. So by the time it was 2052, she would be 36. Though she died at twenty-six. Life was born in the late 1800s as his language is too old-fashioned. He died at twenty-seven.****_  
_**

**Then there is destiny. She's Johnny's age, born in 1973 and died at twenty-two, though Johnny's physical appearance is twenty-four.**

**I always thought it looked like Nny wears eyeliner, and it gets all smudged, but I just think that's Jhonen's style where he draws around his eyes. Though wouldn't that be _guyliner_? **

**Carny is short for carnival. There's a song with that name by an artist called Pleasurekraft, as that was where I got the idea for the name. It's a good, creepy song. **

**For some reason, the characters have all taken to drinking tea (except for Zim). I have no idea why. Just seems so trivial and human for aliens to do. Coffee is better.**

**Cotton candy or candy floss. Same difference. I think the wording is to do with whatever side of the pond you live on (that would be the Atlantic ocean).**

**Remember, potatoes is code word for destroy...**

**Tak has applied paste now, which was why the water never harmed her. Also, even though her implant was removed, there's still a chunk of it left in her brain. So she can still enter that disguise and do other fancy tricks. Whoever removed her implant did a sloppy job. No more brainwashing people though. She still needs to be able to do some extraordinary things as she's not Tak otherwise, possessed or not. It's just convenient at times.**

**I've wasted too much time at those booths all because I wanted a giant minion off Despicable Me. Everyone else had one at the fun-fair, so I wanted one. One was even giving me the eye. Really, as I was cuing for a ghost train ride, I saw one looking my way... It was the one-eyed one (Stuart or whatever), and his eye was narrowed slightly. Come hither he said…**

**That's it. No more waffle. **

**Would it be okay if you are signing in as a guest reviewer to put a name, so I can tell who is who and thank you more personally? ****Otherwise it's just going to be "thank you anonymous person and thank _you _other anonymous person". Though thank you for your time, regardless. It means a lot, guest reviewer x 1000! **

**I will get back in time. It won't be on a weekly basis anymore, but definitely not a monthly. See you soon.**


	13. Unmasked

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! This chapter is over 8000 words, like the last one. I'm going back to my old ways again, writing lengthy chapters and a/n. If you find the length daunting, then leave now... just kidding. Come on, it's not _that_ long. It is longer than my dissertation was, but this is fun writing. 5000 words on climate change would seem longer.**

**I should warn about Tak as she says some inappropriate things that are out of order at times. Not offensive, just inappropriate. But funny. If you share my sense of humour that is.**

**Now read away...**

* * *

...

Tak ran far away from the carnival, holding onto her large rabbit with iron claws.

She didn't know what came over her. Just seeing Zim talking to that spirit so casually became too much for her, and then the reality of her situation hit home. One of those things was inside of her...

Zim assured her that not all spirits were bad, even that homicidal maniac he was talking to.

What about that legendary Molly spirit; she seemed too good to be true, but she had to put some faith in his claims. She had never grown to be too fond of Earth children. They were necessary for human procreation, but nothing more. It was hard to imagine Molly being anything other than a simple child.

She thought about the night at Dib's house again. She had absolutely no recollection of entering that baby's room, but would she have hurt the thing? She told herself that she wouldn't have cared, regardless, but it would have been highly unnecessary. It was a helpless baby. What would have been the point in killing it?

It was sick. She knew it was. Tak could be neutral to most things, but that was not one of them. A truly despicable act to perform on another living creature, Tak could feel that Green Eyes got a kick out of these things. There was a limit to how many lives you take, but it had to be quick. Wiping out a whole colony was fine if you did it right, but tracking down an individual as small and weak as that was not. What would she have to gain?

And now Green Eyes had warped her mind, causing her to fight in a war against her own species. Who was Green Eyes? What life did she live before she started haunting Tak?

Tak finally saw Zim's house in the distance. Had she grown accustomed to the place at last? There was something about it that she was drawn to. The occupant's maybe? They had been rather helpful in the last twenty-four hours. Besides, it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go. It was all she had left.

She stopped outside the door. She stared up at the toilet sign. The only toilet to be found was the one in the kitchen, which was actually a secret elevator. Zim was so incompetent and stupid. How could she trust someone with such bad taste?

Though she couldn't help but notice that he seemed more enlightened lately. It looks as if Zim got lucky with ghosts. They gave him clarity: something he needed his whole life. Yet he was still his rash, foolish self.

She heard panting coming up behind her next, then spun around. There was Zim in the gap of his fence, holding onto the wood to steady himself.

"Tak... you... you can't... you can't just keep running off like that! It's not safe. We need to be close as possible at all times!"

"I don't know what happened, I panicked. He looked so... normal. A little on the scary side, but very ordinary. It looked like he still had blood pumping around those veins of his. Flesh, or however you pronounce it."

"I think that was Molly's doing, making him _bleed _again, or whatever that means, but most of them are like that. Molly glimmers a little, just like how Green Eyes' eyes glow when you're possessed. Their form is to do with how they feel."

"Green Eyes is without feeling. She only wakes when I feed her with my emotions. But not for long... We're putting a stop to this. I want my PAK back!"

"Then we need to cooperate. Whenever I move to close to you, you flinch. It has to stop." Zim moved closer to her. "You just did it now!"

"I don't like you being too close to me; it's strange. And you ought to stop consuming too much Earth food. It lingers on your breath..."

"I don't eat Earth food! Okay, I've tried this and that, but you also ate cotton candy!"

"Yeah, you've got a little bit of that in your teeth too. Disgusting..."

Zim growled. "This has to stop! You need to come inside. We have to get to work straight away."

Tak rolled her eyes. "I know. You're the 'expert', after all."

"Yes, I sure am... Now get inside!"

Tak gave him a sharp look, and then glanced over at the fence. Skoodge was just approaching the house with Tenn.

"Look who's arrived: the other two. Well, I'll be inside. It's been a great day..." Tak disappeared through the door.

"Zim!" Skoodge yelled. "Did you get through to Tak? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. Just had a little scare. Johnny takes a lot of getting used to. I'm not even used to him yet."

"I think he's awesome, and such a nice guy."

"Who_ kills_ people, well, used to. I'm going inside. You two can join us whenever you feel like." Zim went through the door.

Tenn glanced at Skoodge's cheek next. "There's a mark on your cheek," she said.

Skoodge felt the mark. It hurt. Destiny could really pinch. "Yeah, I'll explain, I promise."

Tenn continued to stare for a few more moments, and then finally entered the house. What was her deal? Was she still mad at him?

Irken females stopped producing estrogen-like hormones thousands of years ago. It was hard to put it to Earth's timescale. So why was she so moody? It made no sense. Females all together didn't.

They voluntarily induced pain on themselves by curling their antennae. He was glad he was born with a Y chromosome. Of course, the fertility machines picked different zygotes at random, and switched their extra X chromosome to a 'Y' in order to keep the male to female ratio at a balance, but he still thanked his lucky stars...

...

It had been several days since they started investigating Green Eyes' hold on Tak through blood, sweat and tears. They were all Zim's fluids though. Tak didn't shed a tear.

They couldn't stop arguing. Zim was a little unfair, sticking her to all manner of machinery so he could read her PAK's data files, but it made no difference. Nothing showed up. He suspected her PAK would have something similar to a computer virus, but her firewall was fine. All peachy clean. Strange.

This was something that technology couldn't figure out, and he was at a loss. It was simple really what he had to do. He had to read her PAK's data from a different angle. He wasn't Mr. _Clairvoyant_ for nothing.

Tak wouldn't be pleased; it would require his physical contact. She still said he smelled, and considering he was sweating a lot lately, he wouldn't be surprised. He'd take a shower later.

At least he could clean his stink away. Tak's attitude was the stinkiest he had ever come across. No cleansing chalk could clean that up.

How could he get her to warm to him? Zim wasn't too fond of the idea; he wasn't her biggest fan. It was weird talking with her, like their past was just some blank canvas that got erased. Well it didn't.

He knew what he had to do...

Zim sat in front of his giant monitor. He had just sent out a transmission to his Tallest, so they should pick up soon. They were taking their sweet time though. Probably eating donuts while the Massive's crew watched with hungry eyes.

The screen finally lit up, and there were his Tallest. They weren't pleased.

"What?" Red asked.

He took a deep breath. "My Tallest," he said. "I apologize about the intrusion; I'm sure you have better things to do with your time being the tallest Irkens alive and all, but I have a request to make."

Purple scoffed. "A request? Well we don't want to hear it. You just keep that crazy criminal locked away safe. That's a good Zim. Oh, and how's _Tenn _by the way? We know you took her!"

"She's okay, I guess. She's coming along nicely now, but she's too bossy!"

Red put a finger to his chin. "Hmm, that does sound like the old Tenn." He looked to Purple. "Maybe we should have reconsidered her Evaluation..."

"Hmm, maybe you're right, but who cares now. She's not our problem anymore. So, what _is_ this request, Zim?" Purple asked, irritated.

Zim drew in another breath and let the words flow. "I would like all parts to Irken Tak's dismembered SIR sent to the base."

Purple's antennae twitched. "Why? What will you do with them?"

"I... uh... would... would_ taunt_ her of course. Show her the limbs!"

Purple looked genuinely shocked. "That's a little brutal, don't you think?"

"Geez, Zim, you really are sick in the head," Red said.

"Heh, yeah. So sick am I... So, would you send them?"

"Yes, as long as you stop calling us!" Purple yelled.

Zim saluted. "Yes, my Tallest. Can do!"

"We'll have the parts sent to you shortly. Look out for the door..." Red watched Zim closely. What was he really going to do with them? Certainly not something sick.

There was something more. He just couldn't place a finger on it. Of course he wouldn't understand. The complete opposite of Zim's lie never would have crossed his mind.

The transmission cut off. It wasn't long till the door knocked. Zim answered, and there was a box with an Irken insignia adorned across the front.

He breathed in fresh outside air and opened the box, expecting to find disturbing robot parts.

MiMi's face looked back up at him. He gulped. Next to her was her large claw...

There was a sheet of folded paper. Confused, Zim opened it. There was a picture of him with stink lines around his body. Childish writing in Irken said: "Stop calling us, stinky!" Tallest Purple was never much of an artist.

Zim ripped it up, defying his Tallest, and brought the box back inside the house. He placed it on the kitchen table. He just stared at it a while. Someone's _head_ was inside, artificial or not.

"Oooooh, what's in the box?!" GIR shrieked.

"No, GIR, don't—!"

Zim was too late. GIR had opened the box. He screamed once he saw the decapitated SIR head.

"Aaaargh! Aaaargh! Aaaargh!" He ran to the door and pointed at Zim, almost in accusation. "_Aaaaaaaargh_!" he screamed one last time, and then he was gone.

"Well that escalated quickly..." Zim peered inside the box again. MiMi's eyes were grey and lifeless.

"What's with all the screaming?"

Zim flipped his head around. There was Tenn by the toilet. She was folding her arms.

"Why is it so noisy in this house? Get a better control of your SIR, Zim." Her eyes fell on the Irken insignia on the box. "Wait, what's in the box..."

"Nothing! You only see air!"

Tenn stared at him coolly. She never cared for Zim much, but he was just a pathetic liar right now. She walked over, and despite him holding the box away from her, she got a look inside. How did she do it? Zim would get her back.

Tenn never said anything for a while. She looked up at him next. "What are you up to, Zim?" she asked. Again, there was that accusing tone. He expected it from her at least, but not GIR.

"None of your business!"

"I live here now. There is a box with an insignia of the race that gave me up, so of course it's my business. Why do you have SIR parts?"

"Don't... don't tell anyone, okay? Not even Skoodge!"

"What is it?"

"It's Tak's SIR. Well, once. I got the Tallest to send me her parts."

"Why?"

He turned away, sheepish. "I have to connect with her somehow. A nice gesture might do the trick..."

She stared at him disbelievingly. Who knew he was even capable of something like that.

"Well then," she said, "I think I've heard all I need to know." She passed him the box. Before she left for her descent down the toilet, she turned to look at him again. "Good luck, Zim. Tak's not easy to get through to, but you may just have something here..."

"You're not so easy to get through to either. Don't take this the wrong way, but we both know you're not stupid. I know you see it too. Just take care with Skoodge. As his friend, I don't want to see him get hurt. His crying is _infuriating_..."

"What are you—?"

"You know what I'm talking about. He's in love with you! I see it all the time; these species catch it like a disease. I've tried talking with him, but—"

"Stay out of it! You don't know how Skoodge feels, or even how I feel!"

Zim stopped and stared. "You... _share _his feelings?"

Tenn turned away, hot and embarrassed. "I wish not to talk about this anymore, especially with you."

"Oh..." Zim looked ashamed now. "I guess I just didn't see it before. You've hidden it very well, like a true Irken soldier. Showing weakness makes you more vulnerable on the battlefield."

"I'm just confused about everything lately. Things are changing for me, I feel it growing inside. This planet is having a strange effect on me."

"I know. That's why I chose to stay here in the end..."

"Please, don't tell Skoodge about any of this."

"Fine, I promise."

Tenn watched him closely. He was genuine. It was just too much to take in; a new planet with new feelings.

As an Irken descended from an ancient race that turned to celibacy, and put aside all sexual desires, it was hard. Thus in the end they turned sterile. No Irken could produce offspring naturally anymore, so really nothing separated the sexes. Who played what role? Were they egg layers or live bearers of young? No one could remember.

There were certain traits that showed they were possibly oviviparous — an egg laying species. Smeets often imprinted on the robot arms that gave them life once they were hatched from their tubes, not unlike an Earth duckling. They were also precocial, having the ability to walk or stand as soon as they were spawned, like baby sea turtles on their way to the sea. What did it all matter? It was ancient history now.

Love was a different thing entirely. That of course disappeared as soon as the need to mate did. The two come hand in hand, as separate as they are they work in accordance for an intelligent species like humans or Irkens. Most animals just 'hooked up' for the purpose of procreation, as nature intended.

"Thank you," she said. Now she disappeared down the elevator.

Zim was alone with the box at last. _The box_... it sent a chill down his spine. He grabbed it and finally took it down to the lab. He needed somewhere private. Apparently, Skoodge, Tenn and Tak thought his lab was free for all, but it was not! They should get their own labs...

...

It had taken several hours, but Zim finally put MiMi back together. She lay on the table still as lifeless. He could press the activation button, but it was probably best to wait until Tak had seen her. Give her the honour.

Would MiMi still be herself? He had her old memory disc; it had been left in his lab since Tak the Hideous New Girl. Zim had no idea why he gave that time in his life a title. He often did. That's why a lot of the titles to his _hypothetical cartoon_ show had the word _doom. _It was Zim's voice.

He put her away for now. Tak was due to arrive in five minutes. They agreed to meet at five thirty. Tak informed him that she needed to do some shopping. Skoodge had loaned her the money, since he's so nice. What would she need to go shopping for?

The door to the room knocked next. Zim trudged over and opened it up, reluctantly. He also shut down the electric generator. He'd needed the extra privacy.

There was Tak holding a slushy. She looked sick. "Well, that was the worst purchase I ever made. What was going through my mind? Now I smell like Earth food, like you. Lucky I bought some Earth breath mints." She tried one. "These aren't so bad. Here," she passed Zim the slushy next. "You may as well take one of these too," she gave him a mint.

Zim looked at the slushy appalled. Like he'd need the mint; he was perfect. "Why did you go shopping?"

"For maxi pads, _dummy. _You never ask a girl what she goes shopping for!"

"Will you just stop! You're disgusting."

"Well of course I was joking; Irken females don't _bleed._

"Just get over to the table!" Zim pointed, looking sick. Tak just took it too far sometimes. She had more class back in the old days. This Green Eyes was messing up her mind, or was Tak always so sarcastic and vile?

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked. "Are you going to attach me to more crudely-designed machines? I thought the one from the other day was going to crush me to death. But if that was your purpose, then the machine wouldn't have been so crude after all..."

"No, I'm going to try a new tactic now."

She widened her eyes with mock surprise. "_Tell me more_..."

"Very well," he said, disregarding her sarcasm. "In order to connect with Green Eyes and find what her exact hold is on you, I will have to employ _psychic methods_..."

Tak stared at him unsurprised. "You're going to have to touch me, aren't you? Great."

"Yes. It won't work otherwise. The connection is spiritual; it needs physical contact."

"All right... You get to work while I read this magazine."

Tak opened up a magazine as Zim got to work. He placed his hands on her head carefully while she flipped through the pages. He closed his eyes. They looked pretty stupid.

"Do these Earth women actually believe she looks like this?" Tak said, glancing over a page with a young model. "It's called _photo-shopping._"

"Quiet, you're breaking my concentration; I think I got something then."

"It's just as well; this is a load of tripe. Half of the content either teaches women to love themselves and the other to hate who they are..."

She scrunched up her magazine and threw it on the floor next.

"I hope you'll be picking that up!" Zim barked.

"No, I'll be wiping my arse with it later. Make some good use of it after all."

Zim let go of her. "I can't work with you like this! What is wrong with you? Saying things like that?! And it's ass, not _arse._"

"No, it's _arse. _Ass is a type of donkey. If you truly want to look and sound cultured, then you will pronounce it in the proper tongue..."

"But you sound awful! It doesn't matter how you pronounce it!"

"Should I have said anus? To spice it up, I could say _Uranus._"

"Shut up! You were never this vulgar before. Obnoxious, yes, but you were classier. This isn't you. Green Eyes is affecting your mood and making you say awful, disgusting things. She needs to be censored!"

"What will you do? Wash my mouth out with soap?"

"If that's what it takes to make you stop. Just try to resist her. She's doing it to distract me."

"I never knew you were such a prude, Zim. They're just manmade words; they mean nothing."

"Well I have to think about the poor children who watch my show!"

She looked at him, confused. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing... Just the next time you feel the need to say... _things_, keep your mouth shut."

"Sure thing. I'm just so bored. Winding you up is fun."

"Fine, have Green Eyes festering inside your PAK, as long as you're having fun!"

"PAK?" Tak said. Her eyes lit up. "Of course. She's inside my PAK, not my brain, moron. It does contain all my memories after all. It also functions the brain. That's how she's affecting my hormone levels; my poor hypothamalaus can't cope any longer..."

"Oh, yes, _obviously_. My bad." Zim scratched his neck, a little embarrassed. "Just in the past, all my spiritual connections with Molly were via the head."

"Molly. She still sounds too good to be true. I think I would have rather liked her. You say she brings joy to those around her. Why don't you have her visit so I can bask in her feel-good sunshine?"

"It's a good idea, but she's always busy with baby Johnny now."

"Forget that brat; get her here instead."

"She won't be so fond of you calling her nephew a brat. Be careful about what you say."

"Sorry. _Green Eyes_ again..."

"Yeah, sure..." Zim watched her suspiciously. That wasn't Green Eyes that time.

"So, are you going to call her anytime soon? I don't have all night."

"It won't be easy, but I'll see what I can do. I have an old doll of hers; I can connect with her through that."

"Why don't you just use a mobile phone?"

"Spirits don't carry around phones! Well, there was one, but that was her _phone's _spirit. They don't possess material objects!"

"Fine, whatever. Call the little angel girl and let me get a good look at her. I'll give you my verdict later and let you know that you weren't exaggerating."

"Oh, I wasn't exaggerating. You'll see how _wonderful_ she is."

"Blah, blah, blah, just call her."

Zim narrowed his eyes at her. So infuriating, she really ruffled his feathers. Maybe calling Molly was for the best. She could calm his nerves too.

...

Molly senior held onto her nephew's hand as he bounced in his seat. His feet dangled below as he hovered above the ground, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Sam sat in the living room watching cartoons. One was even a cartoon Molly could remember from her childhood, but with yet another new look. It was in 3D now. The anthropomorphic turtles looked as if they were in the room. Cartoons have changed since her time in the 90s. Why make something that is supposed to be a cartoon realistic? It just didn't work anymore. Especially with giant, talking turtles, and a rat. Shiver.

The baby seemed to like the images playing before him. He was very adorable as everything made him laugh.

"Are you having fun, Johnny?" Molly asked.

The baby babbled back up at her.

"Really? That's really interesting..."

"Sam, where is your sister?" Lily had come into the room, folding her arms. Sam didn't even look up. He was ten-years-old; he just wanted to watch cartoons.

"I don't know, and I don't care," he said.

Lily seemed to dismiss his rude reply. "That girl! She was supposed to be home for six to look after you and your little brother. I have to be in work for seven."

"So ground her then."

"Watch your tone, young man," Lily warned him. She walked back to the kitchen as the door opened. Her daughter had arrived at last.

"Kaylee, you're late!"

"I missed the bus, so get off my back, okay," Kaylee said.

"Well make sure you don't miss it in future. Now take the baby upstairs for his bath; I want him in bed by seven."

"All right, just let me put my bag down first."

Kaylee threw her bag down on the floor, and then took the baby out of his seat. "Come on you. It's bathtime."

She went upstairs with the baby. Molly followed them up. She always liked to keep an extra eye on Johnny during bathtimes; accidents can always happen.

Halfway up the stairs, she had a strange sensation. Was... was that _Zim's _voice? He hardly called her anymore. In fact, all ties between them were severed as soon as she entered the hereafter. How had he captured the spiritual connection?

Molly was curious to find out. What did he want? She looked at baby Johnny splashing in the bath, as Kaylee held him up safety. He seemed to be in safe enough hands. Kaylee wasn't an irresponsible teenager. Molly never got to be a teenager. If she had, she would have been one in the noughties, a typical emo chick with the heavy eye makeup and piercings. Sweet little girls always change...

Molly fazed out of the room and soon found herself outside of a familiar house. Those large gnomes were still as creepy as ever, but she was glad to be back. She missed spending time with Zim and the gang; she should visit more often.

Not wanting to intrude, she rang the doorbell. She remembered then that it had broken a while ago, so she gave the door a knock.

It opened, and there he was. The old alien seemed pleased to see her, but why was he acting nonchalant?

"Hello, Zim. It's nice to see you again," she said.

"You too, Molly. You never have to knock, just make your way through." Zim moved aside as Molly entered the house.

"Nothing has changed," she noted.

"Well, the Earth has only had one orbit around the sun since you were last here, but yeah, I guess it hasn't. My taste is impeccable; why would I change a thing?"

"Why did you call me?" she asked. "How _did _you call me?"

"Um... I used your old doll, the one with the scented head. You remember that?"

"Oh yeah. I thought Molly had it."

"She did, but she gave it to me. She hates dolls."

"I didn't even know you could do that..."

"Me neither, but it was the first thing that came to mind. It did belong to you; you should still be connected to it somehow. Your spiritual residue still lives inside its tiny fibers..."

"I guess so. It was how we first made contact."

"Right you are! I need you to do something for me today, Molly."

"What is it?"

"You remember that friend I told you about?"

"Tak? I saw her at the carnival the other day. She was talking to Nny."

"You were there? Why didn't you come over?"

"That green-eyed monster attached to her was really scary. I didn't want to cross it."

"Oh. Well then this is awkward..."

"Why?"

"I brought you here to calm down Tak. See, Green Eyes is affecting Tak's mood, making her say inappropriate things."

"Oh, okay. I'll see what I can do..."

"Are you sure? You said Green Eyes scared you."

"She did, but I've also faced a giant squid beast in a very scary tunnel. I can be brave again."

"You've faced more than that, Molly. You're amazing! I mean, you're friends with a homicidal maniac!"

"Ex homicidal maniac," she pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. "Let's go downstairs then. Tak is _dying _to meet you."

She followed him to the elevator, and down they went. He led her to a small room at the end of a tunnel. Another tunnel; this wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

"Tak is a little sharp tongued, so don't let her words upset you. She's stupid, anyway."

"Okay," Molly said.

Zim took a deep breath, and then entered the room. Molly's eyes fell upon an Irken sitting on a stool, reading a crumpled up magazine. Skoodge was on a stool beside her. She was asking him questions from one of the pages.

"Do you know what her favourite colour is?" she asked. She seemed bored, but happy to help out.

"Wait, I know this one... Red, no, green. Blue! Argh! I don't know," Skoodge covered his eyes.

She looked at the page again. "What is her favourite song?"

"Um... well, we don't have much music on Irk."

"We only have typical war music, or our national anthem. I never cared much for it."

"Oh! She heard one in the store the other day. She said the lyrics were very catchy."

"What was the song?"

"It went like this: "sugar pie honey bunch..."

"That was the Four Tops: a popular Motown group from the last century. Unless you were listening to a cover band's version."

"No, it was definitely the original, I'm sure of it. How do you know the song or the band?"

"I received a lot of Earth's music when I first travelled to this planet. The sixties were finally catching up to my position in space. The closer I got to the planet, the music changed. The eighties were really _something_. I'd been Rick-Rolled more times than I could count... Earth's music is complete trash now. That's why I wasn't so hesitant to destroy it in the end."

"I kinda like the music now. Who doesn't like a repetitive beat that gives you a headache!"

Tak gave him a long, cool stare. "Well, it looks like you're finally getting somewhere with Tenn. You at least know what music she likes."

"Thank you, Tak. I needed some guidance. I mean, you are a female..."

"I was the last time I checked... "

"Well I thought you could help me out, and let me in on how _girls_ think."

Tak narrowed her eyes. "Yes, because us girls are all so in sync, but whatever it takes to help you. Good thing I had the magazine; it seems these Earth women are always giving out relationship advice." Tak held up the magazine. "May not be a load of tripe after all..."

"I think it's wonderful!" Skoodge took the magazine off her. "Thank you all mighty Earth magazine with your infinite knowledge!" He held it up to the light.

Tak stared at him for a while, and then shook her head. He really was gullible... Her eyes darted over to the door next. She froze. She knew her eyes saw that glowing, child-like form beside Zim. The hairs on her antennae stood up on end.

Skoodge followed her gaze. His face lit up. "Molly?! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Skoodge," the spirit girl said.

Tak muttered something too, but she couldn't hear what she was saying. It was gobbledy goop anyway, but she couldn't even fathom what she was seeing. This one wasn't _normal-looking_...

Skoodge started shaking her shoulder. "Tak! It's okay. She won't harm you."

She pushed his hand away. "Stop shaking me so hard, you buffoon!"

"Sorry..." he said.

Tak met Zim's gaze next. She didn't seem too comfortable, he noticed. Well, she wanted her over. This was her choice.

Zim came forward at last, as Molly followed. They stopped before them. Skoodge shook Molly's hand. He got an electric shock.

"Whoa! That was one heck of a shock!" he yelled.

Zim looked at Tak. "Tak, this is Molly. The spirit that you were so excited to meet."

"Uh... nice to make your acquaintance..." Tak said.

"You too, Tak," Molly replied, shyly. "I... I don't see Green Eyes right now. That's strange."

"I beg your pardon?" Tak asked.

"She's referring to the other day; she saw Green Eyes at the carnival, just like how Johnny could see her too," Zim told her.

"Oh yeah, right. That _other _one..." Tak started to feel sick again.

Zim watched her reaction. Should he go on? Why not; she could handle it. "There were also three other spirits at the carnival, but you ran off before they arrived. They saw _you_ though, and Green Eyes."

"Is that so..." Tak looked at Molly next. She sighed. "Do you think you can calm me? Zim says you have a certain effect over people. Well work your magic, little girl."

Molly looked at Zim unsure. She did also have a name; how rude. Zim had warned her that Tak was rather sharp tongued.

"I will try, Tak," Molly started to say, "but I don't see her now. I don't know how to stop her upsetting you."

"You don't have to do much. All you have to do is stand close to Tak while I connect with Green Eyes. Tak just wants to bask in your sunshine. Do you think you could do that?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, I can do that. That's easy."

"She's certainly very eager. Then let's give this thing another try." Tak sat up straight. That was Zim's cue. He placed his hands on her PAK again.

"Oooh, this is so exciting," Skoodge chirped, clasping his hands. "We're finally going to stop Green Eyes!"

"Don't jinx it, Skoodge!" Zim yelled at him. "Hey, where's Ten anyway?" He remembered the conversation he and Tenn had earlier, and then he felt awful because he knew something that Skoodge didn't.

"Oh, she had to go for a walk. She said she had some things to think about. She wouldn't look me in the eye..." Skoodge sighed.

"You poor, gullible idiot," Tak said. "You don't see it, do you?"

"See... see what?" he asked, growing anxious.

Zim pushed the back of Tak's head. She growled.

"If you do that to me again, Zim, then you will no longer have a head!"

He only glared at her, teeth grinding. His eyes shone a deep crimson.

Tak seemed to understand his sentiment. "That she's a... a _young_, budding caterpillar waiting to spread her wings. Give her the space. She needs to grow."

"Oh," Skoodge said, rather confused. "I never noticed Tenn was _budding. _Is that why she was acting so glum before?"

"Yes, she was in the chrysalis faze. Now she's free, flying in the sky..." Tak waved her hand in the air.

Skoodge smiled now. "I'm glad Tenn has found her wings."

Zim groaned. "Is this conversation over yet? I'm trying to work here. Molly, you okay over there?"

"Yes, I'm just fine."

"Do you think you could shine that light a little brighter? I still feel like there's a stick up my... _Uranus_..." Tak said.

"How's this?" Molly spread out her wings. The light wafted further.

"Oh, look, another one sprouting wings. _Goody_." Tak was on the edge of her nerves. This was all too much. The light radiating off the child spirit was warm though. So she closed her eyes, feeling herself sink into a relaxing state.

Molly's magic was working at last.

...

Tenn arrived home at last. Zim's base was now _home. _She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

The first thing she noticed was how empty the house was. Where was everyone?

GIR was playing with a toy squid on the floor. Or was it a real one? It was hard to tell anymore.

She commanded his attention next. "SIR Unit."

"_Yeeesss_?"

"Where is your foolish master?"

"I_ dunno_..."

"Yes you do." Tenn folded her arms.

GIR started to panic. How did she know? It was like she was a hypnotist or something, folding her arms of _doom..._

He caved in at last. It took him only five seconds. "_Noooo_! You're too smart for me, great and powerful mistress. He's in the toilet!"

"I should have known. I'm just trying to assert my dominance over you, little _SIR._ Go on, you just try and explode." Tenn's eyes bore right through his circuitry; it was faulty.

GIR started to shake. "No! Spolding's bad!"

"That it is." Tenn continued to stare as GIR hugged the squid to his chest. Now she turned towards the toilet.

Stupid SIR with his stupid squid. It was just too bad that there came the sound of explosions next in the living room, followed with GIR's insane laughter. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

She knew where they were: in the end room of the second floor. She made her way to the room and opened the door. What she found behind there was a strange sight.

Zim was silent as he seemed to be reading Tak's PAK. Tak seemed relaxed as her eyes were closed. The only thing out of place was Skoodge reading a magazine.

"What are you all doing?" she asked.

Skoodge looked up. "Tenn!" He threw the magazine to his left. "You're back early. Did you get to fly?"

Tak laughed. Even Zim supressed a snort. Skoodge was _serious_...

Tenn glared at them, and then noticed a strange warmth to the left of the room. "If by flying, you mean running so fast that my feet hardly touched the ground, then yes. I met the foulest beast. But I got my revenge in the end."

"What foul beast?" Skoodge asked.

"I think the humans also call it a dog..." she said.

Skoodge looked shocked. "You poor thing! Did the dog hurt you?"

"No, but I hurt _him._"

"You should never run away from a dog, Tenn. It activates their _predatory instincts_..." Skoodge wiggled his fingers for effect.

"I just panicked. Besides, I needed to get it somewhere safe where no one would _see_ us..."

"Wait, did the dog have a large, spiked collar?" Zim asked now.

"Yes, and an ugly, flat nose," Tenn replied.

"That's just Dennis; he means well. Used to chase me every morning before Skool. I think he still tastes the _baloney_ in me."

"You are a baloney, Zim," Tak told him.

"No, _was _a baloney..."

Tenn looked over to the left of the room again. What was that warmth?

"Have you installed a heating system over here? This part of the room is strangely warmer than the rest." Tenn put her hand out in the air. She almost touched Molly's nose.

The others turned quiet. Tak made a sound of amusement next. "She can't see her, can she? But somehow _we_ all can."

"Well it's a no brainer, really," Zim said. "I'm a Clairvoyant, Skoodge has looked death in the eyes countless times, and you're possessed by a freakish, Irken spirit. Tenn technically is the only normal Irken left out of us all..."

"How boring," Tak remarked.

Tenn couldn't take it any longer. This had to stop. She was sick of living in the dark. Well not anymore. "That's it! Who's here? I demand an answer now!"

"I... I'm here..." Molly said. Tenn never heard her small voice.

Skoodge sighed. He grabbed a mirror off the table and walked over to Tenn.

"Why does he have a mirror?" Tak asked.

Zim never answered her. "Skoodge, what are you doing?" He let go of Tak and walked over to them.

"Look, Tenn deserves to see Molly. It's not fair that we see these spirits and she doesn't."

"And you think the mirror will help?"

"Yes, I have to try. Here, take this." Skoodge placed the mirror in Tenn's hand.

"Why are you giving me this?" she said.

Skoodge angled the mirror so that it caught Molly's reflection. And it did. Tenn was frozen.

"There, do you see her now?"

Tenn saw that unearthly child waving at her. She dropped the mirror as it smashed to the floor. Seven years bad luck straight up.

Skoodge looked at her surprised. "Are you okay?"

"I... I just need to sit down..."

Skoodge pulled her over to a stool as he sat her beside Tak.

Tak was smirking at her. "You're one of us now..."

Tenn gave her an evil look. "Excuse me?"

"You can't _unsee_ it."

Tenn placed her head in her hands. "Ugh! I'm not even sure what is _real_ anymore!"

"Well welcome to the club, Tenn," Zim told her next. "We all feel like that. Now silence! We've been at this for an hour now. I need to concentrate and find a loophole in Green Eyes' hold. You can both watch, but be quiet about it!"

"You didn't have to yell..." Skoodge muttered.

"I always have to yell!"

Skoodge never said another word. Tenn was still recovering from her encounter with the girl in the mirror...

This was it; Zim had had enough. He was going to get something from Green Eyes, and find a weakness.

He closed his eyes, and then took a deep breath. Now he took a hold of Tak's PAK _and_ her head. Killing two birds with _two hands._

Tak flinched as his claws were sharp. They needed a little trimming. She just tried to concentrate on Molly's glow now. It eased her frustration with having Zim so close. He smelled musty.

She felt herself disappearing into that peaceful light. So warm and sunny; no wonder it cleared Zim's head in the end. Molly was something special after all, though she would never tell a soul.

If it could have that effect on a moron like Zim, then what could it do for her? She had been more efficient than Zim in the past. Well, before...

"_You won't ever be free of me_..."

... _she_ came.

Tak's eyes widened. Who had said that?

"Did you hear that?" she asked Zim.

"Hear what?" His eyes were still closed.

The voice continued. _"You truly think there will be an end to your suffering_? _It never ends_..."

"Oh, it will..."

Zim looked down at her confused. "What?" he said.

Tak remained defiant as she finally heard that voice for the first time. Her power must be dwindling at last. Tak could feel it. The spirit was separating from her now. It wasn't as attached to her mind as it was before.

"Who are you?" she asked the voice.

"_I'm you_..."

Tak rose to her feet. "No you are not!"

Zim watched her warily. "Tak... what are you—?"

"I'm talking with her!" she snapped. "She's inside me, but now apart from me somehow. I think the girl's power worked."

Zim peered over at Molly. She took a step back. Her eyes looked so frightened, it took him right back to when she was still a vulnerable ghost. Back when they found _him _at last... What was she seeing? Zim couldn't see anything. Were his powers diminishing?

"Zim, I don't like this..." Molly cried.

Molly stared at that horrifying vision as it held Tak with a tether. A long cord like a bright, glowing wire connected the creature to Tak. It turned its head in her direction next.

_"_My, you're a pretty one..." the spirit said._  
_  
Molly whimpered. She covered her eyes. Now her wings vanished, and her glow faded

"Leave her alone! It's me you want!" Tak roared.

"_Yes, there is nothing prettier than _you,_ Tak...__ Your head is full of beautiful, dark things_._ She's too light_ _for me anyway."_

"What did you mean when you said "I'm you?" she asked.

"_You have no idea, do you? Of who I am_..._ of how you now came to be_..._"_

"You're making no sense!"

Zim stared speechless as he finally saw that apparition. It held onto Tak with a tether. Spirits only had those tethers when they were still attached to their bodies. But how?That was _Tak's_ body. Green Eyes died a long time ago; she shouldn't be attached to anything material anymore.

He was about to find out. With his eyes on Tak's PAK, he grabbed a hold of it, and found that his hands disappeared right through the metal. What was happening?

Green Eyes turned on him. "Get off!"

Zim stared back into those green eyes. She was inches from his face.

"No. I won't," he said. "Look at you. Why would I even be afraid of _you_? You should see these Earth ghosts at their worst. You're nothing."

"You will be afraid," Green Eyes hissed.

"Just tell me when, and I'll _humor _you until then."

Green Eyes screamed as she attached a limb to Zim's head. She gripped his brain, and looked deep into his thoughts.

"Oh, I see... I see now what you're afraid of. Don't worry. I promise her suffering will be over soon."

"What?" he said.

Green Eyes gripped Tak's mind now. The Irken froze, as her purple eyes locked onto Zim. He saw the fear in her eyes. He had to help, but he could only stand and watch.

She slithered into her mind and seized full control, pulling Tak with the strings of a puppet.

Tak was gone forever...

Her eyes shone with that green light, though ten times more powerful. Now it was blinding.

Tenn stared at Tak in horror, covering her eyes. Now she could see that green light again. She was hiding under the table, using her stool as a barricade. Skoodge wasn't too far from her. He was always close by.

"This is the final straw," Green Eyes said in Tak's voice. "I've been playing my time, curiously watching while you all tried to stop me. It was precious at first, but then it got _boring_. I couldn't wait any longer. I'm back. Tak's PAK is now mine once again."

"Again?" Zim asked.

"I think the term is _recycled, _Zim. Do you honestly think your PAK is brand new? So many lives hosted that PAK before you. So many memories gone like that, but not mine... It's ironic, as I always hated the need for a PAK. Only shows the true emptiness of our race. But it harboured my soul in the next life. Part machine once again. I'll admit, I do prefer Tak's body to the one that I had. So much stronger."

"So we're all just... _recyclable?_"

"Easily replaced. Congratulations, you just got 10% smarter..."

Zim looked on. He couldn't believe it. Of course, no wonder Green Eyes was haunting Tak all this time. She wanted her PAK back. How long had she been waiting? It was no surprise an Irken's soul would hold onto such an object; an object that sustained its life force and held its memories. Even though Green Eyes' had been erased, she still remained resilient in the end. All to defy her race. No one truly goes.

"_It's no one's _PAK_ anymore_..._"_ Tak said, coming through at last. She was inside of Green Eyes' mind now, but she remained strong.

Green Eyes was shocked to hear her speak, but she wouldn't let it sway her. After all, she was the one controlling the limbs now.

"What was that, my _successor_?" she purred.

Her arms flew up to her PAK next, and pressed a button. It came loose. That was not Green Eyes' doing. She shouldn't have relaxed her limbs so much as Tak would always come through...

There was a gaping hole left in Tak's spine. She buckled to her knees.

"What are you doing? No... we... we need it!" Tak's lips shouted.

Green Eyes was turning weak. Her hold on Tak severed once the PAK started counting down its life clock.

Ten minutes, and all would be over.

Green Eyes' soul tried to find a home inside of Tak's PAK, but it was too late. Without a life force to support it, it was just a useless shell now.

"Tak!" Zim grabbed her PAK, but it latched onto his chest once it found a new host. His eyes flooded with new data as he thrashed against the floor.

New memories flashed before his eyes; it was all too much. He passed out as those foreign emotions and feelings coursed through his body. Two sets of memories, and two sets of feelings.

Tak watched weakly as he slipped away. She held a frail hand out to him. Eight minutes left...

"Zim!" Skoodge ran to his side. His eyes fell on Tak. Who does he save? A tear fell from his eye.

Tenn ran to Tak and held her up. She met Skoodge's heartbroken gaze next.

"What... what do I do..." he cried.

Tenn was silent. She didn't know what to do either. Tak was growing cold.

Molly watched helplessly. Her bottom lip wiggled. "He... he won't... he can't die. He'll be okay, I know it."

"Molly, come away."

Molly looked up. There was Nny. He was looking at everything but her. When he finally glanced her way, his face sank. Her eyes were flooding with tears.

"I can't leave them, Nny..." she said.

"I received instructions to collect you; you had left your post for too long..."

"He needs help. They both do!"

"Well Her is his spirit guide. She says everything will be all right. So I'll take Her word for it. Just come away with me now."

Molly looked back at Zim and Tak. She was torn, but she had to go. This wasn't her fight after all. She already won hers.

"Will... will he really be okay?" Skoodge asked, sniffling.

Nny met his sad, piggy face. It was so pathetic to look at; he felt his heart wrench.

"Yes, just hold on tight. Remove that ladybug shell at the right, precise moment..."

"When will that be?"

"You'll know when. Well, we must be going. Molly has a baby to look after, and _I _have some sick kids to cheer up."

"Thank you, Johnny and Molly," Skoodge said.

Tenn stared at him confused. Who was he talking too?

Molly took Nny's hand, and gave Zim a longing look.

"I'm sorry, Zim..." she whispered.

The two spirits finally left the room.

Tak watched them leave. She had half a mind, literally, to tell them to wait, since she was on her way out too. But she was too weak.

Five minutes left...

How will she get out of this? Will Zim be okay? Only time will tell, but her time was slipping.

Wake up, Zim.

* * *

**A/N: ****well this was a bit intense. I hope Tak makes it. I say "hope" because who knows. I haven't even written the next chapter yet. I tend to let these chapters write themselves now, and let the story take control. It's easier that way. So all on all, maybe Tak _will_ die... I'll try and stop it if the story goes down that road, but it's taking on a life of it's own. I'm sure I will win though.  
**

**Zim got the idea to fix MiMi in the previous chapter. He was supposed to have done it by then, but the whole carnival theme took over. Why not? It was good to write. It was after they were talking in his lab, and he realised she was missing her. Too bad they both might die now. I kid. Or **_**do**_** I...**

**I think you will be seeing more of Molly and Johnny now. They just keep crawling back. They won't steal the show though, since they got six/seven chapters... no, it was _ten_ chapters.**

**I'm kinda bashing my own gender at times in this chapter, with the estrogen and whatnot, but I know we're all not that stupid to believe the content in magazines. But some people do. I stopped reading them years ago. I just got to an age and thought "why am I taking fashion advice from someone else?" The content in women's magazines is complete BS these days. **

**Glad I got all that off my chest. Just if you're a young girl, or a guy even, don't buy into the BS in magazines and the media, just love yourselves.**

**I had a few friends who turned emo, or emo-like, in school. One used to be very girly and bought all the latest fashion, and then one day she dyed her hair black and started wearing heavy eye makeup. It suited her, but I noticed it was a trend back in the noughties. I never went there though. I was a bit of a lone wolf, and did my own thing. I like to think of Molly going emo or rock-like as a teen. I honestly can't think of a correct term. I'm an outsider see to the genre. It suits her, as I imagine her a bit like Taylor Momson in appearance. That's also Cindy Lou Who from the Grinch, or Jenny Humphrey in Gossip Girl. She was a cute little kid, and then at sixteen changed styles. Taylor suits the look and the heavy eye makeup. Let's be honest, the world at that time didn't need another Hannah Montana, who has changed significantly _now_, but still. Sweet girls can change looks, but Molly will always be Molly. **

**I think I favoured Purple more here. He was more in character than Red was. I just can't get Red's personality right. If you notice, he's funnier in scenes without Zim and more stupid. "Giant space ship gang!" That is not a smart thing to say...**

**Are Irkens mammals or reptiles? Or _birds _even. My answer is neither. How could they be? We're talking about taxa that evolved on Earth. Whatever the environment the Earth was in at that time made why for those animals. There may be mammal-like creatures and reptiles out there, but not necessarily like what is on this planet. Though the planet would still need to be similar to ours. You can get viviparous reptiles, and oviviparous mammals. Platypus lay eggs, and some reptiles will carry their eggs inside of their bodies… Strange planet we live on. Maybe Irkens are just giant insects with feelings.**

**Nothing, nothing, you only see air! That is from the musical episode to Dexter's lab. Good memories. Though Zim only said "nothing" once.**

**I'll be honest, I liked Michael Bay's TMNT movie. It was a good watch. The turtles looked freaky, yes, but I still liked it. My nephew likes it too. Though I like to call it 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Terrapins, since they were terrapins in the lab accident. They're also called box turtles, but they were still terrapins. True turtles live in the sea, and not in brackish water. The TMNT always had toes and digits in the cartoon though. Oh no, my childhood is a lie. They've always been terrapins!**

**"Never Gonna Give You Up is a good song that I think the internet has killed. Not ashamed to admit it either. Cheesy 80s music rocks! Rick Astley is a northerner like me. He's from Lancashire England. **

**Sugar Pie Honey Bunch (I Can't Help Myself) is a classic Motown song by The Four Tops. **

**I finally gave Lily's daughter a name. It's also mine, as I wanted to see what it felt like giving a character the same name as me. It's weird, and kinda conceited. Unless you have a common name and have to go by a pool of statistics of popular baby names of the time of your birth, still... I feel like the other characters are talking to _me._ Though I spell mine Kayleigh. I spelled it Kaylee here. Though really the true spelling should be cèilidh, which is a type of social gathering. It's a Gaelic word. **

**Were you surprised by Green Eyes' origin? I'll be honest, I think it's obvious who she was all this time, but that's just me. I never really hinted at it either, but still kinda seems obvious. I read somewhere on Zim Wiki that PAKs are recycled after an Irken dies, or when they are erased after being put on trial. Makes sense really. Why make new PAKs when you can just use old, unused ones? But that got me thinking at the time, way back in Clairvoyance… If a PAK is such a personal thing, how can they just re-use it? Like the Irken was nothing… It would still have the essence of the person who last owned it. It shouldn't since their personalities are erased, but I just wondered if an Irken would hold on to their PAK, even after death, and then the idea came. I may have even gotten the idea before Clairvoyance. Just made sense I guess to write the sequel first.**

**There you are. One more chapter done. Who will survive? Who won't? I'll try and stop the story if it decides to kill them off. **

**But will it listen? Of course it will, because I'm the master. I just like to think my stories have a life of their own, but it's still me I guess. Though maybe its my hands… they just type away... No, hands, stop! Not Zi**—

**Stay tuned.**


	14. Cybernetic

**A/N: so here's chapter fourteen. How long has it been? Three weeks? This only took a week to write in total, but not all in one straight week. I had to write it every several days. Even if it weren't for the job, I'd still find it hard to write. You just can't rush these things. It took about a week till I had the motivation to write more. Plus, you need to give yourself a break. **

**Hint: there will be a return of more characters from the prequel. Read on to find out :)**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

...

Why had it turned so quiet?

Zim woke up at last, and found himself inside a surreal landscape.

It was like a computerized limbo: some parts appeared spiritual and others virtualised.

The grass beneath him felt like grass should, but it was simulated. The sky above also looked like a hologram. This was messed up. There was a buzzing, live energy around this place, and it made him feel disoriented, though he could still sense a strong, spiritual force. The two were at odds; the spiritual and the virtual...

Where was he exactly?

Open country spread out around him, and if the leaves of trees were anything to go by, it was autumn. Though there was no wind or crisp scent in the air. The air tasted kind of metallic. Maybe he bit his tongue. Could you bleed in virtual limbo?

It was silent, apart from the constant humming in the background, like a distant swarm of locusts.

Next, a sweeping wind spread across the landscape, blowing red-brown leaves his way. He caught a leaf in his claws and stared at its veins. It was detailed like a leaf should be. He crunched it up in his fingers as he let the dust blew away with the wind.

He sensed a presence in the air. It was the essence of someone he knew. So he turned around, and saw a figure up ahead by a tree. He was uncertain. Should he approach?

His feet decided for him, as he started walking towards the figure.

The figure was just a thin, two-dimensional shape, but the closer he got, he saw it take on the form of an Irken. It wasn't until he walked around in front that he saw it was Tak.

"T-Tak!"

She looked on at the landscape ahead. Zim noticed the land over there looked scorched, as if a fire burnt it down. There were missing trees, but a few blades of grass poked through the ash-covered floor.

Tak didn't hear him. She was lifeless, just a two-dimensional shape. Zim walked back around her, and saw that she was in fact flat like a cardboard cut-out. What is this?

"Tak? It is you, right?"

Tak blinked at the landscape. Her lids had slow, fluid movements.

Zim touched her shoulder, and gave it a gentle shake. He couldn't touch her, as she wasn't really there—his hand disappeared through her paper-thin shoulder—but someone _else_ was. He could sense another spirit, and it wasn't this Tak-like form.

This was only a likeness of Tak, which was inside her PAK — the PAK he was supposedly inside of too. Well, it's programming anyhow.

But this place was also part spiritual, which was why he could sense that limbo atmosphere. That's why Tak's personality was two-dimensional. Compared to a spirit, a reflection of one's personality was artificial. It was just a record of memories after all.

Zim's mind had travelled here, as well as that spirit. Now he knew.

"Show yourself! I know you're here too..."

He heard that shrill laugh, and tuned an antenna to the right. Then he felt that energy buzzing to life beside him. So he turned around.

A small, green-eyed Irken stared back. Her stare was long and penetrating, regarding Zim with apathy. Her eyes no longer glowed, returning back to that dark, forest green at last. But they held no shine.

She wore a strange grey uniform that Zim had never seen before, with a badge stating 'Irken Laboratories'. Irk had based all its scientific research on Vort for hundreds of years. It never had a laboratory.

"Hello, Zim..." she purred.

Her voice was nothing like Tak's, yet she had been talking with her vocal chords all this time, Zim didn't know why he expected her not to sound like anyone else. Her voice had a harsh rasp, nothing like Tak's smooth, polished dialect at all.

"Green Eyes..." he said back.

She wasn't much to fuss about. She was short with an arched back, and her leg stretched out at an odd angle. It was no surprise why she said she preferred Tak's stronger, more able body. Green Eyes was crippled.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"My PAK latched onto you, desperate for a new host to sustain it. Unfortunately, it's how I'm still here now. Your putrid body is preserving my spirit, and this cybernetic world we now reside. Disgusting. I'll get _her_ back..."

"No you won't, I'll stop you. You're nothing but a crippled, washed-out Irken!"

"And there it goes. I almost missed it; the distorted attitude of a corrupt race obsessed with _perfection._ I guess by now it's ingrained deep in Irken society. You know, I had a hand in forming your generation. What's it like to have fast-healing bones? If only my generation had that ability, it may have saved my crippled leg..."

"What are you talking about?"

She slanted her dark green eyes. "Like I'm going to tell you."

Zim growled. "You won't be able to feed off my energy for long. It's only a matter of time till my PAK senses the invasion, and diverts the attack!"

"And of course when that happens, you'll wake up again, with just enough time to place Tak's PAK on her spine where I'll just take a hold once again. I've looked inside your head; it's not pretty. You won't do. You're too_..._ _flawed_."

"Pfft, I'd like to see you try and possess _me_. I'm too strong."

"Well, can you stop me doing this?" Green Eyes pushed the cardboard cut-out of Tak, as it shattered to the floor like glass. Had it been a mirror all this time? Reflecting back Tak's personality?

"Stop!" he yelled.

"When she wakes she'll have no recollection of everything that's happened; she'll cease to exist without her precious _memories_..."

"Stop it!" He watched with dread as Green Eyes crunched the fragments of Tak's memories beneath her feet.

"They're just a storage of memories after all — a backup file. I'm sure her brain will function without them. Oh, I forget, what part of the brain's responsible for _memory_ again?"

"Irken brains are useless without a PAK!"

"So stop me..."

Zim hesitated.

"Ooh, I know what this is. You want Tak's memories to disappear. You want to take away her memory of you so she has no reason to _hate_ you anymore. You caused her great suffering, and you can't stand it. It fills you with guilt. Who knew you were even capable of such a feeling. I also sense something else, but it's _foreign_ to me. What is it?"

Zim looked over Tak's fragments sadly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"What is it indeed. Does my tongue want to form the word _love?_"

"Friendship!" Zim shot back, opening his eyes again. "Tak is my friend; I won't let you destroy everything that makes her who she is. I'd never let such a selfish need take that away!"

"And you think she feels the same way about you? She despises you, Zim. Trust me, I felt her emotions. They gave me life."

"No, she doesn't," he said, hurt.

"Oh, yes she does. She wishes you were dead, but I guess that's the case for you both now. Hey, where is Tak's spirit?"

"She's not dead!"

She smiled. "I love how your eyes light up when you're mad..." Green Eyes stopped and looked at something ahead. "What in the—" she was pinned down by a black-and-white dog as it bit into her shoulder. She screamed.

Zim jumped back, feeling his spooch twist when he stepped on one of Tak's fragments. How could he be so careless.

He bumped into a tall figure, and flipped his head around to look up into those warm, brown eyes.

"Hey, Zip!"

Zim stared, dumbfounded. "R-Robert...?"

There that dashing man stood in a fancy shirt, loose tie and pants. He looked elegant, but casual at the same time.

"So, how's it going?" he asked.

"What... what are you doing here?!"

"Reinforcements. We couldn't have you facing _that_ alone."

"I don't—"

"Save it, kid. Just stand back and let us get to work." Zim was shoved out the way as another form appeared, an older man in a pinstriped suit. Well, it looked like he finally got rid of that robe. He and Robert followed the dog. Billy, that was Billy. He had on a bejewelled collar. They dressed well on _the_ _other side_...

"George? Billy? Wh-what... what is going on?!" Zim screamed.

"They're here to help. I traced their souls to let them know that you were in trouble."

Zim looked ahead, and there She was. She looked older now, at least twenty-five, as She stared at Zim with those cool, blue eyes.

"_You_?" he said.

"Well it was only a matter of time till _I_ showed up..." She replied.

"What is this? Who are these freaks?!" Green Eyes yelled. Billy finally let her go.

"We're the freaks? Seriously, take a look in the mirror first," Robert said.

"I'm not afraid of any of you!" she spat.

George eyed her, fiercely. "You will be when we're finished with you. You think you can just come to our planet without a ticket? You need a pass before you can _haunt_ the Earth, little green man..."

"Little green women!"

Robert laughed. "I think you've annoyed her, George."

George snorted. "Who cares. Let's just hurry up and trap her."

Green Eyes took a step back. "You wouldn't dare!"

"_Roh, re rould..._" Billy growled, or however else dogs talked. Dog speech was hard to understand.

"Yeah, what Scooby Doo just said..." Robert folded his arms. Bet he never thought he'd say that sentence.

They all started laughing, apart from Zim. Green Eyes looked terrified. They were so creepy.

"What are you going to do?" Zim asked, looking up at Her.

"Just watch..." She said.

So Zim watched as his old, spiritual clients hovered before the frightened Irken ghost. Just a ghost. She had nothing on them. Spirits from _the_ _other side_...

Her gave a nod, and they all got to work.

It happened in the blink of an eye. They formed an invisible barricade as it pushed Green Eyes down to the ground. She couldn't move as she became paralysed. How did they do it? Were they combining their energies?

"It's an angel super power; their powers have been heightened, all thanks to you. Without your help, they'd still be lost and confused, like Green Eyes..." She told him.

"But she can be helped too, right?" he asked, hopeful.

She closed her mouth into a straight line. Her eyes bored right through his. He took a step back.

"I'm afraid that's not the case this time, Zim. This creature only wants suffering. Her soul can't move on..."

"It can. I can help. Irken souls can be fixed!"

"Not all of them. It's okay; there are also human souls that can't be fixed."

"But they reincarnate, recycle... At least let her start afresh! It's not right. You can't trap her."

"She won't be trapped for long. Just long enough for you to get back and save Tak. By keeping her locked away, for now, it gives Tak enough time to build a resistance."

"So, she'll escape, eventually?"

"Yes, so you must help Tak as soon as you get back. In this way, _she'll _lose her power over her..."

"But I'm supposed to help spirits, not the living. Certainly not living _Irkens_..."

"Some don't want help."

"I have to know more of her. Who was she? She said she formed my generation."

"Her memories are coursing through you right now as we speak. As soon as you wake, you'll find the answers you seek. I'm sure your PAK will save a _backup _file."

"Maybe then if I can learn something about her past, I can help her. What turned her like this?"

Zim looked back at the crippled form as she lay on the ground. She stared back at him, hatefully, but he thought he almost saw regret. Well, he hoped he did in the least. His eyes fell on her injured leg next. What made her leg go lame?

"I'll come back for you, and _her_..." she hissed.

He glanced away. He couldn't watch what would happen next. A tree rose up from the ground, and twisted around her. Now she was trapped, for now...

"A tree?" Zim asked.

"It fits with the pretty scenery, but they're also good for trapping evil spirits," She said.

"How did you all get here? This is Tak's PAK; it's a cybernetic world, like software. But it's connecting with the spirit world somehow."

"I think you just answered your own question, Zim." She smiled down at him, proudly.

"So, Green Eyes made the connection?" Zim's voice seemed to echo about the land.

"Not exactly. The spirit world opened its doors for her, yet she chose not to enter."

"I see. What happens if she never enters?"

"Then a time will come when the choice is no longer hers... " Her voice was grave.

Zim seemed to understand. Who was the new _reaper of souls_? Johnny would have got a kick out of the job, but the title was no longer his, because he saved a baby. Kind of messed up.

"Well, our work's done." Robert approached them at last, with George and Billy in tow.

Zim looked grateful for their help. "I never thought we'd ever meet again, but thank you. I'm glad I helped you all out after all."

"Like you had a choice. We would have just _haunted_ you to no end..." Robert said, smiling.

"That's enough, Robert," She warned.

"Nah, I kid. You're welcome, Zim..." He finally got his name right.

Zim met George's gaze next. "Let Maggie know that I'm watching over her, and our new grandson," he said, warmly.

"And you know the drill with Belle," Robert chimed in. "Make sure she's doing all right."

Zim pulled on his collar and swallowed. "Huh, yeah, it's not like I've not been stalking her for the past nine months..."

"I hear wedding bells for her soon," Robert continued. "I knew she'd hit it off with the science guy. I'm still trying to find the _one_ for my little bro though."

"Lisa was a terrible choice," Zim said. "I did warn you..."

Next, there came the sound of a pathetic whimper, and he looked down at Billy. The dog bowed his head as he gazed up with those sad puppy eyes.

"Oh, all right. I'll let Aaron know that you miss him too."

Billy jumped up and licked Zim's face. His breath smelled like a fresh spring meadow now. No more dog breath.

"Down, Billy!" he ordered.

Billy sat back down, and stuck his tongue out of his mouth.

"Well it's time to leave, fellers, and Billy," She announced. She approached Zim. Tak's fragments scattered before them, as he gave them a sad, longing look.

She waved her arm, and all the shards come together. Tak was whole again.

Her personality was full and solid this time, as it looked up at Zim surprised. He expected one of her older memories to come through, and curse him for the wrong he did.

"Zim..." she said, "you're okay?"

He glanced at Her confused. His eyes glistened as he seemed to comprehend. "No... she... she can't be..." He couldn't form the words. He had failed her.

She held Her hand out. "No, no. It _is _Tak, but_ not_ Tak, if you understand. Her soul is still with her body. Her memories, however, are free. That spirit had a hold on them for too long. This artificial void is her space once again."

Zim sighed with relief. "Thank you for setting her free..."

"It was my pleasure, Zim. Anything to put a smile on your face," She grabbed his chin and gave it a squeeze. "Now you must get back. You should be coming to anytime soon; your PAK is fighting back at last. It took only a minute."

"Only a minute has passed since I entered this place?"

"Yes, you should know how it works by now..."

"I guess so," he said, rolling his eyes. "Well so long, everyone. Have a good time in heaven." He gave a salute.

"Well why would it be anything other than _good_?" George asked. "It is heaven."

She smiled and put a hand on George's shoulder. "Well let's get back to that good, wonderful place. This plane is too synthetic for my taste. I can't stay any longer."

"I second that," Robert said. "Can you imagine living on in this? Just a backup of your memories. We're more than just _software_..."

"How hollow. There's no _soul_ in it," George remarked.

Now She grabbed a hold of Robert's shoulder, as Robert held onto Billy. George was allergic.

And then they were gone. Now Zim was finally alone with Tak's memories. He met her gaze next. She was just staring at him, waiting...

He shifted his eyes. What does he say? "I'm sorry for ruining your chance to become an Invader, truly," he decided to say. "You would have made a great Invader..."

Memory Tak folded her arms. "You're only saying that because you think I won't remember once I wake."

"Yeah, you're right. If I ever have to say it, I'd rather say it to your backup rather than to your face."

She smirked. "How do you know I just won't store it away?"

"Don't be silly, you... you're just a backup of Tak. You won't have any _memory _of this... You're not the real Tak!" He looked nervous now. Shoot. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Memory Tak tapped the air above her head as a virtual file opened up. She clicked on the edit box below and changed the words "New folder" to "Zim's Apology..."

She met his gaze and smiled once again. Zim looked up at the sky. There were more boxes floating in a neat, chronological order. Of course, now the Autumn landscape made sense. It was Tak's desktop.

"Saved right onto my desktop. I won't miss it _now_..."

Zim growled. "Yeah... well... your desktop wallpaper's stupid! Default settings? Seriously? How _boring_! My desktop has a cute picture of baby leopard cubs. At least if this was _my _PAK, we'd have adorable leopard cubs to play with. Well, _giant _leopard cubs_._ It's a pretty big picture..."

Memory Tak put her palm to her face. "Just get back, Zim. I'm afraid you'll give me a virus or something. Don't make me activate my firewall!"

"Fine! I'm going. My PAK is finally fighting off yours. See you on the other side, I guess."

"Yeah, yeah, now go away. Having you inside my head is _nauseating_..."

Zim cursed to himself, and then left the surreal landscape. He pixilated out, taking all his _pixels_ with him.

Tak's memories were alone at last. No other memories to take over her own. Let's just hope the tree can hold Green Eyes back long enough.

...

Skoodge watched over his smeethood friend. It can't end like this. They've been through so much. It only felt like yesterday when Zim used Skoodge as a diversion back in training, kicked him into a Hogulus pit back on Hobo 13, and then sent him to the Hawaiian Islands to be boiled alive by a volcano. Such good times.

"Hang in there, Zim," he said.

Bob was curled up against Zim. Despite what they say, not all cats eat their owners when they die.

Tenn watched him sadly. He didn't need to go through this. She felt terrible now for being so angry with him before, especially over something so trivial.

She held Tak in her arms. She was muttering complete gibberish as she tried to soothe her, but to no avail. Tak was slipping away.

She looked over at Skoodge again. "Skoodge..." she said.

He didn't turn away from Zim. "Yes," he replied.

"Whatever happens, I just want you to know... to know that..."

"What?" he asked, looking her way now.

Tenn met his gaze. His eyes were so shiny; it hurt to look at them. "That you'll always have me." She glanced away again.

Skoodge stared speechless. "I-I..." he started to mumble. It was hard to ignore the throbbing of his own heart. It was so loud, drowning out everything else, even the warning beep of Zim's PAK.

"Warning, PAK self-defence mechanisms activated. Please stand back, foreign object detected; warning..."

"Skoodge, move out the way..." Tenn warned.

Skoodge seemed to be on cloud nine (it's a real place). His eyes went all sickly sweet. Despite his best friend's possible demise, he couldn't stop that smile forming on his face.

Next, Tak's PAK popped off of Zim. The Irken woke screaming. "Giant cub's gonna eat me!"

"Watch out!" Tenn pushed Skoodge out the way as Tak's PAK almost knocked into his head. It had its suckers out, waiting to attach itself to the next lifeform it could find.

Zim's PAK had secreted an antigen into his bloodstream, which was what detached the PAK by stimulating his immune response. The best way to get rid of a troublesome parasite.

Skoodge found himself looking up into the surprised eyes of Tenn. He met his own startled gaze in her bright, shiny orbs. So shiny and pretty... His face flushed a strange colour.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh, I think so..."

"Well, that's good to know..." She stood up and helped him to his wobbly feet. Every nerve shook in his body. He felt like jelly.

They stared down at Tak's PAK wide-eyed. It crawled about on its limbs like a crazed crab.

Bob growled as he fluffed up his fur. His Irken caregiver was still delirious.

Skoodge knelt by Zim's side. "Zim, are you okay?"

"Autumn leaves... autumn leaves... Baby cub's gonna eat me!"

Skoodge had no idea what he was talking about. At least he was alive and safe.

He looked up at Tenn again. "What should we—?" he stopped, eyes wide.

Tenn had grabbed the PAK as its legs writhed in her hold. Her face was strong and determined, a far cry from the cowering creature she was back on planet Judgementia.

"Tenn, no! It's too dangerous!"

She was already on her knees, pushing Tak onto her face as she attached the PAK to her spine.

Tak's clock was on its last minute, but she jolted back to life within seconds. Her PAK's data flashed past her eyes once again.

The momentum raised her into the air, creating a pretty light display. Everyone watched slack-jawed. Skoodge and Tenn had never seen anything like it, but Zim had experienced this himself. He seemed to finally come to as he watched Tak in awe. She was back.

Tak landed back on her feet but her legs gave away beneath her. Now she met the floor once again (Zim was more graceful when his PAK brought him back to life).

Skoodge and Tenn rushed to her side.

"Tak, are you all right? Say something!" Skoodge shook her violently. She sat up and pushed his hand away.

"I'm okay! What is it with you and shaking?"

Skoodge turned to Tenn happily. "She's okay!"

Tenn looked back at Tak. Her face was stern but curious. "What were you thinking? Detaching your PAK like that?"

"Put yourself in my shoes; I had to take the risk.." she said.

Zim was still in a state of shock. He was sitting on the ground. Bob sat on his right.

Did it all really happen? Was Tak truly back and Green Eyes locked away in a tree?

He closed his eyes, and looked into his PAK's data files, finding any recently saved archives. There it was; Green Eyes' memories had been stored. He saw his desktop wallpaper next, and shivered. It was cute no longer. Those baby leopard cubs had to go...

He opened his eyes again, and saw the others staring at him. Tak seemed embarrassed. She rose to her feet, and looked away.

"Zim... you _feeling _okay?" Skoodge asked hesitantly, hoping he wasn't crazy anymore.

"Me? Never better." He finally got to his feet. His eyes fell on Tak again.

"What happened?" Tenn asked. "Was... was_ she_ inside you?"

"No, but she was inside of Tak. She's still there, but she's trapped. For now."

Tenn continued. "Did you trap her yourself?"

"No, no, I had help..." Zim saw Tak turning his way, surprised.

"Help?" she said.

"Yes, from some friends on _the other side_..." Zim wiggled his fingers.

"No way..." Skoodge muttered.

"Yes way. If that's even possible to say..."

Tenn rolled her eyes. "Here we go again. The _ghost _thing..."

"Well, you did see Molly," Skoodge pointed out.

Tenn looked on in the distance. "Yes, how could I forget the little girl in the mirror..."

Zim finally approached Tak, though he still kept his distance. "I'm guessing you have no recollection of what happened. I mean, you weren't really there after all, but still. Green Eyes is trapped. You're finally free. _For now._"

"For now?"

"You have to build a resistance to her. That tree won't keep her locked away forever..."

"_Tree_?" said the confused voice of Tenn. Zim never looked her way. He only kept his eyes on Tak.

"I think Tak knows what I'm talking about, don't you, _Tak..._" he narrowed his eyes.

Tak never answered him, but she could feel that Green Eyes was confined. But only for a small time. How does she build a resistance?

"It was rather foolish of you to detach your PAK like that, but it worked anyhow... Just don't pull anything like that again; you almost put our lives at risk!"

Tak looked at him then. "I had to do what I could, no matter the consequences."

"You would willingly sacrifice yourself like that?"

"Yes. If you had gone through what I had, Zim, then you may have done just the same."

"I'd like to think I wouldn't."

"Of course you would; you're even weaker than I am. You'd have never survived."

"Is that so? Well, tell that to the _freak_ living inside your PAK! She could have easily taken me, but she knew I was no match for her."

"Please, don't flatter yourself. She merely let you go as you're too messed up."

"No more messed up than you are. Ripping off your PAK like a careless idiot, while endangering everyone's life around you?"

Tak growled. "It was my life to take! Why do you even care? At least you would finally be rid of me!"

"Now, now, let's not descend into _anarchy_..." Skoodge said.

"Quiet!" they both shrieked.

Skoodge dropped his shoulders. "I'm only trying to bring the peace."

Tenn smiled at him. "It's okay, Skoodge. You mean well."

"Thank you."

Zim glared at Tak. "You really think that little of me? So much that I'd just let you destroy yourself?"

She folded her arms. "What do I know, but let's be honest. All this time, we tried to hide it, but we've never really forgiven each other. I mean, you have _yet _to apologise..." (she obviously hadn't checked her files yet).

"Well if that's how you feel, Tak. Now that you're free again, why you wasting any more time here?"

"Maybe I'll just leave now!"

"Then go! But before you leave, don't forget to take this with you!"

Zim opened a closet door, and threw a metal object across the floor. It landed at her feet.

The room turned quiet as Tak stared at that familiar robot on the floor. "MiMi..." she whispered. "How... how is she...?"

"I requested her parts off the Tallest. I thought it may make you feel better. At the time, I was only concerned about ridding you of Green Eyes, but I saw the pain in your eyes. I know what it's like to miss something. It consumes every bit of you. You can't stop thinking about them, hoping that wherever they are they have found peace. Well, there she is. I'm done here now."

Zim made to leave, but he stopped just before the door. He glanced back at Tak.

She knelt beside the silent SIR. Tak felt her innards sinking. No, not her innards, her heart. Her heart was sinking. MiMi looked dead.

"I can't believe she's really here... Why would you do this?" Her voice was soft.

"I don't know. You don't deserve it, really, but—"

"Thank you, Zim. I'll never forget this. And I'm sorry... sorry for putting you in danger."

Zim stopped, swallowing a dry lump. "That's not what I was worried about. I thought I lost you... I never would have forgiven myself."

Tak stared at him. Her eyes glimmered. This was a whole new Zim, and one she thought she could really like, or feel strongly for. The thought didn't even sicken her.

She looked back down at MiMi. She met Skoodge's gaze next, as he gave her a thumbs up. Should she switch her on?

Tak took a deep breath and pressed MiMi's button. It didn't work. Confused, she tried once again.

Her face turned livid. "What trick is this?!"

Zim approached the robot and re-examined her. He looked troubled.

"She should come on. I rebuilt her myself."

Tak looked him in the eye. He was genuine. He honestly thought she would come back too.

"I'm so sorry, Tak. They... they mustn't have sent all the parts... How could I be so foolish?!" He gripped his face.

"Forget it." Tak's voice was thick."You tried at least, that's all that matters. It just wasn't meant to be. MiMi's gone."

Zim could hear it in her voice. It almost sounded like she wanted to cry. He knew he saw that tear. He never should have brought her hopes up. He should have just left her in the cupboard, or not even have tried to re-build her in the first place.

"I... I have to leave..." Tak ran out the room.

"Tak! Wait! Don't go!" Skoodge ran after her. Zim grabbed his shoulder.

"No, leave her be..."

"But the poor thing's heartbroken!"

"And it's all my fault..." Zim kicked the table. "I knew the Tallest couldn't be trusted! How did we ever revere those sly and conniving... Argh!" Zim couldn't finish. His words were too disloyal and disrespectful to his Tallest. So his PAK got to work at once, leaving him _tongue-tied_.

Skoodge and Tenn didn't even look worried that he spoke disrespectfully of their leaders. It was hard to care anymore, after everything they'd gone through.

"It's not your fault, Zim," Tenn said. "You didn't do anything wrong, and that's a first for you. I never thought I'd hear myself speak so positively about you."

"Wow, thanks, I guess. Very touching."

"You're welcome, Zim. You deserve all my praise."

Zim rolled his eyes. "I should go and find her, in case she does something stupid."

"You go get her, Zim!" Skoodge cheered.

Zim ran out the room, ignoring his encouraging cheer.

Skoodge knelt beside MiMi, and picked her up in his arms. "Let's put her in a more dignified position."

"Good idea, " Tenn said.

Skoodge placed her on the table and put her arms over her chest. No, won't do. What do they do with a dead robot?

"Skoodge, about before..." Tenn started. "I want you to know that it doesn't change things. I'll always be around... you won't ever be without me..."

Tenn left the room, leaving Skoodge to ponder over what she just said. What does it mean? He will always have her as a _friend_, or something more. Dare he even think to go there? It was dangerous, as feelings can get hurt, especially _his_ feelings. He had to be cautious. But there was something in Tenn's voice that told him he needn't worry about any of that.

No, 'just friends' and that is all. But then he remembered what destiny said. This was tearing him apart. So he pulled on his antennae, and squeezed his eyes shut till the thoughts went way.

Why does love have to be such hard work?

...

Zim ran out of the house as it was dark outside. He arrived upstairs to find that the front door was left open, meaning only one thing. Tak had made yet another daring escape.

His eyes scanned the entire yard, looking for any sign of her, and the streets beyond. Tak would be far gone by now. What was the point?

Maybe he should just let her come back on her own. He hoped that she realised he weren't serious before when he ordered her to leave. He was just angry.

He heard a sniffling sound next, and looked up at the roof. Could it be?

So he climbed up with his PAK legs, and saw that shadow sitting with its arms around its legs.

He pulled his body up to the roof, then put his PAK legs away. Tak looked up and sighed.

"Go away. I can't let you see me like this."

"Why? There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I fell apart after Molly went away. It was for the best, but still. I've not been my _Zimmy _self since."

"I haven't cried since I was a smeet!"

"So, it's only natural to feel sad. I never knew MiMi personally, but I know how easy it is to get attached to your assigned SIR. I don't know where I'd be without GIR today."

"MiMi wasn't assigned to me; I found her myself and gave her life again."

Zim scratched the back of his head. "Well, GIR was made _especially_ for me..."

Tak looked up at the sky where a few stars blinked through the clouds. It was just a tiny portion of the universe — the humans honestly thought the Milky Way was all that.

There was obviously more beyond this galaxy, but Tak had come to realise that there was even more than the known universe. Maybe to the left, or maybe to the right, who knows, but it was there, looking down at an infinite number of universes...

If the spiritual essence of all living things lived on in another place, then where did robots go? They're not _living_ per se. So was there a robot heaven?

"I hope she's happy, wherever she is. If it's even possible. She can't be gone..." Tak sighed again.

Zim sat on her right, keeping a fine distance, as he dangled his legs over the side of the roof.

"I've often given it thought myself. I can't just have GIR in this life. I have to have him in another too."

"SIRs are certainly sentient, but I don't know if it's enough to grant them a _soul._"

"I'm told everything has a life force. Even trees in some way."

Tak scoffed. "Now that's just ridiculous."

"Why? They have living tissue, DNA, cellular activity. Why wouldn't they possess an energy force?"

"Where are you hoping to go with this, Zim? SIRs are artificial. They mimic living creatures. They don't have DNA, just a binary system that makes up their programming."

"Your PAK has a cybernetic portal to the spirit world. The two can merge, I've seen it."

"So MiMi is stuck in some cybernetic limbo?"

"I don't know. Her systems have shut down. But when you think about it, aren't all living things machines? We require food for energy, like battery power. Why should the right to possess a soul stop there?"

Tak regarded him from the corner of her eye.

"And Irkens are part machine, yet I've traveled beyond the universe to places you could never have imagined existed."

"Maybe the only soul they have is a backup of all their memories, living on in a _cybernetic limbo._"

Zim's eyes popped open. "Of course."

Tak watched him curiously.

He got to his feet and looked at her excitedly. "I still have MiMi's old memory disc!"

"You mean the one you stole? That was how you found out about my plan to destroy the humans," she remarked.

"A _plan _which you totally stole from me anyway, but don't you realize what this means?"

"Yes. It contains her _soul_..."

"Exactly!"

She rubbed her temples. "I don't know. What if it doesn't work."

"It has to. Right now, MiMi is just an empty shell. What is she without her memories?"

"She's not MiMi. Well, not the one I knew..."

"Out of curiosity, what kind of personality did she have? She was very competent and loyal, not erratic like GIR, which in comparison made her seem _boring_, standard, or default."

"MiMi wasn't default! If you must know, she was very, very funny. She could tell a joke at the best of times... But she was always ready when I needed her, which may be why she seems _boring_ to your stupid SIR!"

"All right. I was just curious, hence why I said "out of curiosity". I never realized she could talk, anyway."

Tak folded her arms, and looked on at the skyscrapers ahead. Her head was shaking.

"Come on. Let's get back inside before the bats come out. They like to _feed_ on your blood!"

"If you say so, Zim," she said.

Tak climbed down from the roof without waiting for him, but what did he care. So he climbed down after her, and followed her through into the house.

...

Everyone stood in a circle in the living room. The procession was as follows: Zim, Tak, Skoodge, Tenn, GIR, and lastly Minimoose. The computer was there too, but he listened in on the interface.

MiMi lay in the middle of the circle. It was like some freaky séance amongst aliens and robots. Shame Dib couldn't be present. He'd love this. He still wasn't happy about Tak sneaking into his baby sister's bedroom the other night.

Zim held MiMi's memory disc up in his hands. This was it. The moment they were all waiting for. MiMi's resurrection.

He sucked in a breath, and just before he was going to let out all that air, Skoodge interrupted.

"Shouldn't we be holding hands? I feel like we should be holding hands..."

"No! No hand holding. Highly unnecessary." Zim looked kind of sick.

"But wouldn't it help if we spread the spiritual energy around the circle?" Skoodge continued.

"He has a point," Tenn said.

"What would _you _know?" Zim spat at her.

Tenn sharpened her eyes as she gave him the 'death glare'. He had to remind her that she was the only one who held no spiritual power in the group.

"If it helps to bring MiMi back, then I'm all for it," Tak finally said.

Zim stomped his foot. "We're not having a séance! If anything, this resembles necromancy at best!"

"Then shouldn't we draw a funny-looking circle, and put MiMi inside?" Skoodge asked.

"Someone's certainly been reading their books on the occult, or performed a quick Wiki search on their PAK's internet! But no. No funny circles, and no holding hands! But we must never break the circle by all means. Once I insert MiMi's disc, we must resume our positions."

**"I can't believe I gave up a night of staring into the **_**abyss**_** for this…"**

"Silence, computer. Negative energy will only foil our attempts to speak with the spirit world!"

**"It's a backup of her memories. There's nothing **_**spiritual **_**about it. It should all be there, stored away safety. Just slot it in.**"

Zim made an irritated growl, wondering why he was taking orders from his computer, and opened the latch that fastened MiMi's head. All he had to do was place it inside.

He took another deep breath, and put the disc back in place, connecting it to some wires. He refastened the latch, and stepped back into the circle.

Everyone waited with bated breath. Zim, reluctantly, grabbed onto the hands of those beside him — Tak and Minimoose. Everyone else followed suite. Minimoose had to hold on with his nubby feet.

"Maybe the joining of living organisms and robots will help increase the energy," Zim mused.

"Yeah, except the only living creatures here are part machine," Tak pointed out.

"Shut up, and help spread the energy through the circle!"

Tak sighed, and held on tight to Zim's hand. Skoodge's palm felt sweaty even with the gloves on, but she didn't let it bother her. How could she even feel the sweat on his palm? She had on her gloves too? She noticed she had gained an extra sense of touch. So she looked around the circle.

Are all their energies merging? So much she can sense the sweat of Skoodge's hand? Zim needed to use more moisturiser; his hands were dry and rough. Tenn had soft hands, like a girl should. GIR's were just sticky, and Minimoose's were, well, nubby...

She thought she could even feel the extra hand of the computer. It seemed to have five digits, like a human. Odd.

There was something pulsating through their linked arms, and it glued her to her spot. This was so weird. Maybe Zim was right. Maybe robots do possess something more...

So she closed her eyes and waited. It seemed silly, but maybe it would work. MiMi had to power up again. Things hadn't been the same without her. She missed her jokes. MiMi's jokes were always the best.

Several minutes had already passed, and there was still no sign of MiMi. It had to work; she had been so positive of it before. She had taken too much comfort in Zim's confidence.

She opened an eye, and noticed everyone else had theirs shut. Zim seemed to be struggling, trying to find a connection. He looked like he was on the toilet.

"What's taking so long? Shouldn't the SIR be powering up by now?" Tenn asked.

"Silence, outsider. Patience is vital here," Zim said.

"Don't call me an outsider!"

"Stop!" Skoodge snapped. "This negative energy won't bring MiMi back."

"Well she started it..." Zim mumbled.

"Enough!" Tak yelled.

They stopped on her command. Everyone listened to Tak. She was, respectfully, the only one who had everything at stake. She just wanted her old companion back.

But it was taking a while. What was the hold up? How long do these things usually last?

Zim seemed to sense her unease, and held onto her tighter. Was he trying to reassure her in that affectionate way humans do? How disgustingly sweet.

More time passed, and Zim was getting really agitated. He couldn't crush Tak's dreams twice. Well, it would be for the _third _time; their first encounter still counts.

**"Boy, what I'd do for a refreshing can of Poop right now…"**

Zim exploded at that."That's it! This just isn't going to work. I at least expected this behavior from GIR, but not you, computer!"

GIR was stood stock still with his eyes on red. Maybe he wanted to help out a fellow SIR.

**"I only said I wanted a can of Poop. No, make that a cherry-ice sucky instead."  
**  
"You interrupted the circle!"

**"I've had enough. I'm leaving now. I apologize, Tak, but I can't work like this. Zim is being a moron, like always!"**

The computer broke the circle at last, and the energy severed. Next, his footsteps could be heard on the interface and then a slamming door. He went out to go _flying _again_._

"Computer! Get back here! Don't you run out on me!" Zim yelled.

"Why was there a slamming door?" Tenn asked, quite disturbed.

"Leave it, Zim. I guess it just wasn't meant to be after all." Tak let go of his hand and stepped out of the circle. Her antennae drooped, a sign of true sadness.

Zim watched her with wet, trembling eyes, and pulled on his antennae. It had to hurt.

"No, we can try again later! I know I almost got something..."

"I just don't understand. It should have worked. Her memories are all there," Tak cried. Her voice was lost and hopeless now, and very smeet-like.

"It will work! Who needs the computer? We can do this!"

"Save it, Zim. You did all you can. I appreciate it. Just stop, before you hurt yourself."

"Maybe if we stood in the sequence of robot, Irken, robot, Irken, robot—"

"It's too late!" Tak screamed. "She's gone. I'll never see or hear her ever again! It's over."

She broke down at last, and ran out of the house.

"Not again. Tak! Don't leave!" Zim ran after her. He stopped just at the door, and looked at the other two.

"Well, aren't you both coming? I can't do this by myself!"

Skoodge and Tenn looked at him stupidly. "You mean us?" Skoodge asked.

"No, GIR and Minimoose. Of course I mean you two! Now come!"

Skoodge and Tenn exchanged a nervous glance, and then ran out after Zim.

Now all that was left was GIR and Minimoose. The moose watched his companion strangely. He was still in duty mode. He snapped out of it next, and returned to his old self.

"I love dookie!" he shouted.

Minimoose shook his antlers, and flew out of the room. Now GIR was alone with the unconscious MiMi.

He knelt beside her and drew a smile on her face. She always lacked a mouth. Maybe it would give her life again.

Those vacant grey eyes of MiMi's lit up, and there was Tak's faithful companion at last.

GIR's chin hung loose as he gasped. "Hi!" he yelled.

MiMi grabbed his neck with her large claw, and lifted him off the ground. GIR laughed hysterically.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was deeper than GIR's, but it still had a female tone, like a sexy female robot voice.

GIR stopped laughing instantly. Her voice caught his attention indeed, as he stared into those red eyes. The pencil smile on her face just killed her angry stare though, or maybe improved it.

He heard Chris Issack's "Wicked Game" as you do, and then turned limp in her hold.

_"Wooooowww. _You is pretteh!"

MiMi threw him across the room. He hit the wall, and cheered for more.

"Again!"

MiMi glared at the Irksome robot, and flew out of the house, creating a hole in the wall.

GIR's eyes zoomed out as he watched her fly away. At least his head didn't fall off this time.

It remained intact, just like his new love for something that isn't a pig, a taco, monkey, cupcake, Mary, Gazzy, pizza delivery boys, pizza itself, and headless clowns...

GIR loves a lot of stuff.

* * *

**A/N:** **Wicked Game is a song about unrequited love. I think it's a great song, as I have a guilty pleasure for 80s music. Though I think it came out in 1990, but who cares. **

**"No IIIIIIIIIIII don't wanna fall in love, with you..." That's the lyric GIR should be hearing. I wasn't planning on writing a romance between GIR and MiMi. It just happened. It's a fanfic cliché in the IZ world, but who gives a poo. Just feel the love!**

**I think Dexter's computer from Dexter's Lab always kind of sounded sexy for a women. Men robot voices sound better to me. Girl robots always sound too _monotone_. **

**The cybernetic limbo is based off... I don't know really. I know I got the tree thing from the Legend of Korra. The Matrix maybe? I never really liked that movie, and it's been parodied too much (my cat literally ran along our fence once because something spooked her. The only _Matrix_ I've ever seen).**

**In the series, the minds of Irkens live on in the Control Brains, so in that way they live forever. I'd hate to live on as a backup of memories. The idea creeps me out, because it's not _you. _You're not experiencing things anymore. As a firm believer in the afterlife, and souls, I think that is the true you that lives on. **

**Think of the Dibship. That weren't Dib. It was just a copy of his personality. You can't exist twice.**

**It appears that Tak's PAK is similar to Microsoft. I don't own Microsoft because I'm not rich. Proof. Bill Gates does. **

**I should mention that it was Zim's mind that travelled to Tak's PAK and not his soul. Are they even two different things? Again, it applies to my little argument above. Zim's soul never left his body, as he never died. His body just got overwhelmed with all the data.**

**My desktop wallpaper is of two clouded leopard cubs. It's huge and cute, and takes up my entire screen (the way I like it). That's why Zim had the same one.**

**If I recall correctly, Zim lands on his feet after his PAK revived him. Tak just collapsed again. That scene reminds me of Beauty and the Beast when the Beast turns human again and he floats and stuff. Though I'm one of many who preffered him as a Beast... **

**I repeat again that I don't plan on a romance between Zim and Tak, but it seems to be going there. They're really not a good match, but they still have something. A reluctant friendship maybe.**

**Just one more question. Do you all like Tak as a character? Invader Johnny's review got me wondering. I like every character, I can't think of anyone I hate. Maybe the girl that looks like a nun with blue hair, Sarah, but no, I like everyone! The skool kids are horrible though. Dib should have let them die on the bus...**

**It was fun writing out Robert, George and Billy again. And Her is back. Remember she looked like a teenager, but now she is in her mid-twenties in appearance because Zim is maturing with his powers.**

**Also, look up Siberian Husky saying "I love you" on Youtube, or should I say "Ri Rove Rou!" Dogs really can talk. Kid on bus: "That's a great dog..." **

**I wonder who else will come back now? Nearly everyone from clairvoyance has. Stay tuned. At least you all now know that Zim and Tak never died.**

**Cheerio!**


	15. Amnesia

**A/N: welcome back! Here is chapter fifteen or fourteen. I forgot now. It should be fourteen I think if you don't include the prologue.**

**Read and enjoy. Tak has an out of character moment, but I think, no, I hope it seems believable. What she does is the last thing I'd do when grieving, but that's just me. Can't base all characters on what I'd do.**

* * *

...

Tak wasn't sure where she was going, but her feet urged her on. MiMi was gone forever now. She had to make peace with that, or drown in her sorrows.

Somehow, the latter sounded more appealing at the moment. She was starting to understand why humans waste themselves away. She wasn't herself right now, which was even more worrisome because Green Eyes was locked away. What was wrong with her? This was more than weakness. This was giving in to a disease...

She just had to forget MiMi and numb her brains. After everything she'd been through, she bloody well deserved to let herself go.

Her eyes landed on a group of young women across the street, clicking away in their high-heels for a night on the town. They were probably just eighteen, or younger. For shame.

She looked at their short skirts and platform shoes. It required a lot of skill to walk in them, but Tak wouldn't technically be 'walking'. Her disguise would be. Like she would actually wear those stupid things. Steel-capped boots were so much better.

She knew she had an adult disguise stored away in her PAK somewhere. Not that it was even a possibility, but just in case her plan to take over the Earth took a little longer than expected, she installed an older disguise of her child-like form. Just as a precaution. Human children grow considerably over the years. Not something Zim even thought about, because he's a moron.

Speaking of the devil, the little mite was running towards her in his pitiful disguise, and that fat, gullible idiot. Then there was the other one. That would be Tenn.

"Tak!" Zim yelled.

She sighed. "I expected you would all follow me..."

He finally reached her, and stopped to rest on the seat of the bus stop on their right. Skoodge and Tenn caught up. Despite Skoodge's larger build, he wasn't that tired. Zim looked worse.

"Stop... stop running away all the time!" he yelled again.

"It does seem to be a reoccurring theme," she mused.

"Yes, and it's getting annoying. This is the last time!"

She rolled her eyes, catching a glimpse of that group of girls as they walked around a corner. There was a loud, booming sound that her antennae picked up on. A Night Club. What were they like? (sweaty, smelly, sticky, and not worth your time).

Zim watched her carefully. "Why are you staring at those humans?"

"They're so young, carefree," she said. "It'd like to see what that feels like..."

"What are you talking about?" Tenn asked, appalled. "They're pitiful."

Skoodge covered his eyes. "I don't like where this is going..."

Tak raised her hand in a grand gesture. "Tonight, we forget!"

She stood under the street lamp and morphed into a young, scantily clad woman. She still had her blue bob cut and the beauty spot.

The others jumped back, staring up at her in surprise as she was so much taller, especially in those ridiculous platforms.

"Tak?! What are you?" Skoodge cried.

Tak checked herself out in a shop window. "The picture of sophistication. Not bad. The dress could be shorter. Don't want to be the 'odd' one out after all."

It was hard to tell whether she was serious or not.

"Sh-shorter?" Zim shook his head. "No! This is wrong. Change back, Tak. You are not wandering off into the night. Earth men prey on women that look like_... this_!" He pointed at her clothes.

"True, but I'm really a trained killing machine from another galaxy. I'd beat them so violently in their genitalia that they won't be able to sire young..."

"Nice, but come on, this is a whole new _low_ for you. You're grieving. Wasting yourself away won't bring MiMi back!"

Tak flipped her head around, and glared right through his skin. Zim had to take a step back. That young women's face turned so dark and shadowy under the glare of the lamp. The Earth men will be in for a treat when this beautiful/alien women turns on them. He had to stop her before the bloodshed began.

"You can't stop it, Zim. I'm already a victim of the night..." Her voice was low and dark.

"Yes I can!"

A creepy smirk crept over her face. The change was alarming. "Here, I made this for you." She held up a bracelet. "Thought you could do with a _real_ disguise_..."_

"Eh?"

"Just try it!"

Zim grabbed the bracelet. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Put it on your wrist, dummy. You activate a charm on the bracelet and the disguise flickers on."

"You had to pick a _charm_ bracelet?"

"I had to work with what little resources I could find. I installed the disguise inside. The hologram should come on once you click the figure of Sleeping Beauty..."

Zim looked over the bracelet again. "This is a Disney Princess charm bracelet!"

"Oh, I know..."

"But... where's Elsa?" he asked, looking over the charms again.

"Click the princess!" she yelled, watching Zim eagerly. She couldn't wait to see her work of art take form at last. She picked for him a perfect disguise...

He clicked the princess, and human Zim came to life at last. There he was, a short man of 5.4 with spiky black hair. His eyes were still red. He had on a bright green pinstriped suit. He looked _crazy_.

He looked in the window of the shop. "This isn't Zim!"

Tak chuckled. "Of course it's you: small, loud and obnoxious..."

"You look kinda good, Zim. The ladies will _swoon _over you!" Skoodge told him next.

"Quiet!" Zim yelled, towering above Skoodge now. Not so much though, as he was only 5.4.

Skoodge flinched, and then looked up at Tak. "Do you have one for me?" He clasped his hands together.

"Of course I do, Skoodge." She passed him a spiked dog collar (where does she find these things?)

"Oh goody! I get to be a bulldog?"

"No, no, that is a human accessory..."

"Really?"

"Put it around your neck and see..."

Skoodge did as he was instructed, and fitted the tight thing around his neck. Tak leaned over and pulled down one of the spikes, and it activated the disguise. Skoodge morphed into a rotund human male in gothic attire. It must be something to do with the dog collar. He had on eyeliner and everything.

"I look so dark and _mysterious,_" Skoodge said, wiggling his fingers before the window.

"Yes, we shall call you _Darkness _for the night," Tak replied.

Tak faced Tenn at last.

Tenn took a step back. "Oh no. I'm not taking any part in this!"

"But it's a real diamond..." Tak pulled out a velvet box, and showed Tenn the ring. She must be stealing this stuff.

The diamond reflected in Tenn's eyes. She was almost tempted, but she had to resist.

"No, I am not taking part in your freak show, Tak. We are not going around the town!"

"But I made you very pretty. Aren't you tempted to see what you look like?" Tak asked, eyes widening.

"No. I'm happy enough the way I am."

"Fair enough. I guess I'll just throw this thing in the gutter..." Tak flung the ring over the side of the road, but Tenn jumped out and grabbed it in time.

Tak was laughing. "I knew you'd cave in."

Tenn glared at her. "Fine, you made your point. Now here I go..." Tenn placed the ring on her finger, and she magically formed into a petite girl as beautiful as the diamond itself.

She had long brown hair, big eyes, and a pretty white dress with glass slippers.

Skoodge stared in awe. "Wooow. Tenn, you look amazing..."

Tak pinched Tenn's cheek. "Our little girl's all grown up. Her first night on the town..."

Tenn pushed her hand away. "You could have at least chosen a less frilly dress. I like combat pants and boots."

"No!" Tak shouted. "For once, just be someone else for the night. Embrace a hidden part of you."

"The hidden me isn't a cute little girl who wears frilly dresses!"

"Pish posh. You'll just have to deal with your new self for the night. Look in the glass; don't we all look so special tonight."

All four of them stood in front of the window of the 'Shop of Clocks'. Yes, a shop full of clocks, such as grandfather clocks, freaky cat clocks, cuckoo clocks, melted clocks, you name it.

Tak and Skoodge stood proud as they looked upon their human forms, but Zim and Tenn weren't too pleased.

Zim turned to Tenn. "I'm with you on this. This sucks!"

"It's time to go," Tak announced. "Here are your I.D. cards. Zim, you are a twenty-one-year-old embracing his inner _crazy. _Skoodge, you're a twenty-something guy too, who also happens to be troubled. The dog collar says it all! And Tenn... you're a perfect little gem, a seventeen-year-old who has just left her senior prom..."

Tenn growled. "Let's just get this night over with! Tak, is it _okay_ if I speak with Skoodge and Zim alone?"

"Sure thing, my sweet cherry pie..." Her voice was so creepy. Tak turned towards the window again, and applied that lipstick. It was plum coloured. Nice choice.

Tenn pulled them in closer. "What do we do, she's losing it. She called me _cherry pie_..." Tenn's human pupils narrowed.

"Let her get through this," Zim said. "At least it distracts her from her grief."

"I don't know if you've noticed, Zim, but that is not Tak! She isn't herself. It's disturbing."

"She'll recover by tomorrow. Well, we better get ready for our night on the town..." Zim knew he would regret saying that later.

"You're not serious?" she asked.

"Just one hour, and we'll head straight home," he replied.

"Come on, Tenn, it'll be fun. I've always wanted to try a night on the town." Skoodge marched forward. "I'm ready!"

"That's the spirit, my chum. Let us leave; I know the perfect place." Tak led the way.

Tenn glared at Zim. "Just when I thought you turned a new leaf..." She followed after them.

Zim grabbed his antennae, though it looked like he was gripping his human hair, and finally made a move. The night awaits them all.

...

That large bouncer stood outside the club as people waited to get inside. Many were denied entry because they weren't 'funky' enough, whatever that means.

Many young, attractive girls got inside, but less attractive girls weren't so fortunate, which was rich coming from the bouncer. He looked like a gorilla. Maybe he was.

And surprise, surprise, kids with fake I.D. all got inside. One girl even had her older sister's driving license. They looked nothing alike. Typical.

That strange group of four approached the door, led by a tall woman who could be a model. Behind her was a fat goth guy, a shorter guy in a weird green suit, and a little girl in a frilly dress. Odd bunch.

The tall women received a wolf whistle from a guy waiting in line. If there weren't so many people around, she'd obliterate him right there and then. It would only leave scorch marks on the wall.

The gorilla... _bouncer_ watched them with a look of disgust. Who did they think they were? There was a line.

The tall women approached him next.

"Let us inside." Her stare was long and stoic.

He gave her a look over, liking what he saw, and granted her entry into the club.

"Sure, you can go in, but definitely not him." He pointed at the fat gothic guy.

"Aw, but I was really looking forward to my first night in a club..." he pouted.

The bouncer gave him a disgusted look, then indicated his head at the short guy in the green suit. "Him neither, but she better have I.D." He pointed at the small girl in the white dress. She stood with her arms folded. Like she even cared if she got in or not. She just wanted to go home and play with her dollies by the look of that dress.

"What?! You deny Zim entry into this night club?"

The man glared at him, breathing hot air out of his snout. The sound of his snot wafting through his nostril was unmistakable at that moment. He needed to blow that nose.

The tall women pushed the small guy aside next. "I command you to let us all inside." She stared into his eyes, like she was tapping into some psychic power. But it didn't work. She looked troubled next.

"You and the little girl if she has I.D, but not them two." The bouncer scowled at the two men. A lot of women were probably inside that club tonight.

"If I go in, then they do too!"

The bouncer rolled his eyes. "Step aside, miss. People need to get inside." He pushed her out the way with a large, rough arm.

She grabbed his arms next, and pinned him into the wall. It smelled of urine.

"You will let us inside! And while you're at it, you will direct us to the VIP area."

She was strong. Where did she find the strength to push a 400 pound gorilla_... bouncer _to the wall?

"Tak, let him go..." the short guy said.

"No. Why does he get to dictate who goes in or not? He's winning no beauty pageant!"

"The humans are a poor, stupid race. You should know this by now."

"Well he has no right." The women pushed his face further into the wall. It hurt.

"Fine! You can go in. Just let me go!" he cried at last.

She let him go. They had a brief staring match as a smaller man finally let her and her friends through. The bouncer gave in to her stare, because a weird flash passed across her eyes. What a freak. They all were.

As soon as he stepped into the nightclub, Zim wanted to step back out again. What was this? There was a disgusting moist heat all over the room, and the scent of sweat everywhere. The music was loud and awful.

"Follow me." Tak led the way to a roped off area. She played one of her mind games again, and the guy removed the rope like a zombie. She made her way through.

"Come inside, everyone. Champagne all around! You, get us champagne." She pointed at a bar tender. He ran straight through the back door. What was that weird flash in her eyes?

Tak sat inside a cushioned booth. Zim, Skoodge and Tenn joined her.

"We're only staying for one hour, Tak. Then we go back home," Zim said.

"The night is young, and so are we. Well, we have a couple of hundred years over everyone here, but still. Live a little."

"This isn't living!" Tenn shouted at last, rising to her feet.

"Then tell me, Tenn, what _living_ is?" Tak stared at her. Tenn kept her mouth shut. She didn't have to answer to that.

"I know it's a little rough in here, but look, we get strawberries!" Tak help up a bowl of fruit.

"Ooooh! Don't mind if I do!" Skoodge grabbed one and put it in his mouth. It was bitter sweet. Then it burnt.

The barman returned with the champagne. "Here you go! Your champagne!" His smile was forced and creepy. There was sweat running down his temple.

"That is free champagne, right?" Her eyes flashed again. How did she do it? Her implant got removed...

"Uh... um... it is now!" He pulled out glasses for everyone, and poured that fine juice with shaking hands.

"Enjoy your champagne!" He ran through the back room again.

Tak picked up a glass, staring down at the yellow, bubbling liquid inside. It smelled sharp. What was she doing? This wasn't her. Should she just go back home? Home to a place that held a reminder of her. Of _everything_? It was just one sip.

She pulled a face once she tasted the stuff. It takes some getting used to.

"Delicious. Here's to being young and carefree!" Tak held up her glass. The others stared at her. "That's your cue to hold up your glasses..."

They grabbed their glasses. Tak tried to clink hers to Zim's. He looked at her like she was crazy. Luckily good ol' Skoodge tapped his glass against hers instead.

"Whoohoo! Party!" he shouted.

"To being young, by _Irken_ standards..." Tak took a longer sip this time.

Zim looked around, wondering if anyone heard her. They were on a raised platform, overlooking the sea of sweaty drunken humans below, but they were still too close for comfort.

"Be careful, Tak. Someone may hear you if you use the 'I' word..." he said.

"Oh relax," Tak replied. "These humans are full of alcohol. The only thing they should be hearing now is the sound of their intoxicated blood sloshing through their brains, other than the loud music!"

"The music makes me want to pull off my antennae and put them in a blender! It's horrible," Tenn said, holding her full glass. She hadn't even took a sip yet. Zim tried at least. He didn't like it.

"It will have to do. Hopefully by the end of the night we'll be down there too. Too drunk to even care..." Tak took another sip. Her champagne was almost gone.

Zim studied her drinking behaviour. He would have to keep an eye on her before it got out of control.

Tak felt the room spinning. How much has she had to drink? There were stronger drinks. Maybe it's because she's small. It wouldn't take long for the drink to take effect. Or maybe it's because she drank the whole bottle. She would have to try something else...

It wasn't long till she started ordering more drinks. For the next two hours she talked absolute nonsense about Dib, Gaz, the Tallest, and even GIR. The only one who kept up with her was Skoodge. Zim and Tenn took it easy. Tenn poured her drinks into the plant on her left. It didn't look too good by the end of the night.

Zim had no idea how it got to this, having to drag Tak off the dancefloor. She had tried to have a fight with a girl; she even held her extensions in one hand. Lucky Tak's hair wasn't real. Behind it was just thin air.

The girl ran off crying. Her friends ran after her.

"Katie! Wait! She's just a cranky whore!" one friend cried.

"Come on, Tak. It's time to leave!" Zim snapped.

"You're such a party pooper," she slurred. "You... you leave... Me and Skoodge will stay all night!"

"I love this club!" Skoodge shouted next, dancing on his own in the middle of the dancefloor. People avoided him.

Tenn appeared next with the same bouncer from before.

"Over there," she pointed to Tak and Skoodge.

The bouncer walked over, pushing people out the way, and grabbed a hold of each of them. Skoodge giggled, but Tak was furious.

"Let me go, you damn dirty ape!" she yelled.

The bouncer growled and dragged them out the club. They were shoved out onto the back alley. Zim and Tenn were let out nicely. He even gave Tenn a lollipop.

The sounds of the street outside were muffled in comparison to the club. It was disorienting, like their ears were stuffed with cotton. If they had ears that is.

"Have a good night, folks. Don't ever come back!" He chomped on a banana next, and slammed the door.

Tak turned on Tenn. "Traitor! You got us kicked out!"

"Don't blame her; I told her to get the guard," Zim said. "I think you've had enough now, Tak. Time to go home. You will need your rest, and a shower..."

Skoodge took his shirt off next. "Look at me, I'm without a shirt!"

"And Skoodge too," he added.

Tak's face turned a ghostly white. Her mouth morphed into a squiggly line.

"What's wrong?" Zim asked.

She bent over the wall and threw up. The smell of vomit filled the alley.

"Of course." Zim sighed. "Let's get them home. You think you can handle him?" he asked Tenn.

"Like I have a choice..." Tenn approached Skoodge. He was wearing a box on his head now.

"I'm box head! Fear me!"

Tenn pulled it off. "It's time to go home now, Skoodge."

Skoodge stared at her with hazy eyes. She looked a little worried.

"You're... so beautiful..." he muttered.

Tak laughed, wiping the vomit off her mouth. Zim wanted the ground to swallow Skoodge up.

Tenn was speechless. A smile appeared on her face next. It was just too bad Skoodge bent over and vomited all over her glass slippers, or in other words her combat boots.

"Great," she said. "I'm going to smell like spooch acid for weeks now."

"And worse at that, Skoodge's spooch acid..." Zim pointed out.

Tenn groaned. Not that it would matter whose spooch acid it was. She put her arm around Skoodge's shoulder. Zim followed her example, and the sober aliens finally took the two drunken ones home.

Drunken aliens. Never heard anything like it.

…

Tak awoke on Zim's couch with a pounding headache, and an awful taste in her mouth. It tasted like a sewer. Where's her mouthwash?

As soon as she lifted her head, a dull, sinking pain ran right through her brain. Her muscles ached. She just wanted to lie down all day.

Skoodge was curled up in the corner. Was he even alive? He was still in his human disguise.

Tak looked down at her hand and saw three fingers, but her skin was a human shade. So she deactivated her disguise, and returned back to her Irken form. Gone were those platforms and short skirt. What was she thinking?

"Uh-hum."

She looked up, and there was Zim in the threshold of the kitchen.

"Did you sleep _well_?" he asked. It wasn't hard to hear the sarcasm in his tone. His voice was _laced_ in it.

"Go away. I am in no good condition to put up with your voice right now." Tak's eyes fell on the bucket on her right. "At least you left me a bucket. How nice of you."

"Well you're gonna put up with it. I said one hour! What the heck was that last night?"

Tak groaned, pulling on her antennae. "Please, your voice is _grating_..."

"You pulled out some girl's hair!" Zim held up that blonde extension. It was cheap and stringy. The things girls will spend money on in the name of 'beauty'.

She stared at it, disgusted. "Why do you even have that?"

"I was curious. I did a DNA match, and surprisingly the hair on this piece is not that of the girl who wore it. Fascinating..."

"That's because it wasn't her hair, you idiot. Don't you know anything? The club was full of fakes."

Zim gave the hair-piece one last look over, and then threw it to the right. It landed on GIR's head. He grabbed it and smiled. _An idea_...

"Be that as it may," he said, "it doesn't excuse your behavior last night."

"Then why did you condone it? You had plenty of opportunities to stop me. You just let me go on..."

"Because I was stupid. I doubt it helped you forget about MiMi!"

"Well, now I'm thinking about her, and feeling _worse._ Thank you."

"You're welcome. Should teach you a lesson. Conforming to human customs to cope with a depression is not okay! You're usually smart and poised."

"Well, just imagine if it were your precious GIR, you may turn to alcohol too, or worse."

Zim never answered her. He didn't know what he'd do.

"My spooch is burning..." she announced next.

Zim rolled his eyes. "That's because you drank way too much last night!"

"That will explain the amnesia..."

He shook his head, and looked over at Skoodge in the corner. "He just sleeps right through..."

"He'll wake soon enough, and if he's still chipper it will question everything I know to be true or real."

"He does look like a baby..." Zim remarked.

He faced Tak once again, watching her place her head in her hands. He had something to tell her.

"I'm going to try and tap into Green Eyes' memories..."

"Ugh, not now, Zim. Can't you see that I'm suffering? Choose your moments."

"I think it's a perfect moment. It isn't my fault you had an 'out of character' experience. Aren't you at least curious as to why I have her memories?"

"You somehow managed to store a bit of her away in your PAK. Big deal. Try having her inside you all the time." Tak lay back down again, and buried her face into a cushion.

"Okay, fair enough. Well, I'm off to go and explore Green Eyes' memories."

She waved him away. That was his cue to leave.

Zim made a move towards the kitchen, but then GIR jumped in front of him, wearing the blonde hair piece on his head.

"_GIR_! Get that disgusting thing off your head! Cross-dressing doesn't become you. It only becomes me..."Zim said.

"No, I loves it. I feels like that _Meeeerilyn _Monroe!"

"Well you certainly don't look like her..."

"I WANNA BE LOVED BY YOU, JUST YOU, NOBODY ELSE BUT YOU!"

"Or sound like her. Stop it! And I'm still mad at you for leaving that hole in the wall!" Zim pointed at that SIR shaped hole.

"I didn't do it!"

"Then what other robot left that hole? _Other robot_..." Zim repeated, looking around the room. He turned on GIR suspiciously. "Where is she, GIR?"

"I don't know... I really don't know..." GIR fell to his knees. "Why'd she leave?!"

"_Leave_? Tak! We have a slight problem..."

She lifted her head off the cushion, bleary-eyed. "What?"

"MiMi appears to have gone missing. We left her lying in the middle of the room! I can't believe I never noticed before..."

Tak sat up now. She looked over the room frantically, as it hurt her head. "But... where could she have gone?!"

Zim looked up at the hole again. "I think I now know..."

**"Wow, I can't believe you've finally put two and two together. Considering you were sober last night, it's kind of stupid of you."**

"And did it never occurr to you to fix up that hole?!"

**"Not my problem…"**

Tak was on her feet now. "She... she's alive? I... we have to find her!" Tak's eyes were wild and fierce.

Zim stepped back. "We will, just calm down. We got this."

"You know I was going to suggest last night that maybe it was the SIR that left the hole, but it wasn't the right time. Tak was far too gone..." Tenn said from the kitchen next, leaning against the arch.

"Don't sneak up like that!" Zim snapped.

"We have to assemble a search party! Tenn, you and I can search the north and west of the city. Leave Zim and Skoodge to the east and the south."

"Why do you want me?" Tenn asked.

"I can only just about handle you right now; Skoodge's chipper attitude will drive me crazy, and Zim is Zim."

Tenn raised her hand. "You don't need to say any more. Then let's go." Tenn looked back at Skoodge, who was still sleeping like a baby.

"Shouldn't we wake him?" she asked.

"Leave it to me," Zim said. "I'll give him an extra five minutes. Then it's operation find MiMi!"

Tak grabbed Tenn's arm. The action startled her.

"We have to go," she said.

Tenn saw the desperation in her eyes. It was overwhelming. "It's all right, Tak. We will find her..."

Tak was wondering now; she hadn't really paid attention to what she just said. "Maybe she went to where I built my old wiener stand..." She gave a wistful sigh.

There was a knock at the door next. It woke Skoodge up in an instant.

"_Good morning, everyone_!" he sang. "Today is going to be a fine day. I can smell it!" He sniffed the musty, hung-over air.

Tak groaned. "How does he do it?" she asked, wringing Tenn's shirt. Tenn looked uncomfortable.

The knock came again with more force. This person wasn't messing around.

Zim knew who it was, as always, as he approached the door. "You all may want to stay clear. This one can be quite wrathful."

He opened the door, and there she was, holding a beaten-looking MiMi in her hand. Dib was on her left, folding his arms and looking at everything but Zim.

Gaz threw MiMi on the floor. "We found this in our living room this morning, wreaking havoc. If she comes anywhere near our house again, I will crush her like a Poop can."

"MiMi!" Tak scooped the bot up. "Thank goodness you're all right. I thought I lost you..." She had tears in her eyes.

MiMi sat up. "Mistress... she... she beat me... with a bat."

Tak glared at Gaz

"She blew up our TV!" Gaz shouted.

"You hurt my robot? My _friend_?" Tak's eyes were burning violet.

Gaz went on, indifferent to her burning gaze. "She also blew up the fridge and Dib's head... well, almost. But that's not so important."

"Hey!" Dib snapped.

Gaz growled at his annoying voice.

"You're on thin ice, _Gaz. _You don't hurt anything dear to me!" Tak seethed.

Gaz watched her unaffected. What would she do?

"Hey, our little sister was in that house!" Dib yelled. "She could have blown her up too! You know the one you almost... did something to!" He couldn't even form the words.

"Don't worry, large-headed boy," MiMi said. "I have no interest in blowing up babies. Just your TV, the fridge, and maybe your big head..."

Dib raged. "My head's not big!"

Classic Dib...

Tak put MiMi down. She couldn't stand up straight, as she sat back down. "I think I will just sit like this for a while. It's been a traumatic day. Being beaten by a bat isn't as fun as you'd think."

"MiMi, why on Irk did you go to the Membrane household?" Tak asked.

"I don't know. I'm finding it hard to think clearly. I seem to recall _her _stealing my memory disc, after she squirted me with soda..." MiMi pointed a robot hand at Gaz.

Gaz scowled, and then faced the door. "We're leaving now. Come on, Dib." She made a step towards the door.

"Actually, I was thinking about staying for a little while," he said. "It's been some time since I was last here."

"Whatever. See ya, I guess..."

"Now, now, Gaz, you may as well stay too," Zim told her.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because some interesting things have progressed since you were last here. Don't you want to at least know?"

Gaz gave it thought. "Hm, okay. I will stay, but for one hour!"

Dib sat on the couch. Gaz sat on his right.

"Go on, spill it out," she said.

"Well, before we start, I just want to know if you have forgiven Tak. I'm sure she never meant to bring any harm to your baby sister." Zim looked over at Tak.

"Yeah, she's off the hook, as long as it never happens again." Gaz narrowed her eyes at Tak.

Tak paid her no heed. She was too happy to have her SIR back. A thousand Christmases in one.

"And what about you, Dib-stink? Before the incident, you and Tak were on good terms. You were prepared to help me with the whole Green Eyes thing."

"Fine, I forgive her, as long as you shut up and tell us what happened!"

"All right, I may as well start off from when you left the scene..."

"I'm all ears..." Dib sat back against the couch. He looked at Gaz. That was her cue to do the same.

"Meh," she said. She would only pretend to listen.

So Zim told them everything, even from up to last night when they went out to the club. Dib wasn't too impressed.

"You really went to a nightclub?"

Zim pinched the skin between his eyes. "Yes..."

"Why would you do that?"

"Ask her!" Zim pointed at Tak.

Tak was sitting on the window sill, petting MiMi in cat form as she sat on her lap. MiMi could still shape-shift into her disguise. At least they hadn't removed that. They couldn't, as it was ingrained deep in her programming. Any idiot could miss it.

"I was lost," Tak said. "I had gained my best friend back only to lose her again."

"I am disappointed in you, mistress. You have more class than that. A sticky human nightclub? For shame..."

Tak sighed. "I know, but I did get to pull out some girl's hair..."

"With blood and skin too?" MiMi asked.

"No, but I bet it _hurt._"

They both laughed.

GIR approached MiMi at last. He wanted to give her space before he made his _move_...

"Hey, kitty! You came back!"

MiMi's red cat eyes slanted down. "I really don't have to converse with this moron, do I?"

"No, no, just pay no attention to him," Tak reassured.

"Thank goodness. His stupidity is nauseating."

MiMi scowled down at GIR. She contemplated that green dog disguise, and shook her head.

"Your disguise is pitiful."

"I love you too, kitty!"

MiMi shook her head, and made a pact to stay far away from GIR.

"So, I suppose that's everything we need to know. When you going to try and tap into Green Eyes' memories then?" Dib asked eagerly.

"Maybe later, when it's quiet."

"Or, you could just do it now? And tell us what you find!"

"Did you not hear what I said? When it is quiet!"

"We can stay quiet and watch while you go into a spooky trance?" Dib raised his eyebrows at the query.

"I shall consider it. I will need to concentrate. No distractions! I'm looking at you, GIR!"

"I just ate a bug!" GIR screamed.

Zim tried to find a space on the couch, but Gaz wasn't moving. How dare she in his own home. A home he drew himself...

So Skoodge, helpfully, fetched him a chair from the kitchen, as he sat on the rug in the middle of the room.

"So, see you when I wake. I'm going to channel into Green Eyes, and find out everything about her. I may be out for some time. I'm putting my trust in everyone in this room..."

"Okay, now hurry up and tap into her memories!" Dib shouted.

Zim scowled at his impatience. He looked in his PAK, and there they were inside a newly saved file. This was it. They were finally going to find out about the monster that had been haunting Tak all this time.

...

She failed that morning; Irken _Scree _was never going to be a soldier. Not in this life time, anyway.

Training was hard, especially as she just injured her leg in a horrible monster battle. That got to hurt. The doctors couldn't fix her leg. They told her she would be crippled for the rest of her life. It was all over now. What was the point in going on?

She would be made into a service drone, sweeping the floors of the palace that was home to the ruler of Irk.

The past several Tallest had been corrupt liars, but they would soon elect a new one. Hopefully someone who had more to offer than just their height.

The time she spent sweeping and cleaning was uneventful. There had to be more that she could do. She passed all the intellectual parts of her training. She had more to give.

Her break finally came. After five long years she got her chance. She applied for the position of a science technician at 'Irk Laboratories'. One of the best scientific research sectors in the universe. She passed her aptitude test with flying colours, beating millions of others who applied. Reaching a high score of 2000 it was no surprise. Scree's leg may be impaired, but her brain was as healthy as ever.

Her first day arrived. It was also the day that Irk would elect a new leader. One lucky Irken individual had grown an inch taller, and all of Irk would attend the coronation.

The work was simple enough at the lab. A bit of DNA splicing and gene manipulation, it wasn't hard. Scree actually had a hand in forming a new gene that would give Irkens the ability to heal faster. This was achieved by testing on lesser creatures, altering their DNA, until the final results arrived. Irken smeets were called in for round two. They were smeets born with impurities; they needed to be put to good use rather than thrown into the incinerator.

It was grueling work, but they got the final results. Irk was on its way to creating a stronger and indestructible army for future generations. Scree would go down in history as one of the scientists who came up with the new gene.

_Tallest Miyuki_ was proud, especially the day she attended the ceremony of their findings. She had just recently been appointed as the new leader of Irk. She would be the guest of honour.

Scree never forgot the way she looked at her that day. It seemed her injured leg disgusted her, especially with the way she hobbled around. There was only one other in her team, who was blind in one eye. Everyone else she looked down on with admiration. Tallest Miyuki had a hard, iron stare. It made Scree sick to her spooch.

Thankfully it was all over. Apart from Tallest Miyuki's strange scowl, Scree was happy that night. At last, she could make herself useful in her society. If she couldn't provide the brawn, then she would provide the brain.

Brains are all that matter in the end. But not for long...

* * *

**A/N: We finally find out about Green Eyes' past. There is more to come. I was originally going to write her backstory all in one go but it seemed too much all at once. Reading it will get boring and tiresome.**

**I will explain why I chose the word Scree. Here it goes... I just like the word... Okay, it has a little more meaning to me. Back when I was in my last year of uni, I did a practical on frog calls. Seems cool, but it really wasn't. Very tedious stuff. The hypothesis was to find out whether frogs in large open spaces give out longer calls, and vice versa with frogs in closed habitats. Zoological crap. Once I'd analysed the calls and collected 'data', I had to put them all up on the statatsics software they used at the school, _SPSS_. The worst thing I've ever had to use. It makes Excel look like kids' stuff... Anyway, one plot was called a _Scree Plot_. Scree is also the name given to the rock debris that accumulates at the bottom of a mountain. Basically, the plot had the same outline... any data that fell towards the bottom of the line was considered 'nonsense data', or 'crap data'. I can't remember the specifics anymore. Just tried a quick Google search of a Scree Plot, and found the word 'eigenvalue' which I vaguely recall. My memory is a little foggy, but I understood it at the time. That's all that matters. **

**Why is all that relevant? It isn't. I just like the word. At the time when my tutor was giving the lecture, I remember that it reminded me of the name 'Squee'. Just seemed appropriate to give an Irken that name, because it sounds like one of JV's characters. Especially Green Eyes. She fell off her high mountain peak and joined the rest of the _scree_ at the bottom. Stay tuned to find out the rest of her story... **

**I was worried about writing that club scene, but it was used as an experiment to throw alien characters in a human situation. If you have had the pleasure of spending time in a nightclub, then I'm sure you can relate to Zim's discomfort. **

**I've always wanted to write out a drunken Irken. I have nothing against drinking in general. It's not something I always like to do. ****I always drink sparingly or on occasion. **

**That does happen. The first time you drink you notice the room spinning. I don't notice it anymore. I just notice a buzz now, and the faraway sound of people's voices (that's because of all the alcohol pumping through your system).**

**Wait until you are eighteen to drink, or twenty-one (depending on where you live really).**

**I had a friend who told me once she got denied access into a club because she wasn't 'funky' enough. How cruel is that.**

**Tak's powers are still housed inside her brain somehow. Like how she can use her disguise, she's found a way to reconnect with her brainwashing skills. The chip of her implant is still there.**

**Damn dirty ape is off Planet of the Apes of course, and I mean the original, not all the new 'Andy Serkis' ones, and even that Tim Burton one that seems to have been forgotten (it wasn't too bad). **

**And just one last Frozen reference. Elsa isn't a Disney Princess anyway. She became a Queen. End of story.**

**Melted clocks are from that famous painting. I always liked it. Freaks me out though. So does the painting where the elephants have long legs. Art is great.**

**See you in the distant future, though hopefully not too distant. I will be back with more...**


	16. Scree

**A/N: hello again! I do think this story is approaching the end soon. I've written out an outline for the rest of this story, and it looks as if there will be two, maybe three more chapters. Warning: author's notes exceeds 1000 words. Read at your own risk (it's just my usual waffle, but you may want to read them as I discuss controversial topics that need to be pointed out). **

**Thank you all for reviewing and remaining patient.**

* * *

...

"Scree, stop!"

She turned around and faced the dispatcher of those words, holding that vial of toxic fluid. It was a super pollutant, giving the infected horrific abnormalities. But it was in the name of peace. Everyone had to be _equal_. It was for the good of the Irken race...

Bren watched her cautiously. She couldn't bear the look in his eyes. He may be blind in one eye, but he could see in many other ways. They had become close friends since they joined the team at Irk laboratories. He was imperfect, like her.

"I have to do this; I have to stop Miyuki's obsession with perfection. It's corrupting our race!"

"But they're just smeets. You... you can't _harm_ them."

She looked up at those brooding chambers above. She had disabled the droids. Now every smeet was on display.

They were lifeless and so unaware to the horrors that awaited them. Would they be soldiers or drones? Poor things. Maybe she should just kill them all and put them out of their misery.

"Stay back, Bren. I've come too far, you can't stop me. I will fight you."

She stood in a battle stance, preparing to fight her best friend. She never wanted it to come to this, but he was distracting her from her mission. Why couldn't he just understand?

"I don't want to fight you, Scree. I want to help. This has to stop. There's a war going on up there!"

"Lord Devron knows what he's doing. He has the element of surprise..."

"Not for long. You know this won't end well. Come with me, and we can escape. We can start a new life of our own. The Devastians and the Irkens don't care for either of us."

"Don't you speak ill of Lord Devron, especially after he took us in when our own race cast us aside! I am going to do this. Irk is on a dangerous, destructive path. They have to be destroyed. Except for this lot. They'll get my _lovely_ gift."

She found the main feeding tube that connected to all the smeets. The droids would insert nutrients into the tubes for optimum development. But now they'll develop in many new ways.

She opened the panel, and there was the main hole to the tubes. She lifted that vial to the small opening.

Bren started to panic. "Listen to reason. They will punish you!"

"It has to be done, Bren. It's the only way..."

"What did Lord Devron do to you? He's warped your mind. You're insane."

"He enlightened me! This is the day that Irkens find true purity! No one in Irken society will feel inadequate ever again!"

She tipped the vial into the hole, and from there the liquid would spread through the great vasculature that made up the feeding tubes. The first drop...

Bren jumped out and tried to stop her, but then that beam shot through his head. He slumped at her feet.

Scree stared horrified.

"No..."

She knelt by his side. Her dead friend's head had been vaporized. He was gone forever now, all because of her. But where was her guilt?

Her lack of compassion terrified her for a moment, but it wasn't to last. She focused all her anger on that Irken soldier holding that projectile weapon.

Scree smiled at him. A dark light flashed between her eyes.

"Go on, shoot me. I _dare_ you."

He fired up the gun, but then another Irken elite grabbed his arm.

"Stop. She's wanted alive."

The soldier lowered his gun, disappointed. "Well at least I got to shoot the other one."

She started laughing, glaring up with those dark eyes. That flash was disturbing.

"You're too late. It's already begun..."

The soldier glared back, sickened by the pitiful sight of her.

"Seize her," he said.

The other soldier grabbed a hold of her, and dragged her away from the tubes and from Bren. The friend she lost.

"You can't stop it. You're losing the war!"

"We've captured Lord Devron. It took our troops five minutes to take them down. You're on the losing team, cripple."

"Don't call me that!" she screamed.

"Put her out. The sergeant didn't say we couldn't put her to sleep."

"Don't you lay a hand—"

The back of that gun smashed into her face. Scree stopped talking. She was to be taken away to the prisons where all the other war criminals belonged.

That single drop of toxic fluid poured through the tubes, finding its host at last. The smeet ingested the droplet. Only fate would determine the degree of its _defectiveness_.

...

Zim woke with a start, and fell out of the chair. His eyes shot across the room as he took in heavy breaths.

What a revelation, at least about his own past. He would recognise that brooding chamber anywhere. It had been _his._ Despite the fact they all looked the same.

Everyone watched quietly, not daring to make another sound. Dib was the one who finally caved in.

"Well, what did you find?" he asked.

"Enough," Zim said. "I only saw snippets, but they told me everything. About my own crippling condition anyway!"

"What crippling condition? Zim, you're perfect!" Skoodge assured him next.

"My growth was stunted! It explains everything, why I could never reach my true potential."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Zim, you're only a quarter inch shorter than Skoodge. Not a big deal. Height isn't everything..."

"It is everything to an Irken, and that 'quarter inch' makes all the difference! I hope _Scree_ burns in hell!"

"Scree?" The question came from Tak. She was sitting on the window sill, one leg propped up and the other hanging down. MiMi still sat on her lap. They hadn't separated since she arrived.

Zim laughed. "We finally know the name of our green-eyed friend. Fitting; I'd love to throw her off a cliff!"

He grabbed the chair and tried to bash it to pieces.

"Make him stop!" Skoodge cried.

Ten stepped forward now. "Zim, take it easy. Tell us calmly what you saw."

Zim sighed and dropped the chair. "Okay, I will tell you all."

"This is going to be good!" Dib peeped, squeezing his fists.

Gaz looked sick. "I think I'm gonna puke. Dib, stop being a weird, happy idiot!"

"No way! I'm soaking up every mo—"

Gaz whacked him in the face with a cushion. He sat back down, as all that excitement left.

"You were saying?" Gaz said, indicating a hand to Zim.

"Scree, or formerly _Green Eyes_, meant serious business. All I've managed to find so far was that she was a scientist, but was banished from Irk for being crippled. Miyuki had a policy to abolish all defectiveness."

"Well yeah, we already knew that," Skoodge said. "We were taught that in training!"

Zim eyed him sharply. He was so rude. "To cut it short, she somehow joined forces with the native Devastians, and took part in a war against Irk."

"There were native Devastians?" Tenn asked. "How come we were never taught that?"

Tak scoffed. "Why would we be taught about a dead race? Especially one that declared war with us? New smeets will no longer hear about the Meekrob now."

Tenn felt a slight flutter at the word, but she found it no longer terrified her. The Meekrob were finally dead to her.

She looked at Zim again, intrigued. "Well, what were the Devastians like?"

"I don't know. I never got to that part yet. Her memories keep shuffling around. The last flashback showed her down in the smeetry. She at one point deactivated mom, I mean, the _robot arm_..."

"Not mother..." Skoodge cried.

Tenn gave a short smile. "I almost forgot about her. I liked to call her ma_ma..._"

"We never saw eye to eye," Tak said now, "but she was a caring enough parental figure."

Zim growled. "She was _my_ Mommy! Anyway, as I was going to say, she had a vial of toxic fluid, and she intended to pollute us all!"

Zim waited for them to gasp. They just stared in stunned silence. Tak didn't even seem fazed about what Green Eyes was capable of.

"This is the part where you're supposed to gasp," he said, teeth clenched. "GIR! Gasp in surprise."

GIR gasped, and then returned to combing his blonde extension again.

"Why would she do that?" Tenn finally asked.

"It beats me. It seemed she wanted to stamp out Irk's goal for a perfect society, by crippling us all. Messed up."

"Shame she never got to..." Tak remarked.

Tenn looked at her, surprised. "You can't say that. They were our people. Those smeets were us, Tak!"

"Well those _people_ tried to execute you because you developed a crippling anxiety. You couldn't even leave through that door!" Tak pointed at Zim's toilet door.

Tenn was silent. It was true. She would be dead now. They didn't even give her a second chance.

"Look," Tak continued, "I'm not saying I agree with her tactics for making us _equal _in that sense, but I do agree with her stance on our society's obsession with perfection. It's gotten way out of hand!"

Tenn considered what she said, taking note that she didn't exactly say she disagreed with Green Eyes' attempts at genocide. She did try to do the same thing during the Meekrobian war, but hadn't that been Green Eyes all along? Or was it Tak? She tried not to think about it. Instead, she focused on Tak's good qualities. Brutal honesty. That's always useful in some cases.

She looked up at Zim again. "Did she... you know... pollute any of us? Anyone we know?"

"Sneakyonfoota always creeped me out with his 'arched back'. I bet it was him!" Skoodge said.

"Or maybe it was you!" Gaz shot back.

Skoodge slumped down, folding his legs and putting his head in his hand.

"Yes," Zim finally said. "Me!"

Tenn watched him with a new shine in her eyes. "You don't know that. There were possibly a billion smeets."

"I do know, I saw it. I had a vision after the flashback ended. I was the smeet. Just one drop and it was _me _it infected. I'd recognise my nubby, underdeveloped limbs anywhere!"

Tak gave a harsh laugh. "And you think this droplet stunted your growth now?"

"It makes sense. Why I haven't gained another inch since late smeethood!"

"What's late smeethood?" Dib asked.

"Like your age now, Dib-stink, except we were way more advanced. Intellectually speaking that is."

"Yeah, well... my dad remembers his first poop..."

"Neat!" GIR said.

The others stared at him appalled. Gaz whacked him again in the face.

"_Anywhoo_!" Zim sang. "I'm going to make Green Eyes pay!"

"It could have been worse, Zim. The droplet could have messed with your head," Tenn told him.

An awkward silence followed. Tenn looked embarrassed.

"You spoke too soon..." Tak said.

Tenn scratched the back of her head. "I was just trying to cheer him up."

"See? Messed up brain meats!" Zim hit his head with his tiny fists.

Skoodge stood up and addressed him before he hurt himself. "You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, Zim. Your stunted growth and messed up brain meats is who you are now. You would be boring being _standard_..."

Zim sighed. "You're right. I've come a long way. It doesn't change all the things that I've accomplished since. It's how I overcame my _abnormalities _that matters."

"That's the spirit. Embrace that you are different!"

"Yeah, that's enough morale, Skoodge. Now be quiet!"

Skoodge buttoned his lips.

Zim eyed the chair. A few splinters chipped away, which was about the worst he could do. He couldn't even break a leg off.

He put it the right way up again, and addressed everyone in the room.

"I think I'm going to have a break. Green Eyes' memories are too much at the moment. I've not felt like this since Molly's memories."

"So no more alien ghost memories?" Dib asked, eyes all shiny and sad.

"NO! I am a living piece of meat! I need some rest. Why don't you and Gaz head on home. I'll call you back when I intend to go exploring old memories again."

Dib stood up, but Gaz pushed him back down. "We go when_ I _say we're ready!"

He sat next to her, and they all waited in silence.

"Okay, we're ready to go now," she said.

Gaz walked out the house with Dib close by. The others watched the door after they left.

"Repulsive child," Tenn said. "I was smart to stay clear of her." Earth children's lack of obedience still baffled her.

Tak climbed down from the window. "I have to give it to her, she does scare me a little. It doesn't take a lot to startle me, but that dark little girl does. I admire her and hate her at the same time."

"I have the dent to prove it," MiMi said.

"We'll get her back one day," Tak promised her.

They all turned to the sound of Zim scraping the chair across the floor.

Tak flinched. "Darn it, Zim! Can't you carry it?"

"Huh? You talking to me?" His voice lacked the enthusiasm.

"Yes, I'm talking to you!"

He sighed once again. "What do you expect? I never grew to my full adult size, so it's no surprise I can't lift a chair..."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Tak yelled. "You were bashing it up and down! Why am I even bothering with this?"

"Can I go now?" Zim asked. "I need to be alone to assess my situation."

"Whatever. Your mopey face is driving me crazy. It's better you left for a while. Come back when you are more constructive."

Zim mumbled something as he dragged the chair into the kitchen.

Tak shook her head and walked towards the door. MiMi slunk behind her in cat form.

"Where are you going?" Tenn asked her.

"I'm going to spend some quality time with MiMi. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Where will you go?"

"That's classified information," Tak told her, changing into her human form. "Just kidding. We'll go to the park. It's nice there." She finally left through the door.

"Poor Tak," Skoodge said. "She's been through so much."

"Yeah. It's best to give her the space." Tenn was itching to ask him something. He noticed her discomfort.

"What's wrong, Tenn?"

Tenn met his gaze. "You never fail to notice. I was going to suggest that we go and visit Molly again. I feel I have to return to her before she does something destructive. Poor child needs to learn self-control."

"Good idea! I'm so glad you're embracing Earth life at last!"

Skoodge grabbed Tenn's arm and pulled her out the door.

All was quiet. GIR sat braiding his wig. But then Zim appeared again, and pulled the chair back into the living room.

"I have to finish this. GIR! Keep an eye on the door. Make sure I'm awake before anyone returns."

**"If you really want to be alone so bad, then why don't you go down into the lab?"**

"It would take too long! I need answers now!"

**"It was just a suggestion..."**

Zim was out again**, **folding his legs beneath him and holding up his hands. He was meditating.

**"Stupid alien."**

The computer went back to his drawing, leaving Zim to meditate. It didn't stop GIR from drawing on his face with a pen though.

...

Tak and MiMi sat on the swings at the playground. There weren't many humans around the park today. Not that Tak was too concerned. She just looked like a young girl with her pet cat.

"This seat is sticky," MiMi said.

Tak sighed. "I know..."

"Why did you bring me here, mistress?"

"I wanted a place where we could be alone. It's a madhouse at Zim's. Besides, I needed the fresh air. I have yet to shake off this hangover."

MiMi sharpened her eyes dissatisfied, but then those red slits softened once again.

"I'm sorry I left you, mistress. I tried to escape, but they caught me..."

"Don't blame yourself. It was my fault. I got so worked up on my revenge for Zim and the Empire."

"I should have stopped you. I noticed when you started to lose your way."

Tak looked at her surprised. "You did? And you still stuck by my side?"

"You are my mistress. I go where you go. Even if it is a destructive path you chose."

Tak closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. She didn't deserve her loyalty.

"Thank you, MiMi. In a way, I'm glad Zim got me sent to planet Dirt..."

MiMi looked up confused. "Glad? But you always said that fateful day ruined your chance of success."

"It did, but I never would have found you lying on that planet. If I passed my test, I would have went on to become a soldier, eventually going on to become an Invader and receiving a standard SIR. I made you mine. Everything that makes up my being is a part of you too, MiMi. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That means a lot to me, mistress."

"Please, call me Tak. Mistress is too formal."

"I could never call you by anything other. I revere and respect you. So mistress it will be."

"Well I can't make you choose. It's your choice, MiMi."

They remained silent, watching a couple of children playing on the monkey bars ahead. One little girl nearly slipped, but her hand grabbed the bar in time. Tak was surprised to find herself on her feet to run to her aid. One step at a time now.

MiMi had something on her mind.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but did you ever get your revenge on Irken Zim? You two seem to have... _buried the hatchet_ should I say."

Tak gave it thought. "I never did, really. I have tried to make our time together as unbearable as I could, but yes, we are no longer enemies. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Relieved?" MiMi said.

"I guess so. My revenge had driven me to madness. Letting go of what Zim did to me has cleared my mind. Zim no longer fills me with hatred."

"So what do you feel for the irksome creature now?"

"Gratitude. He took me in, or more less bribed with the Tallest to bring me back to his home base here and work on me. I've only just started to appreciate Zim's brilliance there. It was a good plan."

"I guess he's not as stupid as he acts."

"No. He's still a big moron, but he has a lot to offer. Not as an Invader, but in other ways I could never have dreamed."

"What?"

Tak looked down at the robot. "Zim has taught me that there is more to life than being an Invader, or serving the Empire. Not directly, but I see it in him. He is different now. Happy dare I say."

"You think he finally found a home on this rock?"

"Yes, by helping out the humans that live upon its surface. That clairvoyance sure brought out the best in him."

"Ah, yes. His psychic abilities... I'm still trying to understand."

"You saw it yourself, MiMi. I was driven to madness, and that Scree had a helping hand in getting me there."

MiMi delved deep into her thoughts, the cogs of her mind whirring it over. She never suspected supernatural influences, but her mistress's change was very rapid. She was an artificial intelligence, made from the universe's most advanced technology. It was a different world to the one she belonged to.

"So do you think you can finally move on now?" MiMi asked.

"Yes, definitely. I think Zim and I could even be good friends after this."

"You have certainly changed your tune. It's refreshing to see. You can now finally live up to your true potential."

"It's what I've searched for my whole life: a chance to be the best that I can be. I think I finally found my shield..."

"I don't understand. Shield?"

"The spirit that resides in my circuity thrives off my most negative emotions. It gives her strength, and I give in to her. But not anymore. Since you came along, you helped me see more clearly."

"Another reason to forgive Zim. It was he who brought me here and fixed me up. Surprisingly he did a good job of putting me back together, though I think I lost my ability to do sufficient calculus, but I'm still pretty intact."

"I can have a look at your calculator later. Stupid Zim can't do anything right."

"I think that's very unfair, after everything he did for you. You should be worshipping the ground he walks on."

MiMi glared up at her mistress, seriously. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Oh MiMi. Your humour knows no bounds..."

"Yes, that would be taking it a little too far. Since you're both friends now, can you get his SIR to leave me alone? His stink is nauseating, and then there's the _stupid_ thing."

"I'll see what I can do."

They looked around the park, taking in all the scenes. Tak thought she could finally see what Zim saw at that moment. There was some beauty here. Of course they hadn't gone beyond the city before, but this planet wasn't so bad. At least the people here today were okay. The park was usually filled with weirdos at best.

Tak took in fresh air (as fresh as fresh goes in the city), and sat back in the swing, pushing it back and forth.

...

Tenn remained patient as that troublesome toddler grabbed a hold of her hair.

He nearly yanked her wig off. She had to keep her hands in place so it wouldn't come off. They were at the back of the yard by the tall hedge, but there were still too many human eyes around.

Skoodge came over and gave her some help. "Stop! Bad baby!" he scolded Kenny.

He laughed evilly, and yanked some more.

"Molly! We need a little help over here!"

Skoodge looked over at the house. That was where he last saw Molly. She must have disappeared inside. Where was the mother? Surely she could come and control her unruly toddler.

"I'm finding it hard not to remember my training from over a century ago. So many ways I could end this beastly child—"

"Don't speak of such things! Kenny's not so bad, are you, little chubba wub!"

Skoodge lowered to Kenny's eye level as he talked that stupid baby talk.

Kenny blew a raspberry. Skoodge looked aghast. "Well I say! I'm offended." He folded his arms.

Molly arrived at last. "I'm coming!" she yelled.

She finally reached the end of the yard, carrying three juice boxes. "Here you go, a juice box each."

Kenny saw something shiny next, and ran off to follow it.

Tenn fixed her wig again, relieved that he finally went away. She looked up at the juice. "Is it safe?"

"Just _pretend_ to drink it," Skoodge told her.

"So, this is what a human garden party looks like?" Tenn asked now, looking around the yard. The adults talked, most probably about politics. All they discussed was why Pluto never wore pants but Goofy always did... It looked like an animated discussion.

"Garden party? Do we look like English royalty? This is a BBQ!" Molly snapped.

"Fine, BBQ then, whatever that means. What is that?"

Molly pointed over to the grill where the meat was sizzling heavenly. Her uncle manned the station like he was a professional chef. The meat smelled awful to Tenn.

"I just remembered that I'm a vegetarian..." she said.

"Well I'm gonna eat a cheeseburger! Yum yum! Beef in mah belly!"

Somewhere, Julia cried...

"With ketchup?" Skoodge asked, clasping his hands. Ketchup wasn't too bad.

"Yeah!"

"Listen to her: "_I'm gonna eat a cheeseburger_!"

Molly turned around. There were her awful twin cousins. Becky and Jenny.

"Leave me alone! This is my house, and you have to be nice to me!"

Becky laughed. "And what are you going to do, munchkin?"

"Ha, munckin!" Jenny repeated. How original.

Tenn walked over and stood by Molly's side to investigate the twins. Skoodge stayed far away. He never liked Becky and Jenny, as they were always mean to him. They called him _chubby_.

"Wow..." Tenn said, marvelling over their striking similarities. "Split zygote?"

Becky stared speechless. "Split what?"

They hadn't studied that in biology yet.

"You're so alike. I couldn't imagine having someone so like myself close by all the time. I always considered my best friend Zee from years back like a sister, but still. It must be like looking in the mirror."

The girl pulled a face. "Whatever, weirdo. Stop talking to us."

"Hey, she isn't a weirdo, she's my friend," Molly said.

Tenn looked down at Molly surprised. A small smile spread over her lips. It felt great to hear her say that word.

She looked up at Becky again. Her expression changed immediately. "You two could benefit from some basic obedience training. Shouldn't take you monkeys long to learn."

Becky looked over at her sister in disbelief, and then moved in closer to Tenn. She was just a little taller than her.

"What did you call me?" she said.

Tenn kept her face straight. "Monkey," she replied. "You could also benefit from some listening classes too."

"Watch your mouth..."

Tenn narrowed her eyes. The girl had a nerve. "Take a good look at this face. Do I look scared to you? Your attempts to intimidate me aren't working. And how does one 'watch' their mouth?"

"You will be scared."

"Then go ahead_, scare_ me..."

The twin shifted her weight between her legs, trying her best not to break the stare until she finally gave in. Tenn didn't blink once.

"Oh, forget it! You're just a weirdo. You deserve to be friends with Molly."

She turned around and started walking away, but then Tenn grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"I may have been able to regain my self-control with the little one there," she pointed at Kenny, "but I won't so much with you. I'd be careful about what you say around my _friends_."

"Get off!"

"Oh, and you may want to update your oral cleansing habits. I've fought beasts with fresher breath."

Molly laughed and pointed at Becky. "Ha! Take that, stinky breath!"

The girl stomped off in anger. "What a bitch!" she was heard saying as she stormed off.

"You do kinda stink though, Becks," Jenny said. "Your morning breath is worse!"

"Well your face is fugly!" Becky yelled. They have the same face, but who cares...

They started bickering next, and then it got violent until their mother appeared.

"Rebecca! Jennifer! Time out now!"

She ordered them inside, and made them sit on the naughty step for twelve minutes. All naughty children belonged on the naughty step, even if they were coming up to twelve.

Tenn gave an evil smirk, and placed the straw of her juice box in her mouth to give a victory sip. She lost her cool next once her tongue burnt.

She tried to hide the smoke as Molly came over and gave her a hug.

"You and I are going to be best friends from now on, Tenn! That was amazing!" she yelled.

Tenn smiled down at her. She was glad she met this Earth smeet after all, despite her glaring disobedience. Not to forget her baby brother too. Maybe she liked that Molly was wild and free. It made a pleasant change.

The world was a much brighter place when she was around her. That's what she focused on. Not her awful past, but the present moment.

Skoodge stood proud as he observed his two favourite girls from a distance. Today was a good day indeed. Baby Kenny ran past him next, chasing that shiny thing he saw.

Skoodge shook his head, and then kicked a ball for him to play with. He ran after it.

...

Tallest Miyuki looked down at that sorry creature below her feet. How she had escaped her clutches was a mystery, but the fact that she had the audacity— and the stupidity— to come back to Irk on her special day made her blood boil.

It had been her 100th day celebration as Irk's ruler. Not a normal celebration, but Miyuki had made many changes to Irken society. Whether they were good changes was a question of debate.

Was she looking out for Irk's best interests? By abolishing all disabilities from Irken society? There had been drastic changes in performance in all sectors from engineering, medical research and even drone work. However, the population had decreased by 60%.

Some of her guards had to be let go. One had a reading problem, and another had a hard time of telling left from right. Their brawn was all that mattered really, but she had to make sacrifices.

All these characteristics would slow down Irk's progress by hundreds of years, but it turned out that they made up a larger majority than she previously thought. Not a very clever tactic in the end. She would have to see to that. Smeets from now on would be born flawless in their mental and physical prowess. There may be occasional glitches in every generation, but as long as they made up the minority, that was fine.

All left over Irkens had to donate their genes. Selective breeding would create the new and desirable race that Irk needed. Universal conquest was but a dream on the horizon.

There was one who completely disagreed. Many disabled Irkens excelled in their work, despite their difficulties. Who did she think she was to judge someone's abilities based on a physical or mental defect? There were other planets out there that embraced all differences. It was the diversity that made everyone unique, but not here. Not anymore, anyway. Perfection was all that mattered.

Perfect didn't exist. It was fantasy...

Scree kept her eyes on the ground, sensing the hostility all around the room. It originated from the centre stage where that grand and _oh so_ perfect ruler stood.

Miyuki's blue eyes tapered.

"Look at me when I speak to you."

Scree never moved an inch. An Irken guard zapped her with his spear. She fell to her knees. The pain went right through her muscles.

"Are you willing to comply now?"

"Like I really have a choice?"

"It's pleasing to know that you have some brains locked away in that traitor head of yours. What were you thinking? Coming back to Irk with an Army of Devastians? You should have just stayed where you were. Irk is better off without your kind slowing down its progress."

Scree glared up. How dare she say such things. Slow down? Irk was on its way to destruction. Some of the smartest Irkens she knew had disabilities.

"Do you really think your plan will work?"

"Yes. I have had many reports of increased performance all over the Empire. The stats never lie."

"It will only work for a short while. The long term effects will creep up and bite you in the ass! You have less than half the Irkens that you had before. How are you going to make up that drastic loss in the population?"

"There are enough Irkens left to sustain Irk's numbers. Don't you worry about the long term effects, dear. You won't be there to witness them anyway."

Scree laughed. "I'm not surprised. You love sending people to their deaths!"

Miyuki looked down and smiled. "Yes, people like _you_. You're a wart on the face of Irken society. The fewer warts, the more beautiful our race will be."

"You're wrong, so very wrong. I was going to do it, you know, pollute your new and advanced race of Irken babies. So that way you won't have a choice but to keep all your warts!"

"Ah, yes, this funny concoction." Miyuki held up the vial. It was empty now. "Did you think this would really work?"

"You have no idea what was in there, do you?"

"What does it matter now? It's all gone. Besides, the lab will get back to me shortly with the results."

Scree looked up at her darkly. "What have you done with him?" she asked next.

"I'm assuming you're referring to your lord of Devastis. He will be trialled, like you. Did you honestly believe he had your best interests at heart?"

"Why not? He was there for me after all when you had me banished!"

Miyuki laughed. "You foolish girl. You were merely a pawn in his game. He needed you. Who else would reveal the secrets of our beautiful society but a sad and dejected cripple!"

"You're lying. He cared about me. He cared about us all!"

"Let me guess, because of their natural _blindness_? Devastians evolved deep underground. It's not a disability for them; it's an evolutionary advantage. We did retrieve some of their interesting technology. This device, for example, increases their sensory receptors." She held up a tiny object. "It was plucked out the ear hole of a dead Devastian."

"He is my friend. I demand you let him go!"

"Why? He didn't have a lot of good things to say about you. In fact, I'll let you hear it from him."

Miyuki looked to the guards by the door. "He is ready. Let him through."

The guards acknowledged her order, and opened the door.

A tall, bound alien was let through. He had small, white eyes and an extended nose with a hand-like appendage. Each finger on the hand could pick up the tiniest vibrations. He had no external ears.

He couldn't see his enemies, but he regarded them with that hand in disgust.

"Lord Devron. How nice of you to join us," Miyuki said.

The tentacles on Lord Devron's nose picked up her voice, and he snarled.

"What do you want with me?" His voice was thick and brusque.

"Nothing much. Just tell your little friend here how you were going to betray her after you conquered us all..."

Scree laughed. "I don't have to listen to this."

"Or how about I tell you instead that it was all her idea?" he suggested.

Scree's face froze. What was he muttering about?"

"Yes, I heard it all before, but let her know of your betrayal."

"Will it grant me my freedom?" he asked.

Miyuki hesitated. "No, but it may stop me from ordering my guards to shock you with their spears."

"Fine... What else do I have to lose."

Lord Devron's nose picked up Scree's familiar scent. It reeked of shame and disappointment, and a bit of madness now.

"I was never going to give you Irk, my dear. As a matter of fact, as soon as I destroyed the military, I was going to obliterate you and the other disabled Irkens. And of course your new and precious race of _equal_ babies. You're a fool."

"No... you... you took me in. Treated me like kin!"

"If it gets me the information I need, then whatever it takes. Your whining was infuriating, but I can see now why you were so irritated by this sorry excuse of a leader."

Miyuki scowled. "Sorry excuse? Look in the mirror... Oh, I do apologise, very insensitive of me... I wasn't the one who sent my people to their death! You should have just stayed on your planet. Universal conquest is not your thing. For a start, you need to _see_ the planet you hope to destroy!"

"I can see perfectly with my nose. My ships were designed to accommodate for our blindness."

"Yes, the things at the front that resemble your freakish noses. Take him away. The sight of him is making me sick. Lucky his kind won't be around for long."

"Your planet smells like charred meat, my _Tallest_. A most unpleasant scent. It was hard to see around it!"

"The charred meat comes from the stars. Everyone knows that." Miyuki waved her hand. "Please, send him back to his cell."

"Liar!" Scree shouted. "I can't believe I trusted you!"

"And I can't believe you were stupid enough to trust me. The liquid was a diversion, why couldn't you see that? What use would I have for a bunch of deformed Irken smeets!"

He laughed as he was dragged through the double doors.

"Something we agree on..." Miyuki said. She looked down at Scree. The poor Irken's eyes were shining from the lights above. The realisation that she had no one left in the universe who truly cared for her must be hard. Her friends were killed, all because of her.

"Take her away. Her trial will start tomorrow. The sooner her kind is eradicated, then the faster I can work on perfecting our race."

Scree's face hardened, as her eyes lit up. They flashed green.

"You won't see the last of me. I promise."

"Oh but we will. You see, the Control Brains decide whose memories stay and whose will go. It's safe to assume the latter on this occasion."

"I'm not talking about memories!"

"Nothing else lives on, dear. Whatever smeet inherits your PAK after it is cleansed of your memories can take comfort in that."

"No she won't..."

"You assume it will be a she?"

"I see her already!"

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "I think she has finally lost her mind. Please, send her away before she offends someone."

Scree was dragged away, spouting nonsense all over the room. Some of the guards looked disturbed.

"Good riddance," Miyuki said. "I have much more important matters at hand."

She hovered out of the room to go down to the lab to see what work they were up to.

Scree's screaming continued down the hall as the memory faded away.

...

Zim's eyes snapped open. He was lying on the floor. The chair had been knocked over.

He sat up and felt his face. He was Zim again, but he was covered in sweat. At least it washed away those pencil marks where GIR had drew a moustache. He unknowingly wiped his moustache away.

It was as if he had relived the memories himself. The face of the lord of Devastis lingered in his memory, and he shivered. So ugly. He was glad they went extinct.

"Uh-hum..."

He looked up, and there was Tak. MiMi was on her right.

"What was that you said earlier about taking a break?"

GIR was supposed to have woken him before someone arrived. The bot was too busy trying to pet MiMi's swatting tail.

Zim sat up and sighed, folding his legs together. "How long have you been stood there?"

"Long enough to hear you shout complete nonsense."

"I had to see more... Miyuki was a real bitch. How did we never see it before?"

Tak folded her arms. "Well, she was a lot more competent than our planet's current leaders. We'll give her some credit. What did you see this time?"

He stood and propped the chair up again, and sat down.

"Just a little more. The ruler of Devastis was going to betray her in the end anyway."

Tak took in what he said, and sat down on the couch across from him. "I always wondered the same thing about the Meekrob. Well, until after I joined forces with them. I did have the backup of the Resisty."

"Such a _stupid_ name," Zim said, squeezing his fist. "You had your own band of mismatched aliens, like Scree had her band of disabled Irkens. Mismatched all the same I guess."

"Are you trying to find parallels between us?" Tak asked.

"Well, aren't you? You brought up the Meekrob."

"I suppose I did. It was always me, you know, from the start when I tried to take your mission. Everything else after was a blur. I always assumed it was my un_relenting_ hatred for you bursting through the surface, but I realise now that _she_ had a big part to play."

"Where are you going with this? And unrelenting? _Please_!"

"I don't feel that hatred for you anymore..."

"So what do you feel for me now? Oh no. Not _this_ again. Zim is very adorable, true, but that ship sailed long ago, Tak! We are never getting back together! Ever!"

Tak pushed him off the chair. Her face was livid. "You're not being serious?! I never liked you anyway! You were boring."

"Boring?"

"Yes..."

Zim couldn't fathom it. He was many things, but never boring.

"Okay, I'm sorry I went _there_. So what is it that you feel for Zim now?"

"Gratitude. I want to rip out my tongue and put it in the blender for admitting it, but you have done a lot for me, Zim."

"We don't have a blender anyway, but I'm proud of you, Tak. It takes a lot of courage to forgive. I mean I'd forgiven you long ago!"

"No you didn't..."

"Fine, I didn't. It was always hard for me too."

"That's very brave of you to say."

Things turned awkward and silent again. Zim scratched the back of his head.

"So, do we hug now or something? I get so confused," he said.

Tak glared at him. "Do I look like I want to hug you?"

"I suppose not. I only reserve hugs for Molly I and Molly II now."

"And _GIR_?" GIR asked.

"No!"

GIR's bottom lip wiggled as he sat down and wrapped his arms around his legs. So weird.

"Do you think you've seen everything now?" Tak asked.

"Yes. There's still small links to the story that need to be filled, but I can put the trivial pieces together. For one I want to know how she got into the smeetry."

"What does it matter? It's all in the past."

"I guess so..."

Tak's eyes lit up next.

"What is it?" he asked.

She stood up and left the room.

"Nothing. Everything's fine," she said.

She went down into the labs. Zim never asked her why. Not that she was free to go down there anyway.

MiMi followed her as she scowled at GIR blubbering on the floor. He reached his arms out for her.

"Kitty?"

MiMi shook her head and followed her mistress down into the lab. GIR cried again. No one wanted to give him a hug.

Tak had felt her UPS tracking system buzz to life. It was lodged deep in her brain. It was a procedure that Lard Nar ensured all new Resisty recruits had inserted if any of them went missing. It also had a self-destruction device, but still, it was very precise.

It could track down in a number of Earth days.

* * *

**A/N: here's a short **_**(long) **_**version to Scree/Green Eyes' back story **— **based on my notes.**

**Scree/Green Eyes was a disabled Irken **— **got injured in training as a smeet**—** and is eventually promoted to a scientist after years of being a drone. One day Miyuki becomes Tallest and introduces a new policy that kills all Irkens with disabilities. Irken society becomes obsessed with 'perfection'. Scree escaped with a bunch of other disabled Irkens and they find refuge on Devastis — home to a naturally blind race that can see via vibrations. Scree finds trust in the lord of the Devastians — Lord Devron — and she reveals everything about the Irken military and their smeetries in the core of Irk. She is persuaded to go in via a secret mission and uses the super fluid to cause sickness amongst the Irken smeets. She gets to Irk via a small ship, disguised as an Irken ship, and lands in the cargo bay wearing a stealth suit (answer to Zim's question). Irk is celebrating Miyuki's 100th day celebration —whatever that is in Irk's time frame— (that last bit is actually written in my notes), so the whole planet is at the auditorium. Her vision is to make all Irkens equal in her twisted way, vows to fight alongside Lord Devron in his war against the Irken Empire — Devron promises he will give her Irk so she can rule over a race of 'equal' Irkens. The super fluid won't cause brain damage, just physical abnormalities. Her friend Bren is aware of the super fluid but keeps his peace until the last moment. He was loyal till that part, but he just wants a good life in the end with Scree (I should say that I never planned a romance between Scree and Bren). Scree was basically a pawn in the war used by Devron, and he was going to kill her in the end anyway and the smeets she infected. Irk's first conquered planet is Devastis — this is how it all began.**

**That is a summary. It's written terribly because it is based exactly off raw notes. I wanted you to see them in that way as I see them as a diary and very personal.**

**I don't think I tackled Scree's storyline in a very professional manner, but you have to remember I am not a pro novelist or experienced writer (yet). I'm still starting out. That's why there is so many "whats" in her background and loose ends. I could have gone into more detail, but it would have been a whole new story, and took even longer to write. It is better that I showed you rather than told you with two flashbacks. I hope you picked up the pieces through those scenes. I did provide a small rundown of the beginning of Scree's story at the end of the last chapter. **

**I apologise for Bren's death. It was just so quick and I don't think I touched upon it as I should have done. I hate it when the death of a character is nothing more than an afterthought in a novel. Scree by that point was desensitized as it was told from her POV. Her lack of compassion was what terrified her, but it didn't last. She's become dark and twisted in her pursuits, so much that a loyal friend's death has little effect on her. Bren followed her to Irk to stop her making a big mistake, and could have risked being caught. Of which he was later killed. He could have run off and started his own life, but he didn't want to leave without Scree. Too bad he didn't. There's more I'd like to know about Bren. His name is Ben with an R. I kinda like it. **

**Scree's philosophy is just as messed up as Miyuki's. Making everyone equal by directly causing harm is as bad as demolishing those with a physical or mental disability. I don't agree with any of them. I was going to initially create an OC Tallest for Scree's backstory, because I didn't want to make Miyuki bad. I always liked her, but I thought it was best to stick to a canon character. Let's be honest, she was an Irken ruler, of course she wasn't going to be all that good. She oversaw Lard Nar's team building the Massive, a huge war ship meant for destruction (at least Miyuki is miserable in that plaza in the afterlife now, thinking her actions over).**

**I try to justify Scree's actions by the fact that she was oppressed by her society. No, they aren't justifiable in the slightest, but that is the backbone of writing villains. You have (don't have to really, can make them evil for the sake of evil if you want, like I did with Molly's killer) to give them some reader empathy, so you can at least understand why they did what they did. That's what I was told by a bunch of writers on an original story site when I sought help (that was for a villain in an original story). Scree's actions had some purpose, albeit twisted, though they don't make a stick of sense. She's a sociopath. Her sense of right and wrong are messed up. Maybe Miyuki is one too. No, she is just a typical Iron Lady...**

**Miyuki's obsession with perfection kinda reminds me of our society's obsession with perfection too. Look at the media. It's awful. It's like all that matters is looks. Drives me mad. This is how we should all look *insert picture of an airbrushed model that could also be Pixar's next big star* Models don't even look real in magazines. They look like computer generated cartoons. Remember that.**

**I hope you weren't offended by Miyuki's desire to end all disabilities. I, too, have a learning disability associated with Dyslexia, like her guard. I also have slight dyspraxia as I get mixed up with left and right, like the other guard. I have to apologise to cab drivers when I choose the wrong way... **

**I don't ever let it hold me back though. I've worked hard in life and that's all that matters. At my last job they hired a number of dyslexics and people with disabilities, even had facilities that accommodated their needs. I got a lot of useful tips on how to get on with the work there as you had to be fast. Everyone has something to offer. Doesn't matter who they are (we're all beautiful). **

**Now on to Zim's stunted growth. I wasn't going to do that initially, but I wanted Scree's storyline to have a connection with Zim (after ngrey's review got me thinking). I don't think he has anything to be ashamed of. Embrace your shortness, Zim, and don't think "what if". It's pointless. If you hadn't been stunted, you wouldn't be the unique little Irken you are now.**

**I don't know what was in the vial. It's some alien pollutant that in large quantities can affect health, or possibly inflict death. Zim got out lucky.**

**The Devastians are based off an Earth mammal: the Star-Nosed Mole. Really freakish looking. They are blind, but have a snout shaped like a star (hence the name), which they use to detect the vibrations of invertebrates in soil. They do look like something from out of space. I should say that the Devastians cannot hear very well, but they still have ears, but they sense the world with their noses. Devron is a name I made up; at least I think I did. It's just Devon with an R.**

**We finally know all of Molly's nieces and nephews' names. Here they are in order of age: Gregg, the college student; Kaylee, the teenage baby sitter; Becky and Jenny, the evil twins; Sam, Kaylee's younger brother; little Molly, Molly's namesake; baby Kenny, little Molly's younger brother; and last of all Baby Johnny. **

**Space smells like charred meat, according to astronauts. It's something to do with stars. **

**UPS is just GPS but with a U. GPS stands for Global Positioning System. The Resisty would be tracking Tak all over the Universe. **

**And finally, Zim and Tak are never, ever getting back together (insert song by Taylor Swift). I hope you aren't disappointed, but I just don't feel a spark between them when I write them together. In order to make characters fall in love, you have to fall in love with the idea of them together too. No spark, no love... That doesn't stop me enjoying other fanfics where they do fall in love. I read one a while ago where Tak is pregnant with Zim's smeets, and it really had that 'aw' factor. It was written really well, and so funny. The author also shipped Tenn and Skoodge, so there's a plus. Parenthood that fanfiction was called. May as well give credit. I still think it is in my favourites. Will have to see to that if not.**

**Unfortunately, that will never be the case even for Tenn and Skoodge in this — Babies that is. I already established Irkens as a sterile race. Sad, I know; Skoodge will never know the miracle of childbirth... (yes,**_** Skoodge**_**).**

**Though stay in tune to see what I have in store for them. I think the idea is brilliant and I even want to write a separate, short fanfiction for it when this is over.**

**See you soon I guess. Let's hope the wait wasn't as long as the last.**


	17. Beyond the Stars

**A/N: hello again! I'm back at last after seven months. So much has happened to me. I went back to college to do a MSc, but then I dropped out before xmas as the learning style didn't suit me, and it was expensive. That's irrelevant information, but my going back to school was one of the reasons why I took so long in updating. Since the last update in July of 2015, I started editing Clairvoyance... again (and it will be the last time). I am really not lying when I say it can take several months to update. Even within two months I think I was up to chapter 19 by the time the academic year started. That doesn't seem so bad, but as soon as my classes started and the work load came up, it took me another three months to finish. To cut the story short, it took me five months to edit. Near the end I was getting harsh, I had to make sacrifices. I really did write too many scenes that had nothing to do with the story. The Beatles' wannabe ghost guy Zim met at Café le Prick, or whatever, has gone, as well as the drunkard who Nny cut the hand off of (off of, is that right?). If you want to be an author, like I do, it's a sacrifice we all need to make. General rule: if it adds nothing to the plot, get rid. I still have those scenes safe somewhere. Why not. They may inspire a novel... or a scene in a novel. I also finished my novel too in all that time. It's... I think it's finished... still a WIP (work in progress).**

**Truth be told, I was just so fed up of editing. I actually cried when I finished. But then I told myself I also had to re-read/edit Recyclable before I even attempted to write new chapters, as I needed to get back into the flow of the story. I'd forgotten half the content. See, I know Clairvoyance off by heart, but reading Recyclable again after so many months was like reading something written by someone else. I actually lol'd at one scene. I wasn't expecting it. Laughing at your own writing seems vain, but I did. For shame... **

**Waffle again. This is also something else you can't really do when writing. No body wants to read something before they _actually_ start reading. Not even acknowledgments, but they're compulsory out of respect. I also cut out chunks of the author's notes from Clairvoyance and Recyclable. Moving on now...**

* * *

...

The explosion took out half of the left side of the planet…

Irk's high security prison, a place where the majority of alien refugees find themselves at the mercy of the Irken race, was now in ruins.

That large vessel flew away from the wreckage, and out into space at last. A small, goat-like creature watched as the burning planet disappeared in the distance, tears forming in his eyes. _Lard Nar_ was no longer a prisoner of the Irken Empire...

The rescue came just in time. They were going to send him back to Vort to become a prisoner on his home planet once again. After he sacrificed himself back over to the Irken Empire in exchange for his crew member's lives, he dreaded the worst. Military research had been his whole upbringing, like all Vortians, but to be forced to do it for the Empire was more than he could bear. There were still fellow Vortians back there...

A purple cone thing appeared on his right hand side next — his second-in-command.

"Whoohoo, we did it! Take that Irken scum! You will find no mercy at the hands of the _Resssistttyyy_!" The cone stopped when he received that curious look from Lard Nar. "Uh, sorry, Cap'n. While you were gone, I took up your place as commanding officer. So I thought it only natural, ya know, that I took up your lines…"

"That's perfectly all right," Lard Nar replied. "You are second-in-command; it was to be expected of you. Now, report crew status update. What has happened while I've been away?"

"_Well_," the cone thing started, whose name was Shloonktapooxis, but that's beside the point. "After you were captured, we all split up for a while. It was horrible! Spleenk joined the circus, since he always has good ideas, and Ixane joined a secret spy agency. Purple Matter sold his left arm, and Vomita nearly choked on her vomit! Snippersnapper gnat, luckily, won this ship in a bet! That's when we all re-grouped, and planned your rescue! Turns out Vomita's vomit is made from _real _acid, and it burned half the Irken guards alive... Ixane learned some cool ninja moves at her secret spy club, and Spleenk distracted the guards with his juggling while we set everyone free. We got some new recruits along the way, but all the other prisoners escaped. They all helped us out!"

"What of Tak?" he asked next, remembering that he saw her that day walking to her execution.

"Well, there's good news and there's bad news..." Shloonk said.

"What's the good news?"

"The Tallest spared her after all, and now she lives!"

"And the _bad_ news?"

"Now she's met an even worse,_ horribler_ fate. She's being held prisoner on Earth, yo."

"Earth? The home planet of the human Dib?"

"_Yeah_… she's Zim's prisoner."

"_Zim_? That Irken _scum_ who had us sentenced to death is now holding our fellow Resisty member captive? This is an outrage! We must save her! He was responsible for the deaths of the Meekrob and the human Dib. We cannot let Tak meet the same fate."

Lard Nar pointed dramatically at a big-headed, hooded alien sitting at a console. "Activate the homing device in Tak's brain, and set course for Planet Earth!"

His crew member did as he was instructed, and the coordinates for planet Earth came up on screen. Lard Nar looked up at an alien with a floating purple brain, and he set the course into the computer's system. Hopefully, they can get to Tak as soon as possible.

His green goggles were handed back to him then by one of his crew members, a large, three-headed beast with green, flame like hair.

"Thank you," he said, placing them back on. The guards at the prison took his other pair, but his crew always had some spare.

Next, he was led to a high chair by Ixane, a cloaked female crew member with glowing blue eyes.

"Thank you, Ixane," he told her.

"Your most welcome, Captain," she replied. "It's good to have you back. Life on the ship has not been the same without you…" She gave a respectful bow.

"It's good to be back. Nothing could ruin this moment now."

"I got an idea!" Spleenk pushed through a crowd of smiling, creepy aliens, and several of the new recruits, wearing a clown wig and makeup.

He got out his juggling balls, and entertained the crew with his exquisite skills. Shloonk wiggled his tail and laughed, until Spleenk tripped on one of his balls and ran off crying. Lard Nar put his hand over his face. He spoke too soon. Spleenk's ideas were still stupid as always…

...

"I'm just saying that I don't think it's fair that Goofy got to wear the pants..."

"Maybe Goofy's just more evolved than Pluto is?"

"So, I just find it ironic that Goofy never stopped to tell Mickey that he shouldn't treat a fellow dog like a pet."

Nny and Molly walked through the plaza, holding a slushy each. Molly seemed to have grown a few inches — what was in the food on the other side? A year makes all the difference in some young kids. Her face wasn't as round and chubby anymore. Nny had noticed too; she was growing.

"Sometimes Minnie also had a pet cat," Molly said now.

"See, that's just messed up!" Nny shot back.

The debate stopped soon enough, since talking about Disney characters was highly immature, but still; it was over now.

Nny took a deep breath and then let it all out again. "It's good to get out of the hospital every once in a while. I'm sure you feel the same about babysitting..." A large blob made of green goo squirmed past them next. Nny could see its innards.

"I love little Johnny, I do, but he's a hand full at times. He hasn't even started crawling yet..." Molly swirled the contents of her drink with her straw, looking troubled. Nny noticed.

"You're still worried about Zim, aren't you? He woke up again. Cheer up."

"I know. I just wish I could have been there for him..."

"They trapped Green Eyes in the end. But I hear she's ready to escape again soon."

"She was scary; I hope I never meet her again. Alien ghosts are so creepy."

Up ahead, they saw those tall Irkens floating towards them. It was Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork deep in conversation.

"Here come some of them now. Keep quiet," he said.

They stopped talking as the Irkens neared. Spork recognised Nny at once as he always stopped to say hello now. Miyuki just glared. She always scared Molly.

"Hello, human creatures," Spork said.

"Yeah, you too... S-Spork..." Nny still couldn't pronounce that word without wanting to laugh.

"Why must you speak with these lowly creatures?" Miyuki was heard saying next. "You were a respectful leader of Irk; you shouldn't have to concern yourself with them."

"Well, things are different now, Miyuki. Maybe if you stopped to say "hello" too they may come up with a decision faster. Your soul can't linger here forever."

"I've told you countless times you are free to go over there whenever you wish. There's no point in you waiting around too. It could be an eternity before they come up with a decision."

"No, I already told you I'll wait..." Spork seemed to remember something then, as he looked back at Nny.

"Human," he said.

Nny stopped and turned around. He didn't like to be referred to as _human_, but what did it matter. "_Yesss_?" he asked, showing his teeth.

"I just remembered; I saw your peculiar friend making funny sounds on a bench. She was alone. She seemed... sad."

"What peculiar friend?" Nny was curious now.

"The one with the feathery, blue creatures at her shoulders. High-pitched, cheery voice?"

Nny finally realised who he was talking about, and then he felt his stomach grow tight. "Oh, of course. That's Julia. What kind of noises was she making?" Dare he ask?

"A horrific, awful wailing. She sounded like a wounded beast."

"That sounds a lot like crying..."

"Though I could be mistaken. I hope for your sake it _was_ crying. I would have approached her, but the sounds were off-putting. Plus, Miyuki said to leave her be, as she's just a whining, inferior lifeform begging to be destroyed." Spork gave her a pointed look then.

"It's true. Someone needs to put the creature out of her misery," Miyuki said.

Spork shook his head. Why couldn't she see the reason why they were taking so long to decide her fate? She looked down on everyone. Her past deeds on Irk could be forgiven if she just changed her ways. Her karma levels were low. Many other Irkens here still feared her, and she gladly took advantage. She felt it was her right as their former leader.

Nny sighed. "Okay. I'll go and see what's wrong with her." He knew he would regret saying that later. "Thank you, Spork."

"You're welcome, human creature." Spork carried on, and continued his conversation with Miyuki. It was all they did around the plaza: float, talk and eat. The cheese blob wasn't the only one now who had nowhere important to go.

"What's wrong with Julia?" Molly asked now.

"That's what I'm about to find out."

They walked up the public path, squeezing through crowds of strange beings, until they came to a clearing with a water fountain.

There were many other life forms around, namely a T-rex and a giant bobblehead that just freaked Nny out, but there she was sobbing on a bench. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Aw, she looks so sad... and a little crazy," Molly pointed out.

Nny rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to do this. "Why don't you go over to the water fountain while I see what's up with her?"

Molly gave a mocking smile. "Will you hug and kiss her till she's all better?"

Nny produced a sarcastic laugh. "Here's some change to throw in the fountain. Now go and make a wish!" he yelled, eyeing her evilly till she walked over to the fountain.

He braced himself, and went over to the moping girl. Spork wasn't exaggerating; she really was making odd sounds. Her voice may be sweet and feminine, but her crying was just plain awful. She sounded like a dying orca. Her bluebirds perched on the bench close by, looking all droopy and sad. They sang no more...

He hovered over her next, while she covered her eyes. Those orca crying sounds soon stopped once she felt that shadow blocking her light.

Juila looked up. Her eyes were red and swollen. She tried to fake surprise, but the effort proved too much as she bawled once again.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Nny. I should get a hold of myself."

"No, that's fine. Everybody cries... sometimes."

"Funny seeing you here. It really is a small world," she said, making small talk.

"Not really. We both come here all the time, though I am convinced this place is getting bigger." Nny looked around, suspiciously.

"They put in that amusement park just outside. That's probably why."

"Oh, yeah. I should go check it out sometime. I hope they have the spinning teacups..."

Nny looked down at her again. More tears formed in her eyes. He sighed and sat down on her right.

"What's wrong," he finally asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I have allergies."

He narrowed his eyes. "So, you don't want me to call a bunch of woodland animals to cheer you up then? Since you have allergies."

"No, no. I'll only make them sad too."

"Fair enough." He glanced over her again. She never looked him in the eye. It felt awful seeing her like this, since she was always so cheery. He remembered all the times she was there for him when he was down. It was the best he could do to cheer her up.

"You can tell me. If there's anyone who understands misery more than others, then that's me. I'm all ears."

She looked up at him now. There was a faint hint of a smile, but he knew he saw it in her eyes.

"Okay." She gave a deep breath. "I lost my latest client. I thought I could make him turn it all around, but it wasn't enough. He lost... I failed him..."

Nny seemed to understand as he gave a slow nod. "Well, you can't give everyone a happy ending..."

"I know!" she shouted, and burst out crying. Nny jumped, startled, and then looked around. Everyone was staring. He hoped they never thought that he was making her cry.

"What's the point in being destiny if I can't help people?" she continued. "He was almost reformed. He hadn't stabbed or choked anyone in a while. I already had a perfect destiny planned out for him, but then_ he_ took it all away..." There was almost venom in her voice, but Nny saw that it was mostly fear.

"_He_?" he asked.

Julia looked him right in the eyes. He moved back a bit on the bench. "They say he's even worse than you were..."

"Who _is_ he?"

"You don't know? They already appointed a new death. Your old job has been filled, Nny."

Nny almost felt his heart sink, but then he remembered he gave all that up in the end. "Oh," was all he could say. "It was only a matter of time, I guess. Is he really worse than I was?" he asked, hoping it weren't true.

"Much worse. He doesn't even take them somewhere private. He'll rip their souls out and terrorize them in pure day light. And in front of children!"

"Oh, I can assure you I was much worse on Earth, but I was always more subtle as a reaper. There's a time and place."

She started to shake. "He cut his arms, his legs and then... and then..." she couldn't finish.

He laughed good-naturedly. "It's all right. It just sounds like a little bit of decapitation. Nothing to worry about."

She looked at him genuinely shocked. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"I forget at times that things like that are horrifying to most other people..."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know you only mean well." She smiled then. "You're getting good at this. I can see I've taught you well."

"It's okay. Sometimes we can't stop these things from happening. You tried your best, that's all you need to remember, Julia. You told me the very same thing when I lost my first child at the hospital. I never would have thought his death would have such a huge impact on me…"

"Yet it did, because you are changing in here," she pointed at his chest.

"Yeah, but let's hope I don't change too much. I always was a funny maniac..."

She laughed then, thinking he was joking, even though he was deadly serious. He didn't let it bother him as it was good to hear her laugh again. It was as musical as ever.

"Finally, there she is. The happy idiot we all know and love..."

"Thank you for cheering me up again. Who knows what I would have done if you hadn't arrived."

"Hopefully nothing stupid..." He leaned in closer then. "So, tell me about this new death? What's he got that I haven't got?"

"Well, for one, you have a face..."

"So he hides it? I did that too."

"No. You still had glowing eyes, but he has no face to be seen. It's horrible."

"What else can you tell me about him?"

"This may sound a little strange, but he had long, scraggly hair..."

"Maybe he likes it long."

She looked at him now. "It was blond."

Nny seemed confused. "Blond is a popular choice..."

"Maybe I'm just exaggerating. I wasn't sure what I saw, really."

Nny couldn't place the look. A dark, brooding reaper with no face and long hair that was blonde? He shook his head, then glanced curiously at Molly. She was throwing money into the fountain as it spat it back out. It hit her in the eye.

"Ow!" she snapped. Nny suppressed a laugh.

"Please, no more; I can't take any more of your stinkin' loose change!" the fountain cried. It was a talking water fountain. That seemed normal.

Nny looked back at Julia. She seemed so much better now. The birds had perked up just a bit.

He stood up and reached his hand out. "Come on, you can join Molly and I. We can go to that new amusement park."

"Yeah, we can go on the new roller coaster!"

"No, much too scary. The teacups will do." The teacups were relaxing. No need for adrenaline there.

She grabbed his hand. Her touch made his skin tingle. Too much adrenaline, he had to calm down. Adrenaline had only ever made him crazy…

He let go of her hand. "Did you feel that?" he asked, laughing nervously.

"No. What did it feel like?"

He wanted to say like electric coursing through his veins, but he thought better of it.

"Nothing. Let's go. I think Molly has upset the local water fountain."

He made a step towards Molly's direction, until Julia grabbed him and gave him a hug. He went limp in her hold.

She looked up at him again. She was inches from his face now. He felt his face burning.

"I'm so lucky you were here," she said.

He swallowed hard and nodded his head. She leaned in and gave a quick kiss on his cheek, and finally let go. She walked up towards Molly. Her face was bright pink.

She left Nny standing alone like a frozen statute. It all happened so fast. Next, he felt his heart in his ears, as the adrenaline was coming back. He shook his head and regained his composure, by taking deep breaths. When he looked up again, people were staring. He bowed his head and followed Julia. It looks like the teacups were on the agenda for today.

...

Zim had spent the past few days locked inside his lab, procrastinating to the extreme. There was just nothing else to do while he waited for Green Eyes' inevitable escape. Tak had disappeared since they last talked about Green Eyes' final memory with Tallest Miyuki. She just got up and walked out the room. He knew something was up with her; he will find out soon enough.

He entered the living room, and there sitting on his couch was Her. He jumped back and screamed. She just sat there all neutral, while he had a full blown panic attack. Just seeing Her sitting in his room in pure daylight was too much. She looked so… surreal. She had a weird glow about Her.

"I was wondering when you would resurface…" She said.

Zim stared at her, speechless. "How… how are you even here?!"

She smiled playfully. "Do you think I only limit myself to the realm of spirits? I come to Earth all the time. I have several other clients after all."

He blinked a few times, then shook his head. "Fair enough, but you should have at least pressed the doorbell. You almost gave me a heart attack. Barging into someone's home like that!"

"I did; your computer let me inside..."

"He… what?"

**"Was I just supposed to leave Her outside?" **the computer interjected next.

Zim growled. "I'll speak with you later!" He glanced around the house curiously. "How can you even see her?"

**"Don't you remember? I see all…"**

He gripped his face and brought his hands down to his chin. "I just need a little time to adjust to this."

"I'm afraid that's something we don't have. Green Eyes will soon escape her temporary prison."**  
**  
"It was only a matter of time, I guess… I have to warn Tak." Zim made a start out the door. He'd find her...

She held her hand out. "There will be no need for that. You must come with me now."

"But... so soon?"

"Yes. We are running out of time. Once she escapes, there will be no telling what she will do to Tak. Revenge consumes her thoughts."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I sense most things. Now come."

"But _how_? I can't go back inside Tak's PAK again. It's connected to her now as it should be."

"We can take a short cut. You've had an outer body experience before. That's all you need to do now."

Zim looked like he wanted to go sick. The last time he left his body he was suffering from a really bad cold, and then he ended up in that desert. So he wasn't so eager to do it again. Besides, that had not been by his free will. This time would be different. How does one walk out of their own body like that? It takes years of training.

He rubbed his temples. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

"You will. Just lie down and relax. The house is empty; it shouldn't be too hard."

Zim gave Her a doubtful look, and then released a sigh. So he lay down on the couch and rested his head on a pillow.

"Do I think of rolling waves or something?"

"If it helps you relax."

"No. Water makes me anxious."

"Then what sounds do relax you?"

Zim thought about it for a moment. "Fire burning," he finally said. "And I don't mean like a huge inferno, enough to cause an explosion. I just mean like a small fire. The sound of the kindling popping, it's soothing. I do have experience with more aggressive flames, but there's something about fire..."

"It represents a large portion of your personality, but that's beside the point. All right, fire burning it is."

He wasn't so sure how She did it, but there soon came the sound of a burning fire. He felt his eyelids droop as he focused on nothing but the fire. He could almost feel the heat of its flames licking at his skin.

Across the fire, he saw faces hovering in the dark. One was of his spirit guide, but the other was someone he had never seen before, yet they seemed familiar. He had red hair and glasses. He stared coolly.

**"I think he's finally out. Thank goodness. A little bit of peace for once." **It was the voice of his computer.

The blonde head of his spirit guide gave him a pointed look. "Come now. You know you care for him deep inside."

**"Whatever. I'm going back to my desk. I need to get the creepy images out of my mind."**

The red-headed human got up and walked out of his head. He wore a long trench coat. Zim finally recognised him; he had seen him around the city, drinking slushies and eating burgers at McMeaties…

She looked back at him then. Zim found that he was sitting in front of the fire now as his eyes were finally awake. Or were they? Where was he?

"It's time," She said. "I think you're finally ready, Zim. See, I told you it wasn't as hard as you think."

The fire disappeared, and the darkness around them turned to light. The scenery was bright. They were in a long, white corridor. There were glass doors that seemed to illuminate.

"Where are we now?" he asked.

"This is a crossroads between spirit realms. We'll soon be at our destination."

She walked over to a door and pressed Her finger on it. An image appeared like a hologram. It showed the image of the tree where Green Eyes was trapped.

"How do we get there?"

"We're already there..."

Zim looked around. He was inside of Tak's PAK again. It messed with his brain meats. He had just been standing in the long, white corridor…

She still had the same default settings, he noted. There were no giant leopard cubs to be seen. How disappointing. Even now as a spirit, he could truly feel the artificial atmosphere of this place. It really was cybernetic. It made him disoriented. Before, Tak's PAK was attached to him as his mind could easily travel here. Now he was here as a spirit free of his body.

Tak's personality was sitting at the base of the hill where Green Eyes' tree stood proud. MiMi was with her. At least a memory of MiMi. She looked at ease as the robot consoled her.

"You did a good thing for her there," She said next, coming up beside him. "Even when Green Eyes escapes again, Tak will be stronger now. You healed that festering wound between you. Your act of kindness has led Tak to forgive you. She no longer hates you, Zim. She was bitter for so long, but now she is free from that hatred. Hate never has done anyone any favours. Forgiveness is the key to a pure heart and mind. Always remember that."

Zim smiled, watching Tak at the base of the hill. She was laughing, a sweet, musical sound. He had never heard her laugh like that. In her mind Tak was free to be who she truly was. Not an evil maniac, but someone who loved to smile and laugh with those closest to her.

Next, images of him, Skoodge and Tenn appeared. Tak smiled at them. They all looked like smeets, which was strange. He felt like he was observing a dream, although Irkens don't dream in the traditional sense. He wasn't sure where Tak was now, but she may as well be sleeping. The images almost resembled wish fulfilment. Since Irkens don't get true childhoods, friendships are seldom formed. Here Tak was as free as a smeet again.

"It looks like she has found some new friends," She observed.

"That's reassuring to know," he replied. "She hides it well, but I think I have grown on her. Even Tenn and Skoodge."

The image disappeared again, as Tak changed into adult form. She was with the Resisty. Zim watched the dream closely. She looked happy to be with them again. She was even kneeling before the Vortian Lard Nar. It seemed she respected him; Tak hardly bent the knee for anyone. The stupid goat dismissed her bow, and told her to rise again. They shook hands like equals. Zim looked away. He'd seen enough.

He peered over at the tree now. "So, when will she escape?"

"In a matter of time..."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Great."

"So I haven't missed anything? Thank god. I have to see this."

Zim flipped his head around. It was Johnny C. "What are _you_ doing here?" he growled.

"I came to see the show," Johnny replied.

"This isn't a show!"

She put a hand on Zim's shoulder. "I promised he could come. Apparently, he wants to see the new _death_ in action."

Zim turned pale. "A new death? Why would they be here?"

"To take your green-eyed friend to the other side, obviously," Nny told him. "I hear he's quite brutal."

Zim stared at the tree, horrified. "So, she won't go peacefully after all?"

Nny released a high-pitched giggle. "You're honestly holding out for that?!"

The Irken snarled at him. "She at least deserves a chance!"

"She will get a chance," She reassured. "But that's only if she decides to take it. If she refuses and continues to pursue control of Tak, then that's when death will come in."

"It's so weird that it's not me anymore," Nny remarked, all giddy like.

Zim smirked up at him. "Do I sense a hint of jealously?"

"Pfft, please, why would I want to be a _slave_ again?"

"You know deep in your heart that murder and torture will always be a part of you!"

"Not now, boys. It's about to begin..." She looked over to the tree.

They heard the sound of snapping wood next. The tree started to break in half. Zim felt his heart racing. His spirit was still attached to his body, so he knew it only came from there.

The tree twisted and bent, until it turned black and withered to dust. A crouched Irken form lay in its place. She looked around bewildered, till she caught the sight of Zim. Her mouth pulled up into a sneer.

"You… I told you I'd come back…"

Zim sighed, and pinched the skin between his eyes. "This has to stop, Green Eyes, or should I call you _Scree_… You can't go on like this. Leave Tak alone and move on. It's over now. She's strong, so you won't be able to seize control of her this time."

Scree smirked, showing off her zipper teeth. "So you finally figured out my real name? How smart of you. But we'll see about that. I think I can still control her somewhere… "

Scree looked down at Tak's memories at the base of the hill. Memory Tak's back stiffened once she felt those green eyes boring into her. She looked up. Her eyes were dark.

"Go away. You have no place here anymore. This is my PAK now," she said.

"You're wrong!" Scree yelled. "This was my PAK before I was wrongly murdered. Before you were even spawned!"

"Exactly. You're dead now. Now hurry and leave before I come over there and do something we both regret."

"Never! I will never leave you alone, Tak. You're mine!"

"We'll see about that..."

Tak rose to her feet. Zim didn't know how he could tell, but it seemed like the real Tak was here now instead of her memories. Was she dreaming after all?

She looked up at Zim then and smiled. He had a sense it was her. She had MiMi at her back, as well as him, Skoodge, Tenn and members of the Resisty. They were all rooting for her, and she knew deep down. She found strength in the support of friends.

"Don't worry, Zim. I've got this now..." she told him.

Zim blinked. "Oh... okay."

Tak smiled up at Scree. "So what are you waiting for? Here I am. I'm all yours…"

Scree screamed as she jumped out and attacked her. But she was pushed back. She looked up confused. "What's going on?" she asked.

Tak laughed. It was creepy again. "Don't you see what's going on? You can't control me anymore. I'm free now. I'm different to you, Scree. Whereas I am strong, you are weak. You give in to your hatred and let it consume you long after death. So I suggest you do the wise thing now and heed Zim's advice."

Scree laughed back. Her laugh was raspy, like her voice. "Please. You know you still hate Zim deep in your heart. You're a sociopath, Tak. You don't just forgive so easily. You have no sense of right or wrong. All you have ever known is hate. It makes up every ounce of your being."

"Not anymore. And besides, it was you anyway who was feeding me all that hatred. It was always you for the most part."

"But it was also you too? You still admit to it."

Tak smiled again. "Of course. Acceptance is just the beginning. Knowing you were wrong from the start truly helps."

"I was never wrong. My life was taken all because I had a crippled leg. My life was unfair, so I will never forgive. You don't know what it was like. You think your life has been hard? Look at you. You're the perfect image of a soldier: beautiful, strong and fearless. That's who I should have been, but fate was cruel. So don't tell me how to forgive when you had it so easy."

"Fair enough. We can all admit that my life wasn't as hard as yours. But I forgave the creature who messed up my fate. I think you need to look deep inside yourself too and forgive the monster who crippled your leg."

"Never. It was never about the monster. The true monsters can be found in the face of every Irken. My own race cast me aside because I was imperfect. Any glitch in their society, and they are thrown out like rubbish. That's why I live on. I wasn't finished with them. If I had it my way, you would have finished what I had tried to start, by crippling every living Irken until they were all equal. I dreamed of a society where everyone was the same in their abilities. No one ever again will feel inferior..."

"So, your logic is that you'd hurt every Irken so they would be happier? Well, what would happen to the smeets who were spawned 'perfect' as you say? Would they be considered the freak then? You can't have it both ways. Truly, if you wanted to change the prejudice in our society you would strive for a race of diversity rather than equality. Teach others to be accepting of others differences."

Scree cackled loud and raucous. "Do you honestly think our race will ever be accepting of differences? It will only deteriorate further until it eventually destroys itself. All the Irkens care about is destruction. It's a universally known fact. By making everyone equal will stop the prejudice. No one will have it better than anyone else..."

"Apart from the occasional smeet who was spawned 'perfect'. Will he be destroyed? You completely glossed over that. Typical." Tak sighed over her ignorance.

Scree bared her teeth. "Shut up! It is the only way for everyone's true happiness!"

"_Your _happiness," Tak corrected. "Remember, your happiness does not equate to everyone else's, but you're against differences anyway. It seems only fitting. If everyone is like you, you are happy. You're a selfish creature. You need to see that."

Scree lashed out at her again but that invisible wall was too strong. Tak had never looked so smug.

"Don't look so smug, Tak. I will have control of you again. And don't think I was going to stop at Irk. I would have purified the whole of the universe. Even your precious _Earth_. The people there are more messed up than the Irkens. All the wars they have caused each other? Think about that a moment. Irkens at least see the benefit of forming as one culture. The humans deserved it the most!"

"Earth was never precious to me, but since it is the home of a close friend, I must stop you. You won't win, Scree."

"Watch me!" Scree attacked the wall again, but she was thrown back. Tak broke through the wall next and pressed her boot on her chest. Scree couldn't move. MiMi, Zim and all the others stood around them.

"It's over. I'm afraid it's too late for you now—"

"Wait!"

The voice came from the glass door behind. Everyone turned. There an Irken stood. Zim recognised him instantly.

"Hey, I know you…" he said.

The Irken met his gaze. He was no longer blind. His eye didn't have the white, clouded speck anymore. It was full, shiny and red again.

"Bren! You're her friend from the memory..."

Nny sighed. "And here I was thinking it was death."

Zim glared at him. "He's just as important!"

"It's good to meet you too," Bren told him. "I guess the last time I saw you, you were a tiny, developing smeet. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her in time…" He looked away.

Zim looked confused. He knew what he was talking about, as the memory revealed that he was the one smeet out of a billion to be infected by the drop in Scree's super pollutant. He was here to try and coax his old friend to the other side. She hardly deserved it, but it seemed he remained loyal all this time.

Her approached Bren with a generous smile. "I was wondering when you'd show up. You're right, Zim. Bren's presence here is very significant. A part of her still cared for him deep down, but she was too twisted with revenge by the time of her death."

Zim gave Bren a sorry look. "She never shed a tear when you were killed. I felt it. I was experiencing her memories."

A wretched look played over Bren's face. Zim felt his pain. Irkens in his time still formed strong bonds, so he couldn't relate in the sense that she was Irken like him, but he had since formed strong bonds on Earth. He'd be heartbroken if Dib was to betray him tomorrow and turn him in to the Earth authorities. A friend's betrayal was a hard one to forgive. But Bren was pure of heart, as he always was. It wasn't hard to figure out why he was granted access into the afterlife. It was more than he deserved after the life he lived.

"Well, I know there's still a part of the old her inside her somewhere…" Bren said hopeful next.

"I hope you're right. I can't bear to see a spirit slip away. After all, she is no different to Molly in my eyes. My mission is to help all spirits, no matter what form they come in."

"So, death won't show then?" Nny asked now.

"Quiet, Nny. Now isn't the time," She scolded.

He shook his head and folded his arms. He knew death would show in the end. Green Eyes was pure sick. They could all see it.

Bren came forward at last. Scree looked up. Her eyes widened.

"Bren? I... I never thought I'd see you again..." she seemed to choke slightly. Her eyes shined.

"It's good to finally see you too. It's been a while, Scree."

She couldn't bear the look in his eyes. She turned away.

Bren looked at Tak, and gave a nod. She removed her boot.

He helped her up to her feet. She staggered on her leg, but he held her up in time.

She noticed his eye then. "Your eye. It's healed…" she observed, staring in wonder.

He touched his eye. "It seems so..." He gave a forced smile next. "You could be healed too, you know. There's so much to experience over there." He pointed to the glass door. "Come with me, and you can be happy again, truly."

Scree stared, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe he was fixed. It seemed too good to be true. She looked at the glass doorway. A bright light shone from the other side. It beckoned to her, as it seemed to call out her name.

She pulled on her antennae next. "Make it stop!" she yelled.

"It won't stop calling your name until you give in. This is your last and final chance to be happy. Life was unfair, as it was for me. Please, come with me now and we can live the life I once promised. Let go of the hatred, Scree. It has never gotten you anywhere."

"I can't. It's hard. I don't know of anything else..."

"Of course you do. You were once a happy and bright Irken with so much potential."

"Potential that was taken away!" she countered.

"You can't think like that. It will only rot inside you until it's too late."

She stared at the door again. The light shone brighter and brighter. It was terrifying, but compelling all the same. Was there really a light at the end of the tunnel, like they say? Was she strong enough to even go there?

She was torn. What path to choose...

Next, she became very aware of Tak on her left. She was watching... they all were. She noticed how Tak had let her guard down. She should take advantage before it was too late. She had to give it one more try...

Suddenly, Scree grabbed a hold of Tak's throat. Bren tried to pull her away, but he was thrown back by a powerful force.

Bren looked up, and then that cry of horror escaped his lips. It was too late. A dark mist materialised around Scree as it formed into a tall, cloaked shape.

The sky turned dark as the autumn scenery turned to winter. Everyone stared, slack-jawed, especially Nny. It was him; the _new_ reaper...

Tak had also been thrown back. She watched in horror as the cloaked creature reached out a hand, and pulled Scree close.

She screamed as she writhed in the creature's hold. "No, no, let go! I changed my mind! I'll go through the door!"

"It's too late..." the form rasped. Its voice was low and harsh, but clearly female.

Nny stared, curious. Why did Julia assume it was male? He thought he saw that long, scraggly blonde hair hidden amongst the mist. It wore a hood so its face was hidden, but its hair draped along its sides like old curtains.

"Tell me, do you_ still_ find me pretty?" the form asked.

Scree answered with another scream.

The form sighed. "I guess that's a no. Come, you missed your chance, little alien..."

"No!" Bren shouted. He ran over to save his friend for one last time, but the form pushed him back. Tak went over and helped him to his feet.

"It's too late," she said. "You tried your best."

Tears formed in his eyes. "I… I can't watch." He turned away.

Her approached him and put that arm around his shoulder. Zim was frozen in fear. He couldn't move from his place. There wasn't more he could do now but watch. Scree was a lost cause. He tried his best at least too.

Nny, however, was captivated. He wished he brought popcorn...

The form took a hold of Scree's throat next, and gave it a tight squeeze. Scree withered away, growing older and older by the second till she was nothing but dust. She scattered through the air for a moment, until she was sucked back out through the door. She had left Tak's PAK for good. No particle remained.

Everyone stared in silence. It all just happened so fast.

"So where did she go?" Nny finally asked.

The form glared at him then. "That is of no concern of yours, but if you must know I had no need for her soul. She was not going to change. It's best she disappeared altogether…"

Zim felt that harrowing lump in his throat. "So, she just... stopped existing?"

"Not exactly, little _alien_… Her dust particles will travel through the spirit realm till they find a new home. In that way she'll live on in many forms. It's very much like the universal carbon cycle. She could be a star tomorrow or a newborn next year."

"Cold," Nny said. "I like it."

The form gave him that pointed look. Nny thought he almost saw _her _eyes narrow. "Of course you would, you maniac."

He bared his teeth. "Don't call me a maniac! Who _are_ you anyway?"

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you…"

He stared, deadpan. "No, seriously now. Who are you?"

"In time…"

The form brushed past him next. She stopped and looked him right in the eye. He saw that creepy smile beneath the hood, and those crazed blue yes. They burned like electric. He truly looked terrified.

"The monkeys give you their best regards, _Nny_," she said in a voice all high and perky. "They miss you. Those tunnels are lonely without you there anymore..."

He stared speechless. Now the blonde hair made sense... He looked at her feet next. They were just like his boots, steel capped with the tie up laces. This wasn't real...

The form released a high-pitched giggle and walked through the glass door. "Finally, I need a taco. Reaping takes it out of me."

Nny only stared after the door once she left. He could, no, he would not believe it. He swallowed hard.

Zim approached his side. "Who was that?" he asked, disturbed.

Nny never met his gaze. He couldn't take his eyes off the door. "I'll be kind and won't tell you. It will only make you sad…"

The Irken looked confused. He shook his head. "Okay. I won't ask again."

Zim looked back at Her again. She was comforting Bren.

"I really thought I had her for a moment…" he sobbed.

"It's all right. I truly thought it would work. That's why I called you here. Don't dwell on it now. She's not gone forever; she will exist in another form."

"It's just not the same..."

"Cheer up. You will meet her again, I know it. Now let's go." She pulled him towards the door. She looked back at Zim. "Well, aren't you coming? It's about time you woke soon. It's finally over. Green Eyes has gone. Tak is free at last…" She smiled at Tak.

Tak smiled back.

Zim glanced at Tak. "Hold on. I just need to talk to her a moment." He approached her at last.

"Yes?" Tak asked, folding her arms.

"Well, we did it. Mostly you, but we got her in the end."

"She picked the wrong Irken to mess with..." Tak told him.

"How are you here now?"

"I'm dreaming somewhere. I'm having one of those lucid dreams where you know it's a dream, yet you can't mould things to your will. It sucks."

"So that's where you've been these past few days? Sleeping somewhere in my base?"

"I guess so. I put myself on shutdown once I got the call from the…" Tak stopped short.

"A call from whom?" Zim eyed her sharply.

"None of your business. Now off you go. Leave me and my dreams in peace." Tak waved him away.

He continued to watch her suspiciously, until he followed Her, Bren and Nny through the door.

Tak watched after the door when they left, and then looked around at the surreal landscape of her PAK. She was finally alone, as she should be. The door finally vanished. The link between her PAK and the spirit world was broken.

So she went back to her dreams, and dreamt about the good times ahead. It was long overdue.

...

They were in the bright white corridor again, and it was there they met Molly. Zim was surprised to see her, but Nny seemed to give her a wide berth. He gave her that suspicious look then.

"Molly! You're a sight for sore eyes!" Zim ran up to her and gripped her tight. She only hugged him with one arm though as she was holding a giant lollipop.

"Where did you get the lollipop?" Nny asked curiously next.

She met his gaze, and smiled with those baby teeth. "The scary lady. Here I was, minding my own business until she appeared from the door. She stared at me for a while till she smiled and then pulled out this giant lollipop. Isn't that nice!" Molly licked the lollipop again.

Nny shifted his eyes. He didn't know what to make of it. "Uh, yeah, sure is…"

"She had the same pair of boots as you, Nny! I think she may have been your long lost twin sister."

He stared off into the distance. "Well it certainly beggars belief..."

"What are you doing here?" Zim asked her now.

"Well, I wanted to come and support you, but I couldn't make it through the door; I was too scared. Green Eyes really scared me last time. So I decided to stand here and wait."

"Oh. Well, I still appreciate it all the same. Green Eyes has gone now, Molly. You can take comfort in that."

"I bet she already knows that…" Nny scoffed next.

Zim and the others all looked up at him. "Why would she know that? She was here all this time," Zim said.

"Or was she…" Nny looked back at Molly, narrowing his eyes. Molly acted all innocent, and continued licking her lollipop.

"I think this conversation has run its course," She said. "It's time to take you back now, Zim."

"Actually," Zim glanced back at Molly again, "I would like to hang out in the spirit realm for a little while."

"All right. Where would you like to go?"

"I… really don't have the slightest clue. Can I see heaven again?"

"No. You are merely visiting," She told him.

Molly gasped next. "We could take him to the plaza. Me and Nny hang out there all the time."

"What's the plaza?" Zim asked.

"A strange place. You should like it," Nny said. He made to leave next.

Molly looked at him curiously. "Where you going?"

"I need to be alone for a while. I have just learned a pretty bizarre revelation about someone I know. I'm still trying to fix my head around it."

Molly pulled a face. "Yeah, well, me and Zim will have fun without you!"

"I'm fine with that!" Nny called back, walking down the long, white corridor.

Molly looked down sadly. So Zim lifted her chin up. "It's okay, Molly. We will have fun without him!"

She smiled. "Of course we will. Let's go!" Molly dragged Zim through another door, and everything turned white all at once.

She shook Her head, since they left without saying goodbye, and accompanied Bren on his way home.

What would Zim find on the other side of the door?

* * *

**A/N: I was so glad to finally write the Resisty, as I was also nervous. It was like when I started writing Nny's character. I had to get them right. I was trying to make it silly like in the show, but come to think of it, they were funny because they were the Resisty. They were lame. By this point in the story, they've fought a war and survived... I thought they ought to grow up a little and become more 'sophistaced '. It was actually Shloonktapooxis who was hard to portray. Those one liners in the show can't be replaced. I'm not as funny as Eric Trueheart, or whoever else wrote the script. Maybe Jhonen. Trueheart wrote Zim Eats Waffles... There's a reason why he was paid money by Nickelodeon and I'm writing fanfiction... Maybe one day...**

**I made up names for the other Resisty members. It's pretty much Lard Nar, Shloonk, Spleenk and Ixane from an internet search I did. There's nothing recorded for the others. Oh well. I gave them my own because I'm crazily inventive like that. Vomita is the little alien that looks like the mascot for Sizz Lorr's restaurant. She vomits purple acid. Vomita is a little predictable, sorry, but she's obviously a girl so leave me alone! I called the three-headed one Kerberus like the dog in Greek mythology, but I used a K instead of a C. It's pronounced with a kicking K. Again, predicable, but he has three heads! The guy with the floating brain is Purple Matter... his brain is purple... need I say more? (rolls eyes). My personal favourite is Snippersnapper gnat, who is the bug-like one with the open mouth. I'm personally proud of that name (I shall call my dog that one day... ) There's one alien who the editor on Zim wiki thinks looks like an Irken, and that _he_ may be the smeet who Zim shoved up the chute in The Trial because he got all messed up. I don't see it... For that reason I called him _chute_ (pulls poker face). He does have Irken-like eyes, which are green, and these weird, robot arm things... All the creatures look weird in IZ and seriously messed up (even some of the humans do). I called the robot looking ones with blue arrows on them Arrow Pointing Down 1 and 2. Yeah... The weird, smiley ones with the striped shirts, and who kinda look like those inflatable toys you used to punch as a child and they fell back and giggled, I decided to call Teepy, Tippy, Toopy and Timmy (don't laugh!) And last of all the big-headed aliens who, again, the editor on Zim wiki things the tops of their heads look a bit like Dib's cowlick (I suppose they kinda do) are called Moop, Mip, Map, Meh, mOO Blah Blah! If you must now, one of them activates the Shrinky Self Destruct Button. I have pictures for reference while I write this, so you may have already forgotten half the background Resisty members by now. Unless you've seen Back Street Drivers that many times, which I wouldn't blame you. I think it's the funniest episode. Pure IZ gold that just made the show what it was... awesome. Sigh.**

**I always wondered why Goofy got to wear the pants while Pluto remained on all fours. There's an adult cartoon series by the name of Drawn Together (highly offensive, watch at your own risk) that parodies famous cartoon/game characters while they live in a Big Brother style house/reality show. There's a scene with Pluto holding Goofy at gun point as he shouts "Why does he get to be the dog who wears the pants. I want to wear the pants!" and then he commences with shooting Goofy and then himself. See why I warned you about it? Not for the faint of heart... Minnie's cat was also Figaro from Pinocchio... strange again.**

**Good to get that off my chest... Oh, just in case, I don't own the monetary rights to any Disney character, no more than the living descendants of A. A. Milne own Pooh Bear... **

**I feel that Molly will still grow on the other side, maybe on a yearly basis. It just seems fair given the circumstances of how she died. Sure, we all start off cute, but we grow up and become adults. She more or less has the mind of an adult already, but I want her to grow up eventually.**

**Now I wonder who the new reaper was who took up Nny's old job? Very questionable. We'll never know... stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**

**I had made a mistake in an earlier chapter when baby Johnny is crawling... Sure, babies at nine-months-old can crawl, a lot, and very fast, but babies of five months not so much. Baby Johnny should technically be five-months-old as he was born four months premature. I changed the scene of him crawling to one of him sitting belly down on a mat, and the new danger is him eating a penny with which little Molly shook about in her coin purse. That sounds a lot like children. It used to be the power socket. **

**I think I caved in and finally shipped Nny with little miss sunshine. I hate smiley people, so I can only imagine how Nny feels. I smile too, but I mean smiley to the point of insanity. Snow White reincarnate, etc. I suppose she would grow on you eventually... I see them like candied bacon. They are not two things you'd conventionally put together, sugar on bacon, but it tastes great. **

**Nny is the bacon and Julia is the sugar. Separately they don't go, but together... yeah, yeah...**

**I wasn't sure what I was going to do with Scree, but honestly it was never going to end well for her. I think it would be boring if she just went through that door, even though it seemed so, so simple. Yet she was still holding onto... I don't even now. I try to understand my characters, but I think she just lost sight of what was right and wrong (it seems I see my characters like children). Tis sad, but her spiritual energy has broken apart and scattered across the spiritual realms, or universe, pretty much like the carbon cycle. I did that because I have a friend who doesn't believe in the afterlife. Just the carbon cycle. Fair enough. It's her head not mine. We do live on as energy after we die, proven by physics, but I believe a little more of us live on because I just want to. Some people are happy enough with the carbon cycle. I wonder where the conscious mind goes. The soul...**

**I should say I don't think we, humans, are worse than Irkens. Irkens are a fictional alien race, but in general we are not. They do far worse.**

**This time next Friday. See you then...**


	18. And back again

**A/N: Hello again. I don't have much to say here, expect to read on.  
**

* * *

...

Zim awoke on his couch at last. The brightness of the Earth couldn't compare to where he had just been. It was splendid. At last he got to see many old faces again. Even Elizabeth was there. She looked slightly disappointed in Zim, since he never told her he was alien. He actually did at one time, but she never believed him anyway. He said he was sorry regardless.

He even made amends with Tallest Spork and Tallest Miyuki. Spork was more than forgiving, but Miyuki took much longer. He also saw some of the extinct Devastians, and that ugly lord Devron. He was much better looking considering. There was no hate in that world, he noted. Everyone forgave each other as they walked side by side.

They had spent time in what Zim could only describe as Disneyland. They saw Nny on the spinning teacups. He seemed to be deliberating something as he spun around and around. Julia was there too. She tried to coax him away from the teacups, but she gave up in the end. The roller coaster called out to her eventually...

He was met with the fat, piggy face of Skoodge next. The chubbster blew a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're all right," he said.

Zim sat up. He also saw Tenn, GIR, Minimoose, but not Tak. Gaz strangely enough was in the room too. But no Dib... What gives?

"How long have you been waiting for me to wake?" he asked.

"At least eighteen hours," Tenn informed. "Were you in a coma or something?"

"Eighteen hours?! But that's not possible. All the other times took several minutes. I must have been having that much fun..."

"It doesn't matter, because you are here now!" Skoodge put an arm around him. Zim pushed it away.

"Where is Tak?" he demanded of them next, rising to his feet.

Skoodge twiddled his fingers. "Uh... see... that's the thing. We can't find her..." He shut his eyes, as if he'd receive a blow. Lucky enough, Zim didn't seem all that mad.

"That's probably because she's on shutdown," he told them. "She's lying around my base somewhere. We must find her. It's done."

Gaz turned away from the window. "What's done?" she asked.

Zim produced a half-hearted smile. "Green Eyes has finally gone."

"Whoohoo! I'm so happy for Tak!" Skoodge cheered. "I can't wait to give her a big hug!"

"But, alas, I still couldn't save her..."

"You tried your best in the least," Tenn comforted.

"I know." Zim still couldn't help but feel bad though. Wherever Green Eyes was, he hoped she found peace. Well, all the different parts of her. It was still hard to understand.

He noticed they all shared a look at that moment. He was curious as ever.

"Have you all got something to tell me?"

"Well, many things have manifested since you went out..." It was Skoodge who spoke.

"Such _as_?"

"Well, you remember the Resisty?"

Zim only stared, unblinking. Of course. That was why Tak had been hiding. They were coming here all this time...

"What about them?!"

Skoodge covered his eyes. "They are living in the house across the street. You know, the one that belongs to the legless man? They've been throwing things at the house, threatening to blow us up if we don't release Tak. Then they kidnapped Dib! I think they saw him coming to your house."

Zim ran to the window, and sure enough there were the Resisty sitting in a row of lawn chairs with the legless man. They looked ridiculous. They had written "Resisty woz here!" across the legless man's roof. He didn't seem to care that he was playing host to a bunch of vagabond aliens. He just sat there in his yard, with a cold beer in hand.

"There he is; the Irken scum!" Lard Nar screamed. "Fire the lasers!"

He looked at the weird, cone shaped alien on his right, his second-in-command, as it pressed a button on a remote. Lard Nar sat back to watch the show unfold.

The legless man's roof opened out next, and a huge laser gun appeared, pointing directly at Zim's house. It shot a hole in his roof, exposing the hangar. Zim growled.

The legless man just stared at the huge alien weapon in his roof. "Hmm mmm..." he hummed.

Skoodge came up beside him. "Well, that's new. Before they were just hurling shoes our way. I doubt the legless man has any need for them..."

"That's it. No one shoots at my home base! This ends now."

Zim approached the door and walked out into the yard and then the street.

"What are you doing? They'll kill you!" Tenn called out after him.

Zim went on. He didn't seem to care.

The Resisty screamed once he approached the house. They hid behind their lawn chairs. Only Lard Nar stayed put, and the legless man.

"Lard Nar! Come here and face the wrath of _Ziiim_!"

Lard Nar only looked determined behind his green goggles, as he jumped out the chair and marched up to the Irken.

They stared each other out. Zim tried to spit like a cowboy, but it came out all wrong. This was not the Wild West; this was a cul de sac in a simple human neighbourhood. Speaking of which, a number of humans had come out of their homes to watch.

Lard Nar covered his eyes. "Ugh, you're disgusting! But what would you expect from a lowlife Irken scum!"

Zim wiped his mouth, and eyed him sharply. "I believe you have something that belongs to me..."

Lard Nar pointed a dramatic finger. "Haha! Yes! The human Dib. You thought we'd never found out, didn't you? That you had been keeping him alive all this time. Well, we _de-brainwashed_ him now..."

"De-brainwash? That's not a word. You made that up!" Zim pointed a finger back.

Lard Nar realised his mistake. "_Spleenk_! You promised it was a real word!"

A puny alien voice called out from behind the lawn chairs. "Uh, sorry. I may have made it up after all..."

Lard Nar put a hand to his shaking head. "Why do I listen to you?"

Zim was smiling, all smug-like. He showed them.

Lard Nar eyed him evilly. "Give her back," he demanded, voice calm. "We know you have her."

"She's not mine to give away..." Zim replied, folding his arms.

"Liar! You have her here as prisoner. By the command of the Tallest!"

"Well, it just so happens that I don't know where she is."

"We tracked her right down to your pitiful home base; we _will_ get her back. Rather foolish of you to come out here without reinforcements…"

"And what about yours? They're all hiding!"

"Well, you can't really blame them. You're a known Irken psychopath!"

"Fair enough... _GIR_!" Zim called.

The next moment, GIR shot through the window of the house and landed beside Zim. "Yes!" he saluted, wearing his dog suit.

"Take the little goat hostage while I save our friend Dib!"

"Okay!" GIR walked up to Lard Nar giggling, and grabbed his shirt. "Goctha!" he said. That was it. Lard Nar was most unimpressed.

"Shloonk!" he yelled. "Do the thing."

Shloonk pressed another button on the lawn chair, and a window opened out revealing Dib tied up in rope. "Come on," he yelled. "Can't we all just sit and talk? This is insane!"

"Quiet, human," Lard Nar commanded. "We still have to fix you. Who knows what this Irken scum has done to warp your mind!"

"I don't even know you. Well, I guess I did once... Aw, man!" Dib just remembered he supposedly had an awesome space adventure with these alien weirdos.

"See, we have proof. The human just admitted. He took his memories!" Lard Nar pointed at Dib in the window. All the members of the Resisty gasped.

"So, he doesn't remember any of us?" Shloonk asked next, wobbling his bottom lip.

"I took his memories so he wouldn't make the foolish decision to join your ridiculous cause again!" Zim spat.

"Because you worry we'll finally overthrow the Empire?" Lard Nar mocked.

Zim stared at him, deadpan. Then he realised he was serious. He burst out laughing. "No, no, I just care for the boy's wellbeing now. You were almost killed after the battle of Meekrob too. I don't know how you all survived..."

Lard Nar was the one to give a smug smile now. "That's because nothing can destroy the Resist—!"

"Yes, yes, despite your stupid name, you are a resilient group. You have actually proved yourselves... worthy. I'm impressed."

Lard Nar's eyes widened. Did he just give a compliment? After all, he knew from Tak that not all Irkens were bad.

"Very well," he said. "We will make the trade. We give you the human Dib if you give us Irken Tak. I'm afraid Dib was rather reckless at times. He often acted before instruction. We have no place for him in the Resisty."

"Aw, man..." Dib was heard saying next.

Zim felt for the boy. "I would if I could, but I do not know where Tak is right now. I'm sorry. You came at a bad time. We were in the middle of ridding a ghost from her PAK, see."

Lard Nar took a step back. "W-what?" he asked.

"Long story..."

The Vortian shifted his eyes. He had no idea what to say. Suppose the Irken Zim was insane after all.

Next, a strange sound transpired, and they both turned to see that manhole opening out from down below. Someone was crawling out the sewer...

They both watched, apprehensive, once the manhole cover flipped to one side, and there appeared Tak without a stain in sight. Considering she just appeared from the sewer, it was a miracle. MiMi sat around her shoulders in cat form.

She looked about herself as if she came out into a strange land, and then crawled out and dusted herself off. It was only then when she noticed the two staring at her. She looked up casually and gave a curt nod.

"Zim, Lard Nar..." she greeted, and went back to dusting her arm.

They stared speechless.

"T-Tak? What were you doing down there?!" Lard Nar asked, clearly horrified.

Tak met his gaze. She always liked Lard Nar; he had the same fake British accent that she had.

"It appears that I was hiding deeper inside of Zim's base than I previously thought. I was lost for hours until I found this opening. It does not smell too good down there. Take it from me."

"I'd hug you if you didn't just emerge from that human sewer just now, but it's great to see you, Tak." Lard Nar approached the Irken, and gave her hand a shake. He had gloves, so he didn't worry too much about catching anything. All the other members of the Resisty came over now, as they all shook her hand. It was a happy occasion.

Zim watched attentively as Tak finally caught up with old friends. It was like her dream again. He saw the content in her eyes; Tak was truly free at last.

Now Skoodge, Tenn and Gaz appeared on his right. They all stood and watched as Tak reunited with her old gang.

"We have so much to catch you up on," Shloonk said.

"And I can't wait to hear it," Tak replied.

Lard Nar remembered the human Dib, as he looked at Zim again. "I believe we have something to give you..."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Finally," he muttered.

Zim watched him a moment longer there, hanging from the window. He smiled next. "Nah, I think he can stay up there a few more hours. No harm in it."

"You're not serious?!" Dib cried.

"I second that," Gaz said. "Should teach him a lesson."

"Then it's settled. We have no immediate use for the human Dib at this current moment. We shall take him back later."

Lard Nar and the rest of the Resisty looked a little unsure. They all glanced up at the human boy they once knew, and shrugged. Now they invited Tak and her friends into the legless man's home. So they all disappeared inside, while Dib was left hanging.

"Come on, it's cold up here. And I gotta pee." Dib looked down, sadly. No one came to his aid.

The legless man took a sip of his beer next, and reclined back into his chair. "Hmm _mmm_..."

...

Nny walked down the hospital corridor at a casual pace. He had just been to visit a young patient, a boy named Timmy, as he was about to head out for his break. He was allowed them every so often. So now he was headed for those double doors at the end of the hall, until he came upon _her_...

Molly was staring at him with folded arms. He had been avoiding her recently, so now she was about to find out.

"I knew I'd find you here..." she said.

Nny shifted his eyes, and then ran back down the corridor. He couldn't find it in him to tell her what he knew. It may only encourage her to grow up faster and become... and become that thing he saw. Basically, a female version of himself. The horror...

He finally got to the end of the corridor, as he hid behind a tall plant. Finally, he was safe. Next, Molly appeared on his left like they do in cartoons, and he screamed. Seriously, how does she do that? She probably just skipped all the way.

"I... I can explain," he said, stepping back into the plant.

Molly never said a thing. Instead, she grabbed his arm and dragged him out the open window as they fell to the Earth. She spread her wings once they landed in the hospital parking lot so their landing was softer, yet she still dumped Nny onto the ground. He fell at an awkward angle, but he deserved it.

"Now you can explain," she said, folding those wings away and landing back on the ground. "Why haven't you been talking to me?"

He sat himself up and rubbed his temples. "I knew I couldn't avoid you forever..."

She only kept those stern eyes on him.

He finally caved in. "I just... I found out you're not the girl I thought you were... or always will be..."

Molly looked confused now. "Why? Did I say something to offend you? Whatever it was, I didn't mean it."

"No..." He looked her up and down and sighed. He rose to his feet. He noticed she was getting taller these days. It wouldn't be long till she was almost his height, like she appeared in reaper form. He shivered again.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault, it's mine. I was never a good role model for anyone really. You hang out with me far too much, you know. You'll even start wearing the same boots as me…" Nny looked on in horror. She literally would...

"I doubt it; they're not cute or pretty in the slightest."

"But _you_ won't always be cute and pretty. Okay, you may grow up to be a looker still, I'm sorry about that, but you'll be far from sweet." He sighed once again.

"I bet you were a sweet child once," she told him.

"I wasn't. I killed the other skool kids quite often..."

Molly shook her head. "Look, I never got to grow up and discover myself as a person. It seems only fair that I get to grow up in the spirit world."

He spun around and faced her now. His eyes were intense. "But you can't grow up, Molly," he said, squeezing his fists. "You HAVE to stay young and sweet. It's the only way. We... we will send you to Neverland. Yes! Whatever it takes to keep you young!"

"You're talking crazy now, Nny."

"I know. I'm just desperate…"

Molly smiled and grabbed his hand. She wasn't sure what brought all this talk of her growing up, but she could see that it really upset him. She may as well try to cheer him up.

"It doesn't matter how much I change, I'll still always be your friend, Nny. You can count on that. Besides, it will be fun when we're both grown up. We can drink, gamble, and joke about where babies come from..." she laughed.

Nny pulled his ears. He didn't need to hear that.

"I know it's not from the _stork_, but I will know one day. As I deserve to. But for now, I'll enjoy the rest of my childhood. Childhood should be cherished."

"How true. It's just sad that we're adults for most of our lives…" Nny remarked, wistfully. He could almost see the face of the boy he once was. He forgot how he used to be; very small and skinny, with wide, terrified eyes.

"Come along now. We can go for a taco, since you like them so much."

Nny gave it a little thought. He remembered the reaper lady had said something about a taco. "No, I'd prefer a bagel today."

"Okay, a bagel it is. I'm getting hungry now too."

She dragged him out of the parking lot, and off they went for a bagel like promised.

Up above on the roof of the hospital, that dark, brooding shape watched the pair as they walked away.

A portal opened out on the figure's right, and there an older version of _Johnny C_. appeared. He had grown his hair out where he used to shave it. It was also specked with grey. His clothes were remarkably different. For one he wore a grey turtle neck. He was the picture of sophistication, and a bit of a snob. A typical _artsy_ type, since he had become a creativity muse. They were all like that. It was mandatory.

"Why did you call me here?" he asked. "You know we shouldn't spend too much time in the past."

"It's my job now, Nny," the form replied. "Don't you remember? I got promoted recently as the greatest reaper in all of history. I'm so awesome at my job, I can time travel."

Nny narrowed his eyes. He knew she was rubbing it in. He could travel to alternative universes when he used to be a reaper, but she could time travel. No biggie. Yet she had no use for a scythe...

"Then if you're so awesome at your job, then why don't you go back and stop your death from happening in the first place?"

The cloaked figure glared at him from below the hood. "That was a low blow. You know the rules; we can't change the past."

"Well, you could at least go back and reap that old guy instead of letting me do it. I still don't feel clean to this day since I _touched_ him..." he shivered.

"Oh shut up, you know you loved doing it."

"I did, at the time. I'm different now. Killing and reaping are a thing of the past."

"No thanks to _Julia_. You used to be cool till you two got married."

"Hey, I'm still cool."

"You wear a turtle neck!"

Nny sighed and approached the form at last. She was leaning over the wall, watching two people walk away. He recognised his old self in an instant.

"Is... is that...?"

"Yes. You remember this scene? I promised you I'd always be your friend, no matter how much I changed."

"And you did change..." he said, glancing her way furiously. "Will you put that hood down? It's disconcerting."

She pulled the hood down, and gave him that look as if to say "happy now?" She was at least twenty-three in appearance, but despite that she still had a round, doll-like face. Her eyes were the brightest blue, which she coloured with thick eyeliner. Her hair was long as it draped over her sides like old curtains. It was a little dishevelled. She also had a nose stud, and pierced, black lips. Everything about this girl screamed "don't mess with me, or else..."

Nny produced a nervous, toothy smile. "There's that pretty face I know..."

She continued to glare at him, making him sweat a little, and then she looked back down at her younger self again.

"Despite how much I changed; how we _both_ changed, we're still best buds."

"That we are, Molly..."

Now the pair disappeared on the horizon. Adult Molly almost looked wistful for a moment. She liked how things were back in this time. These days life on Earth was different since Zim went back to space to fight the Empire, along with Tak and the Resisty. At least Skoodge and Tenn were still here. They hadn't left since they started fostering kids. She bet the children had no idea their foster parents were aliens... Even Dib went to join them in space. Her niece wasn't happy about that, since he left her alone with their twins. He said he'd only go for six months. He better come back, or he'd have to deal with her, an angry reaper. Dib loved his family regardless. She knew he'd be safe, since she had a word with his guardian angel. Molly II told family and friends he went off to war. There was some truth in it.

Gaz had become a professional gamer, and there was good money in it. Then when she made enough money, she bought Bloaty's Pizza Hog. The entire chain of restaurants. Not just the one in her home town. She was living the dream... She wasn't married, or had any children, but she was getting close with some guy called Iggins. He wasn't so freakishly ugly anymore, Gaz would say...

Dib and Gaz's younger sister, Rae, was a brilliant child. She was reading by the age of two, and had even been accepted into a high, prestigious university. It was due to her smarts, the Professor would say, but Dib and Gaz knew that their famous father had a part to play.

Little Johnny was graduating high skool in the summer. He was attending the same university as Rae. Those two had been close friends since childhood, but it was growing into something more. Johnny turned out to be a bright child too. Molly had gone to the future to find out that he had discovered a cure for cancer. It was a good job Nny saved him after all. In doing so, he saved all humanity...

She still looked out for him, even though she wasn't his guardian anymore. Her mother took up her old position. Elizabeth believed the 'reaper' thing was a phase, so she said she'd keep her job until she was ready to take it up again. Molly was sure she'd be a reaper for a while. It was different to being a guardian. People feared her, and she liked it. They saw the blonde hair and the cute doll face, so they assumed she was nothing other but sweet. Well, once upon a time... These days she was a force to be reckoned with.

"So, you want to go for a beer or something? I'm bored."

"No, I promised Julia I'd be home by noon. She has a special announcement to make."

Molly smiled. "I know what it is, since I traveled to the future and saw, but I won't rain on your parade..."

Nny looked a little worried. "Well, what is it?" He shouldn't ask, but it was nice to be prepared.

"Well, you know how babies are made, don't you, Nny?" She gave him that long, pointed look.

Nny stared, horrified. Could it be? No, it was impossible. He and Julia did express their love, a lot, and it was often wild and _crazy_, but... no. It can't be.

"It was only a matter of time," she giggled. She walked to the portal, and looked back at him. "Well, you coming or not? We should go before we change a significant part of history..."

"Yeah... sure..." Nny faced the portal again, and he followed her through. Next, he was heard screaming a loud, pained cry.

"Whiner," Molly's voice was heard. The portal vanished, taking the future life forms with it, and the hospital rooftop was quiet again.

...

Night time finally came around. Everyone now gathered in the woodland clearing just outside the city.

This was it; it was time to say goodbye. Tak would be joining the Resisty once again. She had discovered her new purpose, she told Zim, and that was to find other vagabond aliens all over the universe, especially ones whose lives had been destroyed by the Empire. It would give them a new hope, in the form of a secret allegiance...

Zim wasn't sure how he felt about Tak's leaving. As long as the Tallest never find out that he merely let an Irken criminal escape, he'll be fine. Besides, the Resisty had promised to be on their best behaviour. For now…

Lard Nar decided to take his crew into hiding, while they find new recruits. It would give them enough time to build an army. The time will come, Lard Nar would say, when the Empire meets its match in the form of the _Resisty_.

Tak vowed she would continue to fight her people. It was not disloyal; they were a menace, and had to be stopped. Many members of the Irken populace were starting to see it too, though for now they would remain loyal out of fear of banishment, or worse. Tak reckoned that the Tallest had their secret qualms about their society, but that was another story… Only time will tell. They won't be the Tallest forever. One day some lucky Irken will grow an inch taller, and they'll be cast aside.

Zim was still on the fence about it all. He could acknowledge that his race was corrupt, but as long as he was left alone on Earth, he didn't care what they did. He knew he didn't really believe that. Ignorance is not always bliss. The Empire will see the true value of the Earth eventually, but not in the same way as he did. His beloved planet won't be safe forever. He'd have to fight back one day. Just for now, he was safe and happy on his little blue planet...

Zim waited in front of a bush, covering his invisible nose while the scent of human urine filled the air. It was warm and bitter; he wanted to go sick.

Dib hadn't had a chance to go the toilet yet. Ever since they cut him down from the rope, they came straight here. He was desperate to see the alien space ship take off, so he decided to hold it in a while longer. Besides, the legless man's toilet had been blocked by the Resisty. The sight was horrendous, and then there was the smell… Dib had really taken it for granted that all aliens didn't need to go, like the Irkens. He was _wrong._

The sound of that zip confirmed that the boy was finally finished. He was taking his sweet time. He came around from behind the bush next, sighing in satisfaction.

"Ahhh, that felt good..."

"You're disgusting!" Zim spat.

"Hey, you shouldn't have left me up in that window! Humans gotta pee, you know..."

"Whatever, just... just don't touch me," Zim said, looking down at Dib's hands. He knew where they'd been.

They came away from the bushes at last. Up ahead, the Resisty stood in a semi-circle in front of their ship, while Tak said her goodbyes to Skoodge.

"Hey, Zim," Dib started to say. "Remember those memories you took from me?"

"What about them?"

"Well, I was thinking. Maybe I'm glad you took them in the end. I think I'll do just fine without them."

Zim smiled. "You're just hoping to start a clean slate, aren't you? Since you messed up _last_ time. I'm sure Captain Lard Nar will recruit you again one day. After all, you won't be a reckless teenage boy forever. You'll be a grown man soon..." Zim looked a little sad. All the children he had come to know would one day outgrow him. Even Molly. He knew angels grew on the other side too. That's just a part of life. He didn't even dare let his mind venture to a time where he'd outlive them all. Irkens live up to hundreds of Earth years. Dib would at least live another seventy.

Well, he could always communicate with them on the other side. It just wouldn't be the same. At least he had them now. That's all that mattered.

"Thanks, I guess. I just hope I never messed up my first chance..." Dib scratched the back of his head, catching the gaze of the Captain Lard Nar. The Vortian gave him a curt nod. Dib was still in; there was no malice between them. He just had to keep in touch.

They finally approached the larger party. Zim stood beside Skoodge and Tenn. Skoodge was bawling, since he just said his goodbyes to Tak. She looked really embarrassed.

"He... he does this..." she said, apologising to the Resisty. They didn't seem to mind at all.

Tenn put an arm around Skoodge's shoulder. "It's okay, Skoodge. You'll still always have me."

He looked up at her and smiled. His lip wobbled. So she gave him a hug.

Tak rolled her eyes, while Zim watched them irritably. "Yeah, I think it's about time you two got your own place," he announced next.

Tenn gave him that irritated look, then smiled. "We will. Skoodge and I will start our new life together here on Earth. And I look forward to it."

Skoodge stared at her. He couldn't believe it; he got the girl in the end.

"Fine, whatever. As long as you keep your _lovey doveyness_ away from me!" Zim stuck his tongue out.

Tenn ignored his rude comment, and faced Tak. She held her hand out. "Well, so long, soldier," she said. Tak took her hand. A strange bond was formed between them that night. Those girls had each other's backs.

Now Tak finally looked Zim's way. He tried to avoid her gaze. This would be so awkward.

"Well, I guess this is it, Zim. Our journey's over."

"Thank goodness. Peace and quiet from your nagging voice!"

Tak stared at him poker-faced for a while, and then she released that wide smile. "It's been fun. I'm glad we made a truce after all. You're not so bad, Zim."

Zim shuffled his feet. "Yeah, you too, Tak. You're pretty awesome."

The only sound that followed was the crickets in the trees. Tak put her hand out next. Zim stared at it amazed. She was actually initiating physical contact. This was a rare occasion. Even when they dated he wasn't allowed to touch her.

He took a step forward to give her hand a shake, but unfortunately he tripped over a conveniently placed rock as he fell into her arms. They never found out who put the rock there...

Everyone gasped. No one said anything for a while as Tak held Zim in her arms. She looked like she was going to explode. Just as things ended so nicely between them.

"That... that was not supposed to happen..." Zim muttered. He was sweating.

Tak was breathing fast. She counted to ten and calmed her nerves, and then pushed the Irken back to his feet. She patted his head. "That's all right," she laughed creepily, then leaned in and growled, "just make sure it never happens again." She was inches from his face. He took a step back.

He stood bewildered. Tenn pulled him away to break the tension. Skoodge gave his shoulder a pat in comfort. It was over now.

"Bye, Kitty!" GIR called out to MiMi.

MiMi stared at him, and then rolled her eyes. "Fine. Goodbye too, I guess."

He ran up and hugged her. MiMi spun around and chopped his head off, but GIR only laughed. "She loves me too!"

Zim slapped his face in embarrassment. First he trips and falls into Tak's arms, and now GIR says that.

Tak glanced at Dib and Gaz. She almost forgot they were here. Gaz was here because she didn't like to be left out, allegedly, but Dib was genuinely sad to see her go.

"Well, see ya," he said.

Tak smiled. "Oh, we will definitely be seeing each other again one day, Dib. Just keep looking to the skies..."

Dib smiled to himself. He never stopped looking since her ship landed in his yard.

She faced the Resisty at last. She took a deep breath, and then let it out. This was it. Her new adventure awaits her. They made room for her as she started her descent up the ramp. Then they all followed suit, and the door shut behind them. They were soon air bound.

The others watched until the Resisty's ship was nothing but a small point of light. Zim finally felt sad to see Tak go. She had come such a long way. It was more than she deserved, but it was the end of an era, it seemed.

"Now what?" Dib said.

"I'm heading back home to my base, Dib-worm. You can make your own way home this time." Zim headed for his voot, which he parked behind some bushes, picking GIR's head up along the way. GIR's body ran behind him.

"Fine. I wouldn't want to sit in your stinky ship anyway!"

Zim was already out of ear shot, or antenna shot. Whatever's more appropriate.

"Jerk," he muttered.

So now it was just Dib, Gaz, Skoodge and Tenn.

"How you two getting back?" Dib asked them.

Skoodge and Tenn grabbed each other's hands. Dib felt Zim's exact sentiment then. It _was_ too much.

"We go our own way now, Dib," Skoodge told him. Then they wandered off into the opposite direction of Zim.

Now it was just Dib and... no, it was just Dib. Gaz had already taken off. He saw her purple head walking away in the distance.

Dib sighed, and decided to head back home too. The night was officially over. Tak was gone. Zim would return to his mission of helping spirits, and Skoodge and Tenn... well, who knew what they were going to do next.

Only time will tell what the future will hold. For now, things were perfect. Nothing would change for years to come.

But will they be prepared?

* * *

**A/N: This is it. Truly. The end. It may come as a shock as I gave no warning. I wanted a genuine reaction. If you had already known the end was near, you may have already warmed to it, and not given me honest feedback. **

**I can't really judge my own writing, but I will on this occasion. Personally, I like how I left it open-ended. I give a brief look into the future from Future Molly's perspective, but that's about it. The only criticism was that Molly's POV was a bit of an info dump. Too much telling and hardly any showing. But given the circumstances, it can be forgiven. **

**I honestly don't see this story going any further. I most probably will never write another. I can see future events in my head, sure, but I don't want to venture there. I want to have my own story (stories) published one day, and I'm gonna work hard at it. It would be a waste of writing energy. I don't think FF is a waste of time; it helped me work on a style and fix my grammar, but I want to leave it behind.**

**Well, I may as well discuss a few aspects of this chapter...**

**Did any of you even guess the reaper was Molly? I wasn't sure how it was going to play out unless Molly time travelled or something. All I knew was that the reaper was her somehow... I was thinking she could be from an AU, but I opted for the cliché Time Travel... I'm not a big fan of time travel story arcs. It makes my head hurt. Here's an example. So, after Future Molly went through the door and bumped into her younger self, she gives her a lollipop. Young Molly had no idea, of course, that she was looking at herself. So then young Molly will grow up, and then travel back in time and meet another young Molly and finally realise she was the scary lady all along... and the cycle will just go on and on, and argh! See what I mean? A lot of TV shows do/did this. I remember Futurama had Fry become his own Grandpa... what... how... how does that happen?! It was a joke, but still.**

**It's for those reasons I'm glad Time Travel doesn't exist. Professor Stephen Hawking confirmed himself that travelling to the past is impossible. Causes too may Grandfather Paradoxes... Time Travel to the future though... that may happen. Time will only ever move forward.**

**I've been picturing an older Molly a lot lately. Of how she relates and interacts with Nny. She was always the cute little girl, so I didn't want her to grow up to be the traditional cute blonde too. Taylor Momson was my inspiration. I already mentioned that I picture Molly to look a bit like her. As far as child stars go in terms of 'change', she is the ultimate. Unrecognisable from her Cindy Lou Who days. To be fair, most of us do change from seven-years-old, but it's quite extravagant in her. Unless you are Mara Wilson from Matlida, then you most probably have changed a lot since you were a kid too. People tell me I still look the same. I don't, but I'll take it as a compliment. Looking eight-years-old never hurt anyone... until you try to buy beer...**

**So Molly's older look is based somewhat off Taylor Momson, except I gave her piecing's and Nny's boots... People have mixed feelings about Taylor, but she does have a great look. Molly won't ever pose nude though, or do anything suggestive in that sense. Not that it'd be a problem, but I can't bear her being that 'grown up' too. Much like Nny in a way. I want her to stay the same sweet girl, but it's my way of letting her go... She'll only change in personality to a degree. She'll still have her morals, but she's no longer the sweet little girl she was... I'm kidding. She has a shelf full of stuffed animals. She sings Disney Princess songs in secret and wears frilly dresses! The emo look will waver until she reaches sixty and becomes a doctor... (you remember that from Clairvoyance?) Once again, she'll become a sweet, gentle person again.**

**Molly would be 23 right now (24 in July) in our time, which is why I described her looking 23. She'll probably look younger with a doll-like face, but that is her age here. Eighteen years later...**

**The Resisty were fun to write in this chapter. Zim and Lard Nar's showdown was kind of awesome. I always wanted them to meet in the show. I haven't read the comics, but I'd like to see that happen there. I know he talks to the other Vortian, Prisoner 777, but one can dream...**

**I should point out that any story arcs from the comics are void. By that I mean they don't count in this story. Also because I'm not aware of them. Unless they make a comic based on a cancelled episode. It just complicates things as I'd written this post TV series. It's good Jhonen has re-visited his little alien. I just hope I get to read them one day. They're not available to Europeans... sigh.**

**"Do the Thing," is Varrick's line from The Legend of Korra. It just came out. Lard Nar is totally different in personality, but who cares...**

**I should say that only Lard Nar's British accent is fake. Tak's is genuine. That was a joke as Zim accused her of using a fake accent. It would be awkward if I looked up the guy who voiced Lard Nar now, and he was from, like, Dorset, England. But I can just tell it's fake, being British. It's a good attempt though. I can't do accents to save my life.**

**I abhor of Dib's treatment here. You know it's actually bad to hold in pee? Moving on...**

**I do see a happy future for Tenn and Skoodge. Fostering kids was something I pictured them doing long term. I may actually write oneshots for them.**

**Dib will come back to his family after the war. I had shipped him and Molly initially, but since editing Clairvoyance I deleted the bit where I mentioned they will get married in sixteen years. He'll have a twin boy and girl, like Luke and Leia... So that makes Dib like Anakin. a.k.a. Darth Vader for missing out on his kid's upbringing (only the first year). Yeah, I got into Star Wars in the end. I've seen The Force Awakens, so don't even try giving me spoilers... **

**And Nny... you ought to use protection. Tsk, tsk, tsk... I'm happy for him too. I suppose spirits can procreate now (just go with it...) He's become a creativity muse just like his old love interest Devi. It seems ironic he's helping the living with their creative blocks. I don't know what the turtleneck is about. I just see him becoming this pretentious, douchey person for some reason... someone that present day Nny would kill. It's so OOC... I suppose people change in eighteen years.**

**You may have noticed that Gaz hardly spoke in this chapter. I ought to have given her a better finishing line, but such is life. It does add to the open end (she'll say more tomorrow...) I think Dib did something to piss her off, so that's why she didn't try to help him. Maybe... she's just horrible to Dib anyway.**

**So, that is it. My fanfiction adventures are over. It's been a pleasure these past five years. Thank you all for supporting me on here. Every bit of feedback has prepared me. The good thing about us FF writers is that we are resilient. I joined a site for original stories, and they brought up the topic of trolling. They said it should be regulated as it can be discouraging for a new writer. _Please_... you should see what us FF writers have to put up with. I once got told my story sucked d**k, and more... I laugh looking back, but at the time I was deeply upset. These fanfiction series never got the abuse, but another story I had deleted did. I regret it now. I should have kept it up. You could have seen their brilliant comment... oh well.**

**I was also going to go onto the subject of constructive criticism. Some of you have been honest, but you move on. Another day, another sunrise... It is foolish to think that everyone will like what you write. Bottom line, if your readers all tell you one thing, then heed their advice. If it's just one person's opinion, then don't dwell on it. It's subjective. Everyone has an opinion in the end. A fact of life. **

**Well, wish me luck.**


End file.
